Destini incrociati (una storia di Jarod il Camaleonte)
by Lady Angel Fanwriter
Summary: Jarod è logorato dalla fuga e desidera fermarsi per un po'; una notte, in circostanze drammatiche, incontra una donna capace di toccargli il cuore, ma c'è sempre il Centro a dargli la caccia… Linea temporale: dopo il film Island of the Haunted (L'isola del fantasma) - 2001
1. Capitolo I: Preludio Parte 1

_**Jarod è logorato dalla fuga e desidera fermarsi per un po'; una notte, in circostanze drammatiche, incontra una donna capace di toccargli il cuore, ma c'è sempre il Centro a dargli la caccia…**_

Linea temporale: dopo il film _Island of the Haunted_ ( _L'isola del fantasma_ ) - 2001

Destini incrociati

Capitolo I: Preludio, Parte 1

Giovedì 23 maggio, ore 22.05

L 'autobus delle linee _Greyhound_ era vecchio, ma ancora confortevole. Mentre viaggiava nottetempo lungo l'interminabile nastro d'asfalto, l'uomo seduto da solo su uno dei sedili anteriori sonnecchiava inquieto, le lunghe gambe stese davanti a sé, ignorando i compagni di viaggio.

Era un bell'uomo sulla quarantina, molto alto e dal fisico muscoloso; una corta zazzera bruna contornava un volto dai lineamenti allo stesso tempo dolci e forti dove, sotto una fronte spaziosa, brillavano due intelligenti occhi scuri dall'intrigante taglio a mandorla, ombreggiati da lunghe ciglia nere ed ora velati dalle palpebre abbassate. Un paio di giovani donne, che viaggiavano assieme, gli lanciavano ogni tanto occhiate invitanti, ma, con loro sommo rammarico, lui non alzò mai lo sguardo.

Jarod era stanco. Tanto stanco da sentirsi pesare sulle spalle tutti gli anni del mondo. Stanco fisicamente, ma soprattutto moralmente. Stanco della sua interminabile fuga dai mastini del Centro, stanco di continuare a raddrizzar torti, di dar la caccia ai criminali, di pensare sempre agli altri. Certo, era nella sua natura agire come agiva; ma sentiva il bisogno di una pausa, di un periodo in cui poter pensare solo a se stesso, per ritemprare le proprie forze e rinnovare le proprie energie. Per questo, diversamente dal solito, il giorno prima se l'era svignata dal suo ultimo rifugio senza lasciare alcun indizio a Miss Parker ed alla sua squadra, che da ormai sei anni gli stavano dando la caccia. Per lo stesso motivo aveva scelto di viaggiare su un autobus invece di prendere un aereo, acquistando il biglietto all'ultimo momento per non dover lasciare le proprie generalità. Avrebbe così fatto perdere le sue tracce per qualche tempo, in modo da potersi dedicare un poco a se stesso, senza doversi preoccupare del prossimo, senza dover pensare a rintracciare la sua famiglia, alla quale era stato strappato dal Centro all'età di quattro anni per le sue potenzialità di simulatore.

La sua famiglia…

Sua madre Margaret, innanzitutto, bella e dolce; e sua sorella Emily. Le aveva a malapena intraviste quasi cinque anni prima, ma avevano dovuto darsi subito alla fuga senza neppure un abbraccio a causa degli spazzini del Centro, che erano riusciti ad individuarli. Ricordava ancora nitidamente sua madre che, a bordo del taxi che portava via lei ed Emily, gli sillabava silenziosamente, piangendo, _ti voglio bene_ …

Alcuni mesi dopo aveva scoperto di avere un fratello, Kyle, anche lui rapito dal Centro e trasformato in una macchina per uccidere dal nefando signor Raines; ma Jarod era riuscito a renderlo nuovamente un essere umano, al punto che il giovane aveva sacrificato la propria vita per salvare quella del fratello maggiore. O così Jarod aveva creduto per circa un anno: in realtà Kyle era riuscito a salvarsi ed aveva fatto in modo che potessero incontrarsi nuovamente, tranne poi essere ucciso, e stavolta per davvero, dal malvagio signor Lyle, ancora una volta salvando la vita a Jarod. E non solo a lui: il suo cuore, per volontà di Jarod, era stato trapiantato nel petto di un ragazzo cardiopatico, che aveva così avuto salva la vita.

Tre anni prima, Jarod era finalmente riuscito, con grande commozione, ad incontrare suo padre, il maggiore Charles Russell. Contemporaneamente, aveva scoperto l'esistenza di un clone tredicenne di se stesso, creato dal Centro per avere una "ruota di scorta" in caso fosse successo qualcosa a lui, Jarod… Chissà se avevano mai preso in considerazione la possibilità di una sua fuga? No, pensava di no, erano troppo arroganti, troppo sicuri di loro. Assieme al padre, che ad ogni buon conto era anche il padre di Jay, come avevano subito chiamato il clone, avevano progettato e messo in atto il suo salvataggio dal Centro, ma Jarod aveva dovuto separarsi da loro per consentire il successo della fuga.

Aveva rivisto Emily quasi due anni addietro, intervenendo appena in tempo a salvarla da morte certa ad opera di Lyle; in quell'occasione aveva rivisto anche il padre. Emily aveva loro detto d'aver fatto una scoperta sconcertante: lei e Jarod avevano un fratellastro, Ethan, figlio di suo padre e della madre di Miss Parker, la sua cacciatrice, fatto concepire ai genitori biologici ad opera del Centro senza il loro consenso. Quando se n'era accorta, Catherine Parker era fuggita, inscenando il proprio suicidio con l'apparente aiuto di Raines, nell'intento di dare al piccolo innocente un futuro lontano dal Centro. Vana speranza: dopo che l'aveva dato alla luce, Raines l'aveva freddamente uccisa; aveva poi dato il bambino in affido ad una coppia e l'aveva plagiato per sfruttarlo. Ethan aveva infatti ereditato dalla madre il Senso Interiore, ovvero la capacità di udire dentro di sé le voci delle persone care scomparse che erano in grado di dar preziosi suggerimenti. Dopo il drammatico incontro con Jarod e Miss Parker, per qualche tempo Ethan era rimasto col fratellastro, poi era sparito nel nulla, e da allora non se ne avevano più avuto notizie.

Jarod distolse i propri pensieri da loro, perché lo turbavano, ed ora sentiva il bisogno di assoluta tranquillità. Con un sospiro, si mosse per trovare una posizione più comoda e cercò dormire.

OOO

Erin De Rossi sbadigliò assonnata. Stava guidando il suo motorhome da troppo tempo, pensò: alla prossima stazione di servizio si sarebbe fermata a dormire. Intanto, per tenersi s veglia, mise un cd di Shania Twain, la sua cantante preferita, ad un volume piuttosto alto e cominciò a cantare con la sua bella voce di mezzosoprano.

Il canto era solo uno dei tanti interessi della giovane donna. A trentasette anni, aveva collezionato una serie impressionante di esperienze, soprattutto durante l'adolescenza e la prima giovinezza, grazie al padre, Frank De Rossi, che era un esperto di sicurezza alle dipendenze della CIA. Con lui, la madre Maureen ed il fratello maggiore Sean, aveva soggiornato in molti Stati dell'Unione ed anche esteri, dove suo padre si occupava del sistema di sicurezza di edifici governativi come palazzi di giustizia, ambasciate, consolati, parlamenti, e dovunque lei aveva appreso qualcosa di particolare, spesso ma non sempre assieme a Sean: il pattinaggio su ghiaccio a Mosca, il kung fu a Hong Kong, i balli caraibici a Porto Rico, il flamenco a Barcellona, l'equitazione a Dallas, lo sci in Norvegia, il surf a San Diego, la moto stradale all'Estoril in Portogallo, il sub a Cairns in Australia, le corse automobilistiche a Monza in Italia, il poker a Las Vegas, il biliardo a Marsiglia, e poi la scherma, il tiro a segno, il tiro con l'arco, il computer, il nuoto… Da perdere il conto.

Poi suo padre era stato assegnato ad un incarico sedentario per la sede staccata della CIA a San Francisco, e la famiglia si era infine fermata. A ventitré anni, Erin aveva deciso che era ora di rendersi indipendente; tra tutti i suoi interessi, aveva scelto di mettere a frutto la propria passione per lo sport, così aveva fondato un centro polisportivo dove si praticava di tutto, dal fitness al nuoto, dalle arti marziali al tiro con l'arco, dalla scherma al ballo moderno. Grazie ad un innato senso degli affari ed ai generosi investimenti paterni, nel volgere di poco tempo era diventata una donna decisamente benestante.

Qualche anno prima, Frank De Rossi era andato in pensione ed aveva pensato di trasferirsi in campagna, in un ranch a circa mezz'ora di macchina dalla cittadina in cui lei stessa abitava.

Adesso Erin era di ritorno da una vacanza di due settimane in Messico, dove aveva scorrazzato con la sua moto Honda VFR 750 rossa fiammante, godendosi il sole della Baja California. Il recente ricordo la fece sorridere: era la terza volta in diciotto mesi che se ne andava via da sola, una cosa inimmaginabile, _prima_. Già, _prima_ … prima che il suo ex marito decidesse di piantarla per nessuna ragione al mondo. Erin aveva sofferto le pene dell'inferno, incapace di accettare la fine del suo matrimonio, _rifiutandosi_ di farlo. Aveva messo l'anima in quel rapporto, e per sei lunghi mesi aveva tentato in tutti i modi di recuperarlo, ma dall'altra parte non c'era stata rispondenza alcuna. Infine, Erin aveva ceduto. Ormai il divorzio era stato pronunciato, e l'unica soddisfazione che ne aveva ricavato era stata quella di far pagare tutte le spese al suo ex. _Se vuoi il divorzio, t'arrangi_ , gli aveva detto, _io non spenderò un soldo né muoverò un dito._ Fortunatamente, essendo previdente, aveva avuto il buonsenso di sposarsi in regime di separazione dei beni, così il suo ex non aveva potuto chiederle niente. Inoltre, ancor più fortunatamente, dal matrimonio non erano nati figli: almeno, non c'erano innocenti a pagare per gli errori degli adulti.

Infine, il terribile dolore che l'aveva straziata se n'era andato, ed un bel giorno, d'un tratto, lei si era resa conto con stupore che le erano cresciuti due attributi grossi _così_ ; o, più probabilmente, erano sempre stati lì, solo che non sapendolo non li aveva mai tirati fuori. Con insospettata grinta, si era buttata nella sua nuova vita, osando cose che non aveva mai osato prima, come per esempio viaggiare da sola, e scoprendo che le piaceva essere psicologicamente indipendente da tutto e da tutti. Sì, stava decisamente meglio da sola che con l'ex marito. Tuttavia, con la spietata onestà verso se stessa che la caratterizzava, Erin ammetteva che, ogni tanto, la solitudine del cuore le pesava, ed aveva cominciato a desiderare di incontrare qualcuno. Allo stesso tempo, però, si rendeva conto di essere terrorizzata dall'idea di poter soffrire di nuovo l'ordalia che aveva passato; non tanto il rischio in sé – era ben consapevole che ogni rapporto ne comportava – ma la possibilità di non essere capace di sopportare ancora una volta quel dolore dilaniante…

Davanti a lei comparvero i fanalini di coda di un pullman della _Greyhound_. Erin rallentò gradualmente, adeguando la propria velocità a quella dell'autobus: il suo motorhome, che portava a rimorchio il carrello con la moto, non avrebbe potuto sorpassarlo facilmente, e poiché la prossima stazione di servizio distava solo pochi chilometri, tanto valeva pazientare.

Mantenendo un'adeguata distanza dal mezzo pesante, Erin continuò a guidare ed a cantare.

OOO

Una sensazione di imminente pericolo strappò Jarod al suo dormiveglia. Si rizzò di scatto a sedere per guardare fuori dal finestrino, ma non c'era assolutamente niente da vedere: nel chiarore argenteo della luna quasi piena, la sterminata campagna della California era completamente deserta e non si vedeva neppure una luce. Il suo sguardo si spostò in avanti, nella direzione in cui procedeva l'autobus: i fanali di un grosso autotreno si avvicinavano sulla corsia opposta.

Poi tutto accadde ad una velocità spaventosa.

L'autotreno sbandò improvvisamente ed invase la corsia dell'autobus. L'autista della corriera frenò e sterzò di lato, ma era troppo tardi: i due grossi mezzi si scontrarono violentemente ed il pullman finì fuori strada. I passeggeri urlarono terrorizzati e vennero sbalzati dai sedili in tutte le direzioni.

Jarod sentiva un dolore acuto al fianco, ma muovendosi con precauzione constatò di non avere niente di rotto. Tutto intorno a lui udiva i gemiti e le invocazioni dei feriti. Con uno sforzo, si alzò a sedere; picchiò la testa contro un montante contorto ed emise un'esclamazione di dolore.

"Mi aiuti… mi aiuti…", supplicava una voce femminile al suo fianco. Jarod si girò e vide una donna anziana, la fronte sporca del sangue di un taglio superficiale, sdraiata scompostamente sul sedile dietro il suo.

"Non si muova", la esortò, "La porterò fuori di qui."

Strisciò verso l'autista, ma si accorse subito che per lui non c'era più niente da fare: il parabrezza si era infranto ed una scheggia gli era penetrata profondamente nella testa, uccidendolo sul colpo.

L'autobus era fortemente inclinato sul fianco destro; Jarod tentò di azionare l'apertura della porta, ma era bloccata. Allora si tolse la giacca di pelle, se l'avvolse attorno al braccio e sferrò una gomitata al finestrino; il vetro si frantumò in mille pezzi. Armeggiando con la maniglia esterna, riuscì finalmente ad aprire la porta.

Tornò dalla donna ferita.

"Venga, si aggrappi a me", le disse. La vecchietta gemette e si afferrò alle sue braccia; con delicatezza, Jarod la sollevò e l'aiutò a raggiungere l'uscita.

"Lei è un angelo", mormorò l'anziana donna, mentre lui l'aiutava a sedersi sull'erba. Jarod le rivolse un sorriso rassicurante, poi tornò indietro: c'erano ancora chissà quante altre persone ferite che necessitavano del suo aiuto per scendere…

OOO

Erin assistette inorridita allo scontro. Frenò bruscamente, mettendo in azione l'ABS; appesantito dal rimorchio, il motorhome sbandò, ma grazie alla perizia di guida della giovane donna si fermò in tempo.

Erin si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e balzò a terra, correndo a rompicollo verso la cabina dell'autotreno. L'autista era inchiodato dall'air bag e pareva sotto shock; Erin spalancò la portiera:

"È ferito?", gli domandò. L'uomo la guardò con occhi vitrei, senza capire; lei salì sulla predella e lo schiaffeggiò per farlo tornare in sé. L'uomo sussultò e sbatté le palpebre.

"Sto bene", bofonchiò, "Sto bene…"

"Okay", disse Erin, "Scenda di lì e venga a dare una mano, se può."

S altò a terra e si diresse di corsa verso il pullman, che era finito di traverso su un dosso e pertanto era molto inclinato su un lato. Attraverso il finestrino scorse il volto insanguinato dello sfortunato autista e distolse subito gli occhi, per la pietà e per l'orrore. Rivolgendo un pensiero a Dio per l'anima del pover'uomo, raggiunse la porta, che qualcuno aveva già aperto, proprio nel momento in cui ne emergeva un uomo molto alto con in braccio un bambino di forse sei anni.

Erin sentì come una martellata in testa che, per un istante, le fece annebbiare la vista. Scosse il capo per schiarirsela ed allungò le braccia:

"Serve aiuto?", chiese. L'uomo parve esitare, guardandola fisso per un lungo momento; poi le passò il suo fardello.

"Grazie", le disse, tornando all'interno del mezzo. La giovane donna si allontanò velocemente, mentre il bimbo piangeva terrorizzato.

"Buono, piccolo, è tutto passato", gli mormorò con voce tranquillizzante.

"La mia mamma!", singhiozzò il fanciullo, "Dov'è la mia mamma?"

"Lo dia a me, signorina", Erin udì una voce. Girandosi, vide una donna anziana seduta a terra che le faceva segno. Le si avvicinò e le affidò il bambino, che la vecchia rassicurò dolcemente:

"Vedrai, i nostri angeli custodi qui ti porteranno subito la tua mamma…"

Erin tornò in fretta verso la porta dell'autobus e fece per salirvi, ma vedendo che stava di nuovo sopraggiungendo l'uomo di prima, stavolta con una donna, gli cedette il passo.

"Ce ne sono altri", disse Jarod, guardando la bella ragazza bruna che era venuta a soccorrerli, "Stia attenta, è molto debole", le raccomandò, parlando della donna che stava sorreggendo, che barcollava e si teneva in piedi a stento; si assicurò che Erin riuscisse a portarla via, poi tornò indietro. Un giovanotto sui vent'anni aveva una gamba piegata ad un angolo innaturale ed incastrata sotto il sedile.

"Dev'essere rotta", disse il ragazzo, stringendo i denti. Dal pallore del suo volto, Jarod comprese che stava soffrendo molto, e si dispiacque di dovergli infliggere ancora più dolore.

"Adesso ti farò male", lo preavvisò quindi, "ma è necessario, se voglio liberarti la gamba."

Strattonò il sedile, cercando di divellerlo o perlomeno di spostarlo, ma non ottenne risultato. Erin sopraggiunse alle sue spalle.

"Lo tiro fuori io", gli disse, "lei cerchi di tener sollevato il sedile."

Jarod si puntellò con i piedi e tirò il sedile verso di sé con tutte le sue forze; Erin afferrò il giovanotto sotto le ascelle e lo trascinò via. Il movimento lo fece urlare di dolore, ma almeno era libero. Jarod lo prese delicatamente per le ginocchia e, aiutato da Erin, lo portò fuori, dove lo adagiò sull'erba.

Intanto era arrivato l'autista dell'autotreno, che guardò inorridito il disastro.

"Oh, mio Dio…", mormorò, scosso.

"Non stia lì impalato!", lo apostrofò Erin bruscamente, nell'intento di riscuoterlo, "Dia una mano a quest'uomo", indicò Jarod, "Bisogna estrarre i feriti dal pullman."

Jarod pescò il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca – per fortuna non l'aveva rotto mentre spaccava il vetro – lo accese e lo lanciò ad Erin:

"Chiami il 911."

La giovane donna lo afferrò al volo e compose velocemente il numero. Segnalò con precisione quant'era accaduto, chiedendo l'intervento di ambulanze e pompieri, e si sentì rispondere che i soccorsi sarebbero stati sul luogo entro otto minuti. Poi si infilò in tasca il cellulare – un modello ultramoderno ed assai costoso, di tipo satellitare – e tornò ad aiutare Jarod e l'autista a trasportare i feriti fuori della corriera. Dovettero constatare che c'erano purtroppo altri due morti, oltre all'autista: un uomo di mezza età ed una ragazza.

Poco dopo udirono in lontananza le sirene di parecchi mezzi di soccorso. Nel giro di pochi minuti, sopraggiunsero medici, paramedici, vigili del fuoco e polizia, che presero in mano la situazione con grande efficienza. Jarod, Erin e l'autista dell'autotreno si fecero da parte, lasciando le operazioni di soccorso agli esperti.

Alcuni minuti dopo si udì il rumore di un elicottero in avvicinamento, un grande faro puntato verso il luogo dell'incidente. Erin alzò lo sguardo e, nella luce lunare, intravide la sigla di un network.

"Maledetti giornalisti!", esclamò, seccata, "Sono sempre in ascolto sulle frequenze della polizia e degli ospedali, pronti a piombare sulle disgrazie altrui come avvoltoi!"

Jarod, che una volta aveva simulato di essere un cameraman, per aiutarne uno rimasto con un braccio paralizzato per la mancanza di scrupoli di un cronista cosiddetto d'assalto, era sostanzialmente d'accordo, fatte ovviamente le debite eccezioni. Adesso doveva evitare a tutti i costi di essere ripreso, altrimenti il Centro, che monitorava senza posa le trasmissioni, lo avrebbe individuato immediatamente. Si mosse verso l'autotreno, in modo da metterlo tra sé e l'elicottero.

Erin si accorse della sua manovra e gli lanciò un'occhiata penetrante. Capì che non voleva essere ripreso e, siccome anche a lei non piaceva, lo imitò. Jarod la osservò con sorpresa mentre gli faceva cenno di seguirla. La tallonò fino ad un grande motorhome a tre assi, dove lei lo invitò a salire, al riparo da occhi indiscreti.

"Grazie", le disse Jarod, "Odio le telecamere", aggiunse, a mo' di spiegazione.

Erin accese la luce e ricambiò il suo sguardo con espressione impenetrabile:

"Sono certa che ha le sue buone ragioni."

Lui capì che la sua scusa non era stata convincente. Strano, di solito la gente gli credeva sulla parola, era una delle sue migliori capacità di simulatore…

"Infatti", ammise quindi, cautamente, "In ogni caso, le assicuro sul mio onore che non sono un criminale, signorina…?"

"Erin De Rossi", rispose la giovane donna, "Se avessi avuto il minimo sospetto che lei fosse un criminale, non l'avrei certo aiutata, signor…?"

"Jarod", si presentò lui, porgendole la mano, "Jarod O'Donnell."

Non sapeva perché avesse optato proprio per un nome irlandese, così su due piedi; una scelta che pensò dettata dalla casualità, ma che più tardi avrebbe assunto il sapore della predestinazione. Ad ogni modo, lo adottò con la naturalezza dovuta all'ormai consolidata abitudine di impiegare cognomi falsi per depistare i segugi del Centro, ed anche perché fino a non molto tempo prima non conosceva il nome della sua famiglia, Russell.

Erin ebbe una fuggevole espressione di sorpresa e, per un momento, Jarod temette che avesse capito che le aveva dato un nome fasullo; poi però lei sorrise e gli prese la mano:

"Lieta di conoscerla, signor O'Donnell, anche se le circostanze non sono tra le migliori."

"Solo Jarod", la invitò lui, che in ogni caso voleva usare il meno possibile i falsi nomi che adottava, "Il piacere è mio."

La mano di lei era piccola, affusolata e dall'aria delicata, ma la sua stretta era forte e decisa come quella di un uomo. Jarod ebbe l'impressione che la giovane donna che aveva di fronte, in jeans e maglietta, dovesse essere un tipetto pieno di sorprese. Ora che la vedeva bene, constatò che era davvero bella: non molto alta, un corpo a clessidra assai femminile, lunghissimi capelli folti e lisci d'un lucido bruno, raccolti in un'alta coda di cavallo, occhi d'un caldo color noce e dal taglio allungato, carnagione piacevolmente abbronzata dal sole.

Si accorse di averle tenuto la mano ben più a lungo del necessario; ma del resto neppure lei aveva fatto cenno di volerla ritrarre. Leggermente in imbarazzo, la lasciò andare.

"Ho bisogno di qualcosa di forte", disse Erin, "Vuoi qualcosa anche tu, Jarod?"

"Un whisky, grazie", accettò lui; ora che l'adrenalina stava tornando a livelli normali, si sentiva leggermente stordito, ed un po' d'alcol lo avrebbe rianimato.

"Bene", disse lei, poi le sovvenne una cosa, "Ah, il tuo cellulare."

Gli ridiede il telefonino, poi si mosse verso il centro del motorhome, dove c'era il cucinino; aprì un mobiletto e ne tirò fuori una bottiglia di liquido ambrato e due bicchieri. Posò il tutto sul ripiano del tavolo e fece segno a Jarod di sedersi, accomodandosi a sua volta prima di versare il whisky. Jarod notò che era _Jameson's_ , una marca irlandese, invece del classico bourbon americano. Osservando l'interno del motorhome, constatò che poteva ospitare fino a sette persone, e si chiese come mai Erin viaggiasse da sola con un mezzo così grande. Avrebbe saputo in seguito che era perché amava star comoda.

"Ti muovevi con grande efficienza", dichiarò Jarod, dopo il primo sorso, "Ti sei già trovata in situazioni di questo genere?"

"Fin troppe volte", rispose Erin, facendo una smorfia, "Ho prestato servizio volontario sulle ambulanze per sei mesi, qualche anno fa. Gli incidenti stradali erano la più frequente causa di interventi."

Aveva trovato l'esperienza molto utile sotto una miriade di punti di vista, primo tra tutti quello della solidarietà umana. Ne era uscita grandemente arricchita come persona.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta del motorhome.

"Chi è?", domandò Erin.

"Polizia", fu la risposta, "Vorremmo farle qualche domanda."

La giovane donna si alzò per andare ad aprire; due poliziotti, un uomo ed una donna, salirono a bordo. Vedendo Jarod, gli fecero un cenno di saluto.

"Chi di voi guidava?", volle sapere la poliziotta, sfoderando penna e notes, ritenendo evidentemente che i due viaggiassero insieme.

"Io", rispose Erin, senza preoccuparsi di smentire la supposizione dell'agente.

"Che cos'ha visto, signora?"

"Poco o niente: l'autotreno è improvvisamente sbandato, ritengo per un colpo di sonno dell'autista, ed io ho subito frenato. Poi ho sentito un gran botto, e rendendomi conto di quel che doveva essere successo mi sono fermata a prestar soccorso."

"Ed avete fatto un buon lavoro", sorrise il poliziotto, "C'è una signora che continua a parlare di due angeli bruni: penso che si riferisca a voi."

Erin sorrise, ricordando la vecchietta cui aveva affidato il bambino passatole da Jarod.

"Abbiamo solo fatto il nostro dovere", disse modestamente. Anche la poliziotta sorrise, con apprezzamento, e si rivolse a Jarod:

"E lei che cos'ha visto, signore?"

"Io viaggiavo sull'autobus", rispose Jarod, per chiarire la situazione: aveva infatti l'impressione che li credessero marito e moglie, o quantomeno fidanzati, "Anch'io ho visto l'autotreno che sbandava e ci veniva addosso; il nostro autista ha frenato e sterzato, ma non è bastato ad evitare l'impatto, ed il pullman è finito fuori strada. Ho capito subito che il pover'uomo era morto, e mi sono dato da fare per aiutare i feriti. La signorina De Rossi è arrivata subito dopo e mi ha dato man forte, ed anche l'autista del camion ha fatto la sua parte."

La poliziotta scriveva velocemente e finì presto di redigere il suo rapporto.

"Ho bisogno dei vostri nomi e numeri di telefono", disse poi. Erin diede nome e cognome ed il recapito del suo cellulare. Quando toccò a lui, Jarod dichiarò il nome falso che già aveva dato ad Erin ed inventò su due piedi un numero telefonico.

"Grazie, signori", dissero i poliziotti, "Signor O'Donnell, è sicuro di non aver bisogno di assistenza medica?"

"Sto benissimo", rispose lui, anche se per la verità il fianco gli faceva ancora male.

"Bene, allora per il momento è tutto", si congedarono. Erin li accompagnò, poi tornò a sedersi.

"Dove sei diretto, Jarod?", domandò casualmente, riprendendo il bicchiere in mano.

"In nessun posto in particolare", rispose lui, in modo vago, "Verso nord."

Erin lo fissò con quel suo sguardo acuto e Jarod si sentì a disagio, come se lei gli stesse leggendo dentro.

"Non si può sfuggire in eterno al proprio passato", disse Erin a bassa voce, quasi come parlando di se stessa. Lui fu sul punto di dirle che non stava affatto fuggendo dal suo passato, semmai lo stava cercando disperatamente… ma non poteva raccontarle niente di tutto questo.

"E' vero, ma a volte si ha bisogno di una pausa", disse invece. Erin rifletté un momento, poi annuì:

"Sì, hai ragione. Beh, è evidente che non potrai proseguire il viaggio su quell'autobus. Io sono diretta a San Francisco: vuoi uno strappo?"

La sua proposta lo colse di sorpresa.

"E ti fideresti di viaggiare in compagnia di un perfetto sconosciuto?", indagò, senza nascondere la propria perplessità. Erin fece un sorrisetto feroce:

"Al primo sgarbo azionerò il pulsante dell'eiezione", gli assicurò, strappandogli un sogghigno divertito.

"Ma non hai paura che possa derubarti?", insistette poi, tornando serio, "O peggio ancora…"

"Se avessi questo timore non ti avrei invitato a viaggiare con me", gli rispose, stringendosi nelle spalle, "Sappi comunque che ho una pistola e che la so usare molto bene, ed inoltre che sono cintura nera di kung fu."

Jarod rise di cuore:

"Beh, allora è certo che non hai bisogno di preoccuparti!"

"Vedo che hai capito", commentò lei, divertita, "Allora, che ne dici?"

Jarod pensò rapidamente ai vantaggi che poteva dargli viaggiare con Erin: tanto per cominciare, riprendere il viaggio con la _Greyhound_ avrebbe comportato, stavolta, il rilascio delle sue generalità complete, vere o false che fossero, perché essendo stato coinvolto in un incidente la compagnia di autopullman avrebbe dovuto far intervenire l'assicurazione per l'indennizzo. A lui non interessava essere ricompensato per il disagio patito; gli premeva piuttosto di non mettersi in mostra con le autorità, perché sarebbe stato facilmente individuabile dal Centro. Accettare la proposta di Erin gli avrebbe evitato un sacco di fastidi… senza contare che era certo che la sua compagnia sarebbe stata assai piacevole.

"D'accordo, Erin, sarò felice di viaggiare con te", le disse, "però solo se accetterai di dividere le spese."

"Non è necessario…"

"Insisto."

Lei si strinse nelle spalle:

"Okay, come preferisci."

"Bene. Allora vado a recuperare il mio bagaglio."

Scese dal motorhome ed Erin rimase sola. La giovane donna si chiese soprappensiero che cosa l'avesse spinta a proporgli di accompagnarla: dopotutto non lo conosceva affatto, ed era certissima che nascondesse qualcosa. Eppure, sentiva che poteva fidarsi di lui, e di solito il suo istinto non l'ingannava. Ad ogni modo, poteva dormire con la pistola sotto il cuscino, tanto per precauzione…

Jarod fu di ritorno pochi minuti dopo con una valigia metallica ed un borsone da viaggio. Erin gli indicò dove poteva metterli, poi lo invitò a prender posto sul sedile del passeggero e si mise alla guida del motorhome. L'autotreno era stato spostato quel tanto che bastava a ripristinare la circolazione a senso unico alternato, così poterono passare.

"Prima dell'incidente stavo pensando di fermarmi per la notte", raccontò Erin, "ma dopo quel che è successo mi è passato il sonno."

"Neppure io riuscirei a chiuder occhio, adesso", confermò Jarod.

"Allora continueremo per un po', e poi potrai darmi il cambio, oppure ci fermeremo a dormire."

Proseguirono per qualche tempo, poi verso l'una di notte Erin cominciò a sentir gli occhi pesanti.

" _Tengo somno_ ", mormorò soprappensiero in spagnolo, la lingua che aveva usato fino a quel mattino, e sbadigliò. Nonostante avesse parlato più a se stessa che a lui, Jarod l'udì e sorrise:

" _Yo tambièn_ ", disse, nella stessa lingua, "Parli spagnolo, vedo."

"Già", rispose lei, concisamente, "Meglio fermarci a dormire, direi."

Poco più avanti trovò una piazzola di sosta, accostò e spense il motore.

"Vieni, prepariamo il tuo letto", Erin sollecitò Jarod. Lui lanciò un'occhiata verso il retro del motorhome.

"Non temi che ti possano portar via la moto, o addirittura il carrello al completo?", s'informò. Lei sorrise, pensando che era gentile da parte sua preoccuparsi della sicurezza delle sue cose:

"Non c'è pericolo: per tagliare il catenaccio del carrello ci vuole la fiamma ossidrica, e se toccano la moto scatta un allarme dentro il motorhome che sveglierebbe anche un morto."

Jarod ricambiò il sorriso:

"Vedo che non trascuri niente."

"Quando una donna viaggia da sola, deve prevenire qualsiasi situazione potenzialmente pericolosa", osservò lei, mentre frugava dentro una cassapanca, senza spiegare che la lunga dimestichezza con la misure di sicurezza dei luoghi in cui era vissuta l'aveva preparata quasi a tutto, "Ecco qua", disse poi, porgendo a Jarod lenzuola, coperta e cuscino. Lui li prese, si accostò alla cuccetta singola sul lato destro del motorhome, di fronte alla porta d'ingresso, e cominciò a prepararsi il letto.

"Domani mattina potrai sistemare la tua roba in questo armadio", disse Erin, indicandogli il mobile accanto alla porta, "E lì c'è il bagno."

Era un vano di due metri e mezzo per uno e trenta, posto dietro la cabina, che conteneva un box doccia, un water ed un lavello.

"Se vuoi farti la doccia, dovrai accontentarti di acqua fredda", gli disse, "Avremo l'acqua calda solo quando ci fermeremo in un campeggio."

"Per una sera non morirò", sorrise Jarod.

"Molto bene", gli sorrise lei di rimando, "Allora mi laverò i denti e poi andrò a dormire."

Così fece, poi si ritirò sul retro del motorhome, dove c'era il letto matrimoniale in cui dormiva. Per preservare la privacy, era stato predisposto un pannello scorrevole di legno che isolava la nicchia; avendo finora sempre viaggiato da sola, Erin non lo aveva mai usato, ma adesso lo chiuse, perché non aveva intenzione di spogliarsi davanti ad un estraneo, né di vederlo spogliarsi. Beh, questo non era del tutto vero, dovette ammettere tra sé, con la franchezza che la caratterizzava: Jarod le era sembrato molto ben fatto, e di sicuro vederlo seminudo sarebbe stato una gioia per gli occhi. Sorridendo di se stessa, si mise il pigiama, composto da pantaloncini e T-shirt, adatto al caldo clima della California del Sud, e si dispose a dormire.


	2. Capitolo II: Preludio Parte 2

Capitolo II: Preludio, Parte 2

Venerdì 24 maggio, ore 07.10

Il mattino dopo Erin si svegliò piuttosto presto, come sua consuetudine. Nonostante avesse dormito molto meno del solito, aveva però riposato bene, il che la sorprendeva, dati gli avvenimenti della sera precedente. Beh, tanto meglio, pensò, aprendo il pannello scorrevole cercando di non fare rumore.

Jarod era già sveglio e stava seduto sul letto con addosso i soli jeans; davanti a sé aveva la valigetta metallica aperta e ne stava guardando il contenuto. Dalla pallida luminosità cangiante che vide danzare sul suo volto, Erin dedusse che si trattava di un computer portatile.

Con la coda dell'occhio, Jarod notò il movimento ed alzò gli occhi verso la sua stupefacente ospite.

"Buongiorno", disse, affabilmente, e vedendo il suo sguardo interrogativo si affrettò a trovare rapidamente una spiegazione, "Mi hai sorpreso a lavorare: faccio il consulente on-line di programmi software."

"Oh!", commentò lei, buttando le gambe fuori dal letto. Non si era preoccupata di vestirsi, prima: vivendo gomito a gomito nei pochi metri quadrati del motorhome, era inevitabile che prima o poi si sorprendessero vicendevolmente in abbigliamento succinto, e quindi era meglio cominciare subito a lasciar da parte alcuni inutili pudori. In ogni modo, neppure lui si era preoccupato di vestirsi completamente, notò, e quindi forse ci aveva già pensato da solo.

"Colazione completa?", gli domandò. Jarod chiuse la valigetta prima di rispondere sorridendo:

"Sì, volentieri: sono affamato."

Mentre Erin si affaccendava ai fornelli, rifece accuratamente il letto, poi cominciò a riporre la propria roba nell'armadio che gli era stato indicato la sera precedente. Infine si infilò una maglietta nera.

"Dormito bene?", s'informò lei, scuotendo la padella antiaderente dove stava facendo cuocere le uova. Jarod notò che aveva capelli davvero molto lunghi, che le arrivavano a metà schiena.

"Molto bene, grazie. Anche tu?"

"Sì, e ne sono sorpresa, perché pensavo di avere qualche incubo."

"Per via di ieri sera?"

"Esatto. Sai, sono un tipo abbastanza impressionabile. Figurati che non guardo mai film horror!", rise Erin, con una certa autoironia che piacque a Jarod.

"Se è per questo, non li guardo neppure io", le confessò, "Preferisco di gran lunga le avventure, specialmente la fantascienza."

"Davvero? Io sono una grande fan di _Star Trek_ , ma anche di _Star Wars_ …"

Mentre facevano colazione con uova, _bacon_ , cereali e frittelle allo sciroppo d'acero, sorseggiando un caffè dall'aroma delizioso, parlarono con entusiasmo di queste due saghe, vere pietre miliari della fantascienza. Poi Jarod si offrì di rigovernare ed Erin ne approfittò per rinfrescarsi e vestirsi.

"Altro che doccia scozzese!", ansimò, uscendo dal bagno e riferendosi all'acqua fredda, "Però ti dà una vera sferzata d'energia."

"Ci provo anch'io", disse Jarod; il primo getto lo lasciò senza fiato, ma constatò che Erin aveva ragione.

Si rimisero in strada poco dopo le nove e ripresero la chiacchierata. La fantascienza è un argomento che, potendosi diramare all'infinito in una sterminata quantità di temi, porta spesso a saltare di palo in frasca; fu quello che accadde a Jarod e ad Erin che, senza sapere bene come, si trovarono a parlare di musica, sport, spettacolo, ma anche di droga, razzismo, occultismo, attualità, e poi di auto e di moto, di moda, perfino di trucco. Oltrepassarono Los Angeles e mezzogiorno arrivò in un battibaleno; la giovane donna accostò e fermò il motorhome su una piazzola attrezzata.

"Ti piace la cucina italiana?", domandò, scendendo. Jarod annuì:

"Vado matto per le penne all'arrabbiata."

Lei rifletté un istante, poi sorrise:

"Si può fare."

I suoi nonni paterni, gli raccontò, erano arrivati in America dall'Italia negli Anni Trenta, e lei aveva imparato a cucinare italiano da sua nonna Francesca; conosceva bene anche la cucina irlandese perché sua madre Maureen era originaria del Connemara, una contea nel sud-ovest dell'Isola di Smeraldo.

Poiché era piacevole mangiare all'aperto, lo incaricò di apparecchiare uno dei tavoli di legno dotati di panche che erano predisposti sul prato ombroso attorno alla piazzola, usando una tovaglia di tela cerata e stoviglie di carta. In capo ad una mezz'ora, portò in tavola delle penne all'arrabbiata molto… arrabbiate: il primo boccone fece venire le lacrime agli occhi a Jarod, che annaspò alla ricerca di un pezzo di pane. Erin lo guardò preoccupata:

"Troppo piccante?"

"Stai scherzando!", ansimò lui, deglutendo fuoco, "Adoro il cibo che brucia le papille gustative!"

Vedendo che lei si preoccupava ancor di più, si affrettò a rassicurarla:

"No, dico sul serio; infatti adoro anche la cucina messicana e sono capace di prendere _jalapeños_ come antipasto."

Tranquillizzata, Erin riprese a mangiare; il pranzo fu accompagnato da un goccio di vino rosso, giusto un assaggio perché dovevano guidare, e da molta acqua.

Gettata la spazzatura negli appositi contenitori differenziati, ripresero la strada; Jarod insistette per darle il cambio alla guida e lei accettò, lieta di potersi una volta tanto rilassare su uno dei comodi sedili per i passeggeri. Ne approfittò per mettere della musica; scelse un cd di Tina Turner, una raccolta di successi vecchi e nuovi, e ben presto si mise a canticchiare. Notando che Jarod pareva apprezzare i suoi vocalizzi, Erin armeggiò con i comandi dello stereo, togliendo quasi completamente la voce originale in modo da poter cantare sulle note della musica; era il turno di _We Don't Need Another Hero_ , un rock alquanto aggressivo che richiedeva una voce graffiante. La canzone successiva era _Dancer For Money_ , molto dolce e piuttosto triste, cui diede un'interpretazione sofferta e commovente.

Jarod era sbalordito dalla capacità di Erin di calarsi nelle varie situazioni musicali; era come se cambiasse pelle ogni volta, ed alla sua mente si affacciò l'inquietante pensiero che potesse essere una potenziale simulatrice.

Alla fine del secondo brano, sospirò con una punta d'invidia e disse:

"Mi piacerebbe essere capace di cantare come te."

"Allora provaci!", lo invitò lei, vivacemente, "O sei stonato?"

"Non saprei", confessò Jarod candidamente, "Non ho mai cantato."

Erin gli lanciò un'occhiata in tralice, incredula:

"Neanche sotto la doccia?"

Jarod aggrottò la fronte e ricambiò l'occhiata:

"Veramente no", rispose, con un'espressione che pareva dire _perché, sotto la doccia si canta?_ Erin sbatté le palpebre, sempre più perplessa: non era la prima volta che Jarod le appariva… strano.

"Ma da dove vieni, da Marte?!", gli domandò scherzosamente. Jarod ripensò divertito a tutte le volte che gli era stata rivolta quella stessa domanda: nessuno sapeva quanto vicini erano alla verità, sebbene non in senso letterale.

"No, anche se il posto da cui provengo non sembra di questo mondo", rispose, dando alla voce un tono di celia per farle credere che si trattava di una battuta, "Mi potresti insegnare?"

"A cantare? Beh, posso provarci, a patto naturalmente che tu sia intonato. Ad orecchio dovresti essere un baritono, ma potresti anche essere un tenore basso. Per stabilirlo devi fare dei vocalizzi, basterà che tu segua la mia voce."

Erin gli fece esercitare la voce su diverse combinazioni di note. Risultò che Jarod era un baritono alto, ovvero con la capacità di sconfinare leggermente nel tenore.

"Hanno tentato di farmi studiare il pianoforte quand'ero ragazzina", gli raccontò ridendo, "ma lo detestavo, e dopo due anni si sono arresi."

Allora c'era _qualcosa_ che non era capace di fare, pensò Jarod divertito. Un altro po' ed avrebbe cominciato a pensare che non ci fosse nulla che quella ragazza straordinaria non sapesse fare.

Poi Jarod provò a cantare qualcosa che conosceva bene, con Erin che gli faceva da voce-guida.

"Hai talento", decretò la giovane donna alla fine, sorridendogli. Lui si sentì sciogliere al calore di quel sorriso e per un momento rimase a guardarla negli occhi, come incantato, prima di rammentare che stava guidando e che era meglio se teneva lo sguardo sulla strada.

Per un pezzo continuò a chiedersi cosa fosse quella strana sensazione che aveva cominciato a sentire nello stomaco.

OOO

Giunsero a San Francisco nel tardo pomeriggio. Erin abitava a circa un'ora e mezzo di strada dalla grande città affacciata sulla famosa baia ed avrebbe potuto proseguire senza problemi fino a casa, ma qualcosa la spinse a chiedergli:

"Sei mai stato a Frisco?"

Jarod era stato diverse volte in quella grande città, una delle più affascinanti degli Stati Uniti, nel corso degli anni seguenti alla sua fuga dal Centro, ma non aveva mai potuto visitarla come si deve.

"Qualche volta, per affari", rispose quindi, il che non era molto lontano dalla verità, "Ma ogni volta mi sono fermato troppo poco per vederla."

"Non verrei mai ad abitarci – non mi piacciono le metropoli – ma è davvero una gran bella città", dichiarò lei, e poi aggiunse impulsivamente, "Conosco un campeggio proprio sulla baia: se ti va, possiamo fermarci là e domani ti porterò a visitare i posti più suggestivi."

Jarod le sorrise:

"Non vorrei che ti fosse di troppo disturbo…"

"Se lo fosse non ti avrei fatto l'offerta", replicò lei, accigliandosi nel timore che lui non avesse nessuna voglia di prolungare il loro incontro ma fosse troppo educato per dirlo apertamente. Accidenti, per una volta che aveva incontrato un tipo davvero interessante…

"Comunque, se non vuoi, non hai che da dirlo", concluse, usando un tono più brusco di quanto intendesse.

Jarod comprese d'averla in qualche modo offesa e si affrettò a dichiarare, con sincerità:

"No, no, ne sarei molto lieto… Dico davvero!", enfatizzò, scorgendo la sua occhiata fosca. Infine convinta, lei gli sorrise, subito rasserenata. Il breve scambio gli fece capire che Erin possedeva un carattere che s'inalberava facilmente, ed altrettanto facilmente si… disalberava. Il che lo portava a concludere che non era il tipo da portare rancore, perché possedeva una personalità solare, splendente, appassionata e generosa.

Inutile negarlo: gli piaceva.

Una mezz'ora dopo arrivarono al campeggio; sbrigate le poche formalità richieste all'accettazione, Erin parcheggiò il motorhome nella piazzola che avevano scelto, e Jarod fu impressionato dalla sua abilità nel compiere manovre complicate con l'ingombrante mezzo completo di carrello.

Il campeggio era molto bello, essendo stato ricavato dal parco di una residenza signorile ottocentesca; era ombreggiato da grandi alberi, in prevalenza platani e querce, ma c'erano anche betulle e salici, che si ergevano su un vasto prato accuratamente rasato; si poteva fare il bagno in una grande piscina e prendere il sole in un'area attrezzata con sdrai ed ombrelloni, con annesso snack bar.

"Io vado a fare una nuotata", annunciò poi Erin, indicando la piscina che si scorgeva poco lontano, "Vieni anche tu?"

"Certo!"

Erin si cambiò per prima, e quando scese dal motorhome Jarod non poté fare a meno di guardarla con scoperta ammirazione: indossava un costume olimpionico di linea molto semplice che esaltava la sua figura a clessidra, ed i colori fluorescenti fortemente contrastati mettevano in risalto la sua carnagione abbronzata; la bassa treccia in cui aveva raccolto i magnifici capelli bruni le dava un'aria assai giovane.

Notando il suo sguardo, Erin aprì bocca per dirgli _calma, ragazzo_ , ma, osservando meglio, la sua espressione le parve più quella di un adolescente in adorazione davanti ad una bella donna molto più grande di lui che di un uomo adulto che intende provarci. Le sembrò una cosa molto strana, dato che Jarod era evidentemente un uomo fatto, di sicuro come lei più vicino ai quaranta che ai trenta, ma si sentì disarmata e scelse di tacere, intuendo che altrimenti lo avrebbe messo in grande imbarazzo.

Jarod riuscì a riscuotersi ed andò a cambiarsi a sua volta. Quando scese, fu il turno di Erin di rimanere imbambolata a guardarlo: se vestito pareva un modello, con addosso i soli slip da bagno era addirittura una statua greca. Di certo doveva fare body building… Più smaliziata di lui, però, riuscì a mascherare senza difficoltà il proprio turbamento sotto un sorriso indifferente, ma avviandosi al suo fianco verso la piscina non poté impedirsi di lanciargli qualche occhiata in tralice. Diverse donne si girarono a guardarlo mentre passava, ed Erin notò che lui non se ne accorgeva affatto. Era per modestia o per abitudine? si domandò, ma istintivamente propendeva per la prima ipotesi. Del resto, per lo stesso motivo neppure lei si accorse degli uomini che si giravano a guardare _lei_.

Se ne accorse però Jarod, che si sentì improvvisamente geloso: come si permettevano di guardarla _così_? Si chiese perplesso il motivo della propria reazione: non la conosceva neppure da ventiquattro ore, non sapeva niente di lei, e quegli uomini dopotutto stavano solo _guardando_. Non era certo un reato. E allora perché desiderava dar loro un pugno sul naso?

Arrivarono alla piscina e Jarod rinunciò ad approfondire la faccenda, temendo che ne avrebbe ricavato solo un gran mal di testa. Del resto Sydney, il suo mentore al Centro, gli aveva insegnato che spesso interrogarsi troppo sui propri sentimenti porta solo ad aumentare la confusione; in questi casi è meglio accettarli così come sono, e presto o tardi la risposta arriva da sola.

Erin nuotava molto bene, a grandi bracciate regolari, e dimostrò una resistenza che mise Jarod a dura prova.

"Ehi, dove hai imparato?", la interrogò col fiato corto, quando si fermarono, "Sembri un pesce!", la guardò meglio, "No, direi più una sirena", si corresse in tono galante.

"Lo diceva sempre anche mio padre", rise lei, per nulla imbarazzata dal complimento, "Comunque, ho abitato quattordici mesi a Monaco di Baviera, vicino al Quartiere Olimpico. Là lo chiamano _Olympiagelände_. La piscina era a pochi passi da dove abitavamo, così mi sono data al nuoto, e da allora non ho più smesso."

Jarod ricordò che le Olimpiadi di Monaco si erano tenute nel 1972 e che lo statunitense Mark Spitz aveva vinto ben sette medaglie d'oro nelle varie specialità di nuoto, infrangendo tutti i record precedenti e rimanendo tuttora ineguagliato per numero di vittorie conseguite nella stessa Olimpiade.

Quell'Olimpiade era anche stata teatro di una terribile tragedia: un commando di terroristi _fedaykin_ aveva massacrato undici atleti israeliani. A nulla erano servite le simulazioni di Jarod per individuare i colpevoli… anche se ora sospettava che fossero servite più a nasconderne le tracce che a scovarli: il Centro poteva benissimo essere stato pagato dall'OLP.

"Mi sembra di capire che hai girato parecchio il mondo", osservò.

"Abbastanza", confermò Erin, "Mio padre lavorava per il governo e noi – mia madre, mio fratello ed io – lo seguivamo dovunque lo mandavano. Io ne ho approfittato per imparare qualcosa di particolare in ogni luogo dove siamo stati, comprese diverse lingue."

"Ieri sera hai parlato spagnolo, infatti; quali altre lingue conosci?"

"Italiano e gaelico irlandese, naturalmente, appresi dai miei genitori; e poi tedesco, francese, portoghese, ed anche un poco di giapponese e di russo."

"Accidenti!", bofonchiò Jarod, impressionato una volta di più da quella ragazza incredibile, "E cos'hai imparato, nei Paesi di quelle lingue?"

"Oh, beh… tante cose", rispose Erin, sentendosi improvvisamente in imbarazzo: e se lui avesse pensato che stava vantandosi? Decise di sviare il discorso:

"E tu cosa mi dici?"

"Oh, io parlo spagnolo, francese e russo", rispose vagamente Jarod, che però, grazie alle sue capacità di simulatore, potenzialmente ne conosceva molte di più, "ma non sono mai stato all'estero, tranne una volta. Devo dire però che mi piacerebbe moltissimo visitare Paesi stranieri, conoscere gente con usanze ed abitudini diverse, vedere posti nuovi…", _dove non c'è il Centro a braccarmi_ , aggiunse tra sé, con improvvisa, acuta amarezza, che mascherò accuratamente. Ma Erin la notò ugualmente, poiché era dotata di una formidabile capacità di leggere nell'animo delle persone, e non poté fare a meno di chiedersene la ragione.

"Viaggiare ti arricchisce enormemente", affermò, tentando di distoglierlo da quelli che, con ogni evidenza, erano pensieri tristi, "Il segreto sta nel saper accettare la diversità senza giudicare, e adattarsi al modo di vivere locale senza stupirsi o tantomeno scandalizzarsi di niente. Il vademecum del viaggiatore è composto essenzialmente da due motti: _a Roma si deve fare come i romani_ , e _Paese che vai, usanze che trovi._ "

Jarod annuì per indicarle che concordava, poi cambiò discorso:

"Posso chiederti cosa fai per vivere?"

Vedendo che lei aggrottava la fronte, si affrettò a specificare:

"Ehi, non sei obbligata a dirmelo, se non vuoi."

Erin sorrise per rassicurarlo:

"No, no… è che mi stavo chiedendo come se la sono cavata senza di me. Penso bene come al solito, non è la prima volta che mi prendo due settimane di ferie… Ebbene, sono la proprietaria di una palestra, ed il mio lavoro mi piace molto. Ma per la verità", aggiunse d'impulso, senza bene sapere perché, "il mio sogno nel cassetto, come professione, sarebbe quello di fare la scrittrice."

"Davvero?", fece Jarod, pensando al romanzo sentimentale, dedicato a Miss Parker, che aveva scritto sotto pseudonimo alcuni anni addietro, "E che cosa scrivi, fantascienza?"

"No, sono più orientata verso il fantasy, perché la fantascienza richiede una certa cultura tecnologica che non ho. Con il fantasy posso invece sbizzarrirmi senza paura di scrivere stupidaggini perché mi mancano le basi."

Quel mattino avevano parlato anche di quel genere letterario, ricordò Jarod, e degli autori preferiti da entrambi, trovandosi molto vicini come gusti.

"E che genere di fantasy scrivi?", s'informò, vivamente interessato.

"Heroic fantasy", rispose lei, ridacchiando, "Ovvero, andare in giro a fare a spadate… salvo che poi la mia ultima eroina, oltre che formidabile spadaccina, è anche una guaritrice. Vale a dire, prima ti taglia a fette e poi ti ricuce!"

Jarod scoppiò a ridere, ma sospettava che quest'eroina fosse molto simile alla sua creatrice.

"Mi piacerebbe leggere qualcosa di tuo", dichiarò, pensandolo davvero. Erin scosse il capo:

"Grazie dell'interessamento, ma non ho niente con me, e ad ogni modo ho fatto leggere i miei scritti solo a poche persone molto intime."

Lo disse in un tono definitivo che dissuase Jarod dall'insistere; accorgendosi di essere stata troppo brusca, Erin gli sorrise per scusarsi.

"Ho fame", dichiarò, afferrandosi alla scaletta per uscire dall'acqua, "Tu no?"

"Sicuro!"

Tornando verso il motorhome, Jarod notò che lei aveva evitato di chiedergli maggiori particolari su cosa facesse _lui_ per vivere, e si chiese se quella mancanza di curiosità fosse dettata da indifferenza oppure da discrezione; l'intuito gli diceva che si trattava della seconda.

Per cena optarono per un barbecue, di cui si occupò Jarod, mentre Erin preparò l'insalata. Ancora una volta mangiarono all'aperto, utilizzando tavolo e sedie pieghevoli contenute nel capace bagagliaio del motorhome. Dando un'occhiata casuale, Jarod commentò:

"Bella moto."

"Sì, è vero", confermò Erin, lieta del suo interesse, "anche se la mia vera passione sono le supersportive. Ma quelle sono adatte alla pista, o a tragitti brevi e tortuosi, non certo alle stradone larghe e dritte ed alle lunghe distanze degli Stati Uniti. Così, ho optato per questa, che è un buon compromesso tra la moto sportiva e quella turistica."

Le moto furono l'argomento della serata, e Jarod scoprì che Erin ne sapeva più di lui; cresciuto nell'ambiente asettico del Centro, era stato educato senza pregiudizi di razza, religione o sesso, ma sapeva che nel _mondo esterno_ era insolito trovare una donna che s'intendesse di argomenti come questo. A ben pensarci, Erin s'intendeva di un sacco d'argomenti insoliti per una donna: oltre alle moto, anche le automobili da corsa, le armi da fuoco e le arti marziali, e chissà quant'altri che lui ancora non sapeva. La sua curiosità e la sua ammirazione per questa ragazza fuori dal comune crebbero ulteriormente.

Ad un certo punto Erin guardò l'orologio e disse:

"Vado a dare un'occhiata alle notizie del giorno."

Non avendo visto alcun televisore a bordo del motorhome, Jarod la guardò perplesso mentre vi saliva e decise di seguirla. La vide tirar fuori una valigetta nera dal mobile posto tra l'angolo pranzo e la nicchia che conteneva il letto matrimoniale in cui dormiva, appoggiarvela sopra ed aprirla, e comprese che si trattava di un computer portatile con schermo a colori a cristalli liquidi e collegamento satellitare ad internet, modernissimo e piuttosto costoso.

"Vuoi dare un'occhiata anche tu?", s'informò Erin. Al suo cenno affermativo, spostò il portatile sul tavolo, in modo che potessero sedersi entrambi, e guardarono il notiziario della CNN. Poi, Erin si collegò con il sito dell'emittente che aveva ripreso l'incidente della notte prima, trovandovi un trafiletto ed un filmato in cui appariva anche il suo motorhome, ma né lei, né Jarod. Lui si sforzò di non lasciar trapelare il suo sollievo, ma si accorse che era inutile quando Erin, dimostrando ancora una volta il suo acume, commentò:

"Salvo, per stavolta."

"Già", ammise, con riluttanza, e dopo una pausa aggiunse, "Ti starai chiedendo il motivo…"

Tacque, e lei annuì:

"Sì, certo", confermò, "ma non ti costringerò a dirmelo. Come ho detto ieri notte, sono sicura che hai i tuoi buoni motivi."

Jarod le fu riconoscente per la sua discrezione, anche perché trovava detestabile l'idea di ingannarla inventandosi una storia. Strano, non gli era mai importato molto di tessere bugie attorno a sé per rendere plausibile la sua presenza in un luogo qualunque di quegli ultimi sei anni. Naturalmente, poiché aveva sempre agito a fin di bene, non si rimproverava niente di quello che aveva fatto in passato. Ma ora improvvisamente, con Erin, la cosa gli dava fastidio.

"Grazie", mormorò allora, guardandola in faccia, "ti sono grato della fiducia."

Lei spense il computer.

"Tutti abbiamo i nostri segreti", affermò, con espressione seria, quasi accigliata, "Fino a quando non danneggiano nessuno, possiamo anche tenerceli. Ma è sbagliato tacere quando cominciano a far del male a qualcuno… inclusi noi stessi."

Jarod si chiese quando il suo segreto avrebbe iniziato a distruggerlo. Molto presto, si rispose, se non aveva già cominciato a farlo. La sua stanchezza, morale prima ancora che fisica, poteva benissimo essere il primo sintomo…

Erin, che non aveva dormito molto la notte precedente, si coricò presto. Jarod la imitò; aveva sempre dormito pochissimo, e di un sonno disturbato da brutti sogni, probabilmente a causa degli esperimenti condotti su di lui dal Centro nel corso degli anni. Quella sera, cosa assai insolita, prese sonno quasi subito e dormì straordinariamente a lungo. Ebbe i soliti incubi, ma in qualche modo erano sottotono, velati, lontani, e riuscì a tenerli a bada. Quando si risvegliò, si rese conto sbalordito che erano passate quasi sei ore da quando aveva chiuso gli occhi, e che aveva riposato incredibilmente bene. Pur senza vedere nulla nel buio, il suo sguardo andò verso la nicchia in cui dormiva Erin; lo colpì la certezza che era la sua presenza ad aver avuto quell'effetto su di lui. Come se il solo fatto che fosse lì avesse il potere di scacciare dalla sua mente tutti gli orrori passati in quell'inferno in Terra che era il Centro. Se ne chiese incerto il motivo: non poteva essere solo perché era un'esperta di kung fu ed aveva una pistola, ed era quindi in grado di proteggerlo. No, doveva essere una qualità diversa, qualcosa che aveva dentro di sé e che non era evidente ad un'indagine superficiale. Poi capì: Erin aveva un animo incontaminato. Oh, non era una santa, questo no. Ma possedeva la rara capacità di illuminare tutto ciò che la circondava con un'aura di purezza, dentro cui chi le stava vicino poteva rifugiarsi e sentirsi al sicuro. E chi si avvicinava con animo corrotto, ne veniva irresistibilmente respinto.

Jarod capì che, finché stava vicino a Erin De Rossi, il Centro non aveva potere su di lui e non poteva raggiungerlo.

Sabato 25 maggio, ore 07.30

Il mattino seguente si alzarono di buon'ora e consumarono una colazione leggera, poi Jarod aiutò Erin a scaricare la moto dal carrello. Quando ebbero finito, le domandò di punto in bianco:

"Conosci un buon ristorante in città?"

"Ne conosco diversi", rispose lei, sorpresa, "Che tipo di ristorante avevi in mente?"

"Qualcosa di molto chic. Anzi, il più chic di tutti."

"Oh, beh… ci sarebbe _Rocheford's,_ giù al porto. Fa il miglior pesce alla brace di tutta Frisco. Perché, ci vuoi portare la tua ragazza?", indagò Erin ridendo, ma nascondendo nel suo profondo una punta di invidia.

"No… Ma vorrei chiederti se mi faresti l'onore di uscire a cena con me, stasera. Un modo per ringraziarti del passaggio, della gita di oggi e soprattutto della tua compagnia."

La proposta la colse impreparata, e per un lungo momento Erin non seppe spiccicar parola. Accorgendosi d'aver trattenuto il fiato, prese un respiro ed infine riuscì a rispondere:

"Ne sarei felice, Jarod. Grazie."

Scrollandosi di dosso lo strano senso d'imbarazzo che l'aveva colta, lo guardò con aria critica:

"Dobbiamo procurarti un casco", disse, "Per niente al mondo scarrozzerei qualcuno senza."

Chiesero al proprietario del campeggio, che scoprirono essere un motociclista sfegatato e che si offrì molto gentilmente di prestare un casco a Jarod. Era del tipo aperto, più adatto al chopper che alla stradale, e gli era un po' largo, ma provvisoriamente poteva andar bene.

Erin si presentò con una tuta in pelle rossa come la moto e guanti, stivali e casco abbinati. Jarod la guardò sbalordito: la sera dell'incidente, vestita con jeans e maglietta, gli era parsa una ragazza acqua e sapone; il giorno prima, in piscina, gli era sembrata una sirena incantatrice; ed ora gli appariva come un maschiaccio. Era evidente che possedeva una personalità multisfaccettata ed eclettica, in un certo senso camaleontica. Il pensiero lo fece sorridere: _camaleonte_ era uno dei soprannomi col quale lo chiamava Miss Parker, assieme a _ragazzo prodigio_ e _topo da laboratorio_. Naturalmente lei intendeva insultarlo con quegli epiteti, ma Jarod non ci faceva più caso da quando aveva capito, molto tempo prima, che Miss Parker era sua nemica solo esteriormente: nel profondo del suo animo esacerbato era e sarebbe sempre rimasta la dolce amica d'infanzia che aveva alleviato la solitudine di un ragazzo recluso strappato alla sua famiglia.

Jarod tornò al presente udendo il rombo del motore che veniva acceso. Erin montò in sella con la disinvoltura del centauro consumato; leggermente titubante, perché non aveva mai fatto il passeggero, Jarod indossò la propria giacca in pelle e salì dietro di lei, scoprendo che la posizione era piuttosto comoda.

"Mettimi le braccia attorno alla vita quando accelero", lo istruì lei, "e quando freno posa le mani sul serbatoio, in modo da non venirmi addosso. Quando piego, segui il mio movimento, non contrastarlo perché rischieresti così di scomporre la moto. Per il resto, fidati di me: mi ritengo una pilota piuttosto in gamba."

Durante il tragitto di circa mezz'ora, Jarod si dimostrò un bravo passeggero, anche se gli si rizzarono i capelli in testa quando Erin sorpassò una serie di auto, che già cominciavano a rallentare per prepararsi ad una curva, per poi frenare a quello che gli sembrava l'ultimo istante; poi però comprese che i freni di una moto, rapportati alla massa del mezzo, sono molto più potenti ed efficaci di quelli di un'automobile e richiedono pertanto uno spazio di frenata molto più ridotto. Constatò che lei aveva detto la verità affermando che era una brava pilota; si poté quindi rilassare e godere la gita.

Per prima cosa, Erin lo portò a vedere il Golden Gate, il celeberrimo ponte sulla baia di San Francisco, dalla suggestiva prospettiva dell'omonimo parco.

Poi la giovane donna gli fece fare un giro panoramico per il centro, affrontando spigliatamente il traffico caotico dei tipici saliscendi della città; Jarod ebbe modo di apprezzare l'agilità e la praticità del mezzo a due ruote e decise che, se mai un giorno avesse potuto abitare stabilmente in una città, si sarebbe procurato una moto.

Visitarono Chinatown, il coloratissimo quartiere cinese che Erin, dato il suo grande interesse per la cultura orientale, conosceva bene, dove per pranzo, tra le altre cose, gli fece assaggiare dei deliziosi spiedini di pollo alla salsa di soia.

All'uscita dal ristorante, incrociarono un corteo nuziale; in testa si muoveva un dragone di stoffa, rosso e dorato, simbolo di prosperità e fortuna; poi venivano gli sposi, abbigliati con ricchi costumi cinesi; poi alcuni suonatori di tamburi, pifferi ed altri strumenti tradizionali; seguivano gli invitati, che ridevano e battevano le mani al suono della musica. La folla ai lati della strada si fermava a guardare, inneggiando alla coppia e lanciando auguri. Anche Jarod ed Erin si fermarono, acclamando gli sposi insieme agli altri. Il corteo passò lentamente, ed in quel lasso di tempo Erin s'incupì, poiché le era inevitabilmente sorto il ricordo del giorno del suo matrimonio, che era stato davvero il più bello della sua vita, con una promessa di felicità che allora le era sembrata destinata a durare per sempre. Con il cuore pesante, si augurò che la bella sposina dagli occhi a mandorla avesse più fortuna di lei.

"Perché sei triste, bambina?"

Al suono inaspettato della voce femminile, dolce e sconosciuta, Erin si girò sorpresa per vedere di chi si trattasse. Scorse al suo fianco un'anziana donna cinese dall'età indefinibile, piccola e fragile, con un kimono azzurro polvere ed una lunga treccia di capelli candidi.

Guardandola nei profondi occhi neri, Erin non si chiese come facesse a sapere che era triste: istintivamente, aveva capito che quella donna era padrona delle arti mistiche cinesi. Una maga, in un certo senso, ma non come la intendono gli occidentali, perché la magia cinese è fatta soprattutto di profonda saggezza e di conoscenza delle forze naturali.

La risposta le salì alle labbra quasi involontariamente:

"Perché sono così felici, e li invidio, perché io sono rimasta sola", spiegò a bassa voce. L'anziana donna strinse gli occhi; Erin ebbe la netta sensazione che vedesse nelle profondità della sua anima, sondando il passato ed il futuro.

"Perché dici così?", la udì mormorare, "Non sei più sola, e non lo sarai mai più."

Erin sbatté le palpebre, confusa; poi, con un'intuizione fulminea, di colpo si girò a guardare Jarod, che non si era accorto di niente e che con un gran sorriso si stava sbracciando per salutare gli sposi. Tornò a girarsi, ma la vecchia saggia si era allontanata e stava scomparendo tra la folla; Erin provò l'impulso di rincorrerla, di chiederle spiegazioni, ma i suoi piedi parevano aver messo radici e non riuscì a muoversi.

Jarod si voltò verso Erin per fare un commento, ma l'espressione turbata della sua compagna di viaggio gli fece morire le parole sulle labbra.

"Che cosa c'è, Erin?", le domandò. Lei alzò di scatto gli occhi per guardarlo, come svegliandosi da un sogno, e dopo un attimo di smarrimento scosse la testa:

"Ho appena avuto un curioso scambio di battute con una vecchia saggia cinese", rispose lei, "Mi ha detto qualcosa di me che non mi sarei mai sognata."

Non disse cosa, e Jarod rispettò la sua reticenza, comprendendo che non era pronta a confidarsi con lui, non ancora. Di solito riusciva ad ottenere molto rapidamente la confidenza delle persone, sapendo istintivamente come metterle a loro agio, ma intuiva che Erin doveva aver visto tradire la propria fiducia in qualcuno da cui non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato e ne era stata così profondamente ferita che ora aveva difficoltà a concederla nuovamente.

Nel tardo pomeriggio tornarono al campeggio, dove Jarod aiutò Erin a rimettere la moto sul carrello: dovendosi abbigliare in maniera abbastanza formale per la cena da _Rocheford_ , non potevano certamente usare quel mezzo per tornare in città ed avevano quindi prenotato un taxi.

Erin fu lieta di essere stata abbastanza previdente da portare con sé un vestito adeguato; era un abito-sottoveste nero, con una scollatura a cuore che esaltava il decolleté, cui aggiunse una giacca in pizzo nero bordata di lucido raso color argento e scarpe tipo chanel dal tacco alto; inoltre si truccò accuratamente, e raccolse i lunghi capelli bruni in una pettinatura che metteva in risalto il portamento elegante del collo e delle spalle. Infine, si spruzzò un profumo che aveva acquistato qualche mese prima, dall'intrigante fragranza alla vaniglia, che l'etichetta proclamava essere un afrodisiaco.

Guardandosi nello specchio del piccolo bagno del motorhome, dovette ammettere con se stessa che stava tentando di far colpo su Jarod. Chissà se ci sarebbe riuscita…

Q uando Jarod la vide, rimase senza fiato: ancora una volta si era trasformata, e adesso vestiva i panni di una strepitosa modella con la stessa disinvoltura con cui aveva fatto la ragazzina, la sirena ed il maschiaccio.

Improvvisamente alle narici gli giunse il suo profumo; riconobbe la nota di testa, vaniglia, e poi sentì anche il cuore, muschio bianco… una miscela estremamente seducente che lo turbò.

Erin s'accorse con un brivido dell'effetto che aveva ottenuto, e sentì che la bocca le si inaridiva. Lui comunque non fu da meno, come constatò quando Jarod scese dal motorhome nel suo completo di lino color panna e la camicia bluette con cravatta. Non per la prima volta, pensò che era un uomo davvero attraente, e non solo dal punto di vista puramente fisico: la sua gentilezza e lo sguardo spesso velato di malinconia lo rendevano affascinante più che mai.

Il taxi arrivò puntuale e li condusse all'elegante ristorante francese, dotato di una terrazza che si affacciava sul porto, dove barche a vela, catamarani e prestigiosi yacht galleggiavano ancorati ai moli.

" _Mademoiselle_ De Rossi!", l'accolse il maître, un uomo alto e dinoccolato dall'aria distinta, parlando francese, "Sono felice di rivederla, dopo tutto questo tempo. Come stanno i suoi genitori?"

" _Très bien, merci_ , _monsieur_ Dupont", rispose lei nella stessa lingua, sorridendo, "Mio padre è andato in pensione l'anno scorso ed ora lui e mia madre vivono in un ranch vicino a Napa."

"Ne sono lieto. Quando oggi ha telefonato per prenotare, ho riservato a lei ed al suo accompagnatore il nostro miglior tavolo. Prego, seguitemi."

"Ho abitato qui a San Francisco per qualche tempo, con i miei", spiegò Erin a Jarod, mentre venivano condotti al tavolo, "Venivamo spesso a cenare qui."

Furono fatti accomodare al tavolo da cui si godeva meglio il panorama. La cena fu raffinata e gustosa, a base di pesce e crostacei, innaffiata da un delizioso vino bianco californiano, e si concluse con un dolce al limone e champagne. Jarod pagò usando una carta di credito blindatissima che era impossibile rintracciare e che andava ad attingere ai generosi fondi che lui aveva sottratto al Centro, ora al sicuro in una banca di Nassau, nelle Bahamas. Non erano in molti coloro che utilizzavano la _Titanium Card_ , ma _monsieur_ Dupont era abituato ad una clientela raffinata e non si stupì quando se la vide porgere.

"La notte è giovane", disse Erin, "Ti va di andare al night? Ne conosco uno molto carino."

Jarod accettò prontamente, lieto di prolungare la serata con quella bellissima donna che il destino aveva inaspettatamente posto sul suo cammino.

Chiamarono quindi un altro taxi e si recarono al _Red Cushion_ , un ambiente molto discreto dall'elegante arredamento e le luci basse. Anche qui Erin venne riconosciuta e portata al tavolo migliore, proprio di fronte al palco dove si stava esibendo una donna di colore molto bella, dalla voce calda e sensuale tipica della sua gente, accompagnata da una piccola orchestra. Ordinarono lo champagne e si godettero lo spettacolo, sorseggiando la bevanda ghiacciata dai flûtes di cristallo.

Una decina di minuti più tardi, subentrò un'altra cantante, una bionda minuta con una sorprendente voce di contralto; con stupore di Jarod, poco dopo la prima cantante venne al loro tavolo.

"Erin, tesoro!", esclamò, a bassa voce per non disturbare l'esibizione della collega, "Quanto tempo!"

Erin si alzò ed abbracciò quella che evidentemente era una sua vecchia amica:

"Ciao, Yvonne, vedo che sei sempre in splendida forma!"

"Me la cavo", disse l'altra, con modestia, "tu invece sei più bella che mai. E chi è il tuo affascinante cavaliere?"

Jarod, che si era alzato a sua volta, le rivolse un lieve inchino mentre Erin li presentava:

"Jarod, questa è la mia amica Yvonne Vallier; Yvonne, Jarod O'Donnell."

Si strinsero la mano, poi tornarono tutti a sedersi. Erin fece cenno al cameriere di portare un altro bicchiere e fecero un brindisi.

"Quanti anni sono passati, da quando ci siamo conosciute?", domandò Yvonne, aggrottando a fronte, "Quasi venti, mi pare."

"Non ricordarmelo! Il tempo passa a velocità supersonica…"

"Ci vediamo troppo di rado! Cosa sono, otto mesi, dall'ultima volta?", al cenno affermativo di Erin, proseguì "Mi ricordo i nostri duetti… Canti sempre, vero?"

"Sempre solo per me stessa."

"Che spreco! Signor O'Donnell", disse Yvonne, girandosi verso Jarod, "poiché sono certa che lei non gliel'ha detto, glielo dico io: Erin era la miglior allieva del corso di canto che frequentavamo, dove ci siamo conosciute; con il suo talento, non ho mai capito perché non si sia data al professionismo."

Jarod guardò Erin con aria interrogativa, e la giovane donna alzò le spalle:

"Ero troppo timida. Ogni volta che dovevo esibirmi da solista, mi venivano i sudori freddi. No, a quel tempo non faceva proprio per me, e mi sono dedicata a tutt'altra professione, come ben sapete."

"Stento a credere che fossi timida", sorrise Jarod, "Da quando ti conosco, mi sei sempre sembrata la persona più sicura di sé a questo mondo."

"Ho superato quella fase dopo aver capito che era causata dal timore di essere giudicata negativamente dagli altri, e quel giorno ho deciso che non m'importava un fico secco dell'opinione altrui."

"Vuoi dire che il microfono non ti spaventa più?", indagò Yvonne, interessata.

"No, in palestra tengono spesso delle conferenze ed io faccio sempre i discorsi di presentazione e di congedo."

"Bene! Allora che ne dici di cantare una canzone assieme, come ai vecchi tempi?"

La proposta colse Erin in contropiede.

"Ma sono passati vent'anni!", protestò, "Non ricordo più un solo testo…"

"No, no, qualcosa di più moderno… Io ho un vasto repertorio: Aretha Franklin, Dionne Warwick, Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey, Diana Ross, Céline Dion…"

"Non saprei…", tentennò Erin, guardandosi attorno incerta. Jarod le rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante:

"Avanti, sono sicuro che sarai eccezionale, ho sentito che voce hai."

Lei arricciò le labbra in una simpatica smorfia e cedette:

"E va bene. Yvonne, che ne dici della canzone di Mariah Carey e Whitney Houston dalla colonna sonora de _Il Principe d'Egitto_?"

"Magnifica! Quale parte fai?"

"Whitney."

"Bene, allora io farò Mariah. Vado a dirlo al direttore."

Nella mezz'ora che seguì, il tempo che finisse l'esibizione della cantante bionda, Erin ebbe modo di pentirsi diverse volte della decisione. Era vero che non provava più il panico da palcoscenico, ma tra presentare degli oratori ad una conferenza e cantare davanti ad un pubblico sconosciuto c'era una bella differenza. Però ormai era in ballo, e le era stato insegnato che quand'era così bisognava ballare.

Yvonne venne a chiamarla, e poco dopo la annunciò:

"Signore e signori, ho il piacere di presentarvi una mia vecchia e carissima amica, con la quale ho studiato canto e che era molto più brava di me. Vi prego di fare un bell'applauso alla signorina Erin De Rossi!"

Cercando di dominare proprio nervosismo, Erin fece il suo ingresso sul palco, accolta da un generoso battimani, ed andò a posizionarsi dietro il secondo microfono che era stato portato apposta per lei. Aveva le mani gelate ed il cuore le pulsava forte in gola, ma poi scorse Jarod che le sorrideva; vedere un volto amico tra il pubblico la tranquillizzò quanto bastava da permetterle di ringraziare i presenti senza che le tremasse la voce.

Poiché non era una professionista, aveva chiesto a Yvonne di farle un piccolo cenno quando doveva attaccare. L'orchestra cominciò a suonare e la sua amica partì con la prima strofa; al suo minuscolo segnale, Erin diede voce alla seconda, senza sbagliare una sola nota della difficile interpretazione. La canzone continuò in un crescendo, impegnando le due cantanti dapprima come soliste e poi insieme; sul finale dispiegarono le voci in un duetto d'incredibile _pathos_ che fece venire i brividi a Jarod e a tutto il pubblico, che alla fine scoppiò in un'ovazione degna di un teatro.

Qualcuno chiese il bis, subito imitato da molti altri, compreso Jarod. Erin e Yvonne confabularono brevemente, ed alla fine ripartirono con un cavallo da battaglia di Aretha Franklin, _Chain of Fools_ : fu un altro trionfo.

A quel punto Yvonne mise a segno il suo vero intento:

"Ora tocca a te, Erin", si limitò a dirle, strizzandole un occhio e piantandola in asso sul palco. Erin la guardò andar via a bocca aperta.

"Ma come diavolo faccio?!", le sillabò senza voce; Yvonne le indicò il direttore d'orchestra.

Ancora disorientata, Erin si girò verso il bell'uomo di colore e lo guardò ad occhi sgranati.

"Cosa desidera cantare, signorina?", le domandò lui, con un sorriso che esprimeva ammirazione. Erin pensò che voleva sprofondare e guardò Yvonne con occhi di fuoco, ma percepiva l'attesa del pubblico come una tensione sulla pelle e comprese che, se avesse lasciato il palco in quel momento, avrebbe fatto una pessima figura. Inoltre, l'avrebbe fatta fare anche alla sua amica.

Pensò rapidamente e scelse:

"Céline Dion, _My Heart Will Go On_. Ma la prego, mi faccia cenno quando devo attaccare."

Il direttore annuì, e qualche istante dopo si levarono le prime note della romantica canzone, colonna sonora di un film di grande successo di qualche anno prima.

Era un brano impegnativo che richiedeva una certa estensione vocale ed un alto volume, ma Erin non sbagliò una sola nota, affrontando il crescendo e portandolo al massimo con voce tanto potente da sovrastare gli strumenti musicali, per poi finire parlando al suo amore perduto con un pianissimo molto commovente. Ancora una volta, il pubblico scoppiò in un'ovazione assordante, condita con fischi e grida d'apprezzamento.

Emozionata e compiaciuta, Erin si congedò con un grazioso inchino e tornò al tavolo, mentre Yvonne riprendeva il suo posto sul palco.

"Meno male che se ne va", commentò la cantante, ammiccando al pubblico, "altrimenti c'è il caso che la proprietaria mi licenzi ed assuma lei al mio posto."

Tutti scoppiarono a ridere, tranne Jarod che guardò Erin preoccupato:

"Potrebbe farlo davvero?"

Erin rise:

"Guarda che la proprietaria del _Red Cushion_ è proprio lei!"

Al che naturalmente lui comprese lo scherzo e rise di gusto.

Fu poi la volta di un gruppo di ballerine poco vestite ma molto brave, degne certamente di far concorrenza alle famose Blue Belles del _Lido_ di Parigi, o alle celeberrime soubrette del _Moulin Rouge_. Yvonne venne nuovamente a far loro compagnia, e fu molto dispiaciuta nell'apprendere che Erin e Jarod non si sarebbero fermati ancora a San Francisco.

Era molto tardi quando presero congedo dal _Red Cushion_ e tornarono in taxi al campeggio.

"Grazie per la magnifica serata, Erin", disse Jarod, prima di salire a bordo del motorhome, "Sono stato l'oggetto dell'invidia di tutti gli uomini che abbiamo incontrato."

Lei ridacchiò, lusingata:

"Grazie, ma se è per questo, anch'io sono certamente stata invidiata da tutte le donne."

"Se lo dici tu…", replicò lui, in tono perplesso, confermandole che aveva avuto ragione a pensare che non si rendeva pienamente conto dell'attrattiva che esercitava sull'altro sesso. Erin ne era lieta: non aveva mai potuto sopportare le persone belle che sapevano di esserlo e se ne approfittavano.

Domenica 26 maggio, ore 16.30

"Ti ringrazio ancora una volta", disse Jarod, rivolto a Erin, "Ho passato delle belle ore, con te."

"Anch'io sono stata bene", rispose lei, nascondendo la tristezza che provava dietro ad un sorriso luminoso, "Ti auguro buona fortuna."

"Altrettanto a te."

Poiché non c'era nient'altro da aggiungere, Erin si girò e si arrampicò sul sedile del motorhome. Aveva un peso sul cuore, come se si stesse congedando per sempre da una persona molto cara. Eppure, aveva incontrato Jarod meno di sessanta ore prima… com'era che le parevano sessanta giorni?

Mettendo in moto, le passò per la mente di chiedergli il numero di telefono, ma scartò l'idea. Non era il tipo di donna che si fa avanti per prima, non lo era mai stata né lo sarebbe stata mai, nonostante i profondi mutamenti sopravvenuti in lei nell'ultimo anno e mezzo. E comunque, avrebbe potuto pensarci Jarod, ma poiché non l'aveva fatto, era evidente che lei non gli interessava.

Con un ultimo sorriso di congedo, Erin inserì la prima ed avviò il motorhome, immettendosi sulla statale.

Jarod la guardò andar via con un senso di oppressione allo stomaco. Spesso, nei sei anni trascorsi in fuga dal Centro, aveva dovuto congedarsi da persone che gli erano diventate care, ma mai aveva provato una mestizia tanto profonda. La presenza di Erin era stata come un raggio di sole nella sua tetra esistenza, accanto a lei si era sentito sollevato, protetto dal male che lo inseguiva, implacabilmente, instancabilmente.

Si chiese smarrito come potesse già sentire la mancanza di Erin, che dopotutto aveva conosciuto per così poco tempo, e si vide pentito di non averle chiesto il numero di telefono, o l'indirizzo.

D'improvviso sorrise: la sua memoria fotografica aveva archiviato il numero di targa del motorhome, dal quale poteva risalire ad Erin… Ma poi il suo sorriso si spense: a che pro rintracciarla, se a causa del Centro non poteva stare con lei per tutto il tempo che avrebbe voluto? Certo, poteva evitare di farsi ancora vivo, ma per quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito a tenere lontani da sé i segugi? Sei mesi, un anno?

No, finché esisteva il Centro lui era condannato alla fuga eterna.

"Addio, dolce Erin", disse a fior di labbra, gli occhi umidi di lacrime.


	3. Capitolo III: Crescendo Parte 1

Capitolo III: Crescendo Parte 1

Venerdì 31 maggio, ore 09.00

Erin De Rossi arrivò col suo solito piglio deciso nell'atrio della palestra. Jean Reynolds, sua vecchia amica, segretaria, nonché da più d'un anno socia nella palestra, sollevò lo sguardo dalla scrivania e l'accolse con un sorriso:

"Ciao, Erin, come va stamattina?"

"Meno bene del solito", rispose l'altra, scostandosi una lunga ciocca bruna dal viso, "Stanotte non ho dormito molto."

Il sorriso di Jean si fece malizioso:

"Oh? E lui chi era, lo conosco?"

Era un vecchio scherzo tra di loro, ed Erin fece un gesto vago:

"Non me lo ricordo, credo fosse Tom… oppure Craig… o era Larry?"

"Se dopo il tuo rientro dalle ferie hai ripreso la solita tabella, ieri sera toccava a Mark", sghignazzò Jean. Ridendo, Erin entrò nel proprio ufficio, dove il suo sorriso si spense di colpo. A volte le pesava scherzare così, perché dopo la fine del suo matrimonio non era più stata capace di provare più che un fuggevole interesse per un uomo. Eppure, in palestra ne passavano, di fusti! Oltretutto, era una bella donna che dimostrava, e si sentiva, tranquillamente dieci anni in meno della sua età anagrafica, e le occasioni non le mancavano. Ma finora, tutti coloro con i quali era uscita non le avevano fatto agitare un solo ormone, così da circa due anni la sua vita sessuale si era ridotta a qualche bacio che l'aveva lasciata completamente indifferente. L'unico che era stato capace di suscitare in lei un vero interesse era stato Jarod O'Donnell, un uomo bello quanto misterioso, ma il loro incontro era stato troppo breve e non aveva avuto seguito alcuno. Avrebbe voluto parlarne con Jean, ma in quei giorni non erano mai riuscite a fare una chiacchierata in santa pace.

Scosse la testa: era ora di mettersi al lavoro.

Due ore dopo rinunciò: niente da fare, non riusciva a concentrarsi. Quella mattina non era proprio capace di smetterla di pensare a Jarod. Con un sospiro, mise via le scartoffie che avrebbe dovuto riordinare e si alzò: dato che non poteva lavorare, tanto valeva fare un po' d'esercizio. Si cambiò nel suo bagno privato, indossando un aderente completo da fitness dai colori vivaci, e si rimirò nello specchio: non era mai stata vanitosa, ma negli ultimi mesi aveva seguito una leggera dieta, che l'aveva portata a ritrovare la forma di quindici anni prima. Sorrise alla sua immagine riflessa: dieci chili in meno si vedevano, decisamente! La vita assottigliata faceva sembrare il suo seno di una misura più grande, e le gambe più magre parevano più lunghe. Sì, era davvero contenta del suo aspetto… Ripensò allo sguardo che Jarod le aveva rivolto quando si era presentata in costume da bagno: cosa le aveva detto, che pareva una sirena? Nessuno le aveva mai fatto un complimento simile… Beh, suo padre non contava. E poi aveva rivisto quello sguardo la sera successiva, quando aveva indossato l'abito-sottoveste nero con la giacca di pizzo. Al termine della serata, Jarod le aveva detto che era stato l'oggetto dell'invidia di tutti gli uomini presenti. Ancora una volta, Erin non ricordava che qualcuno le avesse mai detto qualcosa di simile.

Con un sospiro, distolse i propri pensieri da Jarod: non l'avrebbe rivisto mai più, e poiché i rimpianti sono inutili, come aveva dolorosamente imparato, si riscosse e si avviò in una delle sale della palestra, dove nel successivo paio d'ore si dedicò ad esercizi di aerobica e di spinning.

Ma in fondo alla sua mente il pensiero di Jarod permaneva, ostinato.

Domenica 2 giugno, ore 17.45

Jarod guidava la Chevrolet Corvette blu che aveva acquistato alcuni giorni prima, percorrendo la statale diretto a nord. Non aveva resistito a lungo a San Francisco: era una bella città, ma non gli piaceva il caos delle metropoli. Così, aveva rimesso le sue poche cose in valigia, era montato in macchina ed aveva imboccato la strada diretta alla Napa Valley. Era un luogo di cui aveva sentito molto parlare, famoso per i suoi vigneti che producevano vini pregiati, e pensava che fosse un posto abbastanza tranquillo per lui. Non che volesse rifugiarsi in un paesino, dove l'arrivo di uno straniero viene sempre notato, giacché essere notato era proprio l'ultima cosa che voleva, ma cercava una cittadina di medie proporzioni dove stabilirsi per qualche tempo senza dare nell'occhio e ritemprare le proprie forze, psicologiche prima ancora che fisiche, logorate dall'interminabile fuga dal Centro.

Il motore della Corvette ronfava sotto il cofano, trasmettendogli una piacevole sensazione di potenza ben controllata, ma pronta ad esplodere se sollecitata.

"Provate a prendermi", mormorò tra sé con un sorrisetto malefico, rivolto con l'immaginazione ai mastini del Centro: con le loro berline, non potevano neanche lontanamente competere con la velocità della Corvette.

Un'ora dopo, giunse in vista di una cittadina dal cui aspetto si sentì subito attratto: aveva un'aria ordinata e tranquilla, ed era circondata da ettari ed ettari di vigneti. Cartelli d'ogni misura e foggia reclamizzavano, lungo la strada, il nome dei vari produttori: Barnes, Johnson, Alonzo, Chiarini… Nomi inglesi, spagnoli, italiani, nella tipica mescolanza nata dall'immigrazione di gente proveniente da ogni angolo del mondo. Jarod non dedicò loro più che un'occhiata distratta, guidando la Corvette lungo la statale, diretto alla città, che ad occhio e croce poteva contare cinquantamila abitanti.

Entrò a Santa Lorita che era ormai buio, e decise di pernottare in motel. L'indomani, pensò, avrebbe fatto un giro, e se la prima impressione fosse stata confermata, avrebbe trascorso lì qualche tempo.

Tutto il tempo che il Centro avrebbe impiegato a scovarlo di nuovo.

OOO

Scorse l'insegna all'ultimo momento e dovette frenare alquanto bruscamente. _Summerdale Motel,_ recitava il cartello; un'occhiata indagatrice disse a Jarod che doveva trattarsi di un posto pulito e ben tenuto, così parcheggiò ed entrò nell'atrio. L'uomo dietro il bancone, sulla sessantina e dall'aspetto curato come l'ambiente che lo circondava, lo accolse con un cortese cenno del capo. Sul petto era appuntato un cartellino plastificato con un nome: Mike.

"Buonasera, signore, posso aiutarla?"

"Vorrei una stanza per tre giorni, forse di più", rispose Jarod, provando un'istintiva simpatia per il suo interlocutore. Ne comprese subito la ragione: gli ricordava Sydney, il suo mentore al Centro, che lo aveva cresciuto ed istruito e per il quale nutriva un affetto filiale, che sapeva ricambiato. Non tutti al Centro erano malvagi, pensò in un lampo.

Compilò il modulo che Mike gli porgeva, vergando i propri dati con una scrittura vagamente infantile; dovette dare generalità false, come sempre, e mantenne il cognome irlandese _O'Donnell_ che giorni addietro aveva dato ad Erin. Nella settimana che era trascorsa dal loro breve incontro aveva pensato molto a lei, ed usare ancora quel nome in qualche modo gli faceva pesare meno il fatto di essere destinato a non vederla mai più.

Jarod porse la carta di credito a Mike e lo vide sgranare gli occhi: di certo non vedeva spesso, se mai l'aveva vista, la _Titanium Card_. Erano infatti ben pochi coloro che potevano permettersela.

Portò il borsone e la valigetta metallica che costituivano tutto il suo bagaglio nella camera assegnatagli, dove si spogliò e fece una doccia. Indossò un paio di pantaloni scuri ed una maglietta bianca, poi, accorgendosi d'aver fame, decise di uscire e cenare da qualche parte. Alla reception non c'era più Mike, ma una donna sulla trentina, bionda ed alquanto attraente, che il cartellino sul petto identificava come _Ellen._ Sentendolo arrivare, Ellen alzò lo sguardo dalla rivista che stava sfogliando. I suoi occhi azzurri espressero aperto apprezzamento per quel che vedevano.

"Buonasera", la salutò lui, educatamente.

"Buonasera", venne ricambiato in tono enfatico, "Posso esserle utile?"

Dall'espressione della donna, Jarod capì che si stava dichiarando disponibile per lui. Avendo vissuto il novantacinque percento della sua vita tra quattro mura, al Centro, non si poteva certamente definire un esperto in quel genere di approcci, ma ormai aveva conosciuto abbastanza dell'altra metà del cielo per comprendere certe cose.

"Cercavo un posto dove mangiar bene", rispose pertanto in tono volutamente neutro, non avendo intenzione di incoraggiarla. Lo sguardo di lei non perse il suo languore:

"Qualche preferenza: italiano, messicano, cinese, giapponese, greco…?"

"Italiano", decise Jarod, ripensando ancora una volta ad Erin. Accidenti, doveva togliersela dalla mente, o rischiava di farsene un'ossessione, e Dio solo sapeva se non ne aveva già abbastanza, di ossessioni.

Ellen prese da sotto il banco una fotocopia della piantina della città e, dopo averla guardata brevemente, gli indicò un punto.

"Qui troverà _La fattoria._ Conosco il proprietario, Mario Ballardin: gli dica che la manda Ellen Fontaine."

"La ringrazio, Ellen", disse Jarod con educazione, prendendo la cartina che lei gli porgeva, "Arrivederci."

Uscì e montò sulla Corvette, immettendosi sulla statale; poco dopo parcheggiò a breve distanza dal locale che gli era stato indicato e completò il tragitto a piedi. Passando davanti ad una grande porta a vetri, notò distrattamente che era una palestra, poi un poster attirò la sua attenzione; si fermò a guardare meglio: sotto una serie di ideogrammi per lui illeggibili, c'era la foto di un anziano cinese in una posa che riconobbe per kung fu stile _tang lang_. Più sotto, alcune scritte decantavano le virtù della pratica di quell'arte marziale, antica di almeno cinquemila anni. Ancora una volta pensò ad Erin.

Molti anni prima, al Centro, aveva avuto un Maestro che gli aveva insegnato il kung fu. Gli era stato concesso perché era diventato irrequieto e non riusciva più a concentrarsi nei difficili esercizi mentali a cui lo sottoponevano, così Sydney aveva proposto la pratica di un'arte marziale che lo aiutasse a trovare un equilibrio psicofisico, indispensabile alla riuscita delle simulazioni. La cosa aveva funzionato, e Jarod aveva continuato a praticare il kung fu per diversi anni, alternandolo alla pesistica ed al nuoto.

Qualcosa scattò nel suo cervello e capì di colpo che si sarebbe fermato a Santa Lorita.

Lunedì 3 giugno, ore 09.00

Erin De Rossi pose piede nell'atrio della sua palestra e Jean, come al solito, l'accolse con un sorriso.

"Buongiorno, Erin, tutto bene?"

"Sì, grazie, anche tu?", al cenno affermativo dell'amica, proseguì, "Le foto del Messico saranno pronte prima di mezzogiorno: che ne dici, pranziamo insieme, così le vedi? Offro io. E finalmente ti racconterò di quel ragazzo bello e misterioso che ho incontrato tornando a casa…"

"Ma certo, molto volentieri", accettò Jean, annuendo, "Ma solo se permetti che offra io."

Erin roteò gli occhi, fingendo esasperazione:

"Ancora?! E va bene, tanto so che non riuscirei a farti cambiare idea, sai essere più testarda di un mulo!"

Le due donne risero, ricordando un episodio di alcuni anni addietro che a Jean era costato una tremenda figuraccia e le aveva insegnato che la testardaggine non sempre paga.

Un paio d'ore più tardi, Jean si affacciò alla porta dell'ufficio di Erin; la donna più anziana notò che l'amica sorrideva con aria vagamente ebete e che gli occhi verdi le brillavano in modo insolito.

"Che cos'hai, Jeanie?", le domandò, incuriosita. L'altra entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

"C'è di là il più bell'uomo che io abbia mai visto!" esclamò eccitata. Erin la sogguardò, perplessa: in palestra circolavano dozzine di ragazzi stupendi, alcuni dei quali potevano far tranquillamente concorrenza ai famosi _California Dream Men_ , ed era insolito che Jean si agitasse per qualcuno.

"E chi sarebbe, Brad Pitt?", scherzò quindi, "Invitalo a cena!"

Jean buttò indietro un ricciolo di capelli color rame che le era sceso sugli occhi.

"Puoi scommetterci che lo farò!", sbuffò, "Ma intanto è qui per chiedere informazioni sul corso di kung fu. Come sai, io so poco di arti marziali, così volevo farlo parlare con te."

"Va bene, allora fallo entrare."

Jean tornò di là ed un attimo dopo Erin la vide introdurre un uomo alto ed aitante. I loro sguardi s'incrociarono, e gli occhi di entrambi si dilatarono per lo sbalordimento.

"Erin, questo è Jarod O'Donnell", lo presentò Jean, ma l'altra donna non la sentì neppure, così come non s'accorse che usciva. Se ne rimase lì a fissare imbambolata l'uomo che le stava di fronte, mentre lui la fissava altrettanto imbambolato.

"Che mi venga un colpo", alitò infine Jarod, "Questa, poi…"

"Non posso crederci", bisbigliò Erin, quasi contemporaneamente, "E' incredibile…"

Più smaliziata di lui, ed avvezza a trattare con le persone più disparate, nel giro di qualche secondo riuscì a ricomporsi e si alzò, andandogli incontro con la mano tesa ed un ampio sorriso:

"Questa sì che è una sorpresa! Lieta di rivederti, Jarod."

"Il piacere è mio", riuscì a replicare Jarod con voce abbastanza normale, troppo scosso perfino per sorridere. Le strinse la mano un attimo più a lungo di quello che sarebbe stato strettamente indispensabile… esattamente come la prima volta che l'aveva incontrata; e come allora, Erin sentì un formicolio risalirle il braccio, una sensazione che non mancò di turbarla, tanto che ritrasse la mano un po' bruscamente. Dallo sguardo di Jarod comprese che ci era rimasto male, così addolcì il gesto con un altro sorriso, al cui calore Jarod si sentì sciogliere.

Rimasero a guardarsi ancora un attimo con espressione leggermente trasognata, poi Erin tornò nuovamente in sé e si girò per andare a sedersi. Fece cenno a Jarod di accomodarsi su una delle poltrone davanti alla scrivania e disse:

"Allora, qual ventura ti porta qui a Santa Lorita?"

" _Ventura_ è proprio la parola giusta", rispose Jarod, ma mentre lo diceva una voce nel suo cervello sussurrava insistentemente la parola _destino_ , "Non ero entusiasta di fermarmi in una grande città, cercavo qualcosa di più tranquillo, così ho preso la macchina… ed eccomi qui."

"Hai comprato una macchina?"

"Sì, una Chevy Corvette."

"Ehi, adoro la Corvette!", sorrise Erin, ricordandogli della sua passione per le auto e le moto sportive, "Così ti fermerai a Santa Lorita?", indagò, sforzandosi di ignorare la speranza che le era sorta con prepotenza nelle profondità del cuore.

"Sì, almeno per qualche tempo", rispose Jarod, rimanendo per forza di cose sul vago, "ed intanto mi piacerebbe rispolverare il mio kung fu."

"Non mi avevi detto di essere un praticante di kung fu", osservò lei, inarcando interrogativamente le sopracciglia. Jarod sorrise con aria di scusa:

"Non sono molto portato a parlare di me stesso."

Erin ricambiò il suo sorriso, pensando che la riservatezza che lo caratterizzava era parte integrante del suo fascino, come lo era la tristezza che spesso indugiava nei suoi occhi e che le faceva venire un'incontenibile voglia di consolarlo.

"Me n'ero accorta", disse quindi, in tono di leggera presa in giro, "Quale stile pratichi, e qual è il tuo grado?"

" _Tang lang, shaolin_ e _tai chi_ ", le rispose, "E sono cintura nera."

Erin annuì:

"Il nostro Maestro, Chung, insegna _tang lang_ e _tai chi_. Sarà lieto di avere un allievo di così alto grado, in tutta la scuola siamo solo in cinque, sei con te."

Seguì un istante di silenzio, in cui entrambi non sapevano cosa dire; lo interruppe Jarod:

"Quando posso cominciare?"

"Oh!", trasalì Erin, come se le avessero gettato addosso una secchiata d'acqua gelata, "Stasera stessa, se vuoi: alle otto c'è la lezione di _tang lang_ delle cinture nere."

"D'accordo, ci sarò", disse Jarod, alzandosi, "Ci vediamo stasera."

Le porse la mano, che lei strinse attenta a non lasciar trapelare il suo turbamento, poi lo guardò uscire pensando che Jean aveva perfettamente ragione: era davvero l'uomo più bello che avesse mai messo piede nella sua palestra.

L'amica la trovò poco dopo che stava ancora fissando la porta.

"Terra a Erin!", la chiamò, scherzosa, "Non vuoi ridiscendere sul pianeta?"

Erin si riscosse dalle proprie fantasticherie; la sua reazione non sfuggì agli occhi attenti di Jean, che ricollegò la sensazione avuta mentre presentava il bel fusto all'altra:

"Ehi, non mi dire che lo conoscevi già!"

Erin annuì, sentendosi sommergere ancora una volta da un'ondata di incredulità.

"E' proprio così, Jeanie", confermò, "Ti ricordi che ho accennato ad un tipo incontrato di rientro dal mio viaggio? Beh, era lui!"

"Che cosa?", si sbalordì Jean, sbarrando gli occhi meravigliata, "Ma non si era fermato a San Francisco?"

"Già, ma mi ha detto che non gli piace la grande città, così ha preso e, gironzolando a casaccio, è finito qui… E proprio nella mia palestra! Non è pazzesco?"

"Direi!", confermò Jean, con enfasi, "Allora, verrà al corso di kung fu? Non ha compilato il modulo…"

"Colpa mia, mi sono dimenticata di dirgli di passare da te per l'iscrizione", confessò Erin. L'altra ridacchiò:

"Se ha avuto quest'effetto su di te, ne deduco che ti ha fatto impazzire gli ormoni!"

Erin si sentì arrossire come una scolaretta, ma si sforzò a ridere a sua volta per nascondere il proprio imbarazzo:

"Può darsi, Jean, può darsi…"

OOO

Jarod era assolutamente sbigottito; risalì in macchina sapendo di dover cercare un negozio di articoli sportivi e procurarsi l'abbigliamento necessario per la sua nuova attività, ma aveva la mente altrove e guidò per un po' senza meta.

Per giorni non aveva fatto che pensare ad Erin De Rossi, nella convinzione che non l'avrebbe rivista mai più e rimpiangendo amaramente la cosa. E poi d'un tratto, del tutto inaspettatamente, il caso lo portava ad incontrarla nuovamente.

Il caso?

…O il destino?

La voce che aveva sentito prima, nell'ufficio di Erin, continuava a sussurrargli che non era affatto un caso, che lui ed Erin _dovevano_ ritrovarsi, _dovevano_ stare insieme. In che modo, ancora non gli era dato sapere, ma aveva la certezza che lo avrebbe scoperto presto.

Di sicuro poteva dire che, quando l'aveva vista, aveva dominato a stento l'impulso di prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla.

Accantonando quei pensieri sconcertanti, Jarod si fermò ad una stazione di rifornimento, fece il pieno e chiese dove avrebbe potuto trovare un negozio di articoli sportivi; fu indirizzato ad un centro commerciale appena fuori città, dove trovò il tipico kimono nero da kung fu – corta tunica con collo alla coreana, chiusa sul davanti da alcuni alamari, ed ampi pantaloni con elastico alla caviglia – e la tenuta da tai chi, che differiva da quella del kung fu per la parte superiore, composta da una camicia bianca e da una giacca nera aperta, e per l'assenza di cintura. Acquistò inoltre anche scarpe da ginnastica adeguate ed un borsone sportivo.

Essendo ormai ora di pranzo, si fermò al _Burger King_ del centro commerciale, dove divorò un hamburger con patatine fritte, accompagnato da una _Sprite_ , e poi, soddisfatto, rientrò al motel e si preparò ad aspettare la sera con impazienza.

OOO

Era ormai mezzogiorno e Jean non aveva ancora visto Erin, così si decise ad andare a bussare alla porta del suo ufficio, poi l'aprì e si affacciò sulla soglia. L'amica alzò uno sguardo interrogativo su di lei.

"Ti volevo ricordare il nostro appuntamento per il pranzo", disse Jean.

"E' già ora?", trasecolò Erin, "Cielo come passa il tempo, a volte…"

Si alzò, afferrò la borsetta e si avviò frettolosamente. Jean la guardò di sghimbescio mentre le passava accanto, ma non fece commenti.

Passarono dal fotografo, dove Erin ritirò le istantanee del Messico, poi Jean condusse l'amica al _Fujiyama_ , un ristorante giapponese in cui entrambe andavano volentieri per via delle eccellenti pietanze, _sushi_ e _sashimi_ in particolare.

Erin era un'ottima fotografa dilettante, ed infatti aveva immortalato alcuni paesaggi molto suggestivi e degli avvenimenti pittoreschi, come una _fiesta_ di un paesino affacciato sul Mar di Cortèz ed un coloratissimo mercatino all'aperto.

"Non ho resistito ed ho comprato un vestito di sangallo bianco", raccontò Erin all'amica, "con la gonna lunga fin quasi alla caviglia, la scollatura che lascia scoperte le spalle, il corpetto aderente con le stringhe ed una fusciacca rossa in vita, un modello romantico ed insieme sexy."

"Adoro come ti vesti da quanto sei dimagrita", dichiarò Jean, "Hai finalmente cominciato a valorizzare la tua figura."

"Con dieci chili di troppo c'era poco da valorizzare!", rise Erin, con l'autoironia che le era propria; era vero, da quando era finalmente soddisfatta del suo fisico aveva cominciato ad osare minigonne, spacchi e scollature che non aveva osato neppure da ragazza, "Comunque ti ringrazio."

Jean bevve un sorso di tè verde freddo.

"Allora, non vuoi parlarmi di Jarod?", le chiese.

"In realtà non so molto di lui", rispose Erin, "Mi ha detto che fa il consulente software on line, ma non so né da dove viene, né se ha una famiglia, se è sposato o fidanzato… Anche se un bell'uomo come lui non può non avere una donna, da qualche parte", concluse sospirando.

Jean le fece eco:

"E' vero, i più interessanti sono quasi sempre già occupati."

Arrivò il _sushi_ , e per qualche minuto entrambe si dedicarono a gustare i bocconcini di riso cotto al vapore farciti con pezzetti di pesce crudo, da intingere in una salsa verde piccantissima chiamata _wasabi_.

"Raccontami del vostro primo incontro", incalzò poi Jean. Erin allora si inoltrò in un dettagliato resoconto degli avvenimenti di quel giovedì notte: l'incidente, i soccorsi prestati ai feriti, la polizia, ed infine l'invito a proseguire il viaggio con lei.

"Non so cosa mi sia preso, Jean", le confidò, ancora confusa, "So benissimo quali rischi corre una donna sola, sulla strada, in compagnia di uno sconosciuto… Ma c'era un non so che nel suo sguardo… onestà, bontà, gentilezza, vulnerabilità… insomma, mi ha ispirato fiducia."

Jean ripensò all'impressione che aveva avuto lei di Jarod quel mattino e non poté che dichiararsi d'accordo con l'amica.

"Non solo ispira fiducia", disse, a bassa voce ed in tono impudente, "ma anche pensieri peccaminosi. Se non mi fosse evidente che Jarod ti piace da morire, gli salterei addosso", aggiunse senza mezzi termini, "Allora, cosa aspetti a farlo tu?"

Erin fece una smorfia.

"Non so se mi piace davvero…", tentò, debolmente, ma Jean la troncò con un gesto reciso della mano:

"Non raccontarmi storie, Erin! Ne parli come se fosse l'arcangelo Gabriele. E se finalmente un uomo è riuscito a suscitare il tuo interesse, non sarò certo io a rovinarti la piazza!"

Erin chiuse la bocca: quando Jean tirava fuori il suo temperamento da rossa, non c'era altra scelta. Ma naturalmente sapeva anche che l'amica aveva perfettamente ragione: Jarod le interessava, eccome. Si chiese se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farglielo capire.

"Vorrei essere capace di farmi avanti", disse, "Oh, Jean, ma perché devo essere così… antiquata? Perché devo sempre aspettare che sia lui a fare il primo passo?", scosse la testa, "Ma non è solo quello, lo sai…"

Jean non insistette: sapeva che quello era un argomento delicato, che poteva rattristare o far infuriare l'amica a seconda dello stato d'animo del momento.

Finirono di pranzare chiacchierando d'altro, poi rientrarono in palestra. Forse per il fatto di essersi confidata, Erin riuscì a concentrarsi abbastanza per lavorare tutto il pomeriggio.

OOO

Sullo schermo del lettore DSA, un ragazzino sui tredici anni stava immobile davanti al suo istruttore. In basso a sinistra appariva una scritta con una data: _Jarod, 16.05.1972, Per uso esclusivo del Centro._

"Le mosse del kung fu traggono origine dal regno animale", stava dicendo l'istruttore, un cinese di circa quarant'anni, "Le zampate dell'orso, le movenze della tigre, lo scatto del serpente, la danza della mantide religiosa, la potenza del drago. Inoltre, ciascuno di noi appartiene ad uno dei cinque elementi in cui dividiamo l'universo: aria, acqua, fuoco, metallo, legno. L'appartenenza ad uno di questi elementi determina il modo in cui ognuno di noi combatte: turbinoso come l'aria, travolgente come l'acqua, guizzante come il fuoco, stabile come il metallo, essenziale come il legno. Da quanto ho visto, Jarod, tu sei dell'elemento aria…"

Il Jarod adulto che stava visionando quel DSA sorrise tra sé: il Maestro Fong gli aveva insegnato assai di più delle semplici mosse da eseguire. Grazie a lui, infatti, aveva conosciuto il Tao, la grande filosofia orientale che si fonda sull'equilibrio di tutte le cose dell'universo.

"Dentro ogni principio c'è una parte del suo opposto", diceva Fong, "Nella malvagità più profonda c'è un minimo di bontà, e nella bontà più luminosa un minimo di malvagità; nel buio più pesto c'è un raggio di luce, e nella luce più pura un raggio di tenebra. Ogni cosa nell'universo esiste perché esiste il suo opposto: l'amore e l'odio, la compassione e la spietatezza, la generosità e l'egoismo. Per questo il nostro simbolo è composto di due parti di colore opposto che si compenetrano, e dentro ognuna c'è un frammento dell'altra…"

Jarod pensò a Miss Parker, la sua amica d'infanzia, colei che gli aveva dato il suo primo bacio, l'innocente bacio di due bambini disperatamente soli. Adesso era diventata fredda e spietata, ma lui sapeva che dentro di lei c'era ancora quella dolce fanciulla, che dentro la sua apparenza _nera_ c'era un punto _bianco_. Così come sapeva che dentro di lui, che si riteneva _bianco_ , c'era un punto _nero_ , quello da cui attingeva quando puniva gli scellerati che avevano perpetrato le loro malefatte su di un innocente che lui aveva scelto di difendere. Sì, Fong aveva ragione affermando che niente è completamente buono, e niente è completamente cattivo.

Lentamente, Jarod spense il lettore DSA e chiuse la valigetta metallica che lo conteneva; aveva visionato tutti i dischetti che riguardavano le lezioni di Fong, nell'intento di ricordare ogni minimo particolare che potesse servirgli per presentarsi come cintura nera in modo credibile. Erano molti anni che non praticava, a parte occasionalmente per difendersi da qualche aggressore, ed in realtà non aveva mai conseguito ufficialmente quel grado, ma sapeva di esserne all'altezza. _Doveva_ esserlo, se voleva avere l'opportunità di stare vicino ad Erin…

OOO

Erano le otto meno dieci quando Erin pose piede nella grande stanza dal pavimento di legno lucidato che ospitava i corsi di arti marziali: oltre al kung fu, si tenevano anche lezioni di karatè, judo e kendo, che si alternavano in giorni ed orari diversi, a ruota continua, suddivisi per anzianità di età e grado.

Erano presenti già quasi tutti gli allievi del corso avanzato; in attesa dell'arrivo del Maestro Chung, gli allievi avevano già cominciato gli esercizi di riscaldamento, cui si unì anche Erin. Cinque minuti dopo, Jarod fece il suo ingresso ed Erin, che forse non del tutto casualmente stava guardando in direzione della porta, sentì il cuore balzarle in gola. _Sta' calma!_ , s'impose, irritata, _Non sbavare come una ragazzina in preda ad una tempesta ormonale!_

Jarod diede un'occhiata circolare nella stanza, ed il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Erin. Pensando che stava benissimo con la morbida treccia bassa sulla nuca almeno quanto con i capelli sciolti, le scoccò un sorriso, che lei ricambiò con calore. Jarod sentì che le ginocchia minacciavano di diventargli gelatina.

Erin richiamò l'attenzione dei propri compagni di corso:

"Ragazzi, vorrei presentarvi un nuovo allievo", lo indicò sorridendo, "Jarod O'Donnell. Jarod, ti presento John Aquila della Notte Dorner _…_ "

John era un Nativo Americano sul metro e settanta, dall'aspetto mingherlino che ben presto Jarod avrebbe appreso essere assai fuorviante. Poi c'era Bill MacKinley, detto Mac, un armadio formato quattro stagioni sorprendentemente agile, e due giovanotti di colore, Pat e Nick Shoults. Ognuno di loro rivolse a Jarod il tradizionale saluto del kung fu: piccolo inchino a schiena dritta, sguardo sollevato verso l'interlocutore, mano destra a pugno racchiusa nella mano sinistra, poste all'altezza del mento.

Il Maestro Chung, puntualissimo come sempre, fece il suo ingresso nella stanza. Tutti si misero in riga di fronte a lui e s'inchinarono solennemente, ricambiati con uguale solennità.

Erin, sia in quanto proprietaria della palestra che come praticante con la maggiore anzianità, si fece avanti:

"Maestro, desidero presentarti un nuovo allievo: Jarod O'Donnell."

Il piccolo cinese volse uno sguardo penetrante ma gentile sul nuovo arrivato e gli sorrise:

"Benvenuto, Jarod."

Jarod s'inchinò nuovamente, sentendo un'immediata simpatia per quell'omino dalla pelle scura e segnata come una pergamena:

"Grazie, Maestro. E' un onore incontrarti."

Per valutare il suo stile ed il suo livello, nella mezz'ora successiva Chung affidò gli allievi ad Erin ed esaminò Jarod, che sfoggiò svariate forme, ovvero combattimenti immaginari che nel karatè vengono chiamati _katà_ , di _tang lang_ , suscitando l'approvazione del Maestro.

"Suppongo che ora vorrai vedere qualcosa dello stile della mia scuola", concluse Chung, ed al cenno affermativo di Jarod chiamò Pat Shoults e Mac, che su sua richiesta si esibirono in un combattimento promesso, ovvero con movimenti preordinati, di grande destrezza e spettacolarità, usando il primo una spada ed il secondo un'alabarda, ovviamente dai fili smussati e le punte protette. Poi John Aquila della Notte eseguì una difficile forma con il martello-meteora, un peso d'acciaio legato ad un lungo nastro di seta, maneggiandolo con l'eleganza di un'atleta di ginnastica jazz. Infine Chung chiese ad Erin e Nick Shoults di mostrare a Jarod un combattimento promesso decisamente insolito: spada contro ventagli. Ovviamente i ventagli avevano un segreto: stecche d'acciaio, che in origine sarebbero state affilate come rasoi, un'arma insospettata e perfetta per una falsa cortigiana.

Osservando attentamente il suo modo di muoversi, Jarod attribuì ad Erin l'elemento acqua: adattabile e duttile, si infila ovunque ci sia un varco e va per la sua strada, lenta o veloce a seconda delle circostanze, ma sempre inarrestabile.

Nella mezz'ora finale della lezione di novanta minuti, Chung cominciò ad insegnare a Jarod una forma avanzata che il nuovo arrivato non conosceva, mentre gli altri, sotto la direzione di Erin, proseguivano con un allenamento di ripasso.

A lezione conclusa, gli allievi salutarono il Maestro con l'inchino di rito e Chung li congedò. Tutti andarono a cambiarsi negli spogliatoi comuni, tranne Erin che utilizzò il proprio. Quando uscì in atrio, Jean l'interrogò subito:

"Allora, com'è andato Jarod?"

"Vuoi dire, al di là che è davvero l'uomo più bello che sia mai entrato qui dentro?", la canzonò Erin. Jean assunse un'aria fintamente offesa, e la donna più anziana ridacchiò:

"A parte questo, devo ammettere che è molto bravo. Contenta?"

Jean la sogguardò attentamente: c'era qualcosa nella sua amica che non vedeva da lungo, lunghissimo tempo. Aprì bocca per parlare, ma prima che potesse farlo sopraggiunse il soggetto della loro conversazione.

"Allora, spero di piacerti", disse sorridendo, rivolto a Erin. Jean sogguardò anche lui, con occhi diversi rispetto al mattino quando, troppo affascinata dalla sua prestanza fisica, non aveva notato altro. Riscontrò anche in lui quel nonsoché che aveva individuato in Erin, ed una lampadina si accese nel suo cervello sveglio.

Erin sentì il cuore sobbalzarle in petto alle parole _spero di piacerti_ , e per un attimo si sentì perduta: che lui avesse capito tutto? Poi si diede dell'idiota: cosa le pigliava, a trasalire così per una frase, pronunciata da uno che, oltretutto, era ancora un perfetto sconosciuto? Ma il punto era proprio quello: Jarod O'Donnell non le sembrava affatto uno sconosciuto, e la sensazione le pareva oltremodo bizzarra, quasi inquietante. Ad ogni modo, si disse fermamente, lui aveva sicuramente inteso parlare in senso atletico.

"Direi di sì", dichiarò, senza sbilanciarsi troppo ma addolcendo la frase con un sorriso, "Forse però la prova più impegnativa sarà domani sera con il _tai chi_ , se vorrai cimentarti anche in quello stile."

"Non ci rinuncerei per niente al mondo", dichiarò Jarod, "E' lo stile che preferisco, per la sua apparenza così dolce che nasconde una realtà assolutamente micidiale."

"Sono d'accordo…"

Jean assunse di colpo un'espressione totalmente neutra per non rischiare di scoppiare a ridere: era molto tempo che non vedeva un colpo di fulmine, e quei due sembravano proprio adolescenti alla prima cotta!

"Sei molto brava", proseguì Jarod, "Quella forma coi ventagli era eccezionale."

Erin si sentì arrossire come una scolaretta, e provò l'impulso di scappare a gambe levate.

"Grazie, ma è tutto merito del Maestro Chung. Ehm, ora devo andare. Jean, per favore, chiudi tu stasera. Jarod, allora ci vediamo domani sera alle otto", concluse Erin, congedandosi, "Buona notte."

Con un cenno di saluto ad entrambi, girò sui tacchi e si diede letteralmente alla fuga, facendo ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non mettersi a correre.

Jarod rimase lì impalato a guardarla andar via, con un'espressione totalmente smarrita sul bel volto. Erin aveva reagito come se fuggisse davanti ad una schiera di demoni, e si chiese mortificato cosa mai le avesse fatto. Decise di rivolgersi a Jean:

"Pensa che non le piaccio?"

La ragazza mise a posto un ricciolo ribelle color del rame, che come al solito le era caduto sulla fronte.

"Oh, in quanto a questo, credo che le piaccia più di quanto non si renda conto lei stessa", rispose, in tono tagliente, "ma stia attento: ha sofferto orribilmente, e se intende prenderla in giro dovrà fare i conti con me, esperto di kung fu o no."

Jarod rimase a bocca aperta. Non aveva creduto che l'attrazione che sentiva per Erin fosse tanto evidente, e di certo non si aspettava quella reazione da parte di Jean, che dopotutto non conosceva affatto; ma comprese che era dettata da un sincero sentimento d'amicizia, così decise di giocare a carte scoperte:

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di prenderla in giro. Non so perché, ma sento che Erin è molto importante per me", spiegò, con sincerità, "E' molto fortunata ad avere un'amica come lei", aggiunse.

" _Io_ sono fortunata ad avere un'amica come lei", ribatté Jean, ancora diffidente, "L'ho avvertita."

"Ed io ho recepito l'avvertimento", le assicurò lui, solennemente.

Jean gli credette.

Martedì 4 giugno, ore 20.00

Puntualissimi, tutti gli allievi del corso di _tai chi chuan_ erano schierati di fronte al Maestro Chung. Erano solo in quattro, perché i due fratelli Shoults non avevano ancora superato l'esame per il grado di cintura nera di quello stile.

Ancora una volta, Chung volle esaminare Jarod per verificare il suo grado di conoscenza e di nuovo ne fu favorevolmente impressionato. Dato che gli mancava una forma, lo affidò ad Erin perché gliela insegnasse, mentre lui si dedicava agli altri due allievi, John e Mac.

Jarod fu entusiasta delle capacità di insegnante di Erin: era molto attenta ed esauriente nelle spiegazioni, ed era evidente che le piaceva moltissimo quello che faceva. Dal canto suo, Erin trovò in Jarod un allievo eccezionalmente dotato, dall'estrema facilità di apprendimento, tanto che raramente doveva ripetere un movimento più di una volta perché lui lo riproducesse alla perfezione. Alla fine dei novanta minuti di lezione, gli aveva potuto insegnare quasi metà della forma, che normalmente richiedeva almeno otto lezioni complete.

"Hai un talento incredibile", gli disse, con sincerità, "Non ho mai trovato nessuno che imparasse tanto velocemente e tanto bene."

"Grazie", replicò Jarod, che ovviamente non poteva parlarle delle sue capacità di simulatore, "Però il merito è dell'insegnante."

Lei sorrise, lusingata, ma fece un gesto come a schermirsi, dettato dalla sua naturale modestia. Però Jarod non si fece ingannare: Erin era una persona dotata di capacità eccezionali, ed era certo che il suo quoziente d'intelligenza dovesse essere altissimo. Per non parlare del suo quoziente di sex-appeal… Perfino nell'ampia divisa da _tai chi_ , che nascondeva le sue belle forme, era attraente e femminile come poche donne da lui incontrate. Doveva proprio ammetterlo: Erin gli piaceva da impazzire.


	4. Capitolo IV: Crescendo Parte 2

Giovedì 13 giugno, ore 20.10

M iss Parker entrò nell'ufficio di Broots senza bussare, come del resto faceva sempre.

"Novità su Jarod?", domandò bruscamente. L'uomo seduto davanti al computer, magro e calvo, alzò lo sguardo degli occhi scuri su di lei, poi rapidamente tornò ad abbassarlo, intimidito.

"Nessuna, finora", rispose, scuotendo la testa, "Sembra sparito nel nulla."

Miss Parker si passò una mano tra i lucidi capelli bruni, lunghi fino alle spalle, ed aggrottò la fronte spaziosa.

"E' oltremodo insolito", commentò, irritata, "Stavolta non ha lasciato indizi su dove stava andando, e neppure si è fatto vivo per farmi fare uno dei suoi soliti giochetti."

Si riferiva agli enigmi che lui, negli anni passati, le aveva frequentemente proposto, enigmi che l'avevano portata suo malgrado a riflettere su se stessa e su ciò che era diventata; ma si riferiva anche agli indizi che le aveva spesso fornito per far luce su quello che era stato a lungo ritenuto il suicidio di sua madre, Catherine Parker, che invece aveva finto la sua morte per mettere al mondo Ethan – figlio suo e del padre di Jarod, concepito senza il consenso dei genitori ad opera del Centro – nella speranza di sottrarlo alle loro grinfie.

"Sai se si è fatto vivo con Sydney?", chiese. Broots si strinse nelle spalle:

"Non ne ho idea, è meglio che tu lo chieda direttamente a lui."

Gli occhi di Miss Parker, azzurri e gelidi come un ghiacciaio, lo trapassarono:

"E' esattamente quello che farò, Broots", disse freddamente.

Due minuti dopo, entrava nell'ufficio di Sydney, anche stavolta senza bussare. L'anziano psichiatra era seduto alla scrivania e stava stilando un rapporto per il Triumvirato, l'organo di comando del Centro.

"Hai notizie di Jarod?", lo interrogò Miss Parker, in tono lievemente più rispettoso di quello che usava abitualmente con Broots. Sydney la guardò; per un attimo, rivide nella giovane, affascinante donna in piedi davanti a lui, fasciata in un aderente tailleur color panna dalla gonna cortissima, la dolce bambina che era stata, e che lui aveva amato come una figlia, esattamente come aveva amato Jarod. Al diavolo, si disse, li amava ancora entrambi.

"No, niente", rispose. Miss Parker incrociò le braccia, stringendo le belle labbra in una smorfia indispettita.

"Con oggi sono ventiquattro giorni", osservò, in tono teso, "Non era mai successo prima", guardò l'uomo che le stava di fronte, "Com'era, l'ultima volta che lo hai sentito? Era in qualche modo diverso dal solito?"

Sydney corrugò la fronte nel tentativo di ricordare.

"Mi è sembrato stanco", rispose, lentamente, "Intendo dire, da un punto di vista psicologico."

"Ah, significa che la pressione ha finalmente cominciato a logorarlo?", domandò lei, speranzosa, "Si avvicina un crollo che gli farà commettere un'imprudenza tale da consentirci di catturarlo?"

Sydney scosse la testa di capelli grigi:

"Jarod? No. Non si spingerebbe mai oltre il limite. Probabilmente si è accorto anche lui di essere stanco, ed ha deciso di sparire dalla scena per un po'. Si rifarà vivo quando si sarà ripreso, e ci farà impazzire come e forse più di prima."

"Ma bene, dottor Freud", lo canzonò Miss Parker, beffarda, "E' proprio quello che speri, non è vero?"

Senza attendere la sua replica, uscì dalla stanza come una furia, facendo risuonare i tacchi alti sul pavimento di marmo. Sydney si chiese tristemente per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe insistito a rimanere arrabbiata col mondo intero.

Venerdì 14 giugno, ore 18.20

In quelle due settimane, Jarod aveva frequentato regolarmente e con assiduità la palestra, dimostrandosi un artista marziale davvero eccellente. Il venerdì precedente, come spesso accadeva, il Maestro Chung aveva invitato i suoi allievi a bere il tè a casa sua, dove erano rimasti fino a tarda ora a parlare di filosofia, ma anche a ridere ed a scherzare. Erin era come al solito l'unica donna presente, perché non c'era nessun'altra con il suo stesso grado in tutta la scuola, e Jarod aveva ammirato la sua grande disinvoltura: trattava i propri compagni, e ne era di conseguenza trattata, da pari a pari. Era così riuscita ad instaurare con loro un rapporto cameratesco che andava oltre la differenza di genere, un rapporto che Jarod aveva spesso riscontrato negli ambienti militari, in particolare tra i Marines, dove uomini e donne, svolgendo un lavoro duro e pericoloso, avevano superato ogni pregiudizio sessuale.

Jarod non riusciva assolutamente a capire cosa Erin provasse per lui. Era certo di piacerle, come uomo oltre che come persona, ma lei non gli dava corda, trattandolo né più né meno come tutti gli altri. Non capire era per lui una cosa oltremodo insolita, perché il suo talento di simulatore normalmente gli permetteva di sapere con esattezza quello che le persone provavano nei suoi confronti. Infine ne comprese il motivo: le sue capacità erano offuscate dall'attrazione che sentiva verso di lei. A volte gli era capitato di sbagliarsi, di credere nella sincerità di qualcuno che invece lo stava ingannando, ma mai si era trovato del tutto spiazzato come con Erin, e la cosa lo metteva alquanto a disagio.

Dal canto suo, Erin non riusciva a risolvere la situazione: Jarod le piaceva la impazzire, ma ogni volta che pensava di farglielo capire si bloccava. La faccenda cominciava lentamente a logorarla, e sapeva che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto affrontarla e trovare una soluzione. Accidenti, a volte desiderava essere una donna di facili costumi: sarebbe stato così semplice prenderlo e sbatterlo su di un letto! Tuttavia Erin sapeva che non era quella la soluzione: non voleva sesso, da lui. O meglio, non solo. La verità era che voleva _lui_ : il suo cuore, la sua mente, la sua anima, oltre che il suo corpo… Ma non era sicura di potergli dare altrettanto in cambio, ed era proprio questo ciò che la dissuadeva dal farsi avanti, perché non riteneva giusto né corretto pretendere tanto senza essere disposta a dare altrettanto.

Alla fine della seconda settimana, passata tra fantasticherie ed aspri auto-rimproveri, Erin stava transitando per l'atrio quando fu apostrofata da Jean:

"Insomma, lo inviti a cena o no?"

Erin non ebbe bisogno di chiederle a chi si stava riferendo: avevano parlato di Jarod fin troppe volte, in quei dodici giorni dacché era arrivato.

"Ma che dici…!", sbottò, "Sai che non sono il tipo da fare un' _avance_ ad un uomo."

"Beh, forse è ora di fare un'eccezione", replicò Jean, "Ho visto come lo guardi, ed ho anche visto come lui guarda te."

Erin piantò gli occhi bruni in quelli verdi dell'amica:

"Che diavolo vorresti dire?", domandò in tono inavvertitamente brusco. L'altra non batté ciglio, abituata a vederla inalberarsi – un tratto caratteriale con ogni evidenza ereditato dalla madre, autentica rossa irlandese.

"Senti, è da quando quello stupido di tuo marito ti ha piantata che non guardi un uomo in quel modo", disse, aggrottando la fronte e parlando con grande serietà, "All'inizio era normale che non t'interessasse nessuno, ma sono passati ormai due anni ed è ora che ti lasci andare con qualcuno. Jarod è il tipo giusto, e lo sai anche tu: te lo leggo in faccia ogni volta che ti capita di mettergli gli occhi addosso."

Erin distolse lo sguardo con un'espressione improvvisamente intimorita.

"E' vero", confessò a bassa voce, parlando forse più con se stessa che con Jean, "Jarod mi piace da morire, ma ho una paura del diavolo… Paura di rimettermi in gioco. Mi conosco: se mai mi innamorerò di nuovo sarà come con il mio ex marito, in modo totale, senza riserve… Ma non so proprio se sarei in grado di sopportare un'altra delusione…"

Un groppo alla gola la costrinse ad interrompersi, e Jean provò compassione per l'amica. Erin era una persona di sentimenti profondi, e quindi la sua sofferenza era stata grande quanto l'amore che aveva provato per l'ex marito. Il suo timore era comprensibile, però qualcosa le diceva che in quel caso – nel caso di Jarod – era infondato. Ma come convincerla?

"Solo tu puoi sapere se e quando sarai pronta a correre di nuovo il rischio", disse piano, "ma se ti lasci scappare Jarod, sono sicura che te ne pentirai per sempre."

Erin aveva gli occhi umidi di lacrime trattenute, e non sopportando di farle vedere, si precipitò nel suo ufficio. Jean si trattenne dal seguirla, intuendo che l'amica voleva star da sola.

OOO

Non visto, Jarod aveva seguito l'intera conversazione da dietro la porta socchiusa dello spogliatoio, dove si stava cambiando dopo un'ora di nuoto. Non era stata sua intenzione origliare, ma quando aveva sentito che stavano parlando di lui non era riuscito ad impedirselo. La piega imprevista che aveva preso la conversazione lo aveva poi pietrificato.

Dunque Erin provava i suoi stessi sentimenti… ma era troppo terrorizzata per esprimerli. Anche lui era stato innamorato e poi tradito, e quindi poteva comprenderla, ma per lui si era trattato di una storia molto breve, mentre Erin era stata addirittura sposata. Sentire la sofferenza nella sua voce lo aveva commosso oltre ogni dire. La conosceva da pochi giorni, eppure gli parevano mesi, se non anni…

C'era un'unica spiegazione: lei era la donna della sua vita, ne era certo di quella certezza che, tante volte in passato, aveva salvato la vita a coloro che gli si erano affidati, ed anche la sua propria.

Costringendosi ad assumere un'espressione normale, Jarod aprì la porta ed attraversò l'atrio, fermandosi davanti al bancone della recéption. Jean gli sorrise con simpatia: dopo quella prima sera, aveva capito che poteva fidarsi di lui.

"Vorrei vedere Erin", disse Jarod, senza preamboli. Jean corrugò la fronte:

"Non so se può riceverti", rispose, ma naturalmente non poteva decidere per la sua amica, "Aspetta che glielo dico", premette il pulsante del citofono, "Erin, Jarod vorrebbe parlarti."

Passò qualche secondo prima che Erin rispondesse:

"Solo un attimo, sono al telefono."

Jean vide che era una scusa, perché nessuna spia del suo centralino era illuminata ad indicare che una linea era occupata. D'altra parte, se Erin stava piangendo, doveva avere il tempo di cancellarsi dal viso le tracce delle lacrime.

"Fallo entrare", giunse poi la voce, leggermente distorta dall'apparecchiatura elettronica, dell'altra donna. Jean fece un cenno affermativo a Jarod, che andò alla porta dell'ufficio di Erin, bussò ed entrò.

Erin era seduta dietro la scrivania, ma quando Jarod entrò si alzò per andargli incontro.

"Posso far qualcosa per te?", s'informò con un sorriso tirato.

"Sì", rispose lui, fingendo di non notare il suo nervosismo, "Sarei molto felice se tu accettassi di venire a bere qualcosa con me", buttò fuori d'un fiato, sorridendo per nascondere la propria ansia.

L'espressione di Erin si rilassò visibilmente:

"Verrò volentieri."

Si rese conto di quanto aveva detto solo dopo aver aperto bocca, cosa davvero insolita per lei che era abituata a pensare prima di parlare. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, che Jarod le lesse chiaramente in faccia, concluse che era stato il destino a decidere per lei: che accadesse quello che doveva accadere. Ma dopotutto, cosa poteva mai succedere, ad uscire con un bell'uomo per un aperitivo?

Jean li guardò andarsene insieme con grande soddisfazione, e scambiò con Erin uno sguardo eloquente che Jarod finse accuratamente di non vedere.

C'era un caffè molto carino all'angolo dell'isolato, distante solo poche decine di metri, dove si recavano spesso i frequentatori della palestra, compresa Erin. Quando entrò, accompagnata da Jarod, furono in molti a salutarla; qualcuno li guardò con aria incuriosita perché solitamente Erin non arrivava in compagnia di un uomo, ma in gruppo, tuttavia la giovane donna non se ne curò punto.

Si sedettero ad un tavolino appartato e la cameriera venne a prendere le ordinazioni.

"Un succo d'arancia", chiese Erin.

"Anche per me", disse Jarod, ed al suo sguardo interrogativo spiegò, "Non bevo mai alcolici fuori pasto, men che meno dopo un allenamento."

"Infatti fa molto male al fisico", concordò Erin, "Ma un buon bicchiere di vino rosso mangiando è un autentico toccasana, dice sempre mio nonno."

"S'intende di vino?"

"Viene dal Veneto, una regione italiana dove se ne produce di ottimo", spiegò lei, "Più precisamente da Verona, la città di Giulietta e Romeo. Era un viticoltore, ed una volta arrivato in California ha fondato una piccola azienda vinicola, la _Chiarini Vineyards_ – il nome è quello da ragazza di mia nonna. Si è specializzato nel cabernet e nel chardonnay, due tipi di vigna che è riuscito a coltivare con successo anche qui, ma da qualche anno producono anche un ottimo verduzzo dorato ed un buon pinot nero. Mio fratello Sean ha ereditato la sua passione per la viticoltura e da cinque anni è lui che dirige l'azienda, mentre mio padre non ha mai voluto saperne, e neanch'io, se è per questo", concluse sorridendo.

"E' importante fare quello per cui ci si sente maggiormente portati", osservò Jarod, mentre la cameriera posava loro davanti due grandi bicchieri di succo d'arancia, "altrimenti si finisce con lo sprecare una parte importante della propria vita."

Lo disse con un tono che fece capire ad Erin che stava parlando di se stesso. Prese il bicchiere e bevve un sorso.

"E tu? Fai quello per cui ti senti maggiormente portato?", indagò. Jarod assentì:

"Adesso sì. Per anni ho fatto quello che volevano gli altri, ma alla fine mi sono ribellato… ed ora eccomi qui."

"Capisco quello che vuoi dire. Anch'io ho dovuto ribellarmi alla mia famiglia, che non vedeva affatto di buon occhio che mi dedicassi ad una professione che loro ritenevano inadatta. Sai come sono i genitori: avrebbero voluto vedermi avvocato, o medico, oppure che mi dedicassi all'azienda di famiglia, ma non ero portata per nessuna di queste cose, così dopo la laurea mi sono iscritta alla scuola di formazione per istruttori sportivi. Fortunatamente, dopo qualche tempo, vedendo la mia determinazione i miei hanno finito con l'accettare il fatto, ed alla fine, il giorno del diploma, erano più orgogliosi loro di me!", sorrise al ricordo, "Se li avessi lasciati fare, avrebbero dato un ricevimento addirittura più sontuoso di quello per la laurea…", scosse il capo, ed una ciocca di capelli le ricadde sul viso, "Non ho mai amato troppo le mondanità, così li ho convinti a desistere e ci siamo limitati ad una cena… ovviamente da _Rocheford's_!", concluse ridendo.

Jarod rise con lei, lieto che volesse condividere con lui un ricordo felice.

Chiacchierarono piacevolmente per un po'; ad un certo punto Jarod, sentendo istintivamente che era il momento adatto, le domandò:

"Che ne diresti di andare a cena insieme?"

L'invito colse Erin alla sprovvista, facendola esitare.

"Dovrei chiudere la palestra, alle nove…", cominciò, poi si morse un labbro: ma quanto era stupida?! Erano due settimane che sperava, che _pregava_ per una mossa di Jarod, ed ora che lui la faceva lei la buttava? Doveva proprio essere rimbecillita! Tanto più che l'espressione delusa di Jarod non poteva essere equivocata.

"Avviserò Jean di farlo lei, dopotutto ha le chiavi", disse allora, e l'espressione del giovane uomo si rischiarò. Sorridendogli, Erin pescò il cellulare dalla borsetta e chiamò Jean, pregandola di chiudere lei. Dall'altro capo della linea, sentì l'amica ridacchiare:

"Andate fuori a cena insieme?"

Erin non vide perché avrebbe dovuto mentire.

"Esatto", confermò.

"Allora lunedì voglio un resoconto completo!", concluse Jean, ridendo e riattaccando. Erin chiuse il cellulare con un sorriso divertito: Jean era proprio incorreggibile!

"Dovrai consigliarmi tu", disse Jarod, alzandosi, "Non conosco ancora bene la città."

"Ti piace la cucina greca?", domandò lei. Jarod sorrise:

"Mai assaggiata, ma adorerei provarla!"

"Allora andiamo a _La Plaka_ ", decise Erin, "E' un locale senza grandi pretese, adatto al nostro abbigliamento informale, ma si mangia molto bene ed è anche qui vicino."

La cena si aprì con il tipico aperitivo greco, l' _ouzo_ , dal sapore di mandorle; poi ordinarono _dolmades_ , ovvero degli involtini di riso, assolutamente deliziosi, accompagnati dal _Santorini_ ,un leggero vino bianco; come piatto forte, scelsero _souvlaki_ , gustosi spiedini di carne bovina, con una coloratissima insalata mista di lattuga, olive, peperoni, cipolla e _feta_ , un formaggio caprino dal gusto salato, il tutto annaffiato con del robusto _Goumenissa_ rosso. Per finire, un dolce a sfoglie chiamato _baklava_ , che venne servito con il _Samos_ , un vino bianco liquoroso.

Durante la cena parlarono a ruota libera degli argomenti più disparati; come avevano già avuto modo di constatare, nel corso del breve viaggio fino a San Francisco, avevano un mucchio di interessi e di convinzioni in comune. Oltre alle arti marziali, condividevano la passione per la musica, in particolare il pop-rock, ed il ballo, specialmente il caraibico come salsa, merengue e bachata; per la letteratura fantasy e per i film di fantascienza – entrambi adoravano Tolkien e la Zimmer Bradley, e si confermarono fan di Star Trek e di Star Wars; ed a tutti e due piacevano le auto e le moto potenti. Erin ricordò ridendo che al corso di guida veloce, a Monza, aveva ampiamente dato la paglia ai compagni di corso, tutti maschi, e che di questo doveva ringraziare il padre, che in gioventù aveva disputato diversi campionati di Nascar e le aveva insegnato tutti i trucchi e le tecniche.

Inoltre, se l'hobby principale di Erin era scrivere, quello di Jarod era disegnare con i colori a cera; sapeva anche modellare e scolpire, ma tra le forme d'arte espressive il disegno era quella a lui più congeniale.

Via via che parlavano, Jarod trovava sempre più conferme della sua prima impressione: Erin era un vulcano di interessi e di attività, una persona con la quale non ci si poteva proprio annoiare.

Al momento di pagare, Jarod insistette per offrire lui, ed uscendo dal locale commentò:

"Non credo d'aver mai mangiato meglio in vita mia!"

"La cuoca è greca come il proprietario, ed entrambi insistono ad usare esclusivamente prodotti importati direttamente dalla Grecia", spiegò Erin, "Per questo sono un po' cari, ma il sapore è inimitabile."

Tornarono quindi verso la palestra, ormai chiusa e buia a parte l'atrio.

"Posso accompagnarti a casa?", domandò Jarod. Erin stava per dire che aveva la macchina, poi pensò che era un'opportunità per rimanere ancora un poco con lui. Poteva recuperare l'auto il giorno seguente.

"Volentieri", rispose quindi.

Giunsero fin troppo presto davanti alla casa di Erin, una villetta con davanti un giardino molto ben curato, situata appena fuori città. Jarod l'accompagnò fin sulla porta, che si affacciava su un patio ombroso decorato con una grande campana a vento di legno; nella brezza serale, produceva un suono basso e vibrante, molto piacevole. Vedendo che Jarod la osservava, Erin spiegò:

"L'ho comprata in Thailandia sei mesi fa. Il vecchietto che me l'ha venduta mi ha assicurato che scaccia gli spiriti malvagi, e nello stesso tempo dona serenità alla casa che la ospita."

"E tu ci credi?", volle sapere il giovane uomo, sorridendo.

"Beh, non sono una fanatica del soprannaturale, ma sono sicura che ci deve essere qualcosa, nell'universo, che va oltre la nostra percezione", affermò lei. Jarod annuì:

"Lo penso anch'io."

Un'altra cosa su cui concordavano, rilevò Erin, lieta. Ricambiò il suo sorriso, poi si voltò ed aprì la porta.

"Buonanotte", disse, con riluttanza, "Grazie per la compagnia, sono stata molto bene."

Poiché Jarod non rispondeva, alzò gli occhi su di lui, scoprendo che la stava fissando; l'intensità del suo sguardo le strozzò il fiato in gola e, senza rendersene conto, lo ricambiò con uguale intensità.

Jarod fece un passo avanti e si chinò su di lei; evitò di proposito di abbracciarla, temendo che potesse spaventarsi, e si limitò a sfiorarle le labbra con le proprie in quello che voleva essere un innocente bacio della buonanotte.

Ma aveva sottovalutato la reale forza dell'attrazione che esisteva tra loro.

Non appena le loro bocche si toccarono, scoccò una scintilla che li attraversò entrambi come una scarica elettrica ad alto voltaggio. Con un ansito, si avvinghiarono l'uno all'altra; Erin schiuse le labbra, e Jarod vi insinuò la lingua, incapace di controllarsi, cercando quella di lei in un bacio famelico. Lungi dall'esserne intimorita, la giovane donna lo ricambiò appassionatamente. La bocca di Jarod era morbida, calda e sapeva di buono, e lei si abbandonò tra le sue braccia.

La sua reazione infiammò Jarod ancor di più. Con un gemito d'incontrollabile desiderio, la premette contro il proprio corpo, e lei poté sentire chiaramente contro il ventre tutta la sua bramosia. Senza pensare, mosse il bacino contro quello di lui, e Jarod ansimò; curvò la schiena per poter insinuare una mano tra i loro corpi e gliela posò su un seno. Lasciandole la bocca, le baciò il lato del collo; Erin gettò indietro la testa, e lui appoggiò le labbra sulla sua gola pulsante, vellicandone la pelle delicata con la punta della lingua, scendendo fino alla morbida attaccatura del seno, che la camicetta parzialmente sbottonata lasciava intravedere.

Erin aveva il fiato mozzo, ed i capezzoli inturgiditi le dolevano, protestando contro la costrizione degli indumenti; aveva le viscere annodate, e sentiva un calore insopportabile tra le gambe. Rabbrividì di un desiderio quale le sembrava di non aver mai provato in vita sua.

Jarod la sentì tremare, ed improvvisamente fu preso dal timore d'averla impaurita. Si fermò, poi si costrinse a ritrarsi.

"Perdonami", mormorò, la voce rauca, "Non volevo spaventarti… il fatto è che ti desidero da impazzire."

Sul momento Erin rimase disorientata dalla sua defezione, ma subito dopo si sentì sommergere da un'ondata d'emozione: con quel gesto, Jarod le faceva capire che lei era importante per lui, veramente importante, o non si sarebbe preoccupato di rassicurarla.

"Non…", cominciò, ma dovette bloccarsi per schiarirsi la voce, "Non sono affatto spaventata", si passò una mano sulla fronte, constatando sorpresa che non era febbricitante come si era, invece, aspettata, "Però…", esitò, incerta su quello che voleva veramente dire, "Non ho l'abitudine di invitare un uomo nel mio letto dopo appena pochi giorni che lo conosco…", dichiarò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con la franchezza che era una delle caratteristiche che Jarod apprezzava di più in lei, "ma con te sono sul punto di farlo."

Jarod deglutì, comprendendo quello che stava cercando di dirgli: che non era una donna leggera, ma che con lui si sentiva _diversa_.

"Non voglio farti fare qualcosa di cui domattina potresti essere pentita", disse a bassa voce, "Forse stiamo correndo troppo…", sospirò, "E' meglio che me ne vada."

"No!", eruppe lei, d'impulso. Trasse un respiro per calmare il tumulto del suo cuore e proseguì, "E' vero, forse stiamo correndo troppo… ma non voglio che tu te ne vada adesso. Vorresti… vorresti dormire da me?", arrossì, "Intendo proprio _dormire_. Ho una camera in più, sempre pronta per gli ospiti…"

Jarod capì che gli stava dicendo che aveva fiducia in lui, una fiducia ingiustificata, perché dopotutto lo conosceva appena. _Lui_ sapeva che era ben riposta: piuttosto di tradire quella fiducia, avrebbe preferito morire. Era semplicemente straordinario che lei sentisse la stessa cosa.

"Va bene", accettò quindi, con molta semplicità. Erin gli rivolse un timido sorriso, poi si voltò ed aprì la porta.

La casa rifletteva bene la sua personalità: spaziosa, con mobili semplici ma di fattura pregiata, di legno chiaro, tappeti dai colori caldi, quadri vivaci. Attraversarono un salotto-biblioteca, con un divano ad angolo dall'aria molto comoda e scaffali stracolmi di libri; un grande televisore, completo di videoregistratore e lettore dvd, ed un impianto stereo con una ricca collezione di dischi in vinile e cd completava l'arredamento. In un angolo c'era un piccolo caminetto, davanti al quale, nelle sere d'inverno, doveva essere assai piacevole sedersi a fissare il fuoco.

Erin lo condusse in giardino, che per le sue dimensioni poteva essere tranquillamente definito un piccolo parco, curato da un giardiniere che veniva una volta alla settimana.

Alla luce dei piccolo lampioni dalla luce gialla che non attirava gli insetti, Jarod vide alberi ombrosi, tassi, ontani, pioppi ed altri, ed aiuole fiorite, tra cui riconobbe rose, lillà, rododendri, fucsie; in un angolo c'era una grande piscina dalla forma irregolare, circondata da sassi e piccoli cespugli d'erica e caprifoglio che le conferivano quasi l'aria di un laghetto naturale. Un gazebo di legno bianco, costruito di fianco alla piscina, copriva tre divani a dondolo, disposti a ferro di cavallo attorno ad un tavolo quadrato di pietra. Un _leprichaun_ (pron. lèprikon), il tipico folletto irlandese dalla giubba verde, i pantaloni rossi, l'alto cappello a cilindro e la grande barba bianca sotto il nasone, faceva capolino da dietro un cespuglio di pungitopo, mentre alcune fate ballavano la giga poco lontano nella luce della luna ormai al primo quarto.

"Che meraviglia!", esclamò Jarod, deliziato. Erin sorrise:

"Un angolo d'Irlanda in piena California", spiegò, "Ho fatto impazzire i giardinieri perché volevo esattamente _quegli_ alberi e _quei_ fiori. Bevi qualcosa?", gli chiese poi, "Acqua, succo di frutta… oppure del vino?"

"Niente vino", decise Jarod, "Non sono sicuro che riuscirei a mantenere il mio autocontrollo, se bevessi altro alcol", spiegò, in tono sommesso. Leggermente imbarazzata, ma anche lusingata, Erin andò a prendere acqua e del succo di papaya e maracuja , e solo dopo averlo servito si rese conto che quei due frutti erano considerati afrodisiaci. Sperò che Jarod non rilevasse la cosa, o che, in caso contrario, non la prendesse nel modo sbagliato.

Si sedettero su uno dei divani a dondolo con i bicchieri in mano. Per stare più comoda, Erin si liberò delle scarpe, ed invitò Jarod a fare altrettanto; entrambi rimasero quindi a piedi nudi, confortevolmente sprofondati nel divano a conversare di tutto e di niente.

Poi pian piano, senza causa apparente, la tristezza calò come un macigno su di lei, opprimendo il suo cuore, schiacciandolo come sotto un peso immane; Erin si fece silenziosa.

Jarod si accorse immediatamente che i suoi occhi si erano fatti vacui. Percepì la sua mestizia come un abisso spalancato dentro di lei e la gola gli si chiuse per l'ambascia. Posò il bicchiere sul tavolo di pietra, si spostò vicino a lei e, senza parlare, le circondò le spalle con un braccio. Lei non si mosse.

"Erin…", la chiamò, con gentilezza, "Che cosa c'è, Erin?"

E rin sentì la presa salda del suo braccio attorno alle proprie spalle, la solidità del suo corpo che le premeva contro il fianco, il calore nella sua voce, e si sentì come sollevar fuori dal precipizio in cui era inaspettatamente caduta. Si girò a guardarlo, ma non riuscì a parlare. Il dolore nel suo sguardo turbò Jarod profondamente: sebbene ne conoscesse la causa, non ne aveva sospettato la reale vastità.

"Non vuoi confidarti con me, Erin?", le domandò, pacatamente, "L'hai detto tu che quando un segreto comincia a far del male non deve più esser taciuto…"

Erano passati quasi due anni da quando il suo matrimonio era finito. In tutto quel tempo, Erin si era occasionalmente sfogata con un'amica, o con la madre, ma mai fino in fondo. C'era una cosa che non aveva mai confidato a nessuno; ora comprese che a Jarod l'avrebbe infine detto. Ma prima doveva raccontargli tutta la sua vicenda.

"C'era una volta una ragazza romantica che sognava il suo principe azzurro", cominciò, in tono monocorde, guardando altrove, "ed un giorno lo incontrò. Era alto, affascinante, divertente, interessante, intelligente, e bello. Se ne innamorò perdutamente. Gli si donò completamente, mente, anima, corpo e cuore. Dopo un anno di fidanzamento, si sposarono con una cerimonia da sogno. Per lei fu il giorno più bello della sua vita. Per i successivi dieci anni, i due formarono una coppia perfetta: stessi pensieri, stessi interessi, stessi sentimenti, stessi ideali; erano solidali, leali, sempre pronti a sostenersi ed a confortarsi l'un l'altra. Gli amici dicevano che parlare con l'uno o con l'altra era lo stesso, erano veramente l'incarnazione del detto _due corpi ed un'anima sola_ …"

Erin fece una lunga pausa, cercando le parole più adatte ad esprimere tutta la sua amarezza. Proseguì:

"Poi, un orribile giorno, senza preavviso alcuno, il principe azzurro decise che ne aveva abbastanza e disse alla ragazza che mollava tutto. Lei credette che ci fosse un'altra donna, ma non era così. Semplicemente, lui non riusciva più a reggere le responsabilità del matrimonio e voleva essere libero, tornare ragazzino, senza preoccupazioni, senza vincoli, senza impegni. Per sei lunghi mesi lei rifiutò di arrendersi e provò ogni strada per rimettere insieme i cocci del loro matrimonio, ma lui non collaborò affatto. Semplicemente, non voleva più stare con lei. Poiché lo amava davvero, alla fine lei gli restituì la sua libertà: gli aveva messo un anello al dito, e non una catena al collo. Vendette la casa in cui avevano abitato, fece metà di tutto il loro patrimonio comune, e poi, distrutta, schiantata, annientata, fuggì dalle macerie della sua vita. Affidò la sua attività ad un'amica leale, comprò un motorhome, un carrello, vi mise sopra la sua moto e per due mesi girò senza meta, cercando di scappare dal dolore, senza rendersi conto che non poteva farlo, perché il dolore era lì, dentro di lei, e non poteva essere lasciato indietro, ed avrebbe continuato a tormentarla. Quando infine lo comprese, pianse tutte le sue lacrime in uno sfogo che le dilaniò il petto e le straziò l'anima, al punto che credette di morire col cuore spaccato; poi, inaspettatamente, trovò dentro di sé una barlume di forza che la salvò dal baratro. Venne a patti col suo dolore e giurò che non avrebbe pianto mai più…"

S'interruppe udendo un singulto soffocato. Si girò a guardare il suo inaspettato confidente: Jarod era molto pallido e si premeva una mano sulla bocca, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. La sua profonda partecipazione la lasciò senza parole.

"Hai sofferto orribilmente", mormorò Jarod, con voce traballante. Le sue capacità di simulatore gli avevano fatto vivere in prima persona la terribile pena che le parole di Erin avevano evocato, ed ora si sentiva sanguinare il cuore per lei.

"Sì", confermò Erin, ritrovando faticosamente la favella, "ma per fortuna è passato. Il tempo, in questi casi, è un grande medico."

"Ma io vedo ancora molto dolore in te", obiettò Jarod, guardandola negli occhi. Erin, dopo un'esitazione, annuì:

"E' vero", confermò, "però non è lo stesso dolore di prima. Quello era dovuto in prevalenza al fatto che ero ancora innamorata del mio ex, o credevo di esserlo. Alla fine, le sue azioni hanno ucciso il mio amore per lui. No…", s'interruppe, incerta: ecco, era infine venuto il momento di confessare quello che non aveva mai confessato ad anima viva; prese un respiro profondo e continuò, il pianto nella voce, "Adesso il mio dolore è dovuto alla paura di non riuscire più ad amare di nuovo. Io… temo che il mio cuore… sia morto…"

La voce le si spezzò. Ecco, infine era riuscita a dirlo. Le lacrime, trattenute dentro di lei per così tanto tempo, ruppero gli argini che vi aveva caparbiamente costruito attorno e presero a scorrerle sul viso.

"Eppure, sento d'avere… ancora tanto amore da dare…", singhiozzò, "Vorrei solo qualcuno a cui poterlo donare… senza riserve… senza il timore di rimanere di nuovo ferita… Qualcuno che mi ami altrettanto… Sono una stupida romantica?… Forse chiedo troppo… e forse non sono neppure più in grado di amare in quel modo… Ma desidero tanto… sentire di nuovo le farfalle nello stomaco… Oh, Dio, quanto lo desidero…"

Jarod la prese tra le braccia e la strinse amorevolmente; provava una volontà quasi feroce di proteggerla contro tutti i dolori del mondo. La cullò come una bambina. Erin era molto forte, lo aveva appena dimostrato affrontando e guardando in faccia ancora una volta il suo dolore, ed in realtà non aveva bisogno di protezione, ma lui sapeva che tutti necessitano, ogni tanto, di un sostegno, di un appoggio, e che nessuno è incrollabile. Era commosso di constatare che Erin aveva avuto tanta fiducia in lui da mostrargli la propria vulnerabilità, e giurò a se stesso che, da parte sua, lei non avrebbe mai dovuto temere di essere ferita, per nessuna ragione al mondo.

"Un giorno scoprirai che la paura se n'è andata", mormorò, "Anche in questo caso, il tempo è il migliore dei medici."

Lei continuò a piangere con forti singulti che lo sconvolgevano fin nel più profondo dell'animo; si sentiva impotente, e tutte le sue conoscenze sulla psicologia improvvisamente gli parevano inadeguate e banali. Così, si limitò a tenerla stretta.

Tra le sue braccia, Erin pianse fino allo sfinimento, bagnandogli la camicia di un fiume di lacrime. Poi, pian piano, s'acquietò, ed infine, esausta, stordita, si addormentò, cercando nel sonno un rifugio, un sollievo dal dolore.

Quando Jarod se n'accorse, le baciò teneramente i capelli, poi la sollevò delicatamente sulle braccia e la portò in casa; trovò la sua camera ed andò a deporla sul letto. Le sfilò le scarpe, poi la avvolse nel leggero copriletto. Stava per uscire quando Erin riemerse qualche istante dal sonno e sussurrò:

"Non lasciarmi sola, Jarod…"

Il suo tono di supplica lo inchiodò. Era una richiesta d'aiuto, e lui non poteva, non voleva rifiutarglielo.

Si liberò delle scarpe e si infilò sotto il copriletto, accanto a lei; le prese una mano e gliela strinse lievemente.

"Sono qui", disse a bassa voce, "Non ti lascerò sola."

 _Mai_ , aggiunse tra sé, senza bene capire perché.

Erin emise un lieve sospiro, poi tornò ad addormentarsi. Poco dopo, anche Jarod scivolò nel sonno.


	5. Capitolo V: Andante Amoroso Parte 1

Capitolo V: Andante Amoroso Parte 1

Sabato 15 giugno, ore 07.20

Jarod fu svegliato dal sole che entrava dalla finestra, la cui tenda si era dimenticato di accostare la sera prima. Era passata da poco l'alba, e si vedeva il cielo sereno sopra il giardino irlandese.

Voltò la testa per guardare Erin; durante la notte, la giovane donna si era girata verso di lui ed aveva appoggiato la testa alla sua spalla, mentre le loro mani erano ancora intrecciate, posate tra i loro corpi. Una lunga ciocca scura le era ricaduta sul viso, su cui non c'era più alcuna traccia delle amare lacrime della sera precedente.

Con delicatezza, Jarod le scostò la ciocca dal volto. Erin aprì gli occhi, passando senza sussulti, di colpo, dal sonno alla veglia, e lo guardò; la sua espressione era assolutamente priva di sorpresa, perché aveva percepito la sua presenza, solida e rassicurante, anche durante il sonno, per tutta la notte.

"Buongiorno", mormorò, sorridendogli lievemente, quasi con aria di scusa.

"Buongiorno", le rispose Jarod, ricambiando il sorriso, "Hai dormito bene?"

"Sì… grazie a te", disse lei, "Mi spiace di averti riversato addosso i miei problemi", aggiunse poi, vergognosa.

Jarod le posò una mano sulla guancia:

"Non dirlo neppure. Gli amici servono a questo, no? E comunque sono io che devo ringraziare te: non so dirti quanto sia importante per me la fiducia che mi hai dimostrato."

Erin gli coprì la mano con la propria, girò il viso e gli baciò le dita in un gesto di gratitudine del tutto privo di connotati sessuali: in quel momento non erano un uomo ed una donna, ma semplicemente due esseri umani che stavano sperimentando una comunione spirituale molto rara e preziosa.

Poi Erin sorrise, di un sorriso che le arrivò agli occhi illuminandoli come stelle, e gli accarezzò la guancia; infine si rizzò a sedere, buttando le gambe giù dal letto. Il momento di intensa commozione era passato, ma sarebbe rimasto per sempre nei loro cuori e nei loro animi, rendendoli speciali l'uno per l'altra per tutta la vita, qualunque cosa fosse successa.

"Vado a fare _tai chi_ ", annunciò Erin, alzandosi e cercando le scarpe. Anche Jarod si alzò e raccattò le sue calzature per infilarsele.

"Posso unirmi a te?", domandò, guardandola con aria d'aspettativa. Lei gli fece uno dei suoi sorrisi luminosi come il sole che lo emozionavano terribilmente ed annuì.

Ripassarono le lezioni delle due settimane precedenti, durante le quali Jarod aveva completato una forma e cominciato un'altra. I loro gesti morbidi, quasi languidi, parevano non avere nulla a che fare con le arti marziali, ma in un istante potevano trasformarsi in un'arma micidiale, come Jarod ben sapeva, perché la lentezza con cui viene eseguito ogni movimento comporta un grandissimo controllo psicofisico, che a sua volta porta alla perfezione: quelle stesse mosse, eseguite in velocità, diventano irresistibili.

Dopo circa tre quarti d'ora smisero, e Jarod s'accorse di essere carico d'energia. Non per nulla _tai chi_ significa _energia suprema_ , ed in Cina lo praticano la mattina presto prima di andare a lavorare, nei parchi e nei piazzali, eseguendo tutti insieme, a gruppi più o meno grandi, quelle armoniose movenze.

"Ho una fame da lupo", gli confidò Erin.

"A chi lo dici!", le fece eco lui, "Colazione completa?"

"Certo, ma all'italiana", disse lei, ed al suo sguardo interrogativo spiegò, "Pane, burro e marmellata, e da bere _cappuccino_."

L'ultima parola era in italiano, ma Jarod la conosceva: indicava schiumoso latte caldo con caffè espresso.

"Ci sto", disse, sorridendole, "però potrei fare una doccia, prima?"

"Ma certo! Il bagno degli ospiti è la porta di fronte a quella del corridoio. Troverai anche un rasoio elettrico: lo tengo per mio padre, che quando viene a trovarmi dimentica regolarmente a casa il suo."

Anche Erin fece una doccia, poi si vestì. Scelse un completo intimo di pizzo color avorio, perché aveva scoperto che mettere biancheria bella – non necessariamente sexy – la faceva sentire diversa; non che, una volta indossata, ci pensasse continuamente, ma qualcosa dentro di lei cambiava: si sentiva più attraente, più sicura, e pertanto finiva col porsi maggiormente a suo agio di fronte al mondo ed alle persone. Quando se n'era resa conto, alcuni mesi prima, aveva gettato nella spazzatura tutta la vecchia biancheria di cotone e ne aveva comprata di nuova, in pizzo, tulle, seta, badando non più soltanto alla praticità ma anche all'estetica. Il risultato era stato un sottile ma evidente cambiamento del suo atteggiamento nei confronti della vita. Strano come a volte basta così poco, pensò Erin, infilandosi una camicetta sbracciata verde acqua, il cui taglio sagomato evidenziava le sue curve, ed una lunga gonna morbida color mattone; ai piedi calzò un paio di comodi sandali infradito, poi si recò in cucina.

Stava infornando le pagnottelle di pane quando Jarod fece la sua comparsa sulla soglia.

"Che delizioso profumo di caffè!", esclamò. Lei si girò a guardarlo e non riuscì più a togliergli gli occhi di dosso: aveva i capelli umidi, il volto rasato di fresco ed i piedi scalzi, ed era terribilmente sexy.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono, ed entrambi dimenticarono di colpo la colazione. Jarod allungò una mano, prese Erin con delicatezza per una spalla e l'attirò lentamente contro di sé.

"Posso darti il bacio del buongiorno?", chiese, in tono basso e vibrante. Erin alzò le braccia e gliele mise al collo, sollevando la testa in un muto incoraggiamento.

Jarod si chinò su di lei, sfiorandole le labbra in un bacio lieve; poi raddrizzò la schiena, con l'intenzione di scostarsi. Ma scoprì che non riusciva a muoversi, in attesa che accadesse qualcos'altro.

Erin aveva la stessa sensazione. Sapeva anche che toccava a lei, adesso. Ma fare _che cosa_?

Da lungo tempo aveva scoperto che, a razionalizzare troppo le cose, si finisce col distruggere delle grandi opportunità. Così, lasciò perdere la testa ed usò il cuore.

Lentamente, gli prese il viso tra le mani e posò la bocca sulla bocca di lui. Jarod le circondò la vita con le braccia, senza stringere, per farle capire che la lasciava libera di rimanere o di ritrarsi, a suo piacimento.

Erin rimase.

Si baciarono una, due, tre volte. Ogni volta durò un po' più di quella precedente. I loro cuori battevano all'unisono in gran colpi che li scuotevano fin negli angoli più riposti dell'anima.

Poi Jarod schiuse la bocca e, molto gentilmente, le sfiorò le labbra con la punta della lingua, desideroso di approfondire il bacio, ma lasciandola ancora una volta libera di scegliere. Erin gli circondò il collo con le braccia e socchiuse le labbra, accettandolo. Jarod spinse la lingua nella sua bocca, lentamente, quasi con timidezza; la sera prima era stato in preda alla frenesia del desiderio, ma adesso, quando con la punta della lingua sfiorò quella di lei, si sentì scosso come se fosse il primo bacio della sua vita.

Erin aveva un gran rombo nelle orecchie; le ginocchia minacciavano di cederle, trasformate in gelatina. Baciò Jarod perdutamente, aggrappandosi a lui come se stesse per annegare. Jarod ricambiò con altrettanto abbandono, stordito, incapace di pensare coerentemente, conscio solo della donna che teneva tra le braccia, del suo corpo premuto contro il proprio, della sua bocca morbida, accogliente, cedevole.

Durò molto a lungo, sicuramente il bacio più lungo che entrambi avevano mai dato e ricevuto in vita loro. Infine le loro labbra si separarono, ma rimasero strettamente abbracciati. Tutti e due si sentivano girare la testa per l'intensità delle emozioni che stavano sperimentando.

Si guardarono negli occhi, ed i loro sguardi erano annebbiati dal desiderio.

Emisero un ansito e tornarono a baciarsi, con una brama ardente che li lasciò senza fiato. Incapace di tener ferme le mani, Jarod le lasciò vagare sul corpo di lei; la passione esplose tra di loro, obnubilando le menti ed oscurando il lume della ragione. Con un gemito di desiderio, Erin schiacciò il proprio corpo contro quello di Jarod, muovendo i fianchi in modo provocante. Jarod le accarezzò la schiena, giù fino alla curva delle natiche, e la strinse forte; le lasciò la bocca per baciarle la gola ed il collo, e lei ansimò:

"Fa' l'amore con me, Jarod…!"

Il suo tono di supplica non ammetteva equivoci, pertanto stavolta Jarod non esitò: la sollevò sulle braccia come se fosse un fuscello e la portò in camera. Con gambe rese malferme dal fortissimo senso d'anticipazione che provava, barcollò dentro la stanza illuminata dal sole, dove depose Erin sul letto ancora sfatto. Si avvinghiarono l'uno all'altra e ripresero a baciarsi.

Poi Jarod le lasciò le labbra, ma solo per deporle una fila di baci lungo la guancia ed il lato del collo, fin sotto l'orecchio. Un piccolo gemito di Erin gli disse che aveva toccato un punto sensibile, così vi si soffermò vellicandolo delicatamente con la punta della lingua.

Erin era preda di un vortice di sensazioni esaltanti. Aveva un gran caldo. Scalciò via i sandali. Non pensava più a niente, voleva solo che quel momento non finisse mai, che Jarod non si fermasse, che continuasse a baciarla e ad accarezzarla. Gli abiti erano un impedimento insopportabile, sia i propri che quelli di lui; voleva toccare la sua pelle, così gli tirò la camicia fuori dai pantaloni e vi infilò sotto le mani, sfiorandogli la schiena in una carezza lenta e sensuale. Lo sentì sospirare e rabbrividire.

Jarod ardeva di desiderio, non un desiderio fisico che poteva appagare con un semplice rapporto sessuale, ma qualcosa che trascendeva la carne e s'infondeva nell'anima: voleva Erin… _lei_ , non solo il suo corpo.

Si scostò leggermente e posò le dita sul primo bottone della sua camicetta. Lo slacciò; poi il secondo, il terzo, con urgenza crescente. Erin lo aiutò a toglierle l'indumento, poi a sua volta gli sbottonò la camicia e gliela sfilò. Tornarono ad abbracciarsi, e Jarod fu stupito dal calore violento sprigionato dai loro corpi: era come se fossero in preda alla febbre.

Erin non riusciva a capacitarsi dell'intensità della propria bramosia. Non si era mai considerata una donna particolarmente vogliosa, ma adesso stava letteralmente smaniando per Jarod. Lo voleva dentro di sé, nel suo corpo, così com'era già dentro la sua anima. Pensò vagamente che stava per diventare l'amante di un uomo che conosceva appena e di cui non sapeva praticamente niente, e per un momento si domandò se non fosse impazzita… Ma Jarod aveva toccato la sua anima così come ora stava toccando il suo corpo: con gentilezza quanto con fermezza, senza chiedere nulla, e tuttavia offrendole tutto.

Chiuse la porta in faccia alla logica e l'aprì ai sentimenti, abbandonandosi ad essi.

Jarod armeggiò brevemente con la cerniera della gonna di Erin, per poi farla scivolare lungo le sue gambe fino a lasciarla cadere a terra; non aveva ancora finito che lei già stava strattonando la cintura dei suoi calzoni, che finirono sul pavimento col resto dei loro indumenti.

Erano rimasti con la sola biancheria intima. Jarod trovò che Erin indossava un completo di pizzo solo discretamente sexy, ma perciò ancor più intrigante; l'ammirò brevemente prima di scostarle le spalline del reggiseno ed abbassarle fino a scoprire le morbide rotondità che conteneva. Posò una mano a coppa attorno ad un seno, chiudendo indice e pollice sul capezzolo inturgidito. Sentì Erin emettere una piccola esclamazione, che si ripeté più forte quando chinò la testa e s'impadronì con le labbra dell'altro capezzolo.

Erin gli afferrò la testa tra le mani, affondando le dita tra i suoi corti capelli bruni, quasi temendo che la lasciasse. Si sentiva il grembo in fiamme, percorso da fremiti di desiderio. Pressò forte le cosce l'una contro l'altra nel tentativo di tenere sotto controllo la propria smania, ma allo stesso tempo voleva sentirsi toccare ed accarezzare nel punto più sensibile.

Jarod percepì la sua impazienza e ne fu lusingato e felice; nessuna donna lo aveva mai eccitato tanto, e non si era reso conto che lei fosse altrettanto eccitata. Frenando a stento la propria impazienza, slacciò il reggiseno e lo buttò a terra; indugiando a mordicchiarle delicatamente il seno, Jarod fece scorrere le mani lungo la curva dei suoi fianchi, agganciando le mutandine e cominciando ad abbassarle.

Erin si dimenò per aiutarlo e rimase nuda davanti ai suoi occhi. Senza provare traccia alcuna d'imbarazzo, sentendosi anzi sfacciata come non lo era mai stata, sollevò un ginocchio e divaricò leggermente le gambe per farsi guardare tutta.

Scorgendo la rosea fessura che occhieggiava tra i riccioli neri alla giunzione delle cosce, Jarod tirò bruscamente il fiato per l'emozione; la sua espressione divenne famelica e subito allungò una mano, sfiorando in una carezza sensuale la pelle vellutata dell'interno delle sue gambe. Lei le schiuse ulteriormente e, quando sentì le dita dell'uomo toccare il centro della sua femminilità, ebbe un sussulto incontrollabile. Le sfuggì un rantolo di stupefatto piacere mentre le dita di Jarod esploravano il suo scrigno di donna, tentando le grandi labbra, titillando il clitoride, suscitandole una tempesta di sensazioni deliziose che la fece tremare.

Poi Jarod abbassò la testa tra le sue gambe aperte e, realizzando le fantasie erotiche che non aveva potuto fare a meno di coltivare negli ultimi giorni, cominciò a leccarla avidamente. Lei emise un lungo gemito sentendo la sua lingua percorrerle la calda fessura tra le cosce, e trattenne il fiato quando le toccò il clitoride. Poi gemette ancora, più forte, sentendo che penetrava dentro di lei, stimolandola impietosamente. Percependo il piacere che montava a velocità vertiginosa nelle sue viscere, Erin ansimò e si ritrasse: non voleva venire così, voleva che lui la prendesse, facendo di lei la sua donna, completamente.

Jarod riusciva a stento a trattenersi ancora; sentendola ritrarsi dall'assalto della sua lingua, capì che anche Erin non ne poteva più. Era così duro che l'esigenza di immergersi nel suo corpo, divaricato ed invitante, era quasi dolorosa. Così, si sollevò su di lei, si liberò dai boxer e tornò subito a riabbassarsi, coprendola. Il suo glande toccò le grandi labbra, che si schiusero, calde, umide, cedevoli. Fece per spingersi dentro di lei, rendendoli un corpo solo, quando tutt'ad un tratto la sentì tendersi spasmodicamente sotto di lui. Allarmato, la guardò; il suo sguardo spaventato fu come una stilettata nel suo cuore.

Perché Erin aveva paura? Era stata sposata, quindi non era certo una vergine, e conosceva la passione maschile… Poi, di colpo, comprese: dopo la fine del suo matrimonio, non doveva più essere stata con un uomo. Probabilmente era tornata stretta come una fanciulla, ed adesso era stata presa dall'ovvio timore che lui le facesse male, entrando in lei troppo rudemente. Si diede dello stupido egoista per non averci pensato prima, trattandola con maggior delicatezza, preparandola più a lungo. Ma lei lo stava tenendo stretto, ed era evidente che non desiderava che lui riprendesse con i preliminari.

La baciò, teneramente, cercando di tranquillizzarla. Mosse piano l'inguine, sfiorandole il grembo con il proprio ma senza tentare di penetrarla, limitandosi a stuzzicarla. Pian piano lei si rilassò, tornando ad abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia. Tirando leggermente indietro la testa per guardarla negli occhi, Jarod vi scorse una fiducia immensa ed un invito inequivocabile; comprese che era pronta ed allora, molto lentamente, entrò in lei.

Erin era così inumidita dal desiderio che lo sentì scivolare dentro di sé senza difficoltà; sentendo lo scroto toccare le grandi labbra, realizzò che lui era entrato completamente senza farle sentire il benché minimo dolore. Venne travolta da un impeto di gioia e lacrime di gratitudine le punsero gli occhi.

Le labbra di Jarod erano vicinissime alle sue; sentiva su di esse il suo respiro caldo. Sollevò il viso e lo baciò profondamente, con passione.

Lui cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei, dapprima cautamente, poi, via via che sentiva il suo corpo abituarsi al proprio, in modo sempre più ampio e veloce. Erin lo sentiva scivolare su e giù dentro di sé; cominciò a sollevare e ad abbassare i fianchi al suo ritmo, aumentando il piacere di entrambi, mentre le sfuggivano sospiri estatici.

Erin era talmente stretta ed elastica che Jarod veniva eccitato in modo fortissimo; sentì approssimarsi velocemente l'orgasmo e cercò di trattenersi rallentando i movimenti del bacino, ritenendo che fosse troppo presto. Non aveva calcolato che, se per le dimensioni di Erin lui era fortemente stimolato, lo era anche lei: se ne rese conto solo quando la donna emise un vivace gemito di protesta. Allora riprese il ritmo e, dopo poche spinte, la sentì inarcarsi sotto di lui. La vide gettare indietro la testa mentre il respiro le sfuggiva in rantoli dalla gola; il climax le scosse violentemente le viscere, strappandole un grido di piacere. Jarod le fece eco mentre esplodeva dentro di lei.

Per lunghi momenti sospesi al di fuori del tempo, rimasero così, preda di un'estasi tanto fisica quanto spirituale e perciò assoluta, sublime. Poi i loro corpi si rilassarono l'uno contro l'altro, almeno momentaneamente appagati. Jarod si sostenne sui gomiti per non starle addosso, ma Erin lo strinse tra le braccia, lieta di sentire il suo peso sopra di sé.

Il viso affondato tra i suoi capelli profumati, Jarod le baciò il lobo dell'orecchio, mordicchiandolo poi dolcemente. Si sentiva al colmo della beatitudine, ed indicibilmente fortunato ad aver trovato questa donna meravigliosa, dolce, forte, tenera, passionale…

Ad un tratto, senza preavviso alcuno, comprese cosa fosse la sensazione che, fin da quasi subito dopo il loro primo incontro, aveva cominciato a sentire nello stomaco.

Senz'ombra di dubbio, erano farfalle.

Le parole gli salirono spontaneamente alle labbra, ma prima che potesse pronunciarle, Erin girò il volto e gli cercò la bocca con la bocca. Si baciarono teneramente, a lungo, e Jarod cercò di comunicarle in quel modo quello che provava. Quando le loro labbra si staccarono, però, non riuscì a ripeterlo a voce, sopraffatto da un'improvvisa timidezza: e se lei non provava la stessa cosa? Il fatto che avesse fatto l'amore con lui non significava necessariamente che fosse innamorata… che sentisse le farfalle nello stomaco. Forse era stata la solitudine, o la gratitudine per essere stata ascoltata, capita e confortata la notte precedente, ad indurla ad accoglierlo nel suo letto e nel suo corpo, e l'amore non c'entrava niente…

Scelse pertanto di tacere, almeno per il momento. Si scostò, girandosi di schiena, ma continuò a tenerla abbracciata; le fece appoggiare la testa sul proprio petto, un braccio attorno alla sue spalle, accarezzandola gentilmente.

Erin sospirò amorosamente, gli circondò la vita con un braccio e chiuse gli occhi. Non si era mai sentita così appagata in vita sua, così in pace con tutto e tutti, così… completa. Non avevano detto una sola parola da quando si erano baciati la prima volta, ma non ce n'era stato alcun bisogno, perché avevano comunicato perfettamente senza pronunciar motto, come se la stanza avesse echeggiato di parole. Mai in vita sua aveva sperimentato una comprensione così profonda come con Jarod.

Sospirò di nuovo.

"Spero di non averti deluso troppo… Non sono molto esperta", mormorò poi.

Jarod si sorprese di quella dichiarazione: non era esperta? Ma se aveva fatto l'amore come una dea! D'accordo, lui non era esattamente un casanova, ma lei era stata _tutt'altro_ che goffa…

"Invece sei molto brava", la contraddisse quindi, con sincerità. Erin sollevò la testa per guardarlo, senza nascondere la propria perplessità, ma vedendo che lui era convinto di quello che aveva detto, abbassò gli occhi con un certo imbarazzo, tornando a posare la testa sul suo petto. In quella posizione, sentiva il battito del suo cuore, ancora leggermente irregolare.

"Lo credi davvero?", disse a bassa voce, "Io… non ero mai stata con un altro uomo, oltre al mio ex marito…"

Jarod si sentì un groppo in gola; commosso, la strinse a sé.

"Ti ringrazio", disse piano. Erin sbatté le palpebre, stupita.

"E di cosa?", domandò, senza capire. Jarod le baciò i capelli.

"Per avermi fatto l'onore di scegliermi per la tua seconda _prima volta_ ", spiegò. Erin si sentì riempire gli occhi di lacrime: quanti uomini avrebbero pensato a ringraziare una donna per questo? Lo strinse forte tra le braccia, comunicandogli così la propria commozione, e Jarod la contraccambiò. Non credeva molto in Dio, ma in quel preciso momento gli venne spontaneo ringraziarLo per avergli fatto incontrare quella donna. Si sentiva stordito come con Nia, la prima donna che aveva conosciuto biblicamente, meno di un anno dopo la sua fuga dal Centro; ma nello stesso tempo sentiva che era un sentimento diverso, più maturo e consapevole. Non la folle girandola di sensazioni dell'adolescente che non era mai stato, che non gli avevano permesso di essere, bensì la concretezza di un'emozione adulta, diversa anche da quello che aveva provato per Zoe, la bellissima giovane donna malata di cancro che, un anno e mezzo prima, aveva persuaso a curarsi, e che in conseguenza a ciò era guarita. Ora comprendeva perché, nonostante la propria convinzione, il loro rapporto non aveva funzionato: i suoi sentimenti per lei non erano neanche lontanamente paragonabili a quelli che sentiva per Erin adesso.

Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte da un brontolio proveniente dallo stomaco di Erin. La giovane donna ridacchiò:

"La mia pancia non esita mai a farmi sapere quando vuol essere riempita!"

Jarod scoppiò a ridere e le accarezzò un braccio:

"La mia è forse più discreta, ma è ugualmente esigente!"

R idendo, Erin si alzò e, facendogli cenno di rimanere a letto, andò in cucina. Poco dopo era di ritorno con un grande vassoio su cui aveva posto la colazione.

"Il caffè è ancora caldo", annunciò, deponendo il suo fardello sul comodino. Si gettarono allegramente sulle pietanze, ridendo ed imboccandosi a vicenda, e scambiandosi occasionali carezze. Quando anche l'ultima briciola fu sparita, Jarod attirò Erin nuovamente tra le sue braccia e la fece sdraiare accanto a sé.

"Vorrei rimaner qui per sempre", disse, in tono nostalgico. Qualcosa nella sua voce fece venire a Erin un brutto presentimento, ma non ebbe il coraggio di domandargli spiegazioni. Intuiva, in modo confuso ma con sicurezza, che nel passato di quest'uomo meraviglioso c'era un terribile segreto che lo perseguitava; tuttavia, con la discrezione che le era caratteristica, non volle chiedergli nulla: quando si fosse sentito pronto, era certa che le avrebbe raccontato tutto di sua spontanea volontà.

In silenzio, si sporse su di lui e lo baciò. Jarod sentì che lei aveva compreso, almeno parzialmente, il suo tormento e che gli stava offrendo conforto; pieno di gratitudine, si strinse a lei come un naufrago ad un salvagente.

Erin gli accarezzò il petto con un tocco allo stesso tempo dolce e sensuale, facendolo sospirare di piacere; incoraggiata, gli fece scorrere le mani lungo il torace, sull'addome, sempre più giù, fino a sfiorare la torre della sua virilità. Trattenne un sorriso sentendolo ansimare, e si sciolse dalle sue braccia per scivolare in basso. Prima che lui comprendesse appieno cosa intendeva fare, aveva chiuso la bocca attorno al suo membro che già si stava inturgidendo.

A Jarod sfuggì un rantolo incredulo mentre lei lo stimolava fino all'intollerabile; tentò di farla smettere, desiderando darle altrettanto piacere, ma, oh!, non aveva mai sperimentato un godimento tanto acuto, e quando lei rifiutò d'interrompere quello che gli stava facendo, desistette, privo dell'energia di opporsi. Nel giro di pochi minuti, raggiunse l'acme del piacere e, con uno strano senso d'irrealtà dovuto alla forza delle sensazioni – non solo fisiche – che provava, eruppe con un grido nella bocca calda ed umida di Erin. Lei sorrise, esultante, e si sollevò a guardarlo. Jarod aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma sentendo il suo sguardo su di sé li aprì.

"Mio Dio…", mormorò, stordito, "Non avevo mai…", s'interruppe, incapace di continuare. Erin comprese che lui non si stava riferendo all'atto in sé – certamente altre donne gli avevano fatto quello che gli aveva fatto lei – ma all'emozione che stava provando. Si accoccolò tra le sue braccia, felice ed emozionata.

"Ti è piaciuto, cowboy?", mormorò, tentando di assumere un tono da donna vissuta, ma arrossendo fino alla radice dei capelli, come una ragazzetta. Jarod s'intenerì e le accarezzò la schiena.

"Come mai in vita mia", rispose piano, sinceramente. Sentì Erin rabbrividire sotto le sue mani, e decise di contraccambiare il piacere che gli aveva appena donato. La fece sdraiare sulla schiena e la baciò sulle labbra; quando lei le schiuse, si soffermò ad accarezzarle con la lingua gli angoli della bocca prima di approfondire il bacio, scherzando un poco con la lingua di lei in un gioco sensuale e provocante. Intanto le sue mani vagavano sul corpo di Erin, che vibrava in risposta come uno strumento ben accordato. Le lasciò la bocca, deponendole una scia di baci sul collo ed il petto prima di titillarle i capezzoli con le labbra, uno dopo l'altro. Nel frattempo, aveva insinuato una mano tra le sue cosce, che lei divaricò con un sospiro d'aspettativa; con le dita, tentò le calde pieghe della sua femminilità, distendendole delicatamente come i petali d'un fiore, ed infine vi posò la bocca, cominciando ad accarezzarla intimamente con le labbra. Erin rabbrividì violentemente; quando sentì la lingua di Jarod entrare in lei, simile ad un tizzone ardente, il fiato le si strozzò in gola per il piacere. Era così eccitata che bastarono pochissimi minuti perché l'orgasmo le scuotesse le viscere, strappandole un lungo gemito straziante; Jarod assaporò il suo godimento con una sensazione di gioia profonda, continuando ad accarezzarla finché gli spasmi non cessarono. Allora si staccò, le baciò la serica pelle all'interno delle cosce, poi il ventre, risalendo via via lungo il suo corpo fino a tornare a sdraiarsi accanto a lei. Vide che Erin aveva gli occhi chiusi ed ansimava ancora leggermente; un velo di sudore le aveva coperto la fronte.

"Mai vendetta è stata più dolce…", le mormorò all'orecchio, sorridendo maliziosamente. Erin aprì gli occhi.

"Allora hai dato inizio ad una faida", sussurrò di rimando. Girò il viso verso il suo e lo baciò; sulle sue labbra sentì il proprio sapore, e pensò stordita che era una sensazione molto erotica.

Rimasero abbracciati a lungo, in silenzio, sfiorandosi dolcemente; ad un certo punto lo sguardo di Erin si posò sulla sveglia.

"Oh, accidenti, sono quasi le dieci!", esclamò, balzando a sedere. Nel movimento, il suo seno ondeggiò in un modo che Jarod trovò assolutamente irresistibile, ma prima che potesse allungare le mani lei era già in piedi, "Scusami, ma devo assolutamente andare", gli disse sorridendo, "Il frigo è vuoto: devo far provviste, o nei prossimi giorni moriremo di fame…", s'interruppe, arrossendo leggermente, "Rimarrai qui, per il fine settimana?"

"Prova un po' a mandarmi via", la sfidò Jarod ridendo, sollevandosi e puntellandosi col gomito, "Devo solo andare al motel a prendere un cambio d'abiti e lo spazzolino da denti."

Si vestirono ed uscirono insieme, dirigendosi alla palestra per recuperare l'automobile di Erin. La giovane donna, che calcolava di star via più a lungo di lui, diede a Jarod le chiavi di casa sua, un'ulteriore dimostrazione di fiducia che lo lasciò senza parole. Dopo averlo baciato, incurante dei passanti, Erin balzò sulla sua Talbot Solara e si diresse al centro commerciale dove, giorni prima, era stato anche lui.

Quando rientrò, verso mezzogiorno, trovò Jarod intento a finire di preparare la tavola; aveva accostato le tende per creare penombra ed acceso delle candele. In un vaso di cristallo preso dalla vetrina aveva posto alcuni fiori: orchidee e giunchiglie. Notando quell'accostamento insolito, Erin pensò che non poteva essere un caso: nel linguaggio dei fiori, la ringraziava per esserglisi concessa, e le dichiarava che provava per lei un desiderio ardente. Lo guardò negli occhi, mentre un lento sorriso le increspava le labbra.

"Non sapevo che conoscessi il linguaggio dei fiori", disse. Lui le venne vicino per toglierle dalle braccia i voluminosi sacchetti.

"Neppure io sapevo se lo conoscevi", rispose, posando gli involti sul bancone della cucina, "Per ogni evenienza, avevo preparato un biglietto."

Glielo porse, e lei lo prese con dita tremanti. Dio, che effetto le faceva quell'uomo!

Sul cartoncino era stata disegnata una rosa rossa, simbolo della passione; il testo, vergato in una calligrafia decisa ma lievemente infantile, riproduceva a parole il messaggio dei fiori: _Grazie per stamattina; il mio desiderio per te è sconfinato come il cielo. Jarod._

Era la prima volta in vita sua che Erin riceveva un messaggio floreale; oh, certo, anche il suo ex marito le aveva regalato fiori, ma sempre basandosi sulla loro bellezza, e non badando mai al loro significato, che comunque non conosceva affatto.

"Anch'io ti desidero immensamente, Jarod", mormorò, e gli fu ben chiaro che non stava parlando in senso meramente fisico, "e ti ringrazio per stamattina. Spero che ci siano molte altre mattine, e sere, e notti…", la voce le mancò mentre guardava altrove con aria improvvisamente timida. Intenerito, ma anche emozionato per i sottintesi che aveva colto nella parole di lei, Jarod la prese tra le braccia.

"Lo spero anch'io", le sussurrò, le labbra contro i suoi capelli. Rimasero stretti così per qualche minuto, poi Erin si sciolse dalle sue braccia e lo guardò con un sorriso:

"Ieri sera abbiamo mangiato greco: ti va ora di provare la cucina irlandese?"

Lui le sorrise di rimando:

"Volentieri, non l'ho mai assaggiata."

Mentre Erin si metteva ai fornelli, Jarod andò in salotto e scovò alcuni cd di musica celtica; tornato in cucina, ne inserì uno nel piccolo stereo che aveva scorto in un angolo; Erin gli sorrise, approvando la sua scelta, e tornò a concentrarsi sulle pietanze.

"Ho dato un'occhiata alla tua biblioteca", disse Jarod, "Hai una collezione notevole di fantasy e fantascienza, come mi aspettavo… Ed in tutte le lingue che mi hai detto di conoscere bene, ma ce n'è una che non ho riconosciuto."

"Ti chiami _O'Donnell_ e non riconosci il gaelico irlandese?", rise Erin.

"Ah, ecco!", bofonchiò Jarod, "Il fatto è che i miei antenati irlandesi sono molto lontani", spiegò, inventandosi la cosa lì per lì ed odiandosi perché era costretto a raccontarle una bugia, "Credo fosse il nonno di mio padre, e la lingua non si è conservata, nella nostra famiglia."

"Capisco. Beh, dopotutto neppure i figli di mio fratello Sean parlano il gaelico, penso che sia più o meno inevitabile che la lingua d'origine di una famiglia immigrata si perda dopo una o due generazioni al massimo."

Mezz'ora dopo, Erin mise in tavola una delicata crema di peperoni con panna, arricchita da crespelle, seguita da uno spezzatino d'agnello con patate lessate ed affogate nella salsa, il tutto innaffiato da una birra scura dalla schiuma densa come panna montata, deliziosamente amarognola. A conclusione, il celeberrimo Irish Coffee, caldo, forte, dolce e generosamente corretto col whiskey.

Caricarono la lavastoviglie, poi si trasferirono in salotto; Erin versò due bicchieri di Bushmills invecchiato dieci anni, senza ghiaccio né selz, e spiegò:

"Il whiskey irlandese va servito liscio e a temperatura ambiente."

Bevvero, e Jarod osservò:

"Un altro po' e mi ubriacherò."

"Non sei molto avvezzo all'alcol, vero?"

"Infatti. Tu sì, invece, mi pare."

"Beh, mia madre e mia nonna hanno sempre fatto a gara di chi cucina meglio", ridacchiò Erin, "E naturalmente ogni cibo va accompagnato dalla bevanda adeguata. Quindi, fin da ragazzina ho imparato a bere da un lato vino, e dall'altro birra. Quanto ai superalcolici, da una parte mi sono ritrovata grappa e brandy, dall'altra cherry e whiskey. Reggo l'alcol molto bene, e proprio perché ci sono abituata non ho mai preso una sbronza in vita mia: a che scopo star male per due giorni, dopo?", bevve l'ultimo sorso di Bushmills, "Comunque, ci sono momenti in cui si può bere, come adesso, ed altri in cui è meglio non toccare nemmeno una goccia di alcol, come prima di un'attività sportiva, o subito dopo, o quando si deve guidare."

Jarod posò il bicchiere.

"Che ne dici di una passeggiata?", propose, "Così mi libero la testa dai fumi dell'alcol, e smaltiamo un po' di calorie…", gli sovvenne un modo ancor più piacevole di farlo, ed il suo sguardo si fece birichino, "Ovviamente, ci sono altri sistemi…"

Le labbra di Erin si curvarono in un sorriso pieno di promesse:

"Sono d'accordo, ma vorrei risparmiarmi per stasera…"

Presero l'autobus per recarsi nel parco demaniale che si estendeva per alcuni ettari a nord di Santa Lorita, dove passeggiarono pigramente lungo i vialetti, sedendosi su questa o quella panchina, tenendosi per mano e sbaciucchiandosi come due adolescenti. E difatti era proprio così che si sentivano: due ragazzini spensierati che si godevano la scoperta dei reciproci sentimenti, col cuore lieve e l'animo innocente.

Era ormai sera quando rientrarono; la lunga passeggiata aveva messo loro appetito, così consumarono una cena leggera a base di formaggi ed insalata mista, bevendo stavolta solo dell'acqua. Nonostante la semplicità delle pietanze, Jarod volle nuovamente accendere le candele e mettere musica romantica, creando un'atmosfera carica di aspettativa che finì col coinvolgerli al punto da far loro dimenticare di rigovernare.

Andarono a letto presto e si addormentarono molto tardi.


	6. Capitolo VI: Andante Amoroso Parte 2

Capitolo VI: Andante Amoroso Parte 2

Domenica 16 giugno, ore 06.35

Erin dormiva, immersa in un sonno sereno; un lieve sorriso aleggiava sulle sue labbra. Sognava…

 _Braccia amorevoli la circondavano, dietro di sé sentiva il calore confortante di un corpo maschile rannicchiato contro il proprio, sulla nuca la pressione di labbra tenere ed ardenti… Finalmente c'era di nuovo qualcuno che l'amava, che la voleva, che avrebbe scacciato la solitudine che attanagliava il suo cuore… Poi improvvisamente si ritrovò sola, abbandonata, rifiutata… No, no, non di nuovo, non sarebbe riuscita a sopportarlo… L'angoscia le schiacciava il petto, togliendole il respiro, soffocandola…_

Erin si risvegliò di soprassalto, anelando aria, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, la gola chiusa da un nodo, lo stomaco stretto da una morsa di ferro. La luce del primo sole già illuminava le tende accostate. Era nel suo letto… e con terrore si rese conto d'esser sola.

"Jarod…", gemette. Un panico senza nome prese possesso di lei, togliendole ogni razionalità: se n'era andato, l'aveva lasciata!

Si alzò dal letto; nuda, con le gambe che le si piegavano per l'ambascia, barcollò attraverso la stanza per uscire, per cercarlo. Passando davanti al bagno degli ospiti, inciampò e per poco non crollò addosso alla porta chiusa. Vi si appoggiò pesantemente, cercando di recuperare l'equilibrio. Attraverso il pannello di legno, le giunse il debole rumore dello scroscio d'acqua della doccia. Dilatò gli occhi, incredula; col respiro sospeso su di una speranza cui non osava ancora credere, spalancò di colpo l'uscio.

Spaventato dall'improvviso rumore, Jarod si voltò di scatto; era sotto la doccia, il corpo muscoloso coperto solo da qualche ricciolo di schiuma, e fissò lo sguardo su Erin attraverso il plexiglas trasparente del box. La vide portarsi la mano alla gola, il petto che si sollevava e si abbassava convulsamente, come se fosse stata sul punto di soffocare ed ora respirasse improvvisamente meglio. Comprese che era stata preda di una terribile angoscia, anche se non riusciva ad immaginarne la causa: forse un brutto sogno? Si mosse per andarle incontro, per offrirle conforto, ma lei lo precedette, aprì la porta del box e balzò dentro. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, e Jarod fece in tempo a vedere che era sull'orlo delle lacrime. Tremava tutta, tra le sue braccia, e lui la strinse forte a sé, accarezzandole la schiena per rassicurarla, mentre l'acqua la bagnava.

"Va tutto bene, piccola", le mormorò all'orecchio, "Va tutto bene… Sono qui, con te."

Dopo qualche istante, Erin smise di tremare e sollevò la testa per guardarlo. I suoi occhi erano ancora immensi e dilatati per la paura provata.

"Scusami", mormorò, vergognandosi della propria debolezza, "Per un terribile momento, ho pensato che te ne fossi andato via. Così, senza una ragione, come…", la voce le si spense, ma Jarod capì: come _l'altro_.

"Non farei mai una cosa del genere di mia volontà", dichiarò quindi, energicamente "Dovrebbero strapparmi a te con la forza!"

Per dare maggiore enfasi alle proprie parole, chinò la testa e la baciò. Erin schiuse subito la bocca, attaccandosi alle sue labbra come se rappresentassero la propria salvezza, e Jarod comprese una volta per tutte che, se lei era la sua ancora di salvataggio, lui lo era per lei. Nessuno dei due poteva ormai più fare a meno dell'altro.

Il desiderio li colse, sorgendo di repente tra di loro, un desiderio che era tanto carnale quanto spirituale, un desiderio che era bisogno.

Lei sentì l'evidenza della sua bramosia contro il ventre, ed insinuò una mano tra i loro corpi avvinghiati per accarezzarlo intimamente. Jarod gemette piano, le labbra schiuse contro le sue. Erin lo baciò nel modo più conturbante di cui fu capace, desiderando fargli capire quanto lo voleva.

Lui comprese; lusingato, infilò a sua volta una mano tra di loro e cercò le pieghe più riposte del corpo di lei. Sentendo le sue dita che avanzavano, Erin sollevò una gamba e l'attorcigliò attorno a quella di lui per facilitarlo. Delicatamente, Jarod immerse un dito nel pozzo della sua femminilità: con l'acqua che scrosciava loro addosso, non poteva sentirne l'umidità, ma ne colse il calore, ed il gemito che lei emise non lasciava spazio a dubbio alcuno. Con un ansito, l'afferrò per le natiche e la sollevò da terra, appoggiandole la schiena contro la parete per mantenere l'equilibrio.

Le piastrelle erano fredde, ma Erin se ne accorse appena; sollevò le ginocchia e gli cinse la vita con le gambe, agganciando le caviglie dietro di lui. Guardandola negli occhi, Jarod la calò su di sé, lentamente, perché era ancora molto stretta.

Erin si afferrò alle sue spalle mentre sentiva che lui penetrava cautamente, profondamente, nel suo corpo. La sua delicatezza, chiaro indice della sua attenzione per lei, la commosse oltre ogni dire. Lo sentì cominciare a muoversi dentro di lei, con quella forza mista a gentilezza che aveva già avuto modo di sperimentare il giorno prima. In quella posizione, Erin era alla sua completa mercé; colma di una fiducia che non credeva più possibile provare, si arrese a Jarod, posandogli la testa sulla spalla e lasciandogli fare quello che voleva.

Lui percepì il suo abbandono e se ne sentì indicibilmente commosso. _Ti amo_ , pensò, mordendosi un labbro per non urlarlo, _ti amo…_ Si trattenne, perché quelle parole, dette in quel momento, potevano essere prese per un estro momentaneo, mentre lui le intendeva sul serio.

Avrebbe aspettato.

Ed intanto l'avrebbe condotta in paradiso.

Le affondò una mano tra i capelli e le fece tirare indietro la testa, scostandola leggermente da sé; così, aveva il suo seno quasi esattamente all'altezza del viso. Cominciò a mordicchiarne le morbide rotondità, fino ad arrivare ad impadronirsi di un capezzolo con le labbra, succhiando delicatamente

Erin tirò bruscamente il fiato e s'accorse d'aver voglia di urlare per il piacere. Incapace di trattenersi, iniziò ad emettere un gemito di gola, dapprima basso, poi via via più alto, fino ad erompere in un grido quando il godimento raggiunse l'apice, tendendole il corpo come un arco. Poche spinte ancora, e sentì che Jarod erompeva dentro di lei con un getto rovente ed un rantolo di piacere. Senza fiato, gli crollò tra le braccia, priva di forze.

Poco a poco, i loro respiri si calmarono. Le gambe di Erin allentarono la loro presa attorno alla vita di Jarod, che gentilmente la lasciò scivolare di nuovo suoi propri piedi, continuando però a tenerla stretta a sé. Cominciò a baciarle il volto arrossato, la fronte, gli occhi, il naso, gli zigomi, fino a raggiungere la bocca, dove indugiò a lungo, dolcemente.

"E' meraviglioso fare l'amore con te", le sussurrò sulle labbra. Erin si sentì un groppo in gola e non fu capace di replicare se non con uno sguardo che diceva altrettanto.

Erano entrambi esausti: quel modo di fare l'amore era faticoso almeno quanto era soddisfacente.

"Non l'avevo mai fatto così", confessò Erin sottovoce, in tono lievemente sbalordito. Jarod sbatté le palpebre mentre comprendeva il motivo per cui glielo stava dicendo: ci teneva a fargli sapere che aveva fatto con lui qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto con il suo ex.

Per farlo sentire speciale.

 _Che donna!_ , pensò.

"Neanch'io", ammise quindi, "Spero che ti sia piaciuto."

"Moltissimo", rispose lei, sorridendo di rimando, "E a te?"

"Anche a me. Ma sono decisamente… come dire… _ammaccato,_ quindi ti prego di non chiedermi il bis tanto presto!", aggiunse Jarod con una smorfia, massaggiandosi i muscoli lombari che protestavano indignati. Lei non riuscì a trattenersi e sghignazzò, poi lo baciò sul mento:

"Non temere, lo stesso vale per me!"

Finirono di lavarsi, divertendosi ad insaponarsi a vicenda; poi si asciugarono, si vestirono ed andarono a far colazione.

Stavano mettendo i piatti, compresi quelli dimenticati la sera precedente, in lavastoviglie, quando si sentì il suono del campanello d'ingresso, un piacevole carillon. Jarod si tese, mentre il pensiero spaventoso che il Centro lo avesse già trovato gli saettava per il cervello. Ma come avevano potuto? Non si era neppure più fatto vivo con Sydney, col quale era sempre rimasto in contatto via cellulare fin da quando era fuggito, per non correre il rischio di tradirsi in qualche modo…

Erin s'accorse del suo timore e comprese che era legato al segreto che nascondeva; poi le sovvenne il motivo per cui stavano suonando alla sua porta e si diede una manata in fronte:

"Per la miseria, mi sono completamente scordata che dovevo uscire con Marge! Scusami un momento, Jarod…"

Corse in atrio e, dopo aver controllato dallo spioncino, si affrettò ad aprire. La sua amica, una bella donna di colore sulla quarantina, la salutò sorridendo:

"Ciao, Erin, sei pronta?"

"Scusami, Marge… è sorto un imprevisto…", cominciò Erin, alquanto in imbarazzo: non era davvero sua abitudine dar buca alle persone con cui prendeva impegni. Lo sguardo le andò involontariamente alla Corvette blu parcheggiata davanti a casa; Marge seguì al direzione della sua occhiata, poi tornò a guardarla, notando solo allora gli occhi splendenti e l'espressione raggiante dell'amica.

"Oh…", fece, mentre le labbra carnose si curvavano in un sorriso malizioso, "Un imprevisto alto, biondo e bello?"

"Veramente, è alto, _bruno_ e bello", la corresse Erin, ridacchiando.

"Beh, se vuoi la mia opinione, ti dirò che era proprio ora!", commentò Marge, allargando le braccia ed abbracciandola affettuosamente, "Torna da lui e non pensare ad altro, ma domani mattina truccati accuratamente per nascondere le occhiaie…!"

Erin la schiaffeggiò su una spalla, fingendo indignazione, e, dopo averla salutata, ridendo rientrò in casa. Raggiunse Jarod in cucina, dove lo trovò che aveva finito di caricare la lavastoviglie.

Lui si girò e la colse di sorpresa con una domanda inaspettata:

"Il centro commerciale è aperto, la domenica?"

Erin aggrottò la fronte, perplessa:

"Sì, certo, perché?"

"Devo andare a comprare carta da disegno, cavalletto e colori a cera", rispose lui, "Ho voglia di farti un ritratto, ed oggi c'è una luce bellissima."

Erin era sbalordita e non si curò di nasconderlo:

"Jarod, non finisci proprio mai di stupirmi!"

"E spero di continuare a farlo molto a lungo!", replicò lui allegramente.

OOO

Era quasi mezzogiorno quando fu di ritorno col materiale. Trovò Erin in cucina; nell'aria c'era un profumo che gli fece venire l'acquolina in bocca.

"Lasagne al forno", annunciò lei, sorridendogli e dandogli un bacio, "Ho apparecchiato fuori, sotto il gazebo. Sarà pronto tra un quarto d'ora."

Pranzarono sul tavolo di pietra, e come al solito Jarod rimase entusiasta: Erin era davvero un'ottima cuoca, virtù che andava ad aggiungersi alle molte altre che stava scoprendo in lei.

Dopo, Erin gli chiese se doveva cambiarsi d'abito per il ritratto. Lui sorrise, sornione:

"Veramente pensavo di farti un nudo", la provocò, senza parlare sul serio. Erin sorrise di rimando ed in quattro e quattr'otto si spogliò, rimanendo in costume adamitico e lasciando Jarod di stucco.

"Lo sospettavo", disse, e nella voce le vibrava una risata. Lui scosse la testa, ridendo: così imparava a stuzzicarla! La sensualità e la sessualità di Erin non erano prive di pudore – lo dimostravano i suoi frequenti rossori che la facevano assomigliare ad una ragazzina inesperta – ma erano gioiose, spensierate e giocose, scevre di ipocrisie e di falsi pudori. Stare con lei significava trascorrere ore di letizia, in tutti i sensi.

La fece inginocchiare accanto ad un ciuffo di fucsie, di tre quarti, tra le mani un giglio giallo e nei capelli una camelia bianca; il significato di quei due fiori non sfuggì ad Erin: era rispettivamente _sei la mia regina_ e _ti adoro._ Stentava a capacitarsi che qualcuno provasse sentimento simili per lei: la sua naturale modestia si ribellava.

Jarod lavorò velocemente, ma impiegò ugualmente circa un'ora per completare l'opera, con alcune pause per consentire ad Erin di sgranchirsi le gambe. Il sole splendeva caldo, gli uccelli cinguettavano e l'aria era profumata dai fiori e dalle piante del giardino irlandese.

"È magnifico", sospirò Erin, contemplando il ritratto. I colori vivaci ed il tratto sicuro rivelavano il carattere ottimista e deciso di chi l'aveva disegnato, mentre la posa che aveva scelto per lei e la luce che permeava il quadro ne indicavano il romanticismo e la sensibilità.

"È tuo", disse Jarod, lieto che lei lo apprezzasse. Erin lo guardò, e nei suoi occhi Jarod lesse un sentimento così profondo da sentirsi smarrire in esso. Una sensazione meravigliosa.

"Grazie", mormorò lei; gli prese le mani e gliele baciò una dopo l'altra, "Nessuno mi ha mai fatto un dono più bello e prezioso."

Jarod la prese tra le braccia e la strinse. Poiché era ancora nuda, non poté impedire al proprio corpo di reagire a quello di lei, ed Erin accorgendosene si scostò con un'allegra risata.

"Prendimi!", lo sfidò, imitando una voce infantile, e corse a tuffarsi in acqua. Quando riemerse, nei suoi capelli bagnati sfolgoravano gocce d'acqua simili a diamanti, che la rendevano più seducente della sirena a cui l'aveva paragonata alcune settimane addietro.

Jarod fece una smorfia per mascherare un sorriso e raccolse la sfida: si spogliò rapidamente e si tuffò a sua volta. Gli fu facile catturarla, ma naturalmente lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di sfuggirgli: quando l'afferrò per la vita e la girò verso di sé, gli buttò le braccia al collo. Jarod la portò con sé nel punto dove l'acqua era più bassa; qui si sedette con la schiena appoggiata al bordo e se la mise seduta di lato sulle ginocchia. La baciò appassionatamente, mentre con una mano le percorreva la schiena, il fianco, la coscia; con le dita le accarezzò la delicata piega dietro il ginocchio e fu incoraggiato da un sospiro di piacere. Allora le infilò la mano tra le cosce, sfiorandole la pelle sensibile della parte interna, risalendo lentamente; lei schiuse le gambe, invitandolo a proseguire.

Jarod interruppe il bacio, ma solo per percorrerle con le labbra la linea del mento fin sotto l'orecchio; qui si fermò, mordicchiando gentilmente. Erin arrovesciò la testa all'indietro, esponendo la gola palpitante, e lui spostò la bocca su di essa, accarezzandola con la punta della lingua. Intanto la sua mano aveva continuato a risalire lentamente lungo l'interno delle sue gambe e le dita adesso erano arrivate all'attaccatura della coscia; sfiorò il centro della sua femminilità e ne percepì il calore.

Sentendosi toccare, Erin trattenne il fiato, poi gemette piano ed allargò ulteriormente le gambe, bramosa. Era preda di una smania così forte che, se Jarod l'avesse presa in quel momento, sarebbe stata pronta per lui. Le dita di Jarod continuavano ad esplorare la morbida, calda carne tra le sue gambe con un tocco gentile quanto eccitante, ed Erin gemette di nuovo. Dio, quanto lo voleva! Non solo il suo corpo, per quanto desiderabile fosse, ma _lui_ …

Febbrilmente, cominciò a baciarlo alla base della gola, dardeggiando con la lingua, mentre con i polpastrelli tracciava cerchi sempre più stretti attorno ai suoi capezzoli inturgiditi. Poi abbassò la testa e ne prese uno tra le labbra, proprio mentre un dito di Jarod scivolava dentro di lei, sfiorandole il clitoride e facendola rabbrividire di piacere. Comprese che non avrebbe retto un istante di più; lo comprese anche Jarod, sentendo un fiotto di calore investirgli le dita. Ritrasse la mano, ed Erin si scostò per sollevarsi ginocchioni di fronte a lui. Lo sguardo di Jarod era annebbiato dal desiderio mentre con gli occhi percorreva la sua figura armoniosa; per la prima volta in vita sua, Erin si sentì sicura della propria bellezza. D'istinto, assunse una posa seducente, sollevando la massa bagnata dei suoi capelli bruni con entrambe le braccia e portando il busto in avanti. Lo sguardo di Jarod si oscurò ulteriormente; tese le braccia e l'afferrò per la vita, traendola a sé e mettendosela seduta in grembo, le belle gambe attorno a sé; ma prima che potesse penetrarla, lei insinuò una mano tra i loro corpi e lo afferrò alla base del membro, accarezzandolo per tutta la sua lunghezza. Gli sfuggì un'esclamazione di sorpreso piacere e lei gli rivolse un sorriso ammaliante, carico di promesse, continuando a toccarlo in quel modo conturbante. Jarod ricambiò il suo sorriso con uno altrettanto seducente e le infilò una mano tra le gambe, ricominciando ad accarezzarla. Fu la volta di Erin di emettere un'esclamazione ed il sorriso di Jarod si accentuò.

"Chi la fa l'aspetti", mormorò, prima di baciarla.

"Fedifrago…!", bisbigliò lei sulle sue labbra, di rimando. Gli afferrò la mano e l'allontanò, poi sollevò il bacino, strusciandosi tutta contro di lui, ed infine si calò lentamente sulla sua verga virile. Un piccolo aggiustamento, e lui le scivolò dentro con facilità: non era già più così stretta da richiedere particolare cautela, ciononostante Jarod preferiva penetrarla con lentezza, assaporando ogni centimetro delle calde profondità del suo corpo.

Si mossero all'unisono, languidamente, con movimenti ampi e carezzevoli, entrambi desiderosi di far durare l'amplesso il più a lungo possibile. Spinta su spinta, il piacere si accumulò, crescendo pian piano, infiammandoli, trascinandoli nei vortici della voluttà, lanciandoli verso la vetta, fino a farli vibrare, nel corpo non meno che nell'anima, come le corde di uno strumento ineffabile. Infine Erin arrivò al climax, gettò il capo all'indietro ed emise quel suo verso da cardiopalma; Jarod chiamò il nome di lei, ripetendolo in un crescendo che giunse al culmine, proseguì e s'acquietò al ritmo dell'orgasmo. Gli spasmi del godimento quasi contemporaneo amplificarono il piacere di tutti e due, lasciandoli increduli e senza fiato.

I cuori che battevano selvaggiamente ed il fiato corto, si tennero stretti come se non volessero più lasciarsi andare, finché il respiro di entrambi non tornò normale, e poi ancora, riluttanti a staccarsi l'uno dall'altra, prolungando quel momento perfetto baciandosi ed accarezzandosi teneramente. Jarod le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra, poi la tempia, lo zigomo, la guancia.

"Non sapevo…", sussurrò, prendendole il viso tra le mani e guardandola negli occhi, "Non sapevo che ci si potesse sentire così…", s'interruppe, in cerca di una descrizione adeguata.

"Così come?", domandò Erin a bassa voce, il cuore che pulsava forte. Jarod trovò le parole:

"Come se fossi stato solo nel deserto, sul punto di morire di sete, ed avessi trovato una fonte d'acqua fresca e purissima. Come se il vuoto che sentivo nell'anima si fosse improvvisamente colmato. Come se avessi trovato la metà mancante del mio essere…"

Erin si sentì pungere gli occhi per le lacrime e batté rapidamente le ciglia; si sporse in avanti e lo baciò.

"Mi sento così anch'io", confessò. Jarod le accarezzò il viso, gli occhi colmi di luce.

"Ti amo", le disse, con semplicità. Erin sentì che il cuore saltava un battito e poi si metteva a ballare un samba indiavolato. Aprì la bocca per replicare, ma la voce si rifiutò di uscire. Jarod le mise due dita sulle labbra.

"Non devi dire niente", mormorò, "se per te è troppo presto, se non sei sicura… Io aspetterò tutto il tempo necessario, fino a quando ti sentirai pronta a dirmi che anche tu mi ami."

Senza parole, commossa, Erin gli baciò le labbra, il naso, la fronte, le palpebre, il piccolo neo sotto l'occhio destro, di nuovo le labbra, abbracciandolo stretto. Infine gli prese il volto tra le mani, così come prima aveva fatto lui con lei, e gli sussurrò:

"Grazie, Jarod."

OOO

Trascorsero il resto del pomeriggio giocando nell'acqua e prendendo il sole, sdraiati su grandi teli di spugna stesi sull'erba profumata, dove si scambiarono baci e carezze.

"Ti conosco da quanto… tre settimane?", considerò Jarod ad un certo punto, in tono quieto e guardandola negli occhi, "Eppure mi sembra di conoscerti da tanto, tantissimo tempo. Ho come l'impressione che, in realtà, io ti conoscevo ancor prima di incontrarti…"

Erin inghiottì a vuoto.

"Ho la stessa sensazione. Inoltre, quando ti ho incontrato la prima volta, ho sentito un colpo alla nuca", mormorò, "Proprio qui", si toccò dietro il collo, "Mi era capitato solo un'altra volta…"

La voce le si spense mentre abbassava lo sguardo. Jarod si sentì stringere il cuore.

"Col tuo ex marito, vero?", chiese piano. All'occhiata sorpresa di Erin, si sentì in dovere di spiegarle, "Jean mi ha detto qualcosa, la prima sera. Ti vuole molto bene, sai?", sorrise, "Ha minacciato di suonarmele, se avevo intenzione di prenderti in giro, praticante o non praticante di arti marziali", a quella notizia, anche Erin dovette sorridere, "Poi l'altra sera ho sentito la vostra conversazione – non volevo origliare, ma non ho potuto farne a meno – ed allora ho capito che dovevo farmi avanti."

Erin era arrossita come una scolaretta e non aveva il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo. Jarod le prese le mani tra le sue e le strinse.

"So che hai molto amato e molto sofferto, e che sei terrorizzata all'idea di tornare a dare la tua fiducia a qualcuno che potrebbe tradirla, così come ha fatto il tuo ex marito. Erin, io ti giuro che…"

Di scatto, lei sollevò una mano e gliela posò sulla bocca, zittendolo.

"Non giurare", lo pregò in tono urgente, " _Lui_ ha pronunciato il giuramento più solenne di tutti, davanti a Dio ed agli uomini, e non l'ha mantenuto…"

La voce le si spense; allora Jarod le coprì la mano con la propria e le baciò le dita, ad una ad una.

"Spero che _quello là_ non mi attraversi mai la strada", ringhiò poi, con insolita ferocia, "Sarei capace di ucciderlo per tutto il male che ti ha fatto…"

La strinse a sé; Erin, la testa appoggiata al suo petto, sentì il suo cuore che batteva forte ed un po' irregolarmente, e quel suono ebbe il potere di rasserenarla. Ricambiò l'abbraccio.

"Farò in modo di guadagnarmi la tua fiducia", dichiarò Jarod a bassa voce, "Come ho detto prima, aspetterò per tutto il tempo che ti sarà necessario, un mese, un anno, non m'importa. Ti prego, dammi un'occasione."

Lei non riuscì a dire nulla: un groppo le serrava la gola. Si limitò ad annuire, ma a lui fu sufficiente. Le fece sollevare il viso verso il suo e le posò le labbra sulle labbra, dolcemente, con tenerezza. Si lasciò andare all'indietro, sul grande asciugamano, e la trascinò con sé, continuando a darle piccoli baci su tutto il volto. Erin rispondeva, col cuore che batteva forte, e rimasero così, a baciarsi come ragazzini, per un tempo indefinito.

OOO

Quando venne la sera, cenarono e poi guardarono un film avventuroso in tv, abbracciati sul grande divano del salotto. Quando andarono a letto, si addormentarono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra, pensando che il mondo era infine perfetto.


	7. Capitolo VII: Allegro Parte 1

Capitolo VII: Allegro Parte 1

Lunedì 17 giugno, ore 08.30

Il giorno seguente, Erin doveva recarsi in palestra abbastanza presto, così Jarod, che aveva la lezione delle cinture nere alla sera, tornò al motel.

Jean accolse Erin con un sorriso pieno di aspettativa:

"Allora, com'è andata?", s'informò con affettuosa curiosità. Erin assunse la sua migliore faccia da poker:

"Bene, grazie", rispose in tono indifferente, per tenerla un poco sulla corda. Jean non si lasciò ingannare neanche per un secondo: erano amiche da oltre dieci anni, e la conosceva troppo bene.

"Avanti, vuota il sacco!", la esortò, impaziente. Erin tacque per qualche istante, giusto per aumentare ulteriormente l'aspettativa dell'altra, poi fece uno dei suoi sorrisi luminosi come il sole:

"Abbiamo trascorso insieme tutto il fine settimana."

"WOW!", esclamò Jean, entusiasmandosi, "E siete stati a letto tutto il tempo?"

"Jeanie!", sbottò Erin, ridendo, "Lo sai che sei proprio indiscreta?"

"Certo che lo so, ma siamo o non siamo amiche intime? Come tali ci scambiamo le confidenze più piccanti, no?"

Questo era vero, ammise Erin tra sé; solo che, da due anni a quella parte, le confidenze piccanti le aveva sempre fatte Jean a lei, e non viceversa. Beh, finalmente era giunto il momento di contraccambiare, pensò con un sorrisetto malizioso.

"No, non siamo stati tutto il tempo a letto", rispose quindi, ridacchiando, "Anche nella doccia, e in piscina…"

Jean rise, sinceramente lieta per l'amica.

"E' fantastico! Sono felice per te… Te lo meriti proprio."

"Grazie, Jean… Però, quando lo vedrai, stasera, non fargli un'altra ramanzina!", allo sguardo interrogativo dell'altra, Erin spiegò, "Mi ha detto che la prima sera lo hai minacciato di dargliele di santa ragione…"

Jean arricciò le labbra:

"Ho visto subito come ti guardava, e l'ho messo in guardia", ammise, "Poi però ho capito che faceva sul serio: altrimenti, non ti avrei certo incoraggiata!"

Chiacchierarono ancora, parlando nel modo esplicito che le donne usano solo tra loro e che farebbe arrossire lo gigolò più smaliziato, ma dovettero interrompersi con l'arrivo dei primi clienti.

Jarod non ce la fece a rimanere lontano da Erin tutto il giorno, ed all'ora di pranzo le telefonò per invitarla ad un picnic. Lei accettò di buon grado, e sotto lo sguardo sornione di Jean uscì per salire in macchina con Jarod. Il parco cittadino era molto più piccolo di quello demaniale che avevano visitato il sabato, ma ugualmente piacevole; stesero un plaid a terra e vi si accomodarono, consumando i sandwich e la macedonia che Jarod aveva preparato, accompagnando il tutto con del succo di mela. Poi si stesero all'ombra di un albero, allacciati, per una piccola siesta.

"Vieni a dormire da me anche stanotte?", domandò Erin dopo qualche minuto.

"Solo a dormire?", scherzò Jarod. Lei rise:

"Dopo l'allenamento delle cinture nere, in genere sono a pezzi!"

Il giovane uomo ci pensò su un attimo:

"Veramente, anch'io", ammise, "Però, non si può mai sapere…", sogghignò, poi le baciò i capelli, "Certo che verrò a dormire da te. Tutte le volte che vorrai."

Lei si accoccolò contro il suo petto; si sentiva improvvisamente pervasa da una grande serenità. Dimenticati i suoi timori, dimenticata la sua solitudine, sentiva di star vivendo un momento magico. Il suo cuore ferito aveva trovato un balsamo che lo stava poco a poco guarendo. Lacrime di pura felicità le riempirono gli occhi, e strinse forte Jarod tra le braccia.

Ma non riuscì a pronunciare la fatidica frase.

Mercoledì 19 giugno, ore 21.40

I l telefono portatile squillò due sole volte:

"Sydney."

Dall'altra parte del collegamento satellitare, soltanto due parole:

"Sono io."

"Jarod!", esclamò lo psichiatra, felicemente sorpreso, "E' un po' che non ti fai sentire. Va tutto bene?"

Il suo interlocutore non rispose direttamente alla domanda, ponendone invece un'altra:

"Sydney, che cos'è la felicità?"

Sydney rifletté brevemente:

"E' diverso per ogni persona. Ma, in generale, si può dire che la felicità sia l'appagamento di un desiderio, il placarsi di un'inquietudine."

Ci fu una breve pausa.

"Si può trovare la felicità in una persona?"

L'uomo anziano inarcò un sopracciglio, comprendendo all'improvviso dove l'altro voleva andare a parare. Pensò alla propria vita, alla donna che aveva conosciuto e perduto per colpa del Centro, e poi ritrovato grazie a Jarod, assieme al figlio che non sapeva d'aver avuto da lei. Michelle e Nicholas. Loro potevano ben essere la _sua_ felicità.

"Certamente", rispose, "Anzi, la maggior parte delle volte è proprio così", tacque un momento, "Sai, c'è un'antica leggenda nella mitologia greca… Racconta che, al principio dei tempi, esisteva un essere perfetto, completo, maschio e femmina insieme. Poi, un brutto giorno, questo essere fece un torto agli dèi, i quali per punirlo gli scagliarono un fulmine che lo divise in due metà distinte, separate. Da allora, le due metà passano tutta la vita a cercarsi per ricongiungersi e ritrovare quell'armonia perfetta, quella completezza indescrivibile."

Ci fu una pausa più lunga della precedente, prima che Jarod concludesse:

"Allora io ho trovato la mia metà."

Sydney percepì il suo sorriso attraverso l'etere e sorrise a sua volta:

"Sono felice che tu abbia trovato una donna."

"La _mia_ donna", lo corresse Jarod, "Dì a Miss Parker che può prendersi una vacanza, non avrete mie notizie tanto presto."

Detto questo, chiuse il collegamento, come al solito senza salutare.

Sydney depose il telefono sul ripiano della scrivania, passando una mano tra i capelli canuti mentre si appoggiava allo schienale della poltrona imbottita. Un leggero sorriso aleggiava sulle sue labbra: Jarod aveva incontrato la sua donna? Ricordava ancora il suo smarrimento, anni prima, quando aveva conosciuto Nia e per la prima volta aveva scoperto l'amore in modo consapevole. Sydney sapeva che il vero primo amore di Jarod era stata Miss Parker, ma sapeva anche che, a quel tempo, il ragazzo non aveva idea di cosa fossero i sentimenti che provava, e lui si sentiva ancora in colpa per non averglielo mai detto. A differenza che con Nia, però, Jarod gli era parso diverso, sicuro dei suoi sentimenti come solo un adulto può esserlo. E difatti, negli anni che aveva trascorso lontano dal Centro, Jarod era maturato a velocità sbalorditiva come persona, ed alla sua enorme conoscenza – che poteva paragonarsi ad una mezza dozzina di lauree – si era aggiunta la saggezza dell'esperienza, facendo di lui un uomo.

Se era vero che aveva incontrato la sua donna, allora Sydney non poteva che esserne lieto. Decise, non per la prima volta, che non avrebbe fatto parola di quella telefonata: Jarod aveva diritto di godersi una parentesi di felicità.

Venerdì 21 giugno, ore 15.30

In quella settimana incantata, Erin aveva deciso di sospendere il proprio raziocinio, che continuava a metterla in guardia contro il futuro, e di godersi quel momento meraviglioso. Le parole della vecchietta cinese incontrata a San Francisco continuavano ad echeggiarle nella mente: _Non sei più sola, e non lo sarai mai più._ Non che avesse mai creduto incondizionatamente al paranormale, ma era sempre stata dell'avviso che una parte di verità doveva esserci; e qualcosa dentro di lei le diceva che doveva avere fiducia in quelle parole. Così, per qualche giorno almeno, accantonò i suoi timori e visse fino in fondo la stupefacente rifioritura del suo cuore.

Mentre trascorrevano i giorni, si faceva strada in lei la convinzione che Jarod fosse la vera incarnazione del suo compagno ideale: presente in qualsiasi momento avesse bisogno di lui, ma allo stesso tempo discreto; intuitivo dei suoi desideri e stati d'animo, e rispettoso di essi; disposto a donarsi interamente senza chiedere niente in cambio. Tuttavia, continuava a percepire in se stessa una sorta di nucleo duro che respingeva il totale abbandono al sentimento: il suo cuore aveva appena cominciato a guarire, ed era ancora estremamente riluttante ad esporsi nuovamente al rischio di una ferita profonda come quella che aveva subito.

C'era solo una cosa che la turbava, in Jarod: ogni tanto, nei momenti più disparati, coglieva nel suo sguardo una tristezza così abissale da lasciarla annichilita. Quando lui si accorgeva che lei l'aveva notato, cambiava rapidamente espressione e si sforzava di rasserenarsi; Erin avrebbe voluto chiedergli il motivo della sua mestizia, ma non voleva essere indiscreta e così, per il momento, scelse di continuare a tacere.

Non prevedevano di passare un altro fine settimana di fuoco, dato che Erin, regolare come un orologio giacché da anni prendeva la pillola per ragioni mediche, aveva il suo ciclo; inoltre da lungo tempo aveva prenotato un posto-tenda nel parco naturale di Yosemite; così, quel giorno, a metà pomeriggio, partirono alla volta del parco a bordo della moto di Erin. Jarod s'era comperato un casco ed un paio di guanti, nonché un giubbotto di pelle con protezioni adeguate, così viaggiò sufficientemente attrezzato.

Il sabato mattina ammirarono le fantastiche Yosemite Falls, la quinta più alta cascata al mondo, che con tre balzi spettacolari supera un dislivello di oltre settecentotrenta metri; poi trascorsero la giornata nella Yosemite Valley, restando incantati come bambini di fronte alla straordinaria vista dei monti Half Dome ed El Capitan, e delle fantastiche formazioni denominate Three Brothers e Cathedral Rocks and Spires. Erin individuò il punto esatto in cui erano state girate alcune scene di un film di Star Trek, e con Jarod si divertì a cantare la canzoncina che i tre protagonisti avevano intonato alla luce di un fuoco da campo.

La domenica passeggiarono tra le sequoie giganti di Mariposa Grove e poi fecero un allegro picnic sulle rive del Mirror Lake, così chiamato per i bellissimi riflessi che il sole traeva dalla sua superficie.

Durante la via del ritorno guidò Jarod, che si rivelò un ottimo pilota.

Rientrarono a Santa Lorita in serata, stanchi ma felici di quella meravigliosa gita nella natura.

Giovedì 27 giugno, ore 22.50

Quella sera Erin aveva proposto a Jarod di giocare a _Dungeons & Dragons_,un gioco da tavolo. Erin faceva da _master_ , mentre Jarod era impegnato in una partita da personaggio singolo, e si stavano divertendo un mondo. Alla fine, Jarod riuscì a completare la missione e lei, come premio, lo baciò appassionatamente.

"Mmmhhh…", fece lui, quando infine Erin si scostò, "Per un bacio così affronterei dieci draghi, non uno solo!"

Lei non poté fare a meno di sorridere:

"Aspetta di essere arrivato almeno al ventiquattresimo livello, mio bel druido!"

Quello era infatti il personaggio che lui si era scelto come _alter ego_ nel mondo fantastico di _Dungeons & Dragons_.

"Dici che è meglio, eh?", bofonchiò Jarod, che più volte si era trovato in difficoltà, "Forse hai ragione", concluse, baciandola sul naso, "Ma tu non scrivi proprio questo genere – come l'hai chiamato? – _heroic fantasy_?"

"Sì, è esatto", confermò Erin, "È per questo che adoro questo gioco di ruolo."

"Parlavo sul serio, quella volta che ti ho detto che mi piacerebbe leggere qualcosa di tuo", dichiarò Jarod, e ricordando come lei aveva reagito si affrettò ad aggiungere, "Ma solo se ti fa piacere."

Erin lo guardò negli occhi, quei caldi occhi color cioccolato che sapevano esprimerle un sentimento così vasto e profondo la lasciarla senza fiato; l'istinto le diceva a gran voce che poteva fidarsi di lui, completamente, in ogni circostanza, ma il suo raziocinio la metteva ancora in guardia dal lasciarsi andare. Si morse un labbro: da un lato, le sarebbe piaciuto che lui leggesse il suo ultimo romanzo, quello incentrato sulla guerriera/guaritrice, ma dall'altro c'era così tanto di lei in quello che scriveva che era come esporre la sua stessa anima, nuda, al ludibrio del lettore… chiunque fosse.

"Ho permesso a ben pochi di leggere quello che scrivo", disse allora, abbassando lo sguardo, "ma mi piacerebbe molto se tu leggessi il mio ultimo romanzo. Però… dammi un po' di tempo per abituarmi all'idea, vuoi?"

Jarod le sollevò il mento e le baciò le labbra, con dolcezza:

"Ma certo, piccola: tutto il tempo che ti occorre. Questo già lo sai."

Era vero, lo sapeva: lui non le stava facendo pressioni riguardo al loro rapporto, e certamente non gliene avrebbe fatto per leggere i suoi scritti.

Erin tornò a guardarlo.

"Mi piacerebbe che venissi a vivere da me", dichiarò d'impulso, poi, rendendosi conto dell'enormità che aveva detto, aggiunse timidamente, "A meno che tu non pensi che sia troppo impegnativo…"

Jarod le sorrise: non chiedeva di meglio che vivere con lei.

Possibilmente per il resto della sua vita.

"Sarò felice di farlo, amor mio."

Sabato 29 giugno, ore 16.45

"Erin, ti va di andare a ballare, stasera?", le domandò Jarod, a sorpresa, accennando ad un passo di salsa, "Mi hai detto che ti piace il ballo caraibico, no?"

"E' vero, sì", confermò lei, "Conosco un locale molto simpatico, dove vanno spesso anche i corsisti della mia palestra; si balla all'aperto, e volendo si possono mangiare specialità messicane. C'è anche il bar con il karaoke, se ti va di provare."

Con l'amorevole aiuto di Erin combinato al il suo talento di simulatore, in quei giorni Jarod non ci aveva messo molto ad imparare tutto quello che gli occorreva sul canto.

"Certo! Sarà divertente", disse quindi.

C osì, verso le sei e trenta si cambiarono e si prepararono per uscire.

Una volta di più, posando gli occhi su Jarod, Erin si sentì rimescolare: con il completo scuro e la maglietta nera, era semplicemente favoloso.

"Se continui a guardarmi così, stasera non usciamo", l'avvertì lui con voce rauca. Infatti quando l'aveva vista gli era mancato il respiro: i capelli erano sollevati sulla testa in un'elaborata acconciatura che le scopriva il collo, una delle parti che lui trovava più attraenti del suo corpo, mentre l'abito che indossava, di luccicante stoffa viola, era piuttosto corto e l'allacciatura le girava attorno al collo, lasciandole completamente nude le spalle e la parte alta della schiena. Inoltre attorno a lei aleggiava quel suo eccitante profumo alla vaniglia e muschio bianco che lo faceva impazzire.

Erin si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo, anche perché si era sentita incendiare dallo sguardo di lui. D'accordo che aveva scelto apposta un abbigliamento sexy per farsi ammirare da lui, ma non pensava di suscitare un effetto così devastante. Improvvisamente non era più tanto sicura di voler davvero uscire…

In qualche modo riuscirono a trattenersi dal gettarsi l'uno sull'altra e si recarono al _Blue Caribbean_. Qui il cameriere, un bel ragazzo ispanico sui venticinque anni, li condusse al tavolo che avevano prenotato, dove consumarono un'ottima cena a base di _tacos_ ed _enchiladas_ , preceduti da un antipasto molto piccante di _jalapeños y queso_ ed innaffiando il tutto con la leggera birra messicana.

Finito di mangiare, si recarono sulla pista da ballo nel giardino del locale; l'orchestra stava suonando una salsa cubana, ed Erin e Jarod si unirono agli altri ballerini in pista, cominciando a ballare. Dopo alcuni brani, sembrava che danzassero assieme da una vita: bastava il minimo accenno da parte di Jarod che Erin reagiva, intrecciando passi via via sempre più complessi e spettacolari a cui lui rispondeva adeguatamente. Ben presto fu chiaro che erano la coppia più affiatata ed esperta in pista, e molti si girarono a guardarli, ammirati o invidiosi.

Poi fu la volta del merengue, un divertente ballo dal ritmo cadenzato e dai passi più semplici, che affrontarono quindi con addirittura maggior affiatamento. Infine venne la bachata, una danza che poteva essere estremamente sensuale qualora eseguita da una coppia di fatto. Ciò che loro erano, e pertanto le loro movenze divennero molto sexy: allusive senza essere esplicite, carne ed anima strettamente intrecciate, amore e non solo sesso. Per chi li osservava, fu chiaro che si amavano profondamente.

Ballarono senza interruzioni per più di due ore, poi, stanchi ed accaldati, si recarono al bar. Presero posto ad un tavolino ed una cameriera venne a prendere le ordinazioni. Erin scelse tequila ed una Schweppes, e Jarod decise di imitarla. La ragazza tornò poco dopo con le bevande ed un libretto plastificato, che si rivelò essere la lista di canzoni disponibili per il karaoke. Mentre lo sfogliava, in Jarod sorse un'idea: e se avesse cantato una canzone per Erin? Qualcosa di speciale che parlasse dei suoi sentimenti per lei…

Il suo sguardo si soffermò su un titolo di Shania Twain, la cantante preferita di Erin. Era _From This Moment On_ , una struggente dichiarazione d'amore che giudicò perfetta. La prenotò senza dire niente ad Erin, che pur incuriosita non gli fece domande, con la sua solita discrezione.

Intanto sul palco si susseguivano uomini e donne, da soli o a gruppetti più o meno numerosi; tutti ricevevano applausi, proporzionati alla bravura, perfino i più stonati, se non altro per la simpatia o per il coraggio dimostrati. Quando fu il suo turno, Jarod si alzò sotto lo sguardo confortante di Erin e si recò sul palco; prese il microfono che gli porgeva il deejay e si predispose a cantare. Aveva il cuore in gola: non per l'eventuale giudizio del pubblico, del quale non gli importava proprio niente, ma per quello che Erin avrebbe pensato di una dichiarazione tanto romantica ed appassionata davanti a tutta quella folla, tra cui c'erano anche parecchie persone che conosceva.

Beh, ormai il dado era tratto e non poteva tirarsi indietro.

La musica attaccò e gli occhi di Erin, che aveva immediatamente riconosciuto il brano, lentamente si spalancarono.

Jarod cominciò a recitare i primi versi a bassa voce:

 _I do swear that I'll always be there,_

 _I give anything and everything and I will always care_

 _Through weakness and strength_ _,_

 _Happiness and sorrow_

 _For better, for worse_

 _I will love you with every beat of my heart_

La pianola elettronica imitò un basso accordo d'organo che fece scorrere brividi lungo la spina dorsale di Erin; anche Jarod si sentì rabbrividire.

 _From this moment life has begun_

 _From this moment you are the one_

 _Right beside you is where I belong_

 _From this moment on_

Un nodo strinse il petto di Erin, mentre il cuore le si gonfiava per la commozione; Jarod sentì un groppo che gli ostruiva la gola e lo inghiottì a fatica.

 _From this moment I have been blessed_

 _I live only for your happiness_

 _And for your love I'll give my last breath_

 _From this moment on_

Le lacrime spuntarono negli occhi di Erin, che sbatté rapidamente le palpebre; Jarod dovette fare un grosso sforzo per tenere sotto controllo il tremito della voce.

 _I give my hand to you with all my heart_

 _I can't wait to live my life with you_

 _I can't wait to start_

 _You and I will never be apart_

 _My dreams came true because of you_

Le lacrime debordarono dagli occhi di Erin e cominciarono a scivolarle copiosamente lungo le guance, ma lei non si curò di asciugarle; il cuore le doleva per l'intensità della commozione che sentiva.

Jarod la stava guardando dritta negli occhi; vedendo che stava piangendo, per poco la voce non gli mancò, ma in qualche modo riuscì a proseguire.

 _From this moment, as long as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this_

 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment on_

Erin cominciò a capire cosa lui stava cercando di dirle, e le parve di non riuscire più a respirare.

Stentando a controllare la voce che continuava a minacciare di spezzarglisi in gola, Jarod attaccò il crescendo:

 _You're the reason I believe in love_

 _And you're the answer to my prayers from all above_

 _All we need is just the two of us_

 _My dreams came true because of you_

Poi la voce di Jarod si dispiegò a tutta potenza nei versi finali, che andarono dritti come una freccia al cuore di Erin, annullando, cancellando ogni possibile dubbio che avesse potuto ancora albergarvi riguardo alla sincerità ed alla profondità dei sentimenti che Jarod nutriva per lei:

 _From this moment, as long as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this_

 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment on_

La conclusione venne con un pianissimo, che Jarod cantò con una voce, resa roca dalla commozione, che fece spuntare le lacrime a tutti i presenti:

 _I will love you as long as I live_

 _From this moment on_

Jarod non aspettò che la canzone sfumasse sul finale: mentre la folla scoppiava in un applauso fragoroso, scese dal palco ed andò da Erin, la fece alzare e la prese tra le braccia, asciugandole le lacrime con i baci. Coinvolto dalla loro evidente commozione, il pubblico aumentò l'intensità degli applausi.

Erin era incapace di parlare, un groppo enorme le serrava la gola impedendole di proferir parola mentre si aggrappava forte a lui. Intanto che gli applausi attorno a loro scemavano, lo tenne stretto a sé, cercando di comunicargli silenziosamente che anche lei provava i suoi stessi sentimenti.

Jarod percepiva chiaramente la sua emozione, ma poiché lei non si stava esprimendo a parole, temendo di peccare di presunzione non si fidò completamente del proprio intuito, che pure gli diceva a gran voce che anche lei lo amava.

"Andiamo a casa", la sentì infine mormorargli all'orecchio, "Questa folla mi soffoca."

Salirono sulla Corvette di Jarod, che guidò fino a casa. Avrebbe voluto tenerle una mano durante il tragitto, ma la postura rigida delle sue spalle lo dissuase. Sentiva i suoi sentimenti in subbuglio come se fossero i propri, e ritenne saggio lasciarle un po' di tempo per mettervi ordine.

I trenta minuti che occorsero per arrivare a casa non furono però sufficienti a temprare le emozioni che agitavano Erin, anzi semmai le resero più acute. Infilando la chiave nella toppa, s'accorse che le mani le tremavano violentemente. Le ci vollero due tentativi prima di riuscire ad aprire, e quando pose piede nel soggiorno lo attraversò di corsa ed andò a rifugiarsi in bagno. Aveva bisogno di stare un poco da sola, di riflettere, di capire se, tra i due sentimenti contrastanti che si agitavano in lei, era più forte l'amore o il terrore.

Jarod lo comprese, tuttavia non poté fare a meno di sentirsi ferito. Stavano insieme da soli quindici giorni, e lui le aveva promesso che avrebbe aspettato tutto il tempo che le fosse stato necessario, ma soltanto adesso si rendeva conto di quanto difficile fosse l'attesa. Aveva sperato di riuscire in qualche modo, con quella canzone, a sbloccare la situazione, a far ammettere ad Erin il suo amore per lui – _sapeva_ che lei lo amava, ogni suo gesto, ogni suo sguardo glielo dicevano a chiare lettere. Certo, i fatti contano molto più delle parole, ma Jarod desiderava disperatamente sentirle dire quel fatidico _anch'io ti amo_ …

No, si disse, era egoista da parte sua, e solo il cielo sapeva di quanto egoismo Erin era stata vittima in passato. Non doveva forzarla, non poteva farle questo. Avrebbe stretto i denti ed aspettato ancora; prima o poi, la sua pazienza sarebbe stata ricompensata, prima o poi lei avrebbe capito che, piuttosto di farle del male, avrebbe preferito uccidersi.

Ma – _Dio!_ – quanto avrebbe voluto che lei gli avesse buttato le braccia al collo dicendogli che lo amava! L'avrebbe stordita di baci e tenuta stretta a sé tutta la notte. L'avrebbe rassicurata, vezzeggiata, convinta che poteva fidarsi di lui…

Sconsolato, si sedette sul divano, posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si prese la testa tra le mani. Aveva una gran voglia di piangere.

OOO

Intanto, in bagno, sotto la doccia quasi fredda, Erin pensava all'uomo seduto in salotto.

Il suo cervello vorticava alla ricerca di una risposta, di una sicurezza, ma non riusciva a decidersi, lacerato tra emozioni violente ed opposte.

Poi, senza preavviso, Erin sentì uno sfarfallio nello stomaco.

Sbatté le palpebre, incredula.

Prestò maggior attenzione.

Risentì le farfalle.

"Oh, cielo…", bisbigliò, allo stesso tempo con gioia e con terrore, "Oh, cielo…"

Con le gambe che le tremavano incontrollabilmente, si sedette sul fondo del box, il cuore in gola. Le ci volle tutta la sua forza di volontà, la terribile forza di volontà che solo una persona che ha profondamente sofferto possiede, ma infine riuscì a trovare almeno una parvenza d'equilibrio che le permettesse di affrontare Jarod.

Dopo una decina di minuti, Erin uscì dal bagno, scalza ed avvolta in un leggero accappatoio. Scorse Jarod attraverso la porta aperta del salotto; ristette sulla soglia, sentendosi come colpita da uno schiaffo: sembrava così prostrato! Le si strinse il cuore e provò l'impulso di correre al suo fianco, di prenderlo tra le braccia e di rassicurarlo.

Fu allora che, di colpo, la verità si svelò davanti ai suoi occhi, innegabile: l'amore era più forte del terrore.

Si avvicinò silenziosamente al divano e si inginocchiò davanti a Jarod; lui alzò la testa per guardarla, e le lacrime che brillavano nei suoi occhi scuri quasi le spezzarono il cuore. Gli prese le mani tra le sue e le baciò dolcemente.

"Mi ami davvero?", bisbigliò, con voce tremolante, in cerca di conferme, "Davvero?"

Da quando glielo aveva detto, due settimane prima, non glielo aveva più ripetuto, intuendo che la metteva in imbarazzo. Ora, la gola serrata, Jarod si limitò ad annuire, lentamente, con solennità. Erin gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo guardò profondamente negli occhi.

"Co…come fai a saperlo?", mormorò, incespicando sulla prima sillaba. Lui le coprì le mani con le proprie e le strinse lievemente. La sua mente turbinava alla ricerca della risposta giusta, quella che avrebbe definitivamente fugato i dubbi che ancora si affacciavano nel suo sguardo.

Ed infine la trovò:

"Perché sento le farfalle nello stomaco."

Gli occhi di Erin divennero enormi mentre lo fissava, immobile, senza parole. Poi, con un'esclamazione soffocata, gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo strinse forte, tremando. Jarod ricambiò l'abbraccio ed affondò il viso nella massa dei suoi morbidi capelli bruni, ora sciolti sulle spalle.

"Oh, Jarod, Jarod…", la sentì mormorare, quasi singhiozzando, "Anch'io ti amo, ma ho paura, tanta paura…"

Era infine riuscita a dirlo! Emozionato, Jarod le accarezzò la schiena, con tenerezza.

"Sì, lo so", le disse con voce bassa e rassicurante, "e ti capisco. Ma abbi fiducia in me, mio tesoro, e vedrai che farò in modo che la tua paura diventi solo un brutto ricordo…"

La cullò avanti e indietro, dolcemente, quasi ninnandola come una bambina. Pian piano, Erin smise di tremare e restò tranquilla tra le sue braccia. Poi si tirò indietro per guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi.

"Ti credo", dichiarò a bassa voce, e Jarod si sentì allargare il cuore: era disposta a dargli una possibilità! Era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno… tutto quello che chiedeva.

"Andiamo a dormire", le disse, alzandosi ed aiutandola a fare altrettanto, "E' stata una lunga giornata, e sei esausta."

Era vero: Erin si sentiva stanchissima, molto più per la forza delle emozioni contrastanti che l'avevano lacerata nell'ultima mezz'ora che non per l'aver ballato due ore di seguito.

Fece appena in tempo ad annuire che Jarod la prese in braccio e si avviò verso la camera.

"Posso camminare…", protestò lei, debolmente, ma era lieta della sua premura.

"Mi piace portarti", le confidò Jarod, deponendola sul letto con un sorriso, "Vado a rinfrescarmi."

Quando tornò, la trovò profondamente addormentata, ancora avvolta nel corto accappatoio. Sorrise con tenerezza alla sua figura girata di lato; accostò le tende, si spogliò, s'infilò sotto le coperte e spense la luce, prendendo Erin tra le braccia, delicatamente per non svegliarla. Lei mormorò qualcosa, rannicchiandosi addosso a lui, schiena contro petto. Dopo qualche minuto, anche Jarod dormiva profondamente.

Traduzione della canzone di Shania Twain:

 _Io giuro che ci sarò sempre,_

 _Darò ogni e qualsiasi cosa e m'impegnerò sempre_

 _Attraverso debolezza e forza,_

 _Felicità e preoccupazione_

 _Nella buona, nella cattiva sorte_

 _Ti amerò con ogni battito del mio cuore_

 _Da questo momento la vita è cominciata_

 _Da questo momento tu sei l'unica_

 _Esattamente al tuo fianco è il posto cui appartengo_

 _Da questo momento in poi_

 _Da questo momento sono stato benedetto_

 _Vivo solo per la tua felicità_

 _E per il tuo amore darei il mio ultimo respiro_

 _Da questo momento in poi_

 _Ti porgo la mia mano con tutto il cuore_

 _Non vedo l'ora di vivere la mia vita con te_

 _Non vedo l'ora di cominciare_

 _Tu ed io non saremo mai separati_

 _I miei sogni sono diventati realtà grazie a te_

 _Da questo momento, per tutta la mia vita_

 _Ti amerò, ti prometto questo_

 _Non c'è niente che non darei_

 _Da questo momento in poi_

 _Sei tu la ragione per cui credo nell'amore_

 _E tu sei la risposta da lassù alle mie preghiere_

 _Tutto ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno siamo noi due_

 _I miei sogni sono diventati realtà grazie a te_

 _Da questo momento, per tutta la vita_

 _Ti amerò, ti prometto questo_

 _Non c'è niente che non darei_

 _Da questo momento in poi_

 _Ti amerò per tutta la vita_

 _Da questo momento in poi_


	8. Capitolo VIII: Allegro Parte 2

Capitolo VIII: Allegro Parte 2

Domenica 30 giugno, ore 02.20

Erin stava sognando. Qualcuno – lei non vedeva chi era, ma sapeva di chi si trattava – le stava mordicchiando un capezzolo inturgidito, mentre con una mano tentava le umide pieghe tra le sue cosce. Le dita esperte trovarono il duro nodo del suo piacere e cominciarono a massaggiarlo squisitamente, suscitandole ben presto spasmi di godimento che la fecero gemere ad alta voce…

Con un sussulto, Erin si svegliò al suono della sua stessa voce. Anche Jarod si destò.

"Cosa c'è, amore?", le mormorò, in tono tranquillizzante, credendo che lei avesse avuto un incubo, "Sono qui con te…"

Erin si rigirò tra le sue braccia; al buio non lo vedeva, ma non sentì il bisogno di accendere la luce.

"Sognavo di te", gli sussurrò, con voce carica di un tale desiderio che Jarod sentì un lento brivido di aspettativa serpeggiargli lungo la spina dorsale. Poi le mani di Erin gli sfiorarono il petto in una carezza sensuale, ma titubante. La incoraggiò con un brontolio di approvazione, e la ricambiò cominciando ad accarezzarle la schiena. Allora lei scostò il lenzuolo e posò le labbra dove un attimo prima stava una delle sue mani, deponendo una serie di baci sul deltoide fino a trovare il capezzolo. Qui si soffermò, titillandolo con la lingua ed i denti, mentre con le dita tracciava circoli sul suo ventre, sempre più in basso; quando arrivò ai boxer, vi infilò dentro la mano, afferrando delicatamente la sua virilità che già andava inturgidendosi.

Sentendosi toccare, Jarod emise un gemito di piacere. Armeggiò con la cintura dell'accappatoio di Erin e l'aprì, infilandovi sotto una mano per sfiorarle la curva della natica. Lei sospirò e gli si fece più vicina, insinuando una gamba tra le sue e posandosi per tutta la lunghezza sul suo fianco. Contro la coscia, Jarod sentì il calore umido della sua femminilità e quel contatto lo eccitò terribilmente: dovette trattenersi a forza dall'arrovesciarla sul letto e prenderla all'istante.

La mano dentro ai boxer lo stava stimolando impietosamente e gli strappò un altro gemito. Erin si spostò e lo liberò dell'indumento, poi si sdraiò sopra di lui. Ora i loro occhi si erano abituati al lievissimo chiarore proveniente dalle tende illuminate dalla luna e riuscivano a vedere i contorni dei loro corpi.

Erin si ritrasse dal suo abbraccio; con la bocca aperta percorse la distanza tra il suo petto ed il basso ventre, facendo dardeggiare la lingua e mordicchiandolo deliziosamente. Al tempo stesso si liberò dall'accappatoio, che gettò via, alla cieca.

Poi Jarod sentì la lingua di Erin percorrerlo per tutta la sua lunghezza, fino ai testicoli, ed ansimò di piacere.

Sorridendo segretamente tra sé, lei lo leccò lentamente, sottoponendolo ad una tortura deliziosa almeno quanto quella a cui era stata sottoposta lei nel sogno. Era così eccitata che sentiva vampate di calore lambirle l'interno delle cosce; quando capì che non avrebbe resistito oltre, né lo avrebbe potuto Jarod, gli si sedette sopra. Gli sfiorò il glande con le grandi labbra, tormentando squisitamente lui e se stessa ancora per qualche istante; poi si sollevò un poco, ed aiutandosi con una mano lo fece scivolare dentro di sé.

"Oh, Erin…", gemette Jarod, afferrandola per il fianchi e sollevando il bacino per colmarla, "Mia Erin…"

Lei gettò la testa all'indietro, inarcando la schiena per variare l'angolo di penetrazione fino a trovare la posizione più soddisfacente; poi cominciò a muoversi ritmicamente, in su fino a trattenere solo il glande, poi in giù per tutta la sua lunghezza finché con le natiche non toccava lo scroto, in un movimento che provocava ad entrambi incontrollabili tremiti di piacere.

Jarod non osava quasi muoversi, nel timore di spezzare quella sensuale cadenza. Sollevò le mani fino a chiuderle attorno ai suoi seni, stringendo delicatamente la morbida carne e vellicando i capezzoli con i pollici. Erin emise un lamento basso e vibrante che gli fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca, un lamento che crebbe d'intensità man mano che aumentava il piacere. Sentendo approssimarsi l'orgasmo, Jarod emise un suono d'avvertimento per invitarla a diminuire il ritmo, ma Erin non si fermò; la prese allora per i fianchi tentando di bloccarla, ma lei bisbigliò:

"Lasciami fare."

Allora si arrese, e pochi istanti dopo il climax lo travolse irresistibilmente

"Oooohhh, Erin…!", gridò, il fiato mozzo, schizzando dentro di lei. I suoi spasmi portarono Erin oltre il limite; gli occhi chiusi, il respiro ridotto ad un rantolo, la giovane donna artigliò le spalle di Jarod in una stretta quasi dolorosa ed emise un acuto gemito di godimento che fece eco a quello di lui. Poi, sopraffatta dal piacere, gli si afflosciò tra le braccia, il viso contro il suo petto.

Lentamente, i loro respiri si acquietarono ed il battito cardiaco tornò normale. Erin distese le gambe lungo quelle di Jarod e si accoccolò meglio nel cerchio delle sue braccia. Lui le accarezzò i folti capelli, scostandoli dal suo viso accaldato e baciandole una tempia.

"Sono sbalordito", le mormorò all'orecchio. Lei emise un tono interrogativo:

"In che senso?", volle sapere. La sua voce assonnata lo fece sorridere.

"Perché ogni volta che faccio l'amore con te mi sembra più bella della precedente", spiegò, "Ma come fai?"

Le ci volle un momento per realizzare che aveva ricevuto un complimento per le sue qualità amatorie. Spalancò gli occhi, incredula: non aveva mai ritenuto di essere un granché, a letto. Ma in effetti, a ben pensarci, in due settimane aveva fatto con Jarod cose che non aveva mai fatto in dieci anni con il suo ex… incluso svegliarsi nel cuore della notte con una pazza voglia di far l'amore, girarsi e sedurre il proprio compagno in quattro e quattr'otto. Con Jarod si sentiva bramosa e disinibita come non era mai stata… come non aveva mai creduto di poter essere. Il motivo era molto semplice: si fidava di lui. Perché allora aveva ancora paura, quando le capitava di pensare al futuro del loro rapporto? Gli avrebbe affidato la propria vita… perché non riusciva ad affidargli la propria felicità? Dopotutto, lui l'aveva fatto…

Con un sospiro, rinunciò a capire e scivolò giù da lui, al suo fianco.

"Non faccio niente", mormorò, non sapendo cosa rispondere, "Cerco solo di dimostrarti quanto ti amo."

Jarod le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra, deponendovi lievi baci dito per dito.

"Grazie, amor mio", le disse piano, emozionato, "Spero di dimostrarti altrettanto."

"Lo fai, Jarod", gli assicurò, "Lo fai…"

Dolcemente, si addormentarono così, abbracciati.

Domenica 30 giugno, ore 08.15

Il mattino seguente Jarod si svegliò al chiarore del sole che batteva sulle tende accostate. Con un sorriso, guardò Erin che dormiva, rannicchiata contro di lui, e si chinò a baciarle i capelli. Poi si alzò, attento a non svegliarla, ed andò alla finestra per guardar fuori, nello scenografico giardino irlandese, perso nei suoi pensieri.

Era innamorato di Erin De Rossi. Innamorato come non sapeva che fosse possibile essere. Voleva trascorrere con lei il resto della sua esistenza… ma come poteva fare, con il Centro che lo braccava? La sua mente, per quanto geniale, mulinava senza posa ma non trovava una soluzione.

"Sembra che il panorama ti piaccia."

La voce di Erin, bassa e dolce, lo strappò alle sue riflessioni. Jarod si voltò; la vide seduta sul bordo del letto, nuda e bellissima, i lunghi capelli che le ricadevano scomposti sulle spalle e sulla schiena.

"Molto meglio quello che vedo adesso", disse, ammiccando maliziosamente.

Erin sorrise, e pur arrossendo lievemente per l'audacia del complimento non accennò a coprirsi. Con Jarod si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio anche senza vestiti addosso, cosa che trovava insolita, perché, non essendosi mai ritenuta particolarmente attraente, era sempre stata alquanto pudica. Era lui, comprese; era lui che la faceva sentire diversa.

Il suo sguardo si spostò dal viso dell'uomo alle sue spalle ampie, al petto muscoloso coperto dalla giusta quantità di peluria, giù fino al ventre piatto ed alle lunghe gambe, per poi tornare indietro e fissarsi sfacciatamente sulla sua virilità esposta.

Erin s'accorse di volerlo, ed il desiderio le si rifletté negli occhi. Senza rendersene conto, si inumidì le labbra improvvisamente secche con la punta della lingua, inconsapevole del potere erotico di quel gesto.

Jarod fu percorso da un brivido di aspettativa e s'accorse che essere guardato così da Erin lo eccitava terribilmente. Il suo membro cominciò ad inturgidirsi.

Notando la sua reazione, Erin deglutì e sentì un gran calore sprigionarsi dal suo grembo. Man mano che la virilità di Jarod progrediva verso l'alto, aprì lentamente le gambe, offrendogli il provocante spettacolo della sua femminilità fremente.

Posando gli occhi sulla rosea fessura, Jarod sentì il fiato fuoriuscirgli dai polmoni come per un colpo. In due passi coprì la distanza che lo separava da Erin con l'intenzione di inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe, ma lei lo fermò afferrandolo per i fianchi, il viso all'altezza del suo bacino, e gli catturò il membro con la bocca. Jarod emise un rantolo di piacere mentre lei lo succhiava golosamente; per poco le ginocchia non gli cedettero, e fu costretto ad appoggiarsi alle spalle di lei per sostenersi. Erin portò le mani davanti, posandone una alla base del pene e l'altra sui testicoli; cominciò a massaggiarlo, infliggendogli il supplizio più delizioso che avesse mai sperimentato.

Jarod riuscì a sopportarlo solo per poco; poi si ritrasse e, voglioso di donarle altrettanto piacere, si inginocchiò e calò la bocca sul suo fiore di donna. Erin ansimò forte sentendolo farle l'amore con la lingua; si sostenne con le braccia, spingendo il bacino in avanti, smaniosamente. Il piacere salì in ondate successive, sempre più alte, finché non resistette oltre e supplicò:

"Prendimi, Jarod… prendimi _adesso_!"

Jarod si sollevò su di lei, sostenendosi sulle braccia, ed Erin si lasciò cadere lentamente sulla schiena. Sentì le grandi labbra che si aprivano sotto la spinta, decisa e gentile allo stesso tempo, della verga maschile, che un istante dopo entrò completamente in lei. Erin l'accolse con un gemito soffocato.

Era così eccitata che bastarono poche spinte perché raggiungesse il climax. Jarod la vide inarcarsi e gettare il capo all'indietro, mentre un lungo gemito straziante le prorompeva dalla gola. Le sue contrazioni lo portarono in pochi istanti all'orgasmo, strappandogli bassi lamenti di piacere.

Quando l'ondata del godimento si fu ritratta, Jarod si abbassò su di lei e l'abbracciò, ricoprendole il viso di baci. Erin lo ricambiò, tentando di rimettere ordine nelle impetuose sensazioni, fisiche e spirituali, che sempre lui sapeva suscitare in lei.

Rimasero così per qualche minuto, aspettando che i loro cuori tornassero ad un battito normale. Poi Jarod le disse a bassa voce, sorridendo:

"Lo sai che hai appena soddisfatto una delle mie fantasie erotiche preferite?"

Erin lo guardò sbalordita:

"Che cosa?"

"Sì", confermò lui, annuendo, "L'unica differenza è che dovevo essere vestito."

Adesso lei era divertita:

"Eh? E perché mai?"

"Oh, beh… Lo scenario sarebbe che io sono un ladro, o forse una spia, ed entro nottetempo, di soppiatto, nella camera di lei per frugare nella cassaforte. Lei si sveglia e mi sorprende, ma si limita a guardarmi. Io ricambio lo sguardo e mi accorgo di volerla. Lei capisce che anche lei mi vuole, così scosta le lenzuola e si alza a sedere sul bordo del letto; è nuda, e lentamente allarga le gambe per invitarmi a fare l'amore con lei. Io mi avvicino, lei mi sbottona i pantaloni… il resto è esattamente com'è successo."

Erin aveva la bocca arida: la descrizione aveva nuovamente acceso in lei il desiderio.

"Intrigante", mormorò con voce roca. Jarod s'accorse della sua eccitazione:

"Trovi davvero?", bisbigliò, sollevando una mano per posarla sul lato di un seno, "E… posso chiederti qual è la _tua_ fantasia erotica preferita?"

Erin arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli: in tutta la sua vita, l'aveva confidata solo alla sua amica del cuore, Jean, parlando liberamente come solo le donne tra loro riescono a fare. Con il suo ex marito non ne aveva mai parlato, in qualche modo timorosa di essere mal giudicata. Stranamente, però, nonostante il momentaneo senso d'imbarazzo, non ebbe esitazioni a descriverla a Jarod:

"Sto aspettando l'ascensore nel garage di un grattacielo. Si avvicina uno sconosciuto. Ci scambiamo uno sguardo ed io prendo fuoco. Arriva l'ascensore, ne discende della gente; saliamo, ed io premo il pulsante dell'ultimo piano. Siamo soli. Lui continua a guardarmi ed io sono sempre più eccitata. Si avvicina, mi prende per le spalle, gentilmente, ma con fermezza, e mi bacia appassionatamente. Io ricambio. Lui ferma l'ascensore, mi preme in un angolo, mi solleva la gonna e mi fa sedere sul corrimano a gambe aperte… "

Erin s'interruppe: dentro di lei, Jarod stava tornando ad ingrossarsi. Lusingata, lo guardò negli occhi, mentre un lento sorriso le incurvava gli angoli della bocca.

"Intrigante…", alitò Jarod, prima di chinare la testa e posare le labbra su quelle di lei. Erin aprì la bocca e cercò la sua lingua con la propria, intrecciando un gioco provocante e sensuale che non fece che acuire la loro bramosia. Ricominciarono a fare l'amore, lentamente, senza fretta. Durò molto a lungo, e quando infine sopraggiunse l'acme del piacere, furono scossi fin nel più profondo dei loro corpi, non meno che delle loro anime.

Il sole era ormai molto alto allorché si alzarono ed andarono a fare la doccia insieme. Quando tornarono in camera per vestirsi, Erin guardò il letto e pensò che era sconvolto come un campo da battaglia. Non ricordava di aver mai ridotto un letto in quello stato, e guardò il corresponsabile di quel fatto, che si stava rivestendo.

"Quando sorridi così stai pensando a qualcosa di molto, molto spudorato", osservò Jarod, con un sogghigno. Lei rise:

"E hai ragione, perché stavo considerando che forse dovremmo rinforzare il letto!"

Jarod si girò a guardarlo.

"Oooops!", fece, poi scoppiò anche lui a ridere.

Era molto tardi, le undici passate, così decisero di fare il _brunch_ , l'incrocio tra colazione e pranzo tipicamente statunitense. Prepararono uova sode, cereali, succo di frutta, pane tostato, prosciutto, formaggio e caffè, poi si sedettero sotto il gazebo a mangiare con l'accompagnamento musicale dello stereo portatile.

Chiacchierarono, come ormai era diventato loro costume, degli argomenti più disparati, dal futile all'impegnato, trovando ciascuno una corrispondenza nell'altro, corrispondenza che non sempre era perfetta, ma che proprio per questo spesso aiutava ciascuno dei due a chiarirsi meglio le idee.

Entrambi si sentivano la persona più fortunata della Terra.

Lunedì 1° luglio, ore 10.25

Miss Parker entrò nell'ufficio di suo fratello col suo solito passo di carica.

"Volevi vedermi, Lyle?", domandò con un tono che avrebbe gelato un vulcano in eruzione. Quando il signor Parker, il loro padre, si era letteralmente volatilizzato alcuni mesi prima, dopo gli avvenimenti in Scozia, avrebbe dovuto essere lei a prenderne il posto, ma il Triumvirato, grazie ai maneggi di Lyle e Raines, aveva deciso altrimenti.

Il bell'uomo castano seduto dietro l'elegante scrivania finse di non accorgersene e le fece un sorriso, che però non arrivò ad illuminargli gli occhi:

"Sì, sorellina, vieni."

Miss Parker odiava quando la chiamava così. Non c'era al mondo nessuno che aborrisse come aborriva Lyle. Il fatto che fosse suo fratello gemello, come aveva scoperto alcuni anni addietro, veniva da lei considerato un mero incidente genetico: non aveva niente in comune con quell'essere esecrabile, dall'animo freddo e spietato e divorato da un'ambizione senza limiti.

"Vieni al punto", disse, con insofferenza.

"Il Triumvirato voleva sapere se avevi notizie di Jarod", spiegò Lyle.

Miss Parker avanzò nella stanza e piantò le mani sulla scrivania del fratello.

"Nessuna, finora", rispose, freddamente.

"Com'è possibile?!", esclamò Lyle, tradendo la sua collera, "Sono più di quattro settimane che tu e quegli altri due perdigiorno non muovete un passo per trovarlo!"

"Non abbiamo alcun indizio su dove cercarlo", ribatté Miss Parker, battagliera, "Neanche su dove _cominciare_ a cercarlo! Dovremmo forse metterci a setacciare tutti e cinquanta gli Stati, Lyle?"

Lyle tacque un momento, obbligato a riconoscere che una simile ipotesi non era realistica. Fece un gesto conciliante con la mano, guantata per nascondere la mancanza del pollice che gli era stato amputato dalla _yakuza_ giapponese per un torto che le aveva fatto qualche anno prima.

"D'accordo, allora. Siete sicuri che nell'ultimo posto dov'è stato non abbia lasciato alcun indizio?", volle sapere poi, "Non avete trascurato niente?"

"Ci siamo tornati due giorni fa", rispose Miss Parker, "ed abbiamo passato ore a cercare una traccia. Il risultato è stato: niente."

Il fratello posò i gomiti sulla scrivania, aggrottando la fronte.

"E' molto strano, mi pare", commentò. Miss Parker annuì:

"Difatti lo è. Ma ancor più strano è che non ha più contattato neppure Sydney. E' semplicemente svanito nel nulla."

Lyle emise un sibilo simile a quello di un serpente, nuovamente in collera.

"E' ridicolo!", ringhiò, "Da quando è scappato non era mai successo! Non è che per caso tu e quei due avete deciso di arrendervi?"

"Ridicolo sei tu, Lyle!", reagì Miss Parker, gli occhi lampeggianti di rabbia, "Io non mi arrendo mai, e se insinuerai di nuovo una cosa di questo genere, ti piazzerò una pallottola tra quei tuoi occhi da crotalo!"

Non era la prima volta che lo minacciava di far qualcosa del genere, e Lyle sapeva che lei lo odiava abbastanza da finire col mettere in atto le sue parole, se lui l'avesse provocata oltre il limite. Così, anche stavolta batté in ritirata:

"Va bene, come non detto. Ma esigo che tu e la tua squadra torniate di nuovo nell'ultima tana di Jarod e buttiate tutto all'aria fino a trovare un indizio, intesi?"

Lei lo trapassò con lo sguardo.

"Puoi esigere quello che ti pare, Lyle, ma se gli indizi non ci sono, non possiamo inventarceli io, Sydney e Broots. Per il momento, non possiamo far altro che aspettare che Jarod tradisca la sua presenza in qualche posto e precipitarci laggiù non appena ne abbiamo notizia."

Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, l'occhiata che si scambiarono Miss Parker e Lyle li avrebbe ridotti entrambi in cenere.

"Per ora è tutto, allora: puoi andare", disse Lyle. Lei girò sui tacchi e, con passo sicuro, lasciò la stanza senza neppure curarsi di salutarlo.

Martedì 2 luglio, ore 19.55

Quella sera a casa di Erin squillò il telefono.

"De Rossi", rispose.

"Ciao, tesoro, sono la mamma", sentì una voce all'altro capo della linea, "Volevo solo sapere se pensavi di arrivare domani sera o giovedì mattina."

Erin sbatté le palpebre due volte, prima di ricordare a cosa si stava riferendo: giovedì era il 4 luglio, ed ogni anno trascorreva alcuni giorni di vacanza con la sua famiglia. Non poteva assolutamente mancare, anche perché due giorni dopo era il sessantacinquesimo compleanno di suo padre Frank.

"Ehm! Potrei portare una persona, eventualmente?", domandò.

"Ma certo, cara, i tuoi amici sono i nostri!", esclamò Maureen De Rossi, confermando la proverbiale ospitalità irlandese, poi fece una pausa, "Un momento, il tuo tono mi suggerisce qualcosa… è un uomo?"

Erin le sorrise attraverso il telefono: a sua madre non poteva proprio nascondere niente.

"Sì, il mio ragazzo."

"Hai un ragazzo… meraviglioso! Non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo. Come si chiama?"

"Jarod. Ma prima devo chiedergli se vuole venire… Sai, stiamo insieme da poco più di due settimane..."

"Capisco, potrebbe pensare che è un po' troppo presto per essere presentato alla famiglia… Senti, fammi sapere, va bene?"

"Grazie. Ciao, mamma."

"Ciao, mia piccola _sidhe_ (pron. _scii_ )", la salutò Maureen, usando il nomignolo, che significava _fata_ in gaelico, che le aveva attribuito da piccola. Erin depose la cornetta sorridendo e tornò in salotto, dove con Jarod stava guardando un documentario alla tv.

"Era mia madre", esordì, sedendogli accanto, "La mia famiglia si riunisce sempre per il 4 luglio, anche perché papà compie gli anni il 6. Sabato ne farà sessantacinque. Ti andrebbe di partecipare? Non considerarlo un obbligo, però", aggiunse in fretta. Jarod capì che lei non voleva imporgli nulla, che non gli avrebbe mai imposto nulla, e sorrise per tranquillizzarla:

"Se la tua famiglia è fantastica come te, sarò felice di venire", rispose. Erin ricambiò il suo sorriso:

"Sì, credo che ti piaceranno…"

Gli elencò quindi i membri della sua famiglia: il patriarca, Giovanni De Rossi, suo nonno venuto dall'Italia nella seconda metà degli Anni Trenta con la giovanissima moglie Francesca, in cerca di fortuna; Frank, il padre di Erin e loro unico figlio; Maureen, sua moglie e madre di Erin, nata O'Leary e proveniente dalla contea di Connemara, nell'Irlanda occidentale, emigrata bambina con la famiglia nei primi Anni Cinquanta; Sean, il fratello maggiore di Erin, che da qualche anno conduceva l'azienda vinicola fondata dal nonno; sua moglie Dolores ed i loro figli Christopher e Carmen.

Jarod si ritrovò ad invidiare Erin; da come gliene parlava, era una famiglia unita ed affiatata, i cui membri si amavano e si sostenevano gli uni con gli altri senza condizioni, aiutandosi nel momento del bisogno, ma conservando ciascuno la propria indipendenza. Lui non aveva mai conosciuto quel tipo di rapporto, e ne sentiva profondamente la mancanza.

Erin vide la tristezza riaffiorare nei suoi occhi; in quei giorni passati insieme, l'aveva vista sempre più raramente, e ne era stata felice, ma ora ne intuì la ragione: qualcuno doveva averlo privato della sua famiglia, per questo non ne parlava mai, e sentì di odiare con tutte le sue forze coloro che gli avevano fatto questo. Se si fossero presentati alla sua porta, in quel momento non avrebbe esitato a sparargli, per il male che gli avevano fatto, per la vita che gli avevano rubato…

Intanto, avrebbe fatto ciò che poteva per scacciare la mestizia dallo sguardo di Jarod.

"Torno subito", gli disse, alzandosi; andò in camera da letto, dove si mise a rovistare nel cassetto della biancheria intima. Trovò quasi subito quello che cercava e si cambiò rapidamente.

Alcuni minuti dopo era di ritorno, e Jarod s'accorse che aveva indossato un paio di scarpe di vernice dal tacco a spillo. Mentre se ne chiedeva il motivo, Erin allungò la mano verso il telecomando e spense il televisore. Senza una parola, lo abbracciò e lo fece adagiare supino sul divano, sdraiandosi sopra di lui. Gli prese il volto tra le mani e posò la bocca sulla sua, baciandolo dolcemente; poi gli fece schiudere le labbra per un bacio più profondo, comunicandogli silenziosamente il suo desiderio per lui.

Jarod le accarezzò la schiena, lentamente; capiva che il suo intento era quello di dargli il conforto di cui aveva bisogno, senza neppure chiedergli per che cosa, e ne era profondamente commosso e riconoscente. Pensò che era proprio così che doveva essere, tra un uomo ed una donna: darsi sostegno e conforto a vicenda, per tutta la vita, _attraverso debolezza e forza, felicità e preoccupazione, nella buona, nella cattiva sorte…_

Erin si scostò da lui e si alzò, prendendolo per mano per farlo alzare a sua volta. Poi fece due passi indietro ed allontanò il tavolino, creando uno spazio vuoto tra di esso ed il divano. Jarod la guardò senza capire, ma il secondo successivo comprese: lentamente, Erin cominciò a spogliarsi sotto i suoi occhi, lo sguardo fisso nel suo, un'espressione seducente sul bel volto.

Dapprima sciolse il nodo che chiudeva la sua blusa color prugna, poi gli voltò le spalle e si fece scivolare l'indumento lungo le braccia, per poi lasciarlo cadere a terra. Quando tornò a voltarsi, Jarod vide che portava un reggiseno di seta bordeaux, e quando qualche attimo dopo la gonna raggiunse la camicetta sul pavimento constatò che gli slip erano abbinati. Indossava anche un reggicalze di tulle dello stesso colore, a cui erano allacciate sottilissime calze trasparenti di seta dall'alto bordo di pizzo pure bordeaux.

Era bella come una dea, pensò Jarod, la gola riarsa, percorrendola tutta con lo sguardo. Ed era sexy da mozzare il fiato.

Erin vide il suo sguardo offuscarsi dal desiderio e si sentì incoraggiata. Mai in vita sua aveva fatto uno spogliarello, e quindi era partita insicura dell'effetto che avrebbe ottenuto, ma Jarod la stava letteralmente divorando con lo sguardo con un atteggiamento inequivocabile.

Fece una lenta piroetta per farsi guardare da ogni parte, e Jarod trattenne il fiato quando s'accorse che gli slip erano in realtà un perizoma che le lasciava scoperte le belle natiche. Poi Erin tornò a girarsi verso di lui, allungò una mano dietro la schiena e slacciò il reggiseno; tenendolo fermo con una mano, sfilò un braccio dalla bretella, poi ripeté il procedimento dall'altra parte, ed infine gettò via l'indumento.

Jarod non riuscì più a trattenersi ed allungò le mani, ma lei si allontanò sorridendo sorniona e lo invitò con un gesto a star fermo dove si trovava. Ancora una volta gli voltò le spalle, agganciò il perizoma con i pollici e cominciò ad abbassarlo sui fianchi, tirandolo di qua e di là; Jarod notò che lo aveva indossato sopra al reggicalze. Di nuovo Erin tornò a fronteggiare Jarod, ed allora si accosciò rapidamente, tirando giù il minuscolo indumento fino alle caviglie; poi si rialzò, e con due rapidi movimenti si liberò completamente.

Non le rimanevano addosso che calze, reggicalze e scarpe, e guardandola Jarod inghiottì a vuoto.

Era… da urlo.

Ma il meglio doveva ancora venire.

Erin gli si avvicinò e gli sbottonò la camicia, aprendogliela sul petto. Ancora una volta lui tentò di abbracciarla e lei lo ammonì di non muoversi, arricciando le labbra e scuotendo la testa. Si chinò e gli prese un capezzolo in bocca, titillandolo con i denti e la lingua; Jarod mandò un gemito, mentre il membro irrigidito gli pulsava dolorosamente dentro la costrizione dei jeans. Lasciò cadere la camicia sul pavimento.

Erin mise un ginocchio a terra e gli slacciò la cintura, poi gli aprì la patta. Lentamente, gli sfilò i calzoni, poi fece altrettanto con gli slip. Gli afferrò il pene alla base, con delicata fermezza, e cominciò ad accarezzarlo. Pochi istanti dopo avvicinò la testa e lo leccò pian piano dalla base alla punta, strappandogli una serie di rantoli irregolari.

Jarod stava per perdere la testa: era il sogno di ogni uomo, una bellissima donna seminuda inginocchiata davanti a lui con la sua virilità in bocca…

Incapace di trattenersi, emise un alto lamento; Erin comprese che non ne poteva più e si allontanò, guardandolo da sotto in su con uno sguardo colmo della sua stessa smania. Jarod fece per chinarsi, ma lei gli sgusciò via e gli voltò le terga, lasciandosi cadere carponi, le gambe leggermente divaricate, poi girò la testa, i lunghi capelli bruni che ricadevano come una tenda da un lato, e gli lanciò uno sguardo invitante.

Jarod per poco non soffocò: quella era una vista che avrebbe fatto venire un'erezione ad un morto!

Tenendo gli occhi fissi sulle magnifiche rotondità del suo fondoschiena, Jarod si inginocchiò dietro Erin.

"Ti prego, sii gentile", mormorò lei. Non le era mai piaciuta quella posizione, ma era consapevole che gli uomini ne andavano pazzi ed aveva deciso di assumerla per amor suo.

Jarod comprese tutto questo dal suo tono, e sentì il cuore gonfio d'amore per lei.

La toccò da dietro, accarezzandole con le dita la calda fessura tra le cosce e sfiorandole il clitoride. Erin rabbrividì per il piacere ed allargò ulteriormente le gambe per dargli un accesso migliore. Jarod continuò a toccarla, tormentandola deliziosamente per portarla al culmine dell'eccitazione. Gentilmente, le inserì prima un dito, poi un altro, per abituarla alla sensazione, e quando sentì un fiotto di calore umido investirgli la mano, capì che era pronta. Si posizionò allora contro la sua morbida apertura femminile e spinse, piano, perché non sentisse il minimo fastidio ma solo piacere.

Erin emise un ansito di sorpresa: la penetrazione da tergo era sempre stata spiacevole, per lei, ma non con Jarod… al contrario.

Jarod si chinò su di lei fino a toccarle la schiena col petto, sostenendosi con una mano ed usando l'altra per accarezzarle il seno, pendulo per la posizione. Lentamente, cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei, dapprima con movimenti piccoli, aumentandone poi l'ampiezza man mano che la sentiva pronta. Gli era difficile mantenere il controllo di se stesso, perché quella posizione lo stimolava in modo intollerabile, minacciando di mandarlo in orbita, ma per amore di lei si concentrò e resistette, deciso a portarla con sé al vertice del godimento.

Fu più facile del previsto: incessantemente stuzzicata dalle abili dita di Jarod, che le accarezzavano alternativamente i capezzoli ed il clitoride, Erin sentì sopraggiungere un piacere che non si era aspettata e su cui, dati i deludenti precedenti, non aveva minimamente contato. Un orgasmo incandescente le esplose nelle viscere, facendole cacciare un grido strabiliato, cui un istante dopo si unì Jarod mentre sprizzava dentro di lei in un irresistibile vortice di voluttà.

Mentre lentamente l'ondata del climax si ritraeva, rimasero per qualche istante quasi senza respirare, accaldati, tremanti, quasi fuori si sé per l'estasi appena sperimentata, un'estasi che era tanto fisica quanto spirituale, come può esserlo solo quando non si fa sesso, ma l'amore.

Erin non riusciva a capacitarsi del piacere che aveva appena provato; non dell'intensità, anche se era stata una delle più acute mai provate, ma del modo in cui l'aveva ottenuto, ovvero per mezzo di una posizione che per lei aveva sempre rappresentato più un fastidio che altro. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime: Jarod era l'uomo più meraviglioso, l'amante più attento e generoso che potesse desiderare, il suo compagno perfetto… la sua anima gemella.

Le spiacque quando lui scivolò fuori dal suo corpo, ma fu compensata dal fatto che Jarod si sdraiò supino sul tappeto e la prese tra le braccia, facendole appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, i lunghi capelli sparsi come un velo sulla sua spalla; la strinse teneramente tra le braccia e le baciò la tempia.

"Sei meravigliosa", le mormorò, "Proprio non so cosa ho fatto per meritarti…"

Lei si mosse, sollevò il capo e lo guardò amorevolmente:

"Io mi chiedo che cosa ho fatto _io_ per meritare _te_ ", sussurrò, "Ma qualunque sia la ragione, ringrazio Dio ogni giorno per averti posto sul mio cammino."

Con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime di commozione, Jarod le fece appoggiare nuovamente la testa sul suo petto e la strinse forte.

"Per me è lo stesso", sussurrò, "Per me è lo stesso."

Nell'animo di Erin fece capolino uno sgradito senso di colpa. Era vero, amava Jarod con tutta se stessa, come aveva tanto sperato di essere ancora capace di amare… Nonostante la paura, nonostante il rischio…

Perché allora continuava a sentire quel freddo nucleo di ghiaccio in fondo al cuore?


	9. Capitolo IX: Allegro Appassionato Parte

Capitolo IX: Allegro appassionato Parte 1

Giovedì 4 luglio, ore 09.00

Jarod ed Erin partirono il giovedì mattina, diretti al ranch di Frank e Maureen De Rossi, dove arrivarono circa mezz'ora dopo. Il tempo era splendido e l'aria aveva un profumo dolce mentre percorrevano gli ultimi chilometri della strada privata che, dalla statale, portava alla casa; tutt'attorno, a perdita d'occhio si estendevano vigneti alternati a pascoli.

Giunti in vista della grande casa, Jarod non nascose la propria ammirazione:

"E' bellissima!", esclamò, "E molto grande, direi."

"Contando gli alloggi per i domestici, ha ventisei stanze", spiegò Erin, "Inoltre ci sono i _lodges_ indipendenti che possono ospitare fino a dodici persone."

Su indicazione di Erin, Jarod parcheggiò la Corvette sotto una massiccia tettoia di legno, dov'erano posteggiate alcune altre automobili; sulla soglia intanto era comparsa una donna dai corti capelli d'un caldo colore rosso tiziano, abbigliata semplicemente in jeans e camicetta di cotone, che si avvicinò loro sorridendo. Erin scese dalla macchina e le corse incontro, abbracciandola.

"Erin, bambina mia!", esclamò la donna, che dimostrava a fatica cinquant'anni ma che in realtà ne aveva una decina di più, "Come sono felice di averti qui!", si girò a guardare con approvazione Jarod, che le stava raggiungendo, "E in ottima compagnia, anche!"

Erin lo presentò sorridendo:

"Mamma, questo è Jarod O'Donnell; Jarod, mia madre Maureen."

La donna gli strinse la mano che lui le porgeva:

"Irlandese! _Céad mile failtà_ (pron. chéid mila folta)."

Jarod assunse un'aria imbarazzata:

"Mi spiace, signora De Rossi, ma non parlo gaelico."

Il sorriso di Maureen non si spense, anzi si allargò:

" _Mille volte benvenuto_ , signor O'Donnell", tradusse.

"Grazie", rispose lui, sorridendole con simpatia, "Ma la prego, mi chiami Jarod."

"E io sono Maureen", decretò la donna, prendendo sottobraccio lui e la figlia, "Venite dentro, il resto del clan non vede l'ora d'incontrarvi."

Sulla soglia li attendeva il maggiordomo, impeccabilmente vestito di scuro.

"Carl, questo è il signor O'Donnell, ospite di mia figlia. La prego, si occupi delle loro valigie", gli ordinò Maureen, con grazia. Il domestico annuì, poi si rivolse ai nuovi arrivati con un piccolo inchino:

"Bentornata, signorina Erin. Benvenuto, signore."

Un po' a disagio per quella deferenza, cui non era abituato, Jarod si limitò a fargli un cenno di saluto, mentre Erin rispondeva:

"Grazie, Carl. Come sta la sua famiglia?"

"Tutti bene, grazie. Jasmine ha finalmente fissato la data del matrimonio per il quindici di settembre."

"Bene! Le ricordi che le ho promesso l'abito da sposa come regalo di nozze."

"Lo farò, signorina Erin. Grazie."

Maureen li introdusse nel salotto, arredato con mobili in stile, dove su una poltrona stava seduta una donna molto anziana dai corti capelli candidi come la neve; stava leggendo un libro, ma sentendoli arrivare alzò lo sguardo verso di loro e, nel riconoscere Erin, sorrise.

"Erin, _cuore della nonna_!", esclamò in italiano, alzandosi in piedi ed andandole incontro a braccia aperte, " _Come stai?_ "

" _Benissimo, nonna_ ", rispose Erin nella stessa lingua, abbracciandola, "Posso presentarti Jarod O'Donnell? Jarod, questa è mia nonna Francesca."

Jarod prese la mano che la vecchia matriarca gli porgeva e la baciò galantemente.

"Lieto d'incontrarla, signora."

"Il piacere è mio, giovanotto", gli assicurò Francesca, "Erin, hai buon gusto, non c'è che dire!"

Erin rise:

"Nonna, non metterlo subito in imbarazzo!"

"Oh, alla mia età posso dirlo apertamente, quando apprezzo un bell'uomo!", sbuffò lei, strizzando l'occhio a Jarod, "Non crede, signor O'Donnell?"

"Jarod", la corresse lui, come al solito preferendo usare il meno possibile i nomi falsi che si sceglieva, "Sono d'accordo, ma qualcosa mi dice che lei ha sempre detto quello che pensava, anche da giovane."

Francesca scoppiò a ridere di gusto:

"Ha proprio ragione, _caro mio_! Mai avuto peli sulla lingua, io!"

In quella entrò un uomo anziano, accompagnato da uno più giovane; la somiglianza tra i due era impressionante, e Jarod capì di trovarsi di fronte a Giovanni, il patriarca della famiglia De Rossi, ed a suo figlio Frank. I due abbracciarono Erin con affetto ed accolsero calorosamente Jarod, il quale cominciava a sentirsi stordito da tutte quelle presentazioni; ma non era ancora finita, perché pochi minuti dopo furono raggiunti dal fratello di Erin, Sean, con la moglie Dolores ed i figli Christopher e Carmen. Sean, un uomo all'incirca dell'età di Jarod, grande e grosso e con una criniera fulva come quella della madre, sollevò la sorella da terra e la fece volteggiare, tuonando che non la vedeva da troppo tempo. Dolores, una bella donna ispanica di un paio d'anni più vecchia di Erin, salutò affettuosamente la cognata, ed i due nipotini fecero una gran festa alla zia. Anche tutti loro accolsero Jarod con calore, facendolo sentire subito accettato.

Dopo, lui ed Erin furono invitati a recarsi nel _lodge_ a loro riservato per sistemare il bagaglio, così si congedarono momentaneamente; uscirono, ed Erin condusse Jarod attraverso la grande corte dietro l'edificio principale, diretta verso una costruzione più piccola, che si rivelò essere una _dépendance_ completamente autonoma, dotata di tutti i servizi. A differenza del salotto in cui erano stati accolti, che esibiva mobili importanti e di pregio, questo appartamento era semplice ed accogliente.

Quando mise piede nella stanza da bagno, piastrellata con mosaici d'ispirazione greco-romana, Jarod rimase sbalordito dalla vasca: era rotonda, incassata nel pavimento come una piscina e grande abbastanza da contenere comodamente due persone. Sentendo la sua esclamazione di stupore, Erin lo raggiunse.

"Ti piace?", volle sapere, con una certa titubanza, "L'ho fatta installare l'anno scorso perché volevo avere l'idromassaggio anche qui…"

"E'… _sibaritica_ ", rispose Jarod, girandosi a guardarla con un luccichio malizioso negli occhi, "La proviamo?"

"Per dare alla mia famiglia motivo di scandalo?", rise Erin, "Perché no? Sia mia madre che mia nonna approverebbero…"

Jarod fece un passo verso Erin per prenderla tra le braccia, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta del loro appartamento. Entrambi fecero una smorfia, poi si guardarono con occhi ridenti nel riconoscere ciascuno sul volto dell'altro la propria delusione, come in uno specchio.

"Chi è?", chiese Erin.

"Sono Chris, zia Erin", rispose una voce infantile, "Vorrei mostrarti una cosa."

Erin andò ad aprire; il ragazzino entrò portando sottobraccio un voluminoso tomo dall'aria abbastanza antica, che mostrò orgogliosamente alla zia.

"Ho trovato lo stemma degli O'Donnell!", annunciò in tono trionfante. Jarod guardò Erin senza capire, e lei gli spiegò:

"Il nostro Chris è appassionato di genealogia e di araldica. Ha ricostruito l'albero genealogico dei De Rossi e degli O'Leary fino ai trisavoli dei miei nonni, e poi anche quello delle famiglie reali francese, austriaca ed inglese."

"Proprio così", confermò Christopher, tutto orgoglioso, "ed in questo libro ci sono gli stemmi di tutte le famiglie più importanti d'Irlanda. Jarod, sapevi che gli O'Donnell erano i Duchi di Donegal?"

"Ehm… se è per questo, non so neppure che cos'è il Donegal", confessò Jarod.

"E' una regione del nord-ovest d'Irlanda", spiegò Christopher, aprendo il librone e sfogliandolo fino a trovare una cartina dell'Isola di Smeraldo, "Ecco, vedi? E' qui", gli indicò il punto con un dito.

Jarod ebbe cura di mostrarsi impressionato:

"E credi che io discenda da questi duchi?"

"Per appurarlo, dovremmo ricostruire il tuo albero genealogico fino all'epoca dell'ultimo Duca di Donegal, il che non è facile, ma in ogni caso appartieni a quel clan perché porti il suo nome…"

Mentre Christopher riprendeva a sfogliare il grosso tomo, per la prima volta in vita sua Jarod si sentì un impostore. Essendo un simulatore, si era sempre calato con assoluta disinvoltura nei ruoli più diversi: ufficiale di marina, coroner, ranger, idraulico, pompiere, agente dell'FBI, ricercatore universitario, poliziotto, medico… Ma ora stava ingannando un ragazzino, e con lui un'intera famiglia che lo aveva accolto con calore autentico.

"Ecco lo stemma degli O'Donnell", annunciò Chris, mostrandogli infine un disegno, che riproduceva una croce rossa in campo giallo, tenuta da una mano, "Questo invece è quello degli O'Leary", girò alcune pagine e gli fece vedere uno scudo bianco, con una nave azzurra nella parte superiore, e nella parte inferiore un leone di colore rosso.

"Incredibile", mormorò Jarod, suo malgrado affascinato, "Anche gli O'Leary erano duchi?"

"Non sempre il capo di un clan aveva un titolo nobiliare, ma era ugualmente rispettato", rispose Christopher, "Anche l'O'Leary."

Erin aveva seguito sorridendo lo scambio di battute tra i due, ma percependo il disagio di Jarod decise di congedare il nipotino.

"Grazie per le notizie che ci hai dato, Chris", disse pertanto, con gentilezza, "ma ora vorremmo finire di riporre le nostre cose. Ci vediamo più tardi, così potrai darci ulteriori dettagli sugli O'Donnell."

"Okay", accettò il ragazzino, raggiante per l'interesse suscitato negli adulti, "Allora, a dopo!"

Quando Christopher fu uscito, Jarod sospirò:

"La tua famiglia è stata così cordiale con me… Non so proprio come potrò ricambiarli."

"Sii semplicemente te stesso", gli suggerì Erin, scegliendo ancora una volta di non indagare, "Sopra tutto, come me apprezzano la spontaneità."

Jarod le sorrise con gratitudine:

"Sei tanto saggia quanto bella, _mi querida_."

Più tardi, dopo essersi sistemati, Erin fece visitare a Jarod la casa padronale: oltre al salotto, c'era una grande sala da pranzo, che poteva essere trasformata all'occorrenza in sala da ballo, ed una formidabile biblioteca, che ospitava anche una notevole collezione di videocassette e DVD, visionabili su un gigantesco televisore. C'erano soprattutto western e polizieschi, ma anche fantascienza, azione e sentimentali, nonché documentari sugli argomenti più disparati, dall'astronomia alla natura.

"La passione di mia madre", spiegò Erin, accennando ai western, "Va pazza per John Wayne. Questi invece sono di mio padre", proseguì, indicando i polizieschi, "per lui Callaghan è il massimo."

Jarod gettò un'occhiata fuori da una finestra e vide un cavallo nero che trottava in un recinto, ad un centinaio di metri dalla casa. Erin seguì il suo sguardo e sorrise:

"Quello è Tuono Nero, lo stallone di mio fratello. Tutti noi amiamo cavalcare, tranne nonna Francesca che ha una paura folle dei cavalli", il suo sorriso si allargò, "Mi chiedo come sta Tara, la mia giumenta."

"Possiamo andare a vedere", suggerì Jarod, "Anzi, mi piacerebbe fare una passeggiata a cavallo."

"Sai cavalcare?"

Jarod non ci aveva mai provato, ma era un simulatore. Come riuscisse a far qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto prima, neppure Sydney era mai stato in grado di spiegarlo. Era una capacità innata, una predisposizione genetica. Possedeva una memoria fotografica ed un grande senso imitativo, tuttavia non pensava che fosse tutto lì. Inoltre, il talento doveva essere individuato in età molto precoce ed attentamente addestrato.

"Non benissimo", rispose, "Oltretutto, è molto tempo che non lo faccio."

"Va bene", sorrise Erin, che aveva veramente voglia di fare una cavalcata, "Dopo pranzo chiederemo a Peter, il maestro di scuderia, di trovarti un cavallo tranquillo."

Per pranzo furono servite pietanze irlandesi, gustose ma leggere, cucinate personalmente da Maureen. La sera ci sarebbe infatti stato un ricco buffet all'aperto, approntato da una ditta di catering, quindi non era il caso di caricarsi troppo a mezzogiorno.

Finito di mangiare, ai bambini fu data licenza di uscire a giocare nel parco, mentre gli adulti si recarono in salotto per il caffè ed i liquori. Jarod assaggiò la grappa, prodotta in piccola quantità dall'azienda di Giovanni De Rossi, e l'apprezzò molto, anche se ne rifiutò un secondo bicchiere adducendo la sua scarsa dimestichezza con gli alcolici.

Circa un'ora dopo, Jarod ed Erin si recarono all'edificio basso e lungo che ospitava i cavalli, dove furono cordialmente accolti da un uomo di colore gioviale e corpulento che Erin presentò a Jarod come il maestro di scuderia, Peter.

"Vuole fare un giro con Tara?", si informò, con un gran sorriso ad Erin.

"Sì, ma penserò a sellarla personalmente", disse la giovane donna, ricambiando il sorriso, "E vorrei Fiore d'Argento per il signor O'Donnell."

"Vado a prenderli", disse Peter, allontanandosi. Erin si rivolse a Jarod:

"Ho scelto per te un castrato molto tranquillo. Se è molto tempo che non monti, non voglio darti un cavallo bizzoso che potrebbe disarcionarti per dispetto."

"Hai ragione, non si sa mai", fu d'accordo lui.

Mentre aspettavano, andarono a prendere le selle nell'apposita rimessa, dove trovarono anche un paio di stivali della misura di Jarod, mentre Erin indossò i propri, e poi prepararono i cavalli; Jarod osservò ed imitò alla perfezione i gesti di Erin, cosicché alla fine Fiore d'Argento, un bel grigio pomellato, fu pronto nello stesso tempo di Tara, una magnifica cavalla roana con coda e criniera nere.

Montarono; sempre osservando attentamente Erin, Jarod riuscì a dirigere la propria cavalcatura tanto bene da sembrare che lo facesse da sempre… tranne che per un particolare.

"Rilassa le spalle", gli suggerì Erin, "Altrimenti stasera ti faranno male."

Prontamente lui seguì l'invito, ed Erin scosse la testa sorridendo:

"Dicevi di non essere un granché, come cavaliere, ma vedo che te la cavi molto bene."

Forse per la prima volta in vita sua, Jarod si sentì _orgoglioso_ del proprio talento; neppure Sydney lo aveva mai fatto sentire così, limitandosi a trattare la sua particolare abilità come un semplice dato di fatto.

Passarono il resto del pomeriggio a girovagare per pascoli, boschi, prati e ruscelli; quando giunsero nei pressi di un laghetto, smontarono e passeggiarono per un po', respirando i profumi della campagna assolata.

Tornarono in tempo per prepararsi per la festa, a cui erano invitati tutti i lavoranti ed i domestici del ranch, motivo per cui i De Rossi avevano scelto la formula del buffet; l'unico che quella sera avrebbe lavorato era il deejay, appositamente ingaggiato dai padroni di casa.

Per quell'occasione, Erin aveva scelto l'abito che aveva comperato in Messico sei settimane prima, di sangallo bianco, dall'ampia gonna che arrivava fino quasi alle caviglie ed il bustino aderente che lasciava scoperte le spalle, tenuto chiuso sul seno da alcuni laccetti, mentre una fusciacca rossa stringeva la vita; i capelli erano semplicemente raccolti in una coda di cavallo alta sulla testa, decorati da una gerbera bianca. Era una _mise_ insieme romantica e sexy, e per l'ennesima volta, quando la vide Jarod rimase incantato dalla sua bellezza.

Anche lui però era molto affascinante, nella leggera camicia di cotone finissimo di un insolito color ghiaccio, da portare aperta sul collo, abbinata ad un paio di aderenti pantaloni grigio perla. L'occhiata che gli scoccò Erin avrebbe sciolto un iceberg.

I padroni di casa accolsero gli ospiti sulla soglia, invitandoli ad accomodarsi in giardino ed a servirsi; c'erano tartine fantasiosamente farcite, mini sandwich imbottiti, pizza di vari gusti, torte salate dai svariati ripieni, insalata di patate, polpettine di riso, formaggi, affettati, e poi gelatine di frutta, macedonia, crostate, gelato, zabaione, torte varie; da bere si poteva scegliere tra diversi succhi di frutta, vino, birra, sidro, soft drink vari ed acqua. C'era solo l'imbarazzo della scelta.

In un angolo del grande giardino era stato allestito un basso palco per le danze, illuminato da un impianto di luci colorate e circondato da imponenti casse acustiche; a fianco si trovava la postazione del deejay, che per tutta la sera scelse coinvolgenti brani di discomusic e country. Ballarono tutti, dai bambini ai più anziani, compresi Giovanni e Francesca.

La festa si svolse in un'atmosfera rilassata, e Jarod si divertì un mondo.

Alle undici vennero spente le luci e la musica si ridusse ad un volume di sottofondo. Era il segnale per i fuochi d'artificio, la cui coreografia era curata da Frank in persona. Nel cielo notturno, limpido e stellato, fiorirono piogge dorate, salici d'argento, anelli e globi dai brillanti colori, accompagnati da botti più o meno rumorosi. Più di una volta la folla emise un _ooohh!_ meravigliato, ed alla fine Frank si meritò un fragoroso applauso.

Poi la musica riprese, ed i festanti ballarono fin quasi alle due, quando gli invitati cominciarono a congedarsi alla spicciolata. Anche Erin e Jarod si ritirarono, dando la buonanotte ad amici e parenti, ed andarono a dormire nel loro _lodge._


	10. Capitolo X: Allegro Appassionato Parte 2

Capitolo X: Allegro appassionato Parte 2

Venerdì 5 luglio, ore 09.25

Jarod si svegliò che era già quasi metà mattina; nel sonno, Erin si era girata ed ora giaceva di fianco, la schiena contro il suo petto. Il lenzuolo era parzialmente scivolato via, e Jarod vide che la camicia da notte che indossava, di impalpabile seta lilla, era salita a scoprirla fino al fianco, rivelandogli che sotto portava mutandine abbinate.

Sollevò il capo per osservarla: il viso rilassato, con le lunghe ciglia che ombreggiavano le guance dal colorito sano ed abbronzato; le belle labbra socchiuse quasi come in un bacio; i lunghi capelli bruni sparsi a raggiera sul cuscino; il petto che si muoveva lievemente al ritmo del respiro.

Sommerso da un'ondata di tenerezza e d'amore, le posò una mano sulla spalla e l'accarezzò lievemente, partendo dalla base del collo, seguendo la curva della clavicola per poi scendere lungo il braccio fin dov'era ripiegato sul ventre; qui spostò la mano sul suo fianco, giù lungo la coscia fin quasi al ginocchio, e poi tornò indietro, risalendo a sfiorarle la natica. Sentì che si stava eccitando – santo cielo, non ne aveva mai abbastanza di lei! – e pensò di smettere, ma Erin emise un sospiro amoroso ed aprì gli occhi.

"Scusami, non volevo svegliarti", le sussurrò allora nell'orecchio, "ma sei così desiderabile che non sono riuscito a tener ferme le mani."

Lei sorrise e lo guardò in tralice; allungò il braccio dietro di sé, posandogli la mano su un gluteo ed attirandolo più vicino. Sentendo l'evidenza del suo desiderio contro il fondoschiena, commentò divertita, a bassa voce:

"E non solo quelle."

"Non posso farci niente, se mi hai stregato", dichiarò lui, chinandosi a baciarle il lobo dell'orecchio e soffermandosi poi a mordicchiarlo. Erin sollevò la mano a sfiorargli la tempia; Jarod girò la testa e catturò il suo dito anulare tra le labbra, vellicando delicatamente il polpastrello con la lingua. Sentendola sussultare, comprese d'aver trovato un altro punto particolarmente sensibile, così insistette; le mise la mano a coppa su un seno, ed attraverso la seta sentì che il capezzolo già cominciava ad inturgidirsi. Lusingato, glielo sfiorò con le punte delle dita.

"Sei tu che hai stregato me", bisbigliò Erin, sentendo il desiderio crescere rapidamente in lei: non aveva mai pensato di essere una donna molto vogliosa, ma ora la brama per Jarod la coglieva nei momenti più impensati, e solo la sua ferrea autodisciplina le aveva impedito, da quando stavano insieme, di distrarsi troppo dai suoi compiti sul lavoro.

Mentre cominciava a deporle una serie di piccoli baci lungo il lato del collo, Jarod spostò la mano verso il basso, infilandola sotto la sua camicia da notte; le sfiorò il ventre in una languida carezza, indugiò un attimo con la punta dell'indice sul suo ombelico, tastandolo delicatamente, e poi proseguì verso il basso. Le sue dita si infilarono sotto la seta degli slip, giungendo al morbido triangolo di peluria che le ricopriva il pube.

Al suo tocco conturbante, Erin gemette di piacere ed aprì le gambe, posando una coscia all'indietro su quella di lui. Passando a baciarle la nuca, Jarod le sfiorò il clitoride, cominciando a massaggiarlo squisitamente con due dita. Erin trasalì, tirando bruscamente il fiato; si sentiva annegare in un lago di delizie, ed una vampata di calore umido le infiammò le viscere. Gemette di nuovo, più forte.

Allora Jarod cominciò ad abbassarle gli slip; Erin lo aiutò, smaniosa come solo lui sapeva renderla, e poi con un movimento sinuoso sfilò le braccia dalle bretelle della camicia da notte, calandola fino alla vita.

Lui tornò a posarle una mano a coppa su un seno, ora esposto al suo tocco, e ne vellicò il capezzolo, indurito e sensibile, con i polpastrelli di pollice ed indice; Erin sospirò ed allungò una mano dietro di sé, chiudendola attorno al suo membro eretto e provocandogli un ansito di piacere mentre lo accarezzava per tutta la sua lunghezza.

"Oh, Jarod, ti prego…", mormorò Erin, troppo bramosa di lui per riuscire ad attendere ancora, "Prendimi, prendimi…"

Jarod non sorrise della sua smania, perché era la stessa che sentiva lui. Si abbassò dietro di lei, le allargò amorevolmente le grandi labbra con le dita, per facilitare l'entrata, e lentamente la penetrò. Erin inarcò la schiena per favorirlo, assaporando centimetro per centimetro la sensazione di lui che le scivolava dentro.

Cominciarono a muoversi all'unisono, dapprima con un ritmo veloce, frutto dell'intensa voglia che avevano l'uno dell'altra; poi, senza bisogno di parole, rallentarono, entrambi desiderosi di far durare la loro unione il più possibile. Era un modo molto piacevole e riposante di fare l'amore; continuarono a lungo, ed infine raggiunsero dolcemente l'apice di un godimento profondo e prolungato.

Jarod tenne Erin tra le braccia nella stessa posizione, attendendo che il loro battito cardiaco tornasse alla normalità. Con un sorrisetto segreto, le disse a bassa voce:

"E dicevi che non eri molto esperta! Mi fai impazzire ogni volta… Hai preso lezioni dalla dea dell'amore in persona?"

Erin arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli, ed il suo imbarazzo deliziò ed intenerì Jarod. Forse era proprio quel suo strano modo di essere allo stesso tempo timida e disinibita, pudica ed audace, ragazzina e donna, che gliela rendeva così tanto desiderabile…

La fece girare verso di sé e le coprì il volto di baci.

OOO

Il sole era ormai alto quando si fecero vivi per la colazione. Trovarono un completo _breakfast_ all'irlandese, con uova al tegamino, bacon e salsicce ai ferri, oltre a pane tostato, burro salato e marmellata d'arance leggermente amarognola, e cereali, latte e caffè. Jarod ed Erin vi fecero onore, con malcelato divertimento di Maureen che comprese perfettamente il motivo del loro appetito. Erin s'accorse del buonumore della madre e le strizzò un occhio: aveva sempre avuto con lei, e con la nonna, un rapporto molto franco anche per quanto riguardava il sesso, e pertanto non si sentiva affatto in imbarazzo davanti a lei.

Gli altri avevano già fatto colazione, tranne Sean e Dolores che sopraggiunsero poco dopo e si unirono a loro.

"Ora ci vuole una passeggiata per smaltire questo _breakfast_!", affermò Sean dopo che ebbero finito, ridendo, "Che ne dite, ragazzi, vi va di far compagnia a Dolores ed a me?"

Jarod ed Erin accettarono con piacere, così le due coppie uscirono dalla porta sul giardino e presero a gironzolare senza meta per i viali lungo le aiuole fiorite. Dopo un po', Jarod si accorse che Sean aveva fatto in modo che Erin e Dolores si allontanassero assieme, con l'evidente intenzione di parlargli a quattr'occhi. Rallentò apposta l'andatura: qualunque cosa volesse dirgli il fratello di Erin, era disposto a dargli retta.

"Sono sicuro che sei innamorato cotto di mia sorella", esordì Sean senza preamboli, guardandolo direttamente negli occhi con espressione molto seria, "ho ben visto come la guardi, e come la tratti. Perciò non perderò tempo a mettere in discussione i tuoi sentimenti per lei. Ma voglio avvisarti, da uomo a uomo: anche il suo ex marito sembrava innamoratissimo di lei, eppure l'ha mollata senza una parola, senza una giustificazione. Quando è successo, Erin mi ha impedito di andare a spaccargli la faccia, come avrei voluto, ma sappi che, se mai tu dovessi farla soffrire come ha fatto lui, stavolta nessuno mi fermerà. Sono stato chiaro?"

Jarod ricambiò il suo sguardo con fermezza. In un certo senso, si era aspettato quel discorso da uno degli uomini della famiglia De Rossi, perché sapeva che amavano Erin con la stessa sincerità con la quale la amava lui, e che fosse stato Sean ad affrontarlo piuttosto che Frank o Giovanni non aveva importanza.

Si fermò e prese un respiro profondo prima di rispondere:

"Non sei il primo che mi mette sull'avviso, Sean. Questo mi conferma quello che già so: che Erin è una persona degna dell'amore più devoto. Ed è così che io l'amo: devotamente. Lei non ha voluto da me alcun impegno, alcun giuramento, perché ha visto infrangersi quello più solenne che le potesse essere fatto e non è più disposta ad ascoltarne altri. Pertanto, se lo accetti, io lo faccio a te: ti giuro che ogni cosa che farò, la farò per lei, per renderla felice, per proteggerla da ogni male, e laddove lei sarà, là sarò anch'io, per tutta la vita, se lei mi vuole. Se non manterrò questo impegno, ti autorizzo non solo a spaccarmi la faccia, ma anche tutte le ossa."

Sean sbatté le palpebre, colto in contropiede: Jarod gli era piaciuto subito, ma non si era aspettato una reazione così forte e decisa al suo avvertimento. Capì che aveva a che fare con un uomo dall'animo generoso e dal cuore buono, e che di lui ci si poteva fidare ciecamente.

Gli porse la mano:

"Accetto il tuo impegno, Jarod."

Jarod gli strinse la mano, solennemente: era un patto tra uomini di parola, che nessuno dei due avrebbe infranto volontariamente.

OOO

Poiché avevano fatto colazione molto tardi, a pranzo le due coppie più giovani optarono per un sandwich.

"Con un sole così", disse Dolores, "penso che passerò il pomeriggio in piscina. Erin, hai voglia di farmi compagnia?"

"Ma certo", accettò l'altra, "Jarod, Sean, se avete altri programmi…"

"E perderci la vista di due belle donne in bikini?", scherzò Sean, prendendo la moglie tra le braccia, "Con i ragazzi in giro a cavallo con i nonni, saremo liberi di fare i fidanzati…", aggiunse, baciandola, "Che ne dici, Jarod?"

"Dico che sono d'accordo", rispose l'interpellato con un sorriso.

Andarono a cambiarsi, e poco dopo si trovarono nuovamente tutti ai bordi della vasca. La piscina era molto grande, a forma di fagiolo, parzialmente ombreggiata da alcuni platani ed ontani; dal lato col fondale più basso c'era una grande scalinata semicircolare, ad un'estremità della quale c'erano alcuni bocchettoni per l'idromassaggio, mentre dal lato dove l'acqua era più profonda c'era un piccolo trampolino, dal quale si divertirono a tuffarsi a turno. Erin e Sean, che nuotavano insieme fin dai tempi di Monaco di Baviera, avevano uno stile talmente identico da impressionare Jarod.

Poi si stesero sotto gli ombrelloni, in attesa che il sole declinasse abbastanza per essere affrontabile. Jarod guardò Erin con apprezzamento: confermando la sua passione per i colori forti, indossava un bikini verde fluorescente, che faceva risaltare la sua abbronzatura. Lei ricambiò il suo sguardo: anche lui, negli slip neri e gialli, era uno schianto.

"Ho una cosa per te", disse Erin, pescando qualcosa da sotto la sedia a sdraio. Jarod si vide porgere alcuni fasci di fogli rilegati con una striscia di plastica e guardò Erin interrogativamente.

"I primi cinque capitoli del mio romanzo", spiegò lei, con un certo nervosismo, "se ti piace, ti farò leggere anche gli altri."

Jarod si sentì allargare il cuore: era un altro passo avanti che Erin compiva sulla strada della fiducia in lui.

"Grazie, _tesoro mio_ ", le disse, usando il vezzeggiativo italiano che aveva sentito rivolgere a Francesca da Giovanni. Lei dimostrò di apprezzarlo rivolgendogli quel suo sorriso capace di fargli piegare le ginocchia.

Jarod s'immerse nella lettura, che lo appassionò fin dalle prime righe. La storia era ambientata in un mondo immaginario, descritto in modo pittoresco e molto plausibile; la protagonista era una donna dalle eccezionali capacità di guerriera e di guaritrice, una contraddizione che la rendeva estremamente interessante. Ben presto Jarod s'accorse che in lei c'era moltissimo di Erin, e comprese la sua esitazione a farlo leggere: era come se mettesse a nudo la propria anima, i propri sogni e desideri. Ma era proprio questo che rendeva i personaggi vivi, reali, figure a tutto tondo, non piatte e banali.

Divorò i primi capitoli in men che non si dica, ma si astenne con discrezione dal far commenti di fronte al fratello ed alla cognata di Erin.

"Mi piace moltissimo", le disse a quattr'occhi, "e se non mi fai leggere il resto, giuro che divento matto!"

Lei arrossì di piacere.

"Non pensavo che leggessi tanto in fretta", commentò poi, "Dovrai aspettare il nostro rientro a casa."

Jarod si mise una mano sul cuore:

"Non so se reggerò tanto a lungo!"

Erin rise alla sua celia e gli sfiorò le labbra in un bacio. Quando si scostò, cambiò idea e tornò a baciarlo, più appassionatamente. Jarod la ricambiò.

"Oh, beh, se la metti così posso anche aspettare", bofonchiò.

OOO

Venne la sera di quel giorno sereno, quando tutti si riunirono nuovamente per cena. Guardando fuori dalla finestra, Erin commentò:

"Il tempo è limpidissimo: stanotte ci sarà un magnifico cielo stellato e praticamente senza luna, ottimo per l'osservazione astronomica."

Anche a Jarod piaceva osservare il cielo notturno, ma prima della sua fuga dal Centro aveva avuto ben poche occasioni per farlo, e dopo ne aveva avuto molto raramente il tempo. In teoria, conosceva tutte le costellazioni, ma in pratica non sapeva neppure riconoscerle. Così, ora sorrise ad Erin:

"Mi piacerebbe guardare le stelle con te", le disse sottovoce. Lei ricambiò il sorriso ed annuì.

Dopocena gli adulti chiacchierarono un poco; quando fu completamente buio Erin e Jarod diedero la buonanotte e si ritirarono. Giunti al loro _lodge_ , la giovane donna prese una voluminosa valigia nera dal fondo di un armadio a muro in ingresso, che era chiuso a chiave, poi condusse Jarod su per una scaletta fin sul tetto, dove si apriva un terrazzo quadrato piuttosto grande.

"Questo l'hanno fatto apposta per me", gli confidò, "La mia passione per l'astronomia risale alle scuole elementari, ma farne una professione non mi ha mai attirata: troppo tecnica."

Aprì la valigia e ne estrasse una torcia elettrica a luce rossa.

"Non posso montare il telescopio completamente al buio", spiegò a Jarod, che la guardava incuriosito, "La luce rossa evita di alterare la visione notturna."

Il montaggio richiese pochi minuti, poi Erin puntò il telescopio su un oggetto preciso. Guardò attraverso l'oculare, poi soddisfatta sollevò gli occhi al cielo ed indicò una costellazione a Jarod:

"Vedi quel gruppo di stelle brillanti che sembra un mestolo?"

Jarod guardò ed assentì:

"L'Orsa Maggiore, vero?"

"Esatto. La stella centrale del _manico_ si chiama Mizar ed è tripla. Ne vedrai solo due, però, perché il mio telescopio non è abbastanza potente da distinguere la terza, molto piccola."

Con un cenno invitò Jarod a guardare attraverso l'oculare, e lui prontamente obbedì.

"Ehi, è fantastico!", si entusiasmò, "Ho visto un mucchio di foto di stelle, ma guardarle con i propri occhi è tutta un'altra cosa!"

Erin sorrise:

"E' quello che ho sempre pensato anch'io", dichiarò. Jarod si raddrizzò e tornò a guardare il cielo ad occhio nudo.

"Non ho mai capito quale fosse la Stella Polare", confessò.

"Non è una stella molto interessante, dal punto di vista dell'osservazione astronomica", disse Erin, "Prendi le ultime due stelle del quadrilatero dell'Orsa Maggiore, traccia una linea immaginaria che prosegua dritta… ecco, vedi quella stellina?"

"E' _quella_?", trasecolò Jarod, senza nascondere la propria incredulità.

"Sembra impossibile, vero?", concordò Erin, divertita, "Una stella così insignificante, eppure riveste un ruolo fondamentale nella nostra storia. Tanto per fare un esempio, senza di essa Cristoforo Colombo non avrebbe mai scoperto l'America."

"Già…", mormorò Jarod, "Ancora una dimostrazione di come, a volte, l'apparenza possa ingannare."

Erin cominciò a cercare qualcos'altro da puntare.

"L'osservazione delle stelle induce spesso anche me a riflessioni filosofiche", commentò con serietà, "Questo mi porta a pensare che non era un caso che i grandi filosofi classici come Platone, Aristotele e Sofocle fossero anche astronomi."

" Non ci avevo mai fatto pensato", disse Jarod, colpito. Erin controllò nell'oculare, fece un altro aggiustamento ed annunciò:

"Questa è Vega, la stella principale della Lira, la più brillante del cielo estivo."

"E quella, allora?", domandò Jarod, indicando un punto molto luminoso. Erin controllò e scosse la testa:

"Quella non è una stella, ma il pianeta Venere", spiegò.

Jarod distolse gli occhi dal cielo e li posò su Erin.

"La tua bellezza offusca il suo splendore", dichiarò a bassa voce. La giovane donna si sentì arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli a quella frase romantica e, non sapendo come replicare, si limitò a mormorare:

"Grazie."

Per un lungo momento rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi alla luce delle stelle, poi Jarod girò il viso e si abbassò sul telescopio per osservare Vega.

Nei venti minuti successivi, Erin gli fece vedere altri corpi luminosi di particolare interesse, stelle, ammassi globulari e nebulose planetarie, poi mise da parte lo strumento ottico e gli chiese:

"Vuoi che ti insegni a riconoscere qualche costellazione?"

"Certo!"

"Allora non c'è niente di meglio che osservarle ad occhio nudo sdraiati per terra", dichiarò lei, "così si evita di farsi venire il torcicollo."

Frugò nella grossa valigia e ne estrasse uno spesso plaid arrotolato, che stese sul pavimento del terrazzo. Era un po' piccolo per tutti e due, ma risolsero la cosa stando abbracciati, e certo non dispiacque né all'uno né all'altra.

"Allora, partiamo dall'Orsa Maggiore che già conosci", cominciò Erin, indicando, "Riesci a ritrovare la Stella Polare? Bene, è situata all'estremità del _manico_ di un altro mestolo, molto più piccolo, che è la costellazione dell'Orsa Minore. E vedi quelle cinque stelle che formano una W? No, gira la testa da questo lato. Quella è Cassiopea. Bene, ora torna a guardare Vega, la vedi quell'altra stella brillante? È Deneb, nel Cigno, costellazione che riconosci per la sua forma a croce. E quella terza stella è Altair, nell'Aquila, altra croce ma col lato lungo fuori asse. E laggiù c'è Arturo, nella costellazione di Bootes, che chiamano anche il Guardiano dell'Orsa perché è vicino all'Orsa Maggiore. Vicino a Bootes c'è la Corona Boreale, le vedi quelle sei stelle a forma di diadema? Tra la Corona Boreale e la Lira c'è quel quadrilatero, con tutt'attorno stelle messe come a spirale: quello è Ercole", s'interruppe e lanciò un'occhiata a Jarod per accertarsi che non si annoiasse, e vedendolo intento a scrutare il cielo fu lieta di scoprirlo ancora interessato, "Queste sono solo le costellazioni più importanti attualmente visibili, e ti ho indicato solo la parte principale. Altrimenti dovremmo restar qui tutta la notte…"

S'interruppe perché Jarod aveva distolto lo sguardo dal cielo per fissarlo su di lei, ed anche nel debole chiarore delle stelle la sua espressione era inequivocabile.

"Se è un invito, lo accetto con piacere", mormorò. Si girò in modo da sovrastarla e chinò la testa per baciarla; Erin gli annodò le braccia attorno al collo prima ancora che le loro labbra si incontrassero, schiuse la bocca ed accolse il bacio, ricambiandolo. La sua risposta, pronta ed appassionata, incendiò il sangue nelle vene di Jarod, che cominciò ad accarezzarla. Lei sospirò di beatitudine; gli tirò la camicia fuori dai pantaloni e gli fece scorrere le unghie lungo la spina dorsale; Jarod rabbrividì al suo tocco, e cominciò a sbottonarle la camicetta.

Entrambi furono colti all'improvviso come da una sorta frenesia; si strapparono di dosso i vestiti, fino a rimanere completamente nudi sotto la pallida luce delle stelle, avvinghiati, divorandosi reciprocamente di baci profondi e passionali, scambiandosi carezze roventi.

Sotto i polpastrelli sensibili di Jarod, i capezzoli di Erin divennero turgidi quasi al punto di dolerle, tanto da strapparle un gemito di protesta quando lui li vellicò con la lingua; ma la dolce tortura non era finita, perché Jarod scese pian piano verso il basso, con le dita e con le labbra, lasciandole sulla pelle una scia di fuoco, sempre più in basso, fino a giungere al centro della sua femminilità; con la punta della lingua la tentò, dapprima rimanendo in superficie, titillando il clitoride, sfiorando la calda fessura tra le grandi labbra; poi la penetrò con la lingua, saettando dentro e fuori di lei facendole l'amore, assaporandola, eccitandola fin quasi all'intollerabile.

Erin emise un lamento supplichevole, inarcandosi per il piacere; udendo quel suono straziante, Jarod perse l'autocontrollo che si era fino ad allora imposto e con un gemito voglioso si sollevò su di lei, le si adagiò sopra e la prese.

Erin si sentiva ardere le viscere, consumate da un calore pressoché insopportabile, ed accolse Jarod con un ansito di sollievo: ancora un attimo e sarebbe svenuta per il desiderio. Era preda di una bramosia selvaggia quale non aveva mai provato, che la rendeva disinibita ed audace; sollevò le gambe a circondare la vita di Jarod, incrociando le caviglie dietro di lui, in modo da aumentare la profondità della penetrazione. In quella posizione entrambi venivano fortemente stimolati, ed infatti bastarono pochi minuti perché, per la prima volta nello stesso momento, i loro grembi fossero scossi dagli spasmi di un orgasmo tanto violento da lasciarli deboli, quasi privi di forze.

Col fiato corto, accaldati, le teste leggere ed i cuori che battevano all'impazzata, si tennero strettamente allacciati, fino a quando la tempesta fisica ed emotiva fu passata. Poi Jarod si scostò e rotolò sulla schiena, rischiando di finire fuori dal plaid, ma continuando a stringere Erin tra le braccia.

"Avevo sempre sognato di fare l'amore sotto le stelle", gli alitò lei all'orecchio, con voce languida e leggermente rauca: la voce di una donna pienamente soddisfatta dal suo uomo. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Jarod provò l'orgoglio dell'uomo capace di rendere felice la sua donna, non solo sessualmente, ma sotto tutti i punti di vista.

"Allora lo faremo ancora", le mormorò di rimando, "ogni volta che vorrai."

Rimasero a vezzeggiarsi ancora a lungo, poi il fresco notturno li convinse a rientrare; si sdraiarono sul grande letto e si addormentarono l'una tra le braccia dell'altro.

Sabato 6 luglio, ore 10.00

Il mattino del giorno successivo, la ditta di catering a cui i padroni di casa si erano rivolti arrivò per allestire il cocktail party in onore del sessantacinquesimo genetliaco di Frank De Rossi, che si svolse nel pomeriggio sotto un grande padiglione in mezzo agli alberi del parco. Tra gli invitati c'erano alcune personalità locali, come il sindaco e il capo della polizia, nonché il governatore dello Stato della California, che era stato compagno d'università del festeggiato, il comandante della sezione di San Francisco dell'FBI, ed alcuni esponenti della CIA. Poi naturalmente c'erano amici e conoscenti più o meno intimi, in tutto una settantina di persone.

I bambini erano seguiti da alcuni animatori, che provvedevano a farli giocare e divertire in un padiglione più piccolo preparato per loro.

Al banco bar appositamente allestito, due baristi professionisti distribuivano bevande alcoliche ed analcoliche, dando anche spettacolo con giochi di destrezza con bicchieri e bottiglie; alcuni camerieri si aggiravano tra gli invitati con vassoi carichi di champagne, soft drink e stuzzichini. Il basso palco per le danze era rimasto al suo posto, ma alla postazione che era stata del deejay ora c'era un'orchestra che suonava musica da ballo.

L'occasione era abbastanza formale da richiedere giacca e cravatta, così Jarod indossò il completo di lino color panna e la camicia bluette che aveva messo a San Francisco, la sera che lui ed Erin erano usciti a cena e poi erano andati al night. Jarod sorrise nel ricordare quella serata: Erin gli era sembrata così bella da fargli scoppiare il cuore, ma poiché era convinto che per loro non potesse esserci futuro, aveva accantonato i suoi sentimenti. E poi, solo dieci giorni dopo, l'aveva incontrata nuovamente. Aveva calcolato quante probabilità c'erano che ciò accadesse, ed il risultato, che era stato un numero a otto cifre, lo aveva convinto che non poteva essere stato un caso: _lassù_ qualcuno aveva deciso che loro due dovevano stare insieme. E più passava il tempo, più ne era convinto.

Erin scelse un corto abito da cocktail in pizzo elasticizzato color rosso ciliegia, con una fodera interna in tinta che la copriva dal seno ad appena metà coscia, lasciando intravedere il resto; acconciò i capelli in un morbido chignon oblungo, con alcune ciocche che ricadevano ai lati del volto, facendogli da cornice. Jarod pensò che guardarla era sempre una gioia per gli occhi.

Quando l'orchestra attaccò un allegro foxtrot, Jarod invitò Erin a ballare; come per il latino americano, in breve tempo si affiatarono.

Dopo una serie di balli, Frank venne a reclamare la ballerina, che Jarod gli cedette con grazia. Ne approfittò per andare ad invitare Francesca, e più tardi Maureen e Dolores, mentre Erin danzava con il nonno prima e col fratello poi.

Infine si ritrovarono davanti ad un bicchiere di champagne.

"Ho chiesto al direttore un _paso doble_ ", le disse Jarod, essendo quello il loro ballo preferito, "Dovrebbe suonarlo…", l'orchestra intonò le prime note di un celebre brano, e lui sorrise, "ora!"

Ridendo, deposero i bicchieri e raggiunsero la pista, dove si misero in posizione ed attaccarono.

La musica li prese subito, trasportandoli via con sé, tirando loro fuori la bruciante passione tipica del popolo spagnolo che ha ideato il _paso doble_ ; nel giro di mezzo minuto, gli altri ballerini cominciarono a fermarsi per ammirarli, finché non rimasero loro due soli in mezzo alla pista.

Accorgendosene, per un momento Erin venne presa dal panico da palcoscenico.

"Oddio, e adesso cosa facciamo?", mormorò a Jarod. Lui le rivolse un sorriso d'incoraggiamento:

"Siamo in ballo… balliamo!"

Il suo tono scherzoso sdrammatizzò la situazione ed Erin si rilassò.

Ballarono sfoderando tutta la loro bravura, e gli orchestrali stettero al gioco, prolungando il brano ben oltre la sua durata normale e consentendo ai due ballerini di sfoggiare il vasto repertorio di passi del _paso doble_. Alla fine, ci fu un applauso scrosciante per i due ballerini, che si inchinarono al pubblico come professionisti consumati, ma con gli occhi ridenti di chi si è divertito un mondo.

Il pomeriggio trascorse allegramente; il dolce giunse montato su di un supporto a forma di albero, le cui foglie erano vassoi che portavano ciascuno una torta _Sacher_ , quella preferita dal festeggiato. Erano sei in tutto, cinque con dieci ed una con quindici candeline accese, che Frank spense con grandi soffi che fecero ridere i bambini.

"Magnifica festa", si complimentò Jarod con Frank, quando anche l'ultimo invitato prese congedo, verso le sette e mezzo, "Era tutto perfetto."

Non disse che era la prima volta che partecipava ad una festa di compleanno.

"Grazie, Jarod", disse l'uomo più anziano, guardando con autentica simpatia l'uomo che era riuscito a far tornare il sorriso sul volto dell'adorata figlia, "Sono contento che si sia divertito. Le è piaciuta la torta?"

Jarod sorrise:

"Squisita!"

"Allora chieda a Erin di fargliene una", gli suggerì Frank, ridendo, "Va pazza per il cioccolato, e fa la miglior _Sacher Torte_ del mondo. E' una ricetta che le donne della famiglia di mia madre si tramandano da generazioni, da quando il Veneto – la regione italiana da cui provengono i miei – era sotto la dominazione austriaca."

"Non mancherò di farlo", disse Jarod, "Erin è davvero un'ottima cuoca."

Frank annuì, mostrandosi d'accordo.

Quando rientrarono nel loro _lodge_ , Erin si avviò in bagno e cominciò a riempire d'acqua la vasca.

"Troppa festa fa male alla salute", commentò, "Ci vuole un po' di relax."

Si stiracchiò, ed il movimento le attirò addosso lo sguardo di Jarod; notando i suoi occhi accesi di una luce che le era ormai ben nota, Erin si mosse ancora, in modo più languido.

"Non dovevamo provare l'idromassaggio…?", lo stuzzicò. Lui sogghignò:

"Non dovrai certo chiedermelo due volte!"

Mentre lui si spogliava in camera, Erin si tolse dal viso ogni traccia di trucco, ma lasciò intatta la pettinatura. Poiché la vasca era ormai colma, aggiunse all'acqua spumeggiante alcune gocce di olio essenziale di ylang-ylang, dalle proprietà rilassanti, poi si liberò velocemente del vestito e della biancheria e si immerse.

"Allora, Jarod, arrivi?", lo chiamò, con allegra impazienza. Un momento dopo Jarod apparve sulla soglia, nudo.

"Eccomi, dolcezza", le disse. Gli occhi di Erin scivolarono in basso e si appuntarono sulla sua erezione.

"Qualcosa mi dice che sei felice di vedermi", mormorò in tono allusivo. Jarod guardò in giù e non poté fare a meno di sghignazzare:

"Hai indovinato, piccola!"

Jarod mise un piede nella vasca; l'acqua era tiepida, perfetta per quella calda sera di luglio, e profumava di ylang-ylang, che favorisce la sensualità. Prima che potesse fare un'altra mossa, Erin allungò le mani, le chiuse entrambe attorno alla torre della sua virilità e cominciò ad accarezzarlo. Jarod ebbe un sussulto di piacere, come ogni volta che lei lo toccava, e si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo lamento. Lei sorrise nel vedere la sua reazione e continuò ad accarezzarlo in modo provocante. Sotto le sue mani, lo sentì diventare ancora più duro; udì il suo respiro farsi sempre più rapido, e quando comprese che stava per raggiungere il limite della sopportazione smise e si scostò, facendogli posto nella vasca. Allora Jarod entrò e si sedette di fronte a lei; subito, Erin si spostò in avanti e gli sedette tra le gambe, grembo contro grembo, circondandogli il collo con le braccia. Il suo profumo di sandalo le giunse alle narici, mescolato a quello dell'ylang-ylang proveniente dall'acqua, e si sentì inebriata.

" _Te quero_ , Jarod…", gli alitò nell'orecchio con voce roca. Gli prese il lobo tra i denti, mordicchiandolo gentilmente e provocandogli caldi brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Jarod la strinse contro di sé, godendo del contatto del suo seno morbido contro il petto; Erin sapeva decisamente come far impazzire un uomo, ma poiché era in gran parte inconsapevole della sua capacità di seduttrice, il suo fascino era mille volte più grande di quello della più acclamata delle _playmates_ delle riviste maschili.

" _Yo tambièn te quero_ , Erin", le mormorò; gli piaceva usare lo spagnolo per parlare d'amore, perché era una lingua che sapeva coniugare magnificamente la passione dell'anima con quella del corpo.

Spostò la testa, girò il viso verso il suo e posò la bocca sulla bocca di lei. Con lentezza esasperante, le accarezzò le labbra con la punta della lingua, prima la giunzione, poi gli angoli, affondando infine pian piano tra di esse fino ad incontrare la lingua di Erin, calda ed umida, scivolando lungo di essa per esplorare i recessi più profondi della sua bocca.

Erin quasi non respirava, intenta ad assaporare il bacio; ogni volta che Jarod la baciava rimaneva senza fiato per le emozioni che era capace di suscitarle, nel corpo non meno che nell'anima, ed anche adesso si sentiva scossa in ogni fibra del suo essere. Mai aveva provato qualcosa di neppure lontanamente paragonabile, salvo forse al primo bacio che aveva ricevuto, a sedici anni, da un ragazzo di cui era follemente innamorata come solo a quell'età si può essere – o almeno così aveva creduto, finché non aveva incontrato Jarod…

Mosse l'inguine, strofinandosi contro la sua mascolinità; Jarod gemette, tuffò le mani sott'acqua e l'afferrò per le natiche, schiacciandola contro di sé. Toccò ad Erin gemere mentre sentiva la punta del membro percorrere tutta la lunghezza della sua apertura.

Se lei sapeva come far impazzire un uomo, anche Jarod però aveva qualche freccia al suo arco.

Con un sorriso pieno di promesse si scostò, sganciandosi dal cerchio delle sue braccia amorevoli, e le girò attorno; sedendosi dietro di lei, posò la schiena contro il bordo della vasca e la prese nuovamente in grembo. Le passò le braccia sotto le ascelle, cingendola, e le posò le mani a coppa sui seni, cominciando ad accarezzarli. Ne vellicò delicatamente i capezzoli con in polpastrelli fino a farli inturgidire, ed udendo il basso gemito di Erin sorrise tra sé: adorava eccitarla almeno tanto quanto essere eccitato da lei, adorava toccarla, accarezzarla e baciarla, adorava farle l'amore in tutti i modi, e donarle piacere era molto più gratificante che riceverne. Perché Erin era la sua donna, la donna giusta per lui, e renderla felice era diventato lo scopo più importante della sua vita… più importante ancora del Centro, più importante perfino della sua famiglia. Quando se ne era reso conto, alcuni giorni addietro, si era quasi sentito in colpa, convinto che fosse molto egoista da parte sua pensare di accantonare la propria famiglia a favore di Erin, ma poi aveva ricordato le parole della Bibbia: _lascerai il padre e la madre per unirti alla tua donna, e sarai con essa una carne ed un'anima sola_. Aveva quindi capito che non c'era niente di egoista nel voler rimanere accanto ad Erin, era semplicemente nell'ordine naturale delle cose. E comunque, non era che improvvisamente non gli importasse più nulla della sua famiglia: semplicemente, le sue priorità erano cambiate, ed essa non era più in cima alla lista.

Tornando a concentrarsi completamente sulla donna che teneva tra le braccia, calda e fremente, Jarod fece scivolare le mani in basso lungo il suo corpo, accarezzandole il ventre palpitante, poi i fianchi voluttuosi, giù lungo le belle gambe tornite fin dove riuscì ad arrivare; infine tornò indietro, passando sul davanti delle cosce e poi infilandosi tra di esse. Erin non ebbe esitazioni ed aprì docilmente le gambe, offrendosi alle sue carezze con un sospiro di aspettativa che strappò a Jarod un altro sorriso.

Sentendo le mani di Jarod che risalivano lungo la parte interna delle cosce, Erin percepì un'ondata di calore all'inguine. La prontezza con la quale reagiva al tocco di quell'uomo non mancava mai di stupirla: non era mai stata, o meglio non aveva mai creduto di essere, una donna molto _calda_ , a letto, ma Jarod le stava insegnando che invece era un'amante appassionata e fantasiosa.

Le dita di Jarod le raggiunsero il grembo e toccarono l'accesso alla sua parte più riposta. Le sfuggì un ansito e le sue mani si contrassero involontariamente sulle cosce di lui, laddove le aveva posate. Gettò il capo all'indietro sulla spalla di Jarod, esponendo la gola; lui chinò la testa per sfiorarne la pelle vellutata con le labbra e la punta della lingua.

Jarod tornò con una mano al seno di Erin, lasciando l'altra tra le sue gambe; cominciò a massaggiarle il clitoride con il palmo, mentre lentamente affondava un dito nelle sue calde profondità, eccitandola impietosamente così come prima lei aveva fatto con lui. La sentì tremare contro di lui ed emettere un verso soffocato, il respiro affrettato, quasi affannoso.

Erin pensò che il piacere che le stava dando era quasi insopportabile; quando giunse al limite, gli bloccò la mano e la scostò, rigirandosi tra le sue gambe. Il suo sguardo era oscurato dal desiderio e rifletteva quello di Jarod.

Gli si inginocchiò in grembo e si abbassò; aiutandosi con una mano, lo guidò dentro di sé, piano, perché amava la sensazione di sentirlo entrare in lei.

Jarod l'afferrò per i fianchi, spingendosi in alto per incontrarla con la stessa lentezza, gustando ogni millimetro delle sue viscere. Non era più stretta come all'inizio, ma conservava una dimensione ed un'elasticità capaci di dargli uno straordinario piacere.

Erin impostò un ritmo costante e regolare che li portasse pian piano verso la vetta. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e cominciò a deporgli baci su tutto il volto, sulle labbra, gli zigomi, il naso, gli occhi, la fronte, il mento; poi tornò alla bocca, dove indugiò a mordicchiarlo dolcemente, prima di approfondire il bacio con un trasporto che lo lasciò senza fiato.

L'orgasmo crebbe nei loro grembi, dapprima con lentezza, poi più velocemente; sentendo approssimarsi il culmine, Erin si mosse con maggior vigore, mentre il respiro usciva dalle loro gole in rantoli spezzati via via che il piacere aumentava, aumentava ancora, e ancora, per esplodere infine come un vulcano in eruzione, lanciandoli in alto, oltre il cielo, nell'infinito.

Per lunghi istanti sospesi al di fuori del tempo rimasero immobili, godendo l'uno dell'altra in un'estasi fisica e spirituale perfetta, inenarrabile.

Poi il tempo riprese a scorrere e crollarono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra, ansimanti, i cuori che battevano all'impazzata, accaldati nonostante fossero immersi nell'acqua.

Rimasero avvinti, prolungando la meravigliosa sensazione di essere un tutt'unico inscindibile, inviolabile. In un lampo Jarod ripensò alla leggenda che Sydney gli aveva ricordato, che narrava di quell'essere perfetto, maschio e femmina insieme, separato dalla collera degli dèi e le cui metà si cercano incessantemente. Come aveva detto al suo antico mentore, la sua propria ricerca era finita: era Erin l'altra sua metà, al di là di ogni possibile dubbio.

Con infinita tenerezza, le circondò il viso con le mani e tuffò gli occhi nelle brune profondità vellutate degli occhi di lei.

"Sei il dono più bello che la vita potesse farmi", dichiarò, in tono basso e vibrante, zeppo d'emozione, "Non avevo nulla, ed ora ho tutto. Ero immerso nell'oscurità, ed ora sono circondato dalla luce. Neppure in sogno avevo mai pensato di poter essere più appagato di adesso, con te tra le mie braccia…"

Erin si sentì riempire gli occhi di lacrime; era convinta che parole tanto romantiche ed appassionate potessero essere pronunciate soltanto dai fittizi personaggi di un romanzo, ed invece ora le udiva con le sue orecchie, rivolte a lei dall'uomo più straordinario che avesse mai potuto neanche immaginare di incontrare.

Privata della favella, la gola stretta dalla commozione, gli annodò le braccia dietro la nuca e lo baciò.

Domenica 7 luglio, ore 14.40

Nel primo pomeriggio, Jarod ed Erin si congedarono con baci ed abbracci e l'invito a tornare presto, e poi si fecero sulla strada di Santa Lorita.

"Hai una famiglia eccezionale, Erin", dichiarò Jarod, "Sono veramente felice di averla conosciuta. Mi hanno fatto sentire subito uno di loro."

Lei sorrise lietamente:

"Ne ero certa. Spero solo che Sean non ti abbia strapazzato troppo, l'altra mattina."

Jarod trattenne il fiato per la sorpresa, poi sogghignò: avrebbe dovuto immaginare che lei aveva intuito il contenuto dei loro discorsi.

"Niente che non mi aspettassi", disse pertanto, "Ti ama, e poiché anch'io ti amo, ci siamo capiti subito."

Erin non disse niente, ma allungò una mano e gli strinse un ginocchio.


	11. Capitolo XI: Arrivo Parte 1

Capitolo XI: Arrivo Parte 1

Mercoledì 10 luglio, ore 21.10

Jarod chiuse il fascicolo sull'ultima pagina e lo posò in grembo, lo sguardo perduto nel nulla.

Aveva appena finito di leggere il romanzo di Erin, e l'aveva trovato semplicemente eccezionale. I personaggi balzavano letteralmente fuori dalle pagine, l'ambiente veniva descritto in modo molto vivido, la trama era avvincente dall'inizio alla fine, sia nei momenti d'azione che in quelli riflessivi o descrittivi; inoltre, a differenza di qualsiasi altro romanzo fantasy che avesse letto, parlava d'amore e di sesso senza falsi pudori, trattandoli per ciò che erano in realtà, ossia aspetti fondamentali della vita.

Nel suo genere, era un'opera unica ed un capolavoro.

Jarod si alzò ed andò da Erin, che sapeva intenta a scrivere il seguito delle avventure della sua protagonista, la formidabile guaritrice/guerriera che aveva molto di lei stessa.

Si fermò sulla soglia, posandosi con una spalla contro la cornice, e la osservò mentre digitava velocemente sulla tastiera, l'espressione ansiosa dell'artista in piena fase creativa: gli occhi brillanti, le palpebre che quasi non battevano, la bocca leggermente schiusa, il respiro superficiale. In un momento simile, disturbare quella specie di trance significava compiere quasi un sacrilegio, così Jarod rimase fermo e silenzioso sulla porta, in attesa che Erin si accorgesse di lui, un lieve sorriso colmo d'amorevole orgoglio ad incurvagli le labbra.

Le ci volle qualche minuto, ma infine, attraverso i sensi ottusi dalla concentrazione, Erin percepì la presenza di Jarod e s'interruppe, girando verso di lui uno sguardo ancora perduto su orizzonti lontani.

"Non voglio disturbarti", dichiarò Jarod, "ma ho appena finito il tuo romanzo."

Gli occhi di Erin si misero a fuoco su di lui.

"Tu non mi disturbi mai", affermò, in perfetta sincerità, "sei la persona meno invadente del mondo."

Gli rivolse uno di quei suoi sorrisi luminosi che gli facevano diventare le ginocchia di gelatina e si alzò per andargli incontro.

"Vieni, ho bisogno di bere qualcosa di fresco", lo invitò, "Ti va del succo d'ananas?"

"Sì, grazie."

Andarono a sedersi fuori, sotto il gazebo, l'uno di fianco all'altra su un divano a dondolo.

"Allora", lo sollecitò Erin, inspirando profondamente, "qual è il tuo giudizio?"

"Assolutamente fantastico", dichiarò Jarod, sinceramente, "sia dal punto di vista del fruitore, sia da quello del critico letterario…"

Le espose la sua opinione, poi citò le scene che lo avevano particolarmente colpito e lodò la scelta di certe espressioni non banali che rendevano la lettura più stuzzicante.

Erin era rimasta ad ascoltarlo in silenzio, sentendosi sempre più lusingata ed arrossendo di piacere.

"Ti ringrazio, Jarod", disse alla fine, "Sono veramente contenta che ti sia piaciuto. Spero solo che la tua critica così positiva non sia frutto dei tuoi sentimenti per me…"

Ancora una volta, la sua natura modesta le impediva di accettare senza discutere lodi tanto sperticate.

"Ti posso assicurare che, se non mi fosse piaciuto, avrei trovato il modo di dirtelo senza ferirti", affermò Jarod, con gravità. Quando assumeva quel tono, Erin non poteva che credergli senza condizioni.

"D'accordo", concesse, con un sorriso lievemente imbarazzato.

"Bene", annuì lui, "Un'altra cosa: trovo che sia talmente buono che lo vorrei sottoporre ad un mio amico editore."

Alcuni anni prima, sotto pseudonimo, aveva pubblicato un romanzo sentimentale dedicato a Miss Parker, che era stato un successo del quale l'editore ancora lo ringraziava. In quella stessa occasione, aveva avuto modo di toglierlo dai guai con un ex socio, pertanto era in credito di ben due favori.

Erin si irrigidì e scosse la testa:

"Non voglio fare la raccomandata", disse, con una smorfia: quella era una cosa che odiava veramente.

"Né io ti raccomanderò", spiegò Jarod, "Gli chiederò soltanto di leggerlo e di darmi il suo parere. Lloyd è un tipo abbastanza onesto da dire apertamente quello che pensa: se non gli piace, anche se è mio amico me lo farà sapere."

Lei lo sogguardò, valutando la cosa. Non aveva motivo di credere che Jarod la volesse in qualche modo ingannare, si fidava troppo di lui; inoltre, il pensiero di far leggere il suo manoscritto ad un perfetto sconosciuto le dava meno ansia che farlo leggere a qualcuno della cui opinione le importava, come nel caso di Jarod. Pertanto, alla fine annuì.

"Va bene", accettò, "Ma non desidero che compaia il mio nome, né adesso, né tantomeno nell'ipotesi di una pubblicazione."

Fece un gesto come a dire _questa è un'eventualità remota come le lune di Saturno_.

"Userai uno pseudonimo, allora", sorrise Jarod, ricordando il proprio – Heart – "Qualcosa mi induce a pensare che tu ne abbia già in mente uno."

Erin ricambiò il sorriso: Jarod la conosceva davvero bene. Incredibile, non era ancora un mese che stavano insieme… D'altronde, lei aveva la stessa sensazione, sebbene non sapesse ancora quasi nulla di lui.

"Hai ragione", ammise, "Che ne dici di _Deirdre O'Brian_? Era il nome da ragazza della mia nonna materna, una donna formidabile a quanto mi hanno raccontato, e mi è sempre piaciuto moltissimo."

"Direi che è perfetto", concordò Jarod, alzandosi, "Vado a prendere il cellulare e chiamo subito Lloyd."

Erin lo guardò allontanarsi, stentando ancora a credere alla piega che aveva preso la faccenda. Nonostante le sue remore a farlo leggere a qualcuno, la pubblicazione del suo romanzo era sempre stata il suo sogno nel cassetto: possibile che fosse – forse! si sforzò di ricordarsi – sul punto di realizzarlo? Scosse la testa: la vita le aveva riservato troppe delusioni perché si sentisse molto propensa ad illudersi. Non aveva più abbastanza fede per ritrovare i suoi sogni. Ed in fondo, sebbene Jarod le avesse assicurato il contrario, era certa che, almeno in parte, il suo entusiasmo derivasse dal fatto che era innamorato di lei.

Poco dopo Jarod era di ritorno col suo satellitare e le si sedette nuovamente a fianco. Attingendo alla sua formidabile memoria, compose il numero diretto di Lloyd presso la sua casa editrice. Lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio, vide che a New York erano le sei e mezzo di sera: certamente era ancora in ufficio, di solito lavorava fino a tardi.

Gli venne risposto al terzo squillo:

"Lloyd Darnell."

Riconobbe subito la profonda voce di basso del suo amico.

"Ciao, Lloyd, sono Jarod", esordì, "Ti ricordi ancora di me?"

"Jarod, vecchia canaglia!", esclamò l'uomo dall'altra parte della linea, "E come potrei dimenticarti? Senza di te, a quest'ora sarei mangime per pesci! Come stai?"

"Magnificamente, grazie. E tu che mi dici?"

"Va benissimo anche a me, ed il merito è in gran parte tuo. Aspetta che Bobbie sappia che ti sei rifatto vivo… Dove ti trovi?"

"Sono molto lontano dalla Grande Mela, Lloyd", rispose Jarod ridendo, "Ma dà a tua moglie un abbraccio da parte mia, e dille che mi ricordo ancora il suo tacchino ripieno."

"Sarà fatto", gli assicurò Lloyd, ridendo a sua volta nel ricordare il pantagruelico pranzo del Ringraziamento che avevano condiviso, "Dimmi, cosa posso fare per te?"

"Ho letto il manoscritto di una persona di mia conoscenza", rispose Jarod, "Volevo chiederti di dargli un'occhiata e di farmi avere una critica obiettiva."

"Ma certo, Jarod. Che cos'è, un saggio, un romanzo, un trattato…?"

"Un romanzo fantasy."

"Beh, è un genere che attualmente va molto forte, tra _Harry Potter_ e _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , solo per citare i maggiori successi."

"Sì, lo so, ma questo è qualcosa di decisamente più _forte_."

"Ho capito. Beh, se me lo sottoponi, ne deduco che lo ritieni abbastanza buono. Che mi dici dell'autore?"

"Per il momento non desidera farsi conoscere", rispose Jarod, "E non voglio neppure darti la mia opinione, in modo che il tuo parere sia del tutto spassionato."

"D'accordo, allora. Come me lo vuoi mandare?"

"Va bene via mail? Ti avverto che è un file piuttosto ponderoso."

"Se credi, zippalo. Comunque ho una casella di posta senza limite di capacità, quindi puoi anche farne a meno."

"Okay, te lo spedisco entro un'ora."

"Comincerò a leggerlo appena lo ricevo. Come farò a ricontattarti?"

"All'indirizzo mail che userò. Ora ti devo salutare, Lloyd. E grazie."

"Per così poco? Ci sentiamo presto."

Jarod chiuse lo sportellino del cellulare e guardò Erin.

"Tutto fatto", disse, "Lloyd aspetta il manoscritto."

"Mi è venuto in mente una cosa", osservò Erin, aggrottando la fronte, "La mia mail riporta il mio vero nome come mittente."

"Nessun problema, usiamo il mio computer."

Meno di mezz'ora dopo, il file con il romanzo di Erin era stato inoltrato.

La giovane donna osservò lo schermo del computer portatile di Jarod, su cui compariva l'annuncio dell'avvenuta spedizione, con sguardo fosco.

"Ed ora attendiamo il risultato", disse sottovoce. Jarod capì che non nutriva alcuna fiducia che il suo scritto fosse apprezzato anche dall'editore. Sorrise dentro di sé: sapeva che Lloyd ne sarebbe stato entusiasta quanto lui. Non poteva sbagliarsi.

Quella sera, come quasi tutte le sere dalla prima volta, fecero l'amore col consueto trasporto, poi giacquero abbracciati, accarezzandosi teneramente. Una sensazione indistinta disturbava Jarod già da qualche giorno, ed infine ne comprese la ragione.

"Erin…non vuoi proprio lasciarmi entrare nel tuo cuore?"

Costernata, Erin si ritrasse dal suo abbraccio per guardarlo negli occhi:

"Ma che dici, Jarod?", protestò, "Tu _sei già_ nel mio cuore!"

"Non del tutto", la contraddisse lui, senza far mistero del proprio dispiacere, "Non come fa la tua eroina… che sei tu. Sento con chiarezza che c'è una parte di te che si ritrae da me… Hai ancora paura, non è vero?"

Erin non sapeva che dire, spiazzata. Jarod le leggeva dentro come in un libro aperto, e lei si sentiva indifesa davanti al suo sguardo inquisitore e pur tuttavia gentile.

"Cosa te lo fa credere?"

"Non ti abbandoni mai completamente… Per esempio, non dici mai il mio nome mentre facciamo l'amore."

Era vero: chiamando il suo nome, le pareva in qualche modo di esporsi, di rendersi vulnerabile in un modo dal quale non c'era ritorno. Non voleva fargli del male, ma aveva ragione lui: aveva ancora paura.

Abbassò gli occhi con aria colpevole.

"Mi… dispiace, Jarod. Non riesco a liberarmene. Stai… stai perdendo la pazienza…?"

Il suo tono colmo d'ambascia lo sconvolse:

"Neanche per idea! Ti ho detto che avrei fatto in modo di far passare la tua paura, senza por limiti di tempo. Ma ho bisogno che tu collabori. Forse non basta che tu aspetti che se ne vada via da sola…Forse devi fare qualcosa per combatterla."

"Se solo sapessi cosa fare, lo farei", dichiarò Erin, sconsolata. Jarod le accarezzò un braccio, con tenerezza.

"Forse potresti fare qualcosa con me o per me che non ti sei mai azzardata a fare con o per nessun altro", le suggerì.

Lei lo guardò con espressione smarrita:

"E che cosa, per esempio?"

Jarod scosse la testa:

"Solo tu puoi saperlo. Pensaci, ma non farti venire il mal di testa per questo", concluse, riprendendola tra le braccia, "Io ti amo, e ti amerò comunque, anche se tu non arrivassi mai a liberarti delle tue riserve", la rassicurò.

Erin lo strinse, mordendosi le labbra: oh, perché non riusciva ad aprirgli interamente la sua anima? Era stata ferita molto profondamente, ma lui non meritava di essere tenuto a distanza. Il suo istinto le diceva a gran voce che di lui poteva fidarsi, ma la ragione le ricordava che si era fidata anche del suo ex marito, _e guarda com'è finita…_

"Grazie", mormorò, "Sei così buono con me… "

"Non sono buono", la contraddisse lui a bassa voce, "Sono innamorato."

Giovedì 11 luglio, ore 18.30

Per tutto il giorno, Erin era stata assai distratta. Le parole di Jarod l'avevano profondamente colpita, e la sua mente continuava a mulinare attorno al suo suggerimento. _Fare qualcosa con lui o per lui che non aveva mai osato fare_. Qualcosa le diceva che la soluzione era proprio quella, ma non le veniva in mente niente che potesse fare al caso suo.

Quando arrivò a casa, trovò la cena pronta, come quasi sempre: fare il consulente software on line permetteva a Jarod di lavorare quando, dove e quanto gli pareva, e poiché gli piaceva cucinare si era preso quell'incarico. Erin pensava che era assai piacevole metter piede in casa e sentire il profumo del cibo preparato, una sensazione che non provava da quando era ragazza ed abitava ancora con i suoi.

"Spaghetti alle vongole", annunciò Jarod con un largo sorriso, vedendola comparire sulla soglia; con gran piacere di Erin, si stava specializzando nella cucina italiana, la sua preferita.

"Mmmhhh…", fece la giovane donna, "Ho già l'acquolina in bocca."

"Vuoi stappare il vino?", le chiese lui, mentre faceva saltare la pasta nella padella, "E' in frigo."

Manco a dirlo, si trattava del verduzzo prodotto dall'azienda del nonno di Erin, ora diretta da suo fratello Sean, la _Charini Vineyards_.

Cenarono conversando piacevolmente; Erin raccontò un paio di succosi aneddoti successi in palestra che fecero ridere Jarod, il quale li commentò molto scherzosamente suscitando l'ilarità di Erin. Ridevano spesso, quand'erano insieme, consapevoli che la risata è un toccasana per lo spirito e fa bene anche al corpo.

Poi rigovernarono e successivamente Erin andò a farsi una doccia.

Mentre si stava insaponando, si fece di nuovo pensierosa e la sua mente riprese a rimuginare, così come aveva fatto, in pratica ininterrottamente, fin dalla mattina.

Ma stavolta le si accese una lampadina nel cervello; tirò bruscamente il fiato: all'improvviso, aveva capito cosa doveva fare per infrangere l'ultima barriera che ancora circondava il suo cuore, separandolo da quello di Jarod. Inghiottì a vuoto: non era certa di riuscire a portare a termine il suo proposito, ma era fermamente decisa a tentare.

Uscì dal bagno con addosso solo un asciugamano avvolto attorno al corpo, ed andò in sala. Jarod era seduto al tavolo, intento a sorbire un tè freddo mentre navigava in internet con il suo portatile; la guardò con apprezzamento e lei, sentendosi improvvisamente più sicura di sé, gli sorrise.

"Fai la doccia anche tu?", gli domandò oziosamente. Jarod annuì, poi accennò al computer:

"Lo lascio acceso?"

"No, pensavo di fare qualcos'altro", dichiarò lei, con aria di mistero. Jarod inarcò un sopracciglio, poi chiuse il computer e si alzò; lanciandole un'occhiata incuriosita, si diresse in bagno, e poco dopo si udì lo scroscio della doccia.

Erin andò in camera e gettò da parte l'asciugamano. Prese i cuscini e li sistemò contro la testiera, appoggiandovisi con le spalle ed assumendo una posizione semisdraiata. Si girò leggermente su di un fianco, le gambe ripiegate di lato, il busto di tre quarti, le mani sotto la nuca, in una posa che ricordava un famoso ritratto di Marilyn Monroe, ed attese, lo sguardo fisso sulla porta del bagno di fronte al letto.

Qualche minuto più tardi, la doccia smise di scrosciare e poco dopo Jarod uscì, un piccolo asciugamano attorno ai fianchi. Vide subito Erin sul letto e si fermò a contemplarla. Con lo sguardo, la percorse dalla punta delle dita dei piedi, su lungo le gambe ripiegate, la curva del fianco, le rotondità del seno, fino al viso incorniciato dai lunghi capelli scuri sparsi sui cuscini. Stordito, pensò che era bella da mozzare il fiato.

Lei gli fece un sorriso invitante; Jarod le sorrise di rimando, sentendo il desiderio divampare dentro di lui ed infiammarlo come una torcia. In tre passi fu ai piedi del letto e si tolse l'asciugamano, pronto ad iniziare il gioco amoroso, ma prima che potesse chinarsi su di lei, Erin gli fece segno di fermarsi. Sorpreso, obbedì; lei si girò completamente supina ed aprì le gambe.

"Guardami", lo invitò, con voce così bassa che stentò ad udirla. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla rosea fessura ombreggiata dai riccioli scuri e vide che lei si stava toccando. La sua virilità prese a pulsare e la bocca gli s'inaridì: era la fantasia di ogni uomo, quella di osservare la propria donna mentre si dà piacere.

Poi, di colpo, comprese l'intento di Erin: per la stragrande maggioranza delle persone, la masturbazione è una faccenda strettamente privata, quasi un tabù. Sapeva che era così anche per lei: se aveva scelto di infrangerlo per lui, doveva essere per forzarsi a superare l'ultima barriera che la separava da lui. La guardò negli occhi e vi lesse la conferma delle sue supposizioni: Erin si stava costringendo ad una prova assai severa per amor suo. Fu tentato di dirle che non era necessario, che bastava l'intenzione… ma capiva che non era così, che Erin doveva arrivare fino in fondo se davvero voleva sbarazzarsi dell'ultimo velo di diffidenza ed essere finalmente libera dalla sua paura. Tuttavia, gli era chiaro quanto le costasse, ed allora, per incoraggiarla, per farle capire che aveva capito, le mormorò:

"Grazie."

Erin comprese; la consapevolezza che lui aveva capito la tranquillizzò e la fece rilassare. Le sue dita si mossero con maggior sicurezza, distendendo le pieghe della sua femminilità davanti agli occhi famelici di Jarod. Cominciò a sfiorare il clitoride con la punta delle dita e si sentì inumidire dal piacere che stava procurando a se stessa.

Jarod si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe divaricate, le mani che gli prudevano dalla voglia di toccarla, di accarezzarla lui stesso; dovette usare tutta la sua forza di volontà per rimanere spettatore passivo. Per impedir loro di agire indipendentemente, posò le mani tremanti sulle ginocchia di lei.

Il suo sguardo divorante eccitò Erin, che sentì le viscere prender fuoco. Immerse un dito nella vagina, muovendolo su e giù, strofinando contemporaneamente il clitoride col palmo della mano, e sentì i muscoli interni fremere per il piacere crescente. Accorgendosi di avere le labbra secche, vi passò lentamente la lingua. Quel gesto per poco non fece perdere il controllo a Jarod: non si era mai sentito tanto eccitato in vita sua, e spasimava dalla voglia di immergersi nel corpo caldo ed invitante di lei, ma nuovamente riuscì a frenarsi. Inghiottì a vuoto.

Erin lo guardava e notò la sua bramosia, che trovò molto lusinghiera. Lasciò vagare gli occhi sul suo corpo muscoloso fino a soffermarli sul membro, eretto e gonfio per il desiderio. Quella vista aumentò la sua eccitazione. Aggiunse un altro dito, affrettando il ritmo. Dopo poco cominciò a tendersi nei prodromi dell'orgasmo, e Jarod sentì la propria brama crescere assieme a quella di lei. Poi, dalle profondità della gola di Erin scaturì un lamento prolungato, che crebbe di volume di pari passo con l'approssimarsi del punto culminante, ed infine si trasformò in un'alta esclamazione:

"Ooohh Jarod… Jarod!"

Il suo corpo s'inarcò, scosso dalle ondate del godimento; udirla chiamare il suo nome all'acme fu troppo per Jarod: pochi istanti dopo, inaspettatamente, anche lui raggiunse il climax. Senza fiato per la sorpresa, gettò la testa all'indietro ed emise un rantolo di stupefatto piacere, stringendo spasmodicamente le dita sulle ginocchia di Erin mentre il suo seme le zampillava sulle gambe e sul ventre.

Quando il maremoto dei sensi si fu leggermente placato, ancora ansimanti, si guardarono negli occhi. Erin si sentiva girare la testa per un incontenibile senso di trionfo: sapeva di aver infranto la barriera, ed era fiera di aver fatto eccitare Jarod, pur senza nemmeno toccarlo, al punto da farlo venire. Dal canto suo, Jarod si sentiva scoppiare il cuore per la felicità di vedere Erin finalmente libera dalle sue stesse catene, ed era strabiliato dall'effetto che lei aveva dimostrato di avere su di lui, un effetto che, ora lo sapeva, anche lui aveva su di lei. Le sorrise, ed Erin lo ricambiò. La coscienza che il loro rapporto era giunto alla massima profondità illuminò i loro occhi, che si fissarono amorevolmente gli uni negli altri.

Poi Jarod si sporse indietro, raccolse l'asciugamano e deterse Erin dal proprio fluido, con movimenti lenti e sensuali simili a carezze; quand'ebbe finito, gettò via il piccolo telo e si sdraiò accanto a lei, prendendola tra le braccia.

"Ti amo, Erin", le disse, con voce bassa ed intensa, "Per il dono che mi hai appena fatto, ti amo anche più di prima."

Lei si accoccolò nel cerchio delle sue braccia, ancora euforica.

"Anch'io ti amo, Jarod", dichiarò, "ed ora, grazie a te, so di dirlo dal più profondo del cuore, senza riserve."

Lunedì 15 luglio, ore 07.20

Nelle quattro settimane passate insieme, Jarod ed Erin avevano trovato sempre più conferme, giorno per giorno, che erano fatti l'uno per l'altra. Inoltre, la misteriosa sensazione di conoscersi da sempre continuava a rafforzarsi, supportata in particolare dalla capacità che ognuno dei due aveva di prevedere i desideri dell'altro e che, più di una volta, li lasciò letteralmente frastornati. In special modo, accadde il giorno in cui festeggiavano il loro primo mese insieme.

Erin aveva pensato di fare un regalo a Jarod, ed aveva scelto un cronografo ad alta precisione, d'oro con rubini; sul retro della cassa aveva fatto incidere il _claddagh_ , due mani che reggono un cuore incoronato, il simbolo irlandese dell'amore.

Quel mattino si svegliarono come al solito l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra, una tenera abitudine che esigeva però un tributo, consistente in arti aggranchiti e colonne vertebrali anchilosate; ma nonostante questo non riuscivano proprio a farne a meno: sembrava che si cercassero anche nel sonno.

Con una smorfia, Jarod si stiracchiò, poi rise nel vedere Erin atteggiare il viso nella stessa smorfia facendo lo stesso movimento.

"Buongiorno, amor mio", le disse, dandole un bacio, "Ho un regalo per te."

Le presentò un piccolo pacchetto, avvolto da una carta metallizzata verde, il colore da lei preferito; Erin sbatté le palpebre, e poi ridacchiò, constatando che non era affatto sorpresa. _Sapeva_ che Jarod avrebbe avuto la sua stessa idea.

Senza parlare, si girò e prese dal cassetto del comodino il pacchetto che aveva preparato, porgendolo a Jarod. Anche lui sbatté le palpebre in una mimica che rispecchiava perfettamente quella di Erin, mentre senza saperlo faceva le stesse considerazioni. Sorrise; per un lungo momento, si guardarono negli occhi, perdendosi nelle profondità dei loro sguardi innamorati.

"Non vuoi aprirlo?", domandò infine Jarod, sottovoce. Erin abbassò lo sguardo sul pacchettino e, sentendosi commossa come un'adolescente, lo aprì con dita tremanti.

Se non era stata sorpresa che Jarod avesse pensato di farle un regalo per il loro primo _mesiversario_ , il dono di per sé la lasciò a bocca aperta: si trattava di un braccialetto d'oro bianco a forma di _claddagh_ , con il cuore decorato da piccoli brillanti. Si sentì pungere gli occhi dalle lacrime, e lo sguardo che rivolse a Jarod fu più espressivo di mille parole.

"Oh, _tesoro_ ", mormorò, usando la dolce parola italiana, "è meraviglioso."

Gli porse il braccialetto perché glielo allacciasse al polso, poi ne rimirò l'effetto.

"L'oro bianco è quello che mi piace di più", gli confidò.

"Lo so", le sorrise Jarod, "Avevo notato che i tuoi gioielli sono quasi tutti così."

Ancora una volta si era dimostrato attento alle sue preferenze, notò Erin. Si sporse verso di lui e gli mise le braccia al collo, poi lo baciò con trasporto.

"Accidenti…", borbottò Jarod, "Sei sicura che stamattina devi andare in palestra?"

Lei sghignazzò in modo impudente e si scostò.

"Tocca a te", lo esortò, indicando il pacchetto che gli aveva dato. Jarod scartò il proprio dono con mani malferme, emozionato. Aprì la scatoletta ed ammirò l'elegante cronografo.

"E' bellissimo", affermò, prendendolo in mano e rigirandolo per guardarlo da tutti i lati. Lo sguardo gli cadde sull'incisione e gli occhi gli si dilatarono per la meraviglia, e per qualche secondo fu incapace di parlare.

"Straordinario…", mormorò infine, "Anzi, se non lo vedessi con i miei occhi non ci crederei."

"Davvero", concordò lei, annuendo lentamente, "Telepatia?"

"Oppure… reincarnazione?", ipotizzò Jarod, "Se fosse stata provata scientificamente, allora sarei certo che, in un'altra vita, e forse in più d'una, ci siamo incontrati e siamo stati insieme…"

Si allacciò il cronografo al polso, poi la prese tra le braccia.

Con gran divertimento di Jean, quella mattina Erin arrivò al lavoro con notevole e del tutto inusuale ritardo.


	12. Capitolo XII: Arrivo Parte 2

Capitolo XII: Arrivo Parte 2

Venerdì 19 luglio, ore 18.40

Seduta davanti al computer di Jarod, Erin osservò con trepidazione il mittente indicato nel messaggio di posta elettronica: proveniva da Lloyd Darnell in persona. Jarod non l'aveva letto, preferendo lasciarlo a lei, e ad ogni modo già sapeva quello che conteneva.

"Non lo apri?", la sollecitò, in piedi dietro di lei, pur comprendendo la sua esitazione.

Erin fece un profondo respiro, poi cliccò sul messaggio.

 _Caro Jarod_ , scriveva l'editore, _devo dirti immediatamente che hai scoperto un vero talento. Leggo moltissimi manoscritti, come ben sai, ma raramente ho provato tanto coinvolgimento. Mi sono sentito letteralmente trasportato nel mondo fantastico inventato dal tuo amico – o è un'amica? Da come scrive, propenderei per una donna. E' assolutamente eccezionale. Dille che voglio pubblicarla quanto prima. Di solito, ad un autore alla prima pubblicazione offro un compenso di cinquemila dollari ed un dividendo dei proventi sulle vendite del dieci percento, ma in questo caso intendo raddoppiare tutto. Fammi sapere. Lloyd._

Erin fissava incredula le righe, ma Jarod scoppiò in una risata.

"Lloyd è impazzito per il tuo romanzo, Erin!", esclamò, chinandosi ad abbracciarla, "Non è assolutamente da lui offrire compensi così alti per un autore sconosciuto. L'hai steso, piccola!"

Per la contentezza e l'emozione, Erin scoppiò a ridere ed a piangere insieme.

"Oh mio Dio, Jarod…", mormorò, asciugandosi le lacrime, "E' un sogno che diventa realtà, un sogno che non credevo fosse possibile realizzare…"

"Mai smettere di credere nei propri sogni", affermò Jarod a bassa voce, baciandole una tempia e cullandola, "Senza di essi, la tua anima è morta."

Avevano tentato di farlo con lui, al Centro, ma fortunatamente non c'erano riusciti; purtroppo pareva che con Miss Parker, la sua dolce amica d'infanzia, avessero avuto invece pieno successo.

Distolse i pensieri da lei e li concentrò nuovamente su Erin.

"Allora, che ne dici?", le sorrise, "Dico a Lloyd di preparare un contratto?"

"Non so niente di contratti editoriali", osservò Erin, esitante, "So che è un tuo amico, ma come posso essere sicura di non avere brutte sorprese, in futuro?"

"Non preoccuparti di niente", la rassicurò lui, "Penserò a tutto io."

Era stato anche avvocato, ed inoltre conosceva il mondo dell'editoria: le avrebbe fatto firmare soltanto un contratto che comportasse il massimo vantaggio per lei.

Ad Erin venne in mente una cosa:

"Voglio conservare i diritti cinematografici… A questo punto, sono disposta a credere che ne trarranno perfino un film! Ed in questo caso, voglio scriverne la sceneggiatura. Ovviamente assieme ad un professionista."

Il sorriso di Jarod si ampliò:

"E magari hai già pensato agli interpreti, vero?"

Lei arrossì: sì, ci aveva pensato, ma non aveva mai preso sul serio la faccenda, persuasa che si trattasse del suo sogno più selvaggio.

"Angelina Jolie e David J. Elliott sarebbero proprio perfetti", dichiarò sghignazzando. Jarod inarcò un sopracciglio, poi tutti e due scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere.

Sabato 20 luglio, ore 20.20

"Sono pronta!", annunciò Erin, entrando in salotto dove Jarod la stava aspettando, abbigliato con una camicia di seta color cioccolato ed un paio di pantaloni di lino bianco. Erin pensò che era molto affascinante, e come al solito si sentì rimescolare alla sua sola vista.

Quella sera c'era la festa della palestra, dov'erano stati invitati tutti gli istruttori ed i clienti; sarebbero stati un'ottantina, ed avevano affittato una piccola discoteca con tanto di deejay, lo stesso della festa a casa dei genitori di Erin il 4 di luglio.

Jarod si voltò ad accoglierla, ed il suo sguardo si accese di ammirazione: Erin aveva scelto un top asimmetrico ad una spallina, in luccicante lurex color oro, ed un'aderente minigonna di jeans elasticizzato, nella cui trama brillavano fili pure dorati. Ai piedi calzava sandali dalla punta chiusa allacciati alla caviglia e con tacchi a spillo da otto centimetri.

Erin fece un lento giro su se stessa, e Jarod vide che aveva raccolto i capelli in un semplice nodo tenuto fermo da uno spillone di metallo dorato.

"Allora, sono passabile?", gli chiese, tornando a fronteggiarlo.

"Se ti dicessi di no, decideresti di non uscire e di passare una notte di fuoco col sottoscritto?", ritorse Jarod con una buffa smorfia. Lei si mise le mani sui fianchi e lo squadrò da capo a piedi.

"Potrei anche farlo", sospirò poi, "ma purtroppo sono la titolare della palestra e non posso tirare il pacco a clienti e dipendenti, non ti sembra?"

Jarod fece eco al suo sospiro:

"Eh già: _noblesse oblige,_ si dice."

Una mezz'ora dopo arrivarono al _Quake_ , dove furono cordialmente accolti da coloro che già erano entrati. Il deejay stava suonando della buona musica da discoteca, e diversa gente era già in pista a ballare. Jarod ed Erin li raggiunsero prontamente.

Ballarono per più di un'ora e mezzo senza interruzione; ai brani ritmati ogni tanto venivano contrapposti dei lenti, ed allora le coppie si allacciavano e ballavano languidamente nello spazio di una piastrella, guancia a guancia, in un morbido gioco di luci colorate ed ombre.

"Beviamo qualcosa?", propose Jarod. Erin annuì e, mano nella mano, andarono a sedersi ad un tavolino del bar, dove ordinarono dei cocktail alla frutta che sorbirono lentamente.

Ad un certo punto della serata era previsto il karaoke, ed i camerieri provvidero a distribuire i libretti per permettere agli astanti di scegliere un brano. Jean fu la prima a racimolare il coraggio per buttarsi; con la sua voce da contralto, piuttosto ben impostata, cantò un bel brano melodico di Mariah Carey intitolato _Hero_ , raccogliendo un applauso entusiasta dal pubblico. Poi fu la volta di Pat e Nick Shoults, che insieme intonarono _Welcome to Miami,_ un indiavolato rap di Will Smith. Seguirono altri, tra clienti ed istruttori della palestra, tutti più o meno bravi.

Erin osservava gli improvvisati artisti che si susseguivano sul palco, attendendo il suo turno; aveva prenotato una canzone, ma non aveva rivelato a Jarod quale, imitando il riserbo che aveva tenuto lui quella sera in cui era riuscito a farle confessare che lo amava.

Infine toccò a lei, ed Erin salì sul palco con le mani gelate per il nervosismo e chiedendosi se ce l'avrebbe fatta a tener ferma la voce fino in fondo, perché era sicura che si sarebbe molto emozionata durante l'esecuzione. Il brano che aveva scelto, intitolato _You've got a way_ , era, manco a dirlo, di Shania Twain, e pareva esser stato scritto apposta per lei, e proprio per il momento che stava vivendo.

La musica attaccò ed Erin non ebbe più tempo per i ripensamenti.

 _You've got a way with me_

 _Somehow you got me to believe_

 _In everything I could be_

 _I've gotta say – you really got a way_

Jarod non faticò a comprendere che Erin stava parlando di loro due, ed il suo sguardo si fece molto attento.

Anche tutti gli altri capirono, in particolar modo Jean, che adorava quella canzone ed era al corrente di ogni cosa, compresi i recenti sviluppi riguardo al romanzo dell'amica, che lei era stata una delle poche a leggere.

Erin proseguì con la seconda strofa con voce più sicura:

 _You've got a way it seems_

 _You gave me faith to find my dreams_

 _You'll never know just what that means_

 _Can't you see... you've got a way with me_

Lacrime d'emozione punsero gli occhi di Jarod: era questo dunque quello che era riuscito a fare per Erin… le aveva restituito la capacità di credere nei suoi sogni, come era riuscito a renderle la fede nell'amore… La sua natura modesta gli aveva impedito di rendersene pienamente conto, finora, ma l'atteggiamento di Erin, il modo in cui stava cantando, il modo in cui lo stava guardando, non lasciavano adito a dubbi.

La sua evidente commozione turbò Erin, che cominciò a sentire una pressione alla gola laddove stava per formarsi un nodo; lo ricacciò giù inghiottendo a forza e proseguì:

 _It's in the way you want me_

 _It's in the way you hold me_

 _The way you show me_

 _Just what love's made of_

 _It's in the way we make love_

Le lacrime colmarono gli occhi di Jarod, il quale non si curò di nasconderle, non davanti alla donna che amava, e degli altri non gli importava punto: che vedessero pure la sua commozione, che capissero pure la profondità del sentimento che provava per Erin.

Erin vide che era sull'orlo del pianto e per poco la voce non la tradì; si fece forza e continuò con fermezza:

 _You've got a way with words_

 _You get me smiling even when it hurts_

 _There's no way to measure_

 _What your love is worth_

 _I can't believe the way you get through to me_

Jarod si coprì la bocca con la mano per trattenere un singhiozzo, commosso oltre ogni dire. Erin era ormai al limite delle proprie forze, e la sua voce tremolò lievemente mentre attaccava il crescendo:

 _Oh how I adore you_

 _Like no other before you_

 _I love you just the way you are_

L'ultima strofa venne cantata con la certezza che ormai provava nel suo cuore, una certezza che trasparì dalla sua voce rendendola evidente a tutti i presenti:

 _It's in the way you want me_

 _It's in the way you hold me_

 _The way you show me_

 _Just what love's made of_

 _It's in the way we make love_

E l'ultimo verso fu un'affermazione assoluta a cui non era possibile replicare:

 _It's just the way you are_

Incapace di parlare, incurante della presenza di tante persone, per la maggior parte a lui estranee, Jarod si alzò ed andò da Erin con un'espressione che proclamava al mondo intero la natura dei sentimenti che nutriva per lei. Giunto sul palco, l'abbracciò e la baciò davanti a tutti.

I presenti scoppiarono in un'ovazione assordante mentre la coppia continuava a baciarsi perdutamente, e proseguirono finché non si staccarono e, ringraziando, scesero per tornare al loro tavolino. Jean piangeva senza freni, piena di gioia per l'amica come avrebbe potuto esserlo per una sorella carissima che, dopo aver tanto sofferto, aveva finalmente ritrovato la felicità.

Lunedì 22 luglio, ore 13.30

Quel giorno, come accadeva spesso, Jarod era andato a prendere Erin in palestra per uscire a pranzo insieme; mentre tornavano indietro, Erin gli domandò di fare una breve deviazione:

"Dovrei passare in banca, mi ci accompagni?"

"Ma certo."

L'istituto di credito era quasi vuoto, a quell'ora, così c'erano pochi sportelli attivi e dovettero mettersi in fila dietro ad un paio di persone. Mentre aspettavano tranquillamente il loro turno, tre tizi mascherati con passamontagna fecero improvvisamente irruzione con i fucili spianati; tutti i presenti, clienti, impiegati e la guardia armata, rimasero come paralizzati per la sorpresa e per il terrore. Un cassiere ebbe però la prontezza di spirito di premere col piede il pulsante dell'allarme silenzioso, che allertava direttamente la centrale di polizia.

Puntando il fucile contro la guardia, uno dei tre rapinatori ordinò:

"Prendi la pistola con due dita e buttala a terra, _adesso_!"

La guardia, che era un padre di famiglia, non pensò neppure di opporre resistenza. Era vero che sarebbe stato suo dovere, ma la possibilità concreta di lasciare orfani i suoi due figli non glielo permise. Fece come gli aveva detto il malvivente, e così probabilmente si salvò la vita.

"Tutti in quell'angolo!", sbraitò il secondo bandito, agitando la canna del fucile in direzione dei clienti, compresi Jarod ed Erin.

Non era la prima volta che Jarod si trovava nel bel mezzo di una rapina: alcuni anni prima, era rimasto intrappolato in una situazione del genere assieme alla sua cacciatrice, Miss Parker, e non era un ricordo piacevole.

Osservò cupamente i banditi.

Uno di loro gettò un sacco di juta ad ogni cassiere.

"Avanti, riempiteli!", ordinò loro, ringhiando, "Solo banconote di piccola taglia, e non quelle sul fondo!"

Normalmente, le ultime banconote di ogni mazzetta erano segnate proprio per l'eventualità di una rapina. Era evidente che questi malviventi sapevano il fatto loro, concluse Jarod.

Erin, dopo l'iniziale terrore, si sentiva ora pervasa da una strana calma. I lunghi anni trascorsi gomito a gomito con agenti della sicurezza della CIA e dell'FBI, a causa del lavoro di suo padre, le avevano insegnato che il panico è molto pericoloso in frangenti simili, ed in qualche modo l'avevano preparata ad affrontare una situazione come quella. Anche lei guatava i rapinatori con espressione fosca.

In lontananza si udirono le sirene della polizia, in veloce avvicinamento; di repente, uno dei rapinatori agguantò brutalmente una donna vistosamente incinta, che si trovava proprio accanto ad Erin, e le puntò la canna del fucile contro il fianco.

Jarod sussultò e non seppe trattenersi:

"Lascia stare quella poverina", intervenne, facendo un passo verso il rapinatore, "Grossa com'è, vi sarebbe solo d'intralcio. Prendete me al suo posto."

Il malvivente girò il fucile contro Jarod.

Non avrebbe potuto commettere errore più grande.

Vedere minacciato il suo uomo fu troppo per Erin: qualcosa scattò dentro di lei, come un interruttore, e l'adrenalina le andò alla testa. Ci vide letteralmente rosso; di botto, quel qualcosa che era scattato in lei la trasformò in un'arma vivente, priva di coscienza o cognizione del pericolo, la cui unica ragion d'essere era difendere la persona amata, ad ogni costo.

L'azione che seguì non durò più di una manciata di secondi, ma quando in seguito ci ripensarono, ad entrambi parve un'eternità.

Con un ruggito feroce, Erin fece un balzo in avanti, afferrò il fucile per la canna ed assestò un terribile calcio laterale spinto nello stomaco del rapinatore, che si piegò in due e mollò la presa sull'arma, consentendole di strappargliela di mano. Usandola come una clava, Erin colpì il malvivente in piena faccia, spaccandogli la mandibola e mandandolo gambe all'aria, svenuto. La donna presa in ostaggio urlò di terrore.

Jarod reagì con prontezza quasi sovrumana, per puro istinto: approfittando della confusione, si fiondò sul secondo rapinatore, lo gettò a terra con una spazzata da dietro e si impadronì del suo fucile. Nel contempo Erin si girò con l'arma imbracciata e fece fuoco sul terzo bandito, colpendolo ad una spalla; l'uomo fu scaraventato all'indietro dall'impatto della pallottola di grosso calibro e ricadde a terra come una marionetta rotta, privo di sensi. Il secondo rapinatore tentò di reagire, ma Jarod gli assestò un montante alla tempia che lo mandò dritto nel mondo dei sogni.

Jarod ed Erin si guardarono in faccia, pallidi ed ansimanti, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, l'adrenalina alle stelle.

Poi dall'esterno giunse una voce, distorta dall'altoparlante:

"Qui è la polizia! Arrendetevi, siete circondati! Uscite con le mani alzate!"

Il direttore, un uomo distinto sulla sessantina che conosceva Erin da molti anni, si avvicinò; guardò i tre rapinatori stesi a terra, svenuti, e poi la giovane donna:

"Bel lavoro, ragazza mia!", dichiarò, poi si rivolse a Jarod, "Complimenti anche a lei, signore."

"Grazie a nome di tutti e due, signor Jordan", rispose Erin, abbassando il fucile, "Ma d'ora in avanti utilizzerò l' _home banking_!"

Suo malgrado, Jarod scoppiò a ridere: era davvero una donna formidabile, se riusciva a scherzare a quel modo dopo un'azione tanto pericolosa!

Anche il direttore fece una risatina, sebbene un po' incerta, non avendo compreso che quello era solo un modo come un altro di scaricare la tensione. Poi si avvicinò alla porta a vetri, con le mani bene in vista, e l'aprì, gridando ai poliziotti:

"Sono Francis Jordan, il direttore! E' tutto a posto, potete entrare senza pericolo!"

Intanto Erin si era avvicinata alla donna che i rapinatori avevano tentato di prendere in ostaggio.

"Sta bene, signora?", s'informò premurosamente. L'altra, molto pallida in viso, annuì:

"Spaventata, ma viva", rispose con voce sottile, "Grazie, signorina. Lei ed il suo amico avete salvato il mio bambino."

"E tutti noi", aggiunse un giovanotto poco lontano. Gli altri annuirono, e qualcuno cominciò a battere le mani; pochi istanti dopo, tutti gli presenti si erano uniti in un applauso scrosciante.

Quando i poliziotti fecero il loro ingresso, qualche secondo più tardi, trovarono una scena alquanto sorprendente: una dozzina di persone che applaudivano; un uomo ed una donna, fucili in mano, entrambi con un'aria molto imbarazzata; tre personaggi coi volti coperti da passamontagna stesi a terra, privi di sensi e sanguinanti. Per ogni evenienza, gli agenti puntarono le loro armi sia sulla coppia armata che su quelli che erano, probabilmente, i rapinatori.

Jarod ed Erin lasciarono subito cadere i fucili.

"Sergente Connor, sono Erin De Rossi", si fece riconoscere la giovane donna, chiamando uno dei poliziotti. Il sergente, un uomo alto e muscoloso sui quarant'anni che era stato cliente della palestra di Erin, abbassò la pistola.

"Signorina De Rossi!", esclamò, sorridendo, "Lei ed il signore avete sbaragliato i rapinatori? Come avete fatto?"

"Non me lo chieda!", rispose lei, scuotendo il capo, "Non lo so."

"Abbiamo avuto fortuna", affermò Jarod.

"Non dica stupidaggini!", lo contraddisse vivacemente uno dei cassieri, "Avete avuto un gran fegato, tutti e due. Agente, questi qui meritano una medaglia, sono due eroi, altroché!"

Il livello di adrenalina nel sangue di Jarod si stava abbassando, tornando verso valori normali. Come reazione, cominciò a tremare, e vide che anche Erin stava avendo gli stessi sintomi. Poiché sapeva che si poteva anche perdere i sensi, la prese per le spalle e l'accompagnò verso una delle panchine disposte lungo la vetrata dell'ingresso, sedendosi poi accanto a lei.

"Grazie", rispose al commento del bancario, "ma le assicuro che in questo momento mi sento tutt'altro che eroico."

"Anch'io", bisbigliò Erin con voce soffocata, gli occhi dilatati. Ora che l'effetto dell'adrenalina era scomparso, si rendeva conto del rischio corso, "Dio mio, Jarod, potevano spararci… potevano ucciderci!"

"Ma non è successo, quindi non pensarci più", la troncò lui, consapevole di quello che stava passando. Aveva visto quel tipo di reazione nei soldati e nei poliziotti di cui era stato collega durante qualche simulazione, e sapeva che l'unico modo per superarlo era accettare il fatto così com'era, senza pensare ai _se_ o ai _ma_.

Il suo tono reciso, quasi brusco, ebbe l'effetto desiderato, ed Erin cominciò subito a respirare meglio.

Dovettero fermarsi per un po' per rilasciare le loro dichiarazioni preliminari, poi i poliziotti permisero a tutti di andare a casa. Prima di uscire dall'edificio, Erin telefonò a Jean per raccontarle quello che era successo e per dirle che si sarebbe presa un pomeriggio di libertà, troppo scossa dall'accaduto per poter pensare di lavorare. Jean comprese e l'esortò a rilassarsi.

"Rimani a casa anche domani, se ne hai bisogno", le raccomandò, "Posso cavarmela da sola, qui."

"Grazie, Jeanie, sei un tesoro", disse Erin, "Se non me la sento di venire, te lo farò sapere."

Quando fecero per uscire, videro che una folla di curiosi stazionava oltre il cordone di polizia; c'era anche una troupe televisiva che effettuava riprese e diversi giornalisti che urlavano domande.

"Maledizione!", imprecò Jarod sottovoce, "Non ci voleva!"

Non poteva rischiare di essere ripreso, per nessun motivo al mondo, perché ciò avrebbe comportato l'essere scoperto dal Centro e Miss Parker e la sua squadra sarebbero piombati a Santa Lorita come avvoltoi. No, non l'avrebbe permesso: lui aveva il diritto di starsene in santa pace, per Dio!

Con espressione truce, prese Erin per mano e la condusse indietro; se la batterono dalla porta posteriore e presero un taxi per tornare a casa, lasciando la macchina di Jarod parcheggiata davanti alla banca.

Durante il tragitto di una ventina di minuti, Jarod rimase in silenzio, la fronte aggrondata, ed Erin fu colta dallo stesso triste presagio che l'aveva turbata un mese prima, quando aveva intuito che lui aveva un segreto che lo angustiava.

Accorgendosi che il suo atteggiamento stava mettendo Erin in ansia, Jarod si sforzò di rasserenarsi: l'aveva scampata, perché preoccuparsi ancora? Le rivolse un sorriso rassicurante e le strinse le mani tra le sue, ed Erin, comprendendo che voleva tranquillizzarla, si obbligò a ricambiare sorriso e stretta, ma il turbamento che l'aveva presa rimase in fondo alla sua anima.

Quando giunsero a casa, Erin andò al mobile bar e, come aveva fatto la notte che si erano incontrati, versò ad entrambi un bicchiere di whiskey. Jarod lo accettò, sapendo che l'alcol era un buon calmante per i nervi scossi, sebbene fosse altamente sconsigliabile prenderlo come rimedio abituale.

Dopo, Erin andò in bagno e cominciò a riempire la vasca: un bel bagno caldo li avrebbe aiutati a rilassarsi. Scelse tra il suo nutrito assortimento di oli essenziali la camomilla e la rosa, note per i loro effetti sedativi, e quando la vasca fu piena si immerse nell'acqua profumata e spumeggiante dell'idromassaggio: era troppo piccola per ospitarli entrambi, così avrebbero fatto a turno.

Dopo una mezz'ora, passata ad ascoltare ad occhi chiusi la musica soft proveniente dallo stereo, Erin si alzò e si asciugò, infilando poi un leggero accappatoio sul corpo nudo. Fece scorrere via una parte dell'acqua, ormai tiepida, e ne fece scorrere di calda per ripristinare la temperatura. Quando fu tutto pronto, andò in salotto a chiamare Jarod.

Lo sorprese seduto su una poltrona, intento a fissare un punto indeterminato davanti a sé, lo sguardo vacuo, quasi vitreo. Le sovvenne prepotentemente il ricordo della sera in cui lui l'aveva colta in quello stesso atteggiamento e le aveva offerto il proprio conforto, e lei lo aveva accettato e si era sfogata raccontandogli l'infelice storia del suo matrimonio; di colpo, decise di mettere da parte gli scrupoli dettati dalla discrezione: era venuto il momento di farlo parlare, in modo da poterlo aiutare così com'era stata aiutata lei.

Gli si avvicinò senza far rumore e si sedette sul bracciolo. Senza parlare, memore di come aveva agito lui, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.

"Jarod…", lo chiamò dolcemente, "Che cosa c'è?"

Così come aveva fatto lei quella prima sera, Jarod si voltò e la guardò, impiegando un attimo a mettere a fuoco lo sguardo. La vide intenta a scrutarlo con espressione preoccupata, partecipe, e comprese che gli stava offrendo la stessa consolazione che le aveva offerto lui un mese prima. Deglutì faticosamente e si accorse che un nodo gli serrava la gola, impedendogli di parlare.

"Sono settimane che ti osservo", proseguì Erin, con voce dolce, "Ogni tanto ti vedo così triste che sento che mi si spezza il cuore. Soprattutto dopo aver usato quel tuo computer portatile nella valigia metallica… sempre che sia davvero un computer portatile", fece una pausa, attendendo una conferma od un diniego che però non venne; allora proseguì, sempre in tono quieto, "Ho detto una volta che quando un segreto comincia a far male a noi stessi non deve più essere mantenuto. Qualche tempo fa, con il tuo aiuto, ho messo in pratica quanto predicavo. Hai un'idea di quanto sia stato liberatorio? Di quanto io ti sia grata? Di quanto adesso, grazie a te, io sia felice…?", le mancò brevemente la voce, "Ti prego, parlami", lo supplicò.

Jarod aveva cominciato a tremare; capiva che non poteva più tacerle la verità. Si era confidato solo con Nia, tanto tempo prima, ma non le aveva raccontato in tutti i suoi raccapriccianti particolari la sua lunga prigionia al Centro. Lei aveva accettato il poco che lui le aveva detto, senza giudicare e senza chiedere; Erin però meritava di conoscere ogni cosa, tuttavia Jarod si chiedeva se avrebbe retto quella conoscenza. Sì, decise: se era stata abbastanza forte da risollevarsi da sola dal fondo dell'abisso di disperazione che l'aveva inghiottita dopo l'infrangersi del suo sogno d'amore, sul quale aveva incentrato la propria vita, se era stata abbastanza forte da permettergli di entrare nel suo cuore, accettando di correre ancora una volta il rischio di rimanere ferita, allora era abbastanza forte anche per quello.

Le raccontò tutto: di come era stato rapito da bambino, strappato alla famiglia a soli quattro anni, e portato in un luogo oscuro chiamato il Centro, autentico museo degli orrori; di come era stato costretto ad addestrare le sue peculiari capacità di simulatore, sotto la guida di Sydney, al quale aveva finito per affezionarsi come ad un padre; del suo incontro con Miss Parker, la figlia del direttore del Centro; della loro amicizia, della loro solitudine, del loro innocente amore di fanciulli; di Kyle, che molti anni più tardi avrebbe scoperto essere suo fratello, addestrato dal malvagio signor Raines a diventare una macchina per uccidere e redento prima di essere spietatamente ammazzato; dell'empatico amico Angelo, che una volta si chiamava Timmy, prima che gli orribili esperimenti di Raines gli danneggiassero irreparabilmente il cervello; e poi di come, dopo oltre trent'anni di quella vita – l'unica vita che conoscesse – aveva scoperto che le sue simulazioni, fino ad allora credute finalizzate al bene dell'umanità, fossero state in realtà usate per scopi nefandi; della sua fuga dal Centro; della caccia che gli davano, principalmente nelle persone di Miss Parker, Sydney e Broots, geniale quanto timido tecnico di computer; della scoperta delle infinite piccole grandi cose che rendevano il mondo esterno vario in un modo che mai avrebbe potuto immaginare; del complesso rapporto di amore-odio che ora lo legava a Miss Parker; dell'aiuto che riceveva da Sydney, che lo amava come un figlio. Le parlò dei suoi successi nel risolvere casi disperati ed assicurare alla giustizia criminali che altrimenti sarebbero rimasti impuniti; della sua costante ricerca dei genitori, di cui ormai conosceva i nomi ed i volti ma a cui non riusciva a riunirsi definitivamente; di come avesse incontrato finalmente suo padre, il maggiore Charles Russell, tre anni prima, e di come con lui avesse fatto la sconvolgente scoperta di avere un clone di quattordici anni, creato dal Centro. Le raccontò di come, assieme, lo avessero strappato alle grinfie del Centro; Charles lo aveva portato via con sé per prendersene cura, scomparendo nel nulla per quasi un anno, fino a quando non lo aveva ricontattato perché era riuscito a rintracciare Emily, sua sorella. E poi le parlò di Ethan, fatto concepire a Catherine Parker, la madre di Miss Parker, a sua insaputa con il seme del maggiore Charles; del falso suicidio della donna, che era così riuscita a fuggire dal Centro per tentare di portare in salvo quel figlio imposto, ma che infine era stata brutalmente assassinata da Raines.

Alla fine del lungo racconto, Jarod piangeva a calde lacrime, sfogando il lancinante dolore per la solitudine che lo aveva accompagnato per tutta la vita fino al suo incontro con lei. Anche Erin piangeva, condividendo la sofferenza di un uomo particolarmente sensibile e tuttavia abbastanza forte da avere il coraggio necessario a mostrare i propri veri sentimenti senza vergognarsene.

Lo prese tra le braccia e gli fece appoggiare la testa sul seno, accarezzandogli teneramente i corti capelli bruni. Era sconvolta: mai avrebbe creduto che al mondo potesse esistere un simile orrore, un luogo dove i più elementari diritti umani venivano non solo ignorati, ma deliberatamente calpestati, e le persone venivano usate ed abusate e svilite in un modo che neppure gli animali meritavano.

Lo cullò come un bambino, comprendendo infine il motivo delle stranezze che aveva notato in lui nelle settimane che avevano trascorso insieme, il suo sottofondo di ingenuità che ogni tanto creava un inaspettato contrappunto alla sua acutezza mentale, l'ignoranza di certi particolari elementari della vita sociale che faceva uno stridente contrasto con la sua apparentemente sterminata cultura. Era cresciuto in una torre d'avorio che però, contrariamente alla favola, non era la sede del Regno delle Fate ma quella dell'inferno, ed era un miracolo del Cielo che non fosse impazzito.

Si chiese come poteva alleviare l'immensa angoscia che percepiva in Jarod, come poteva fargli dimenticare l'amarezza della solitudine e della mancanza d'amore che avevano caratterizzato tanta parte della sua vita. La risposta le suonò ovvia: coprendolo, circondandolo del proprio amore. Gli fece alzare il viso verso il suo e con i baci asciugò le sue lacrime; con una mano gli accarezzò il braccio, fino ad intrecciare le dita con le sue.

"Se tu sei qui per me", gli bisbigliò, le labbra vicinissime alle sue, "io sono qui per te. Fin quando avrò respiro, fin quando mi vorrai… anche fino alla fine del tempo."

Jarod le circondò la vita col braccio libero. Piangere era stato liberatorio quanto raccontarle tutto, ed il suo cuore adesso era leggero come una piuma. Erin gli lasciò la mano, si girò e, scivolando giù dal bracciolo, gli si sedette in grembo. Jarod la strinse a sé, cercandole la bocca con la bocca. Aveva sete di lei, aveva fame di lei, ne aveva bisogno come dell'aria che respirava. Sentirsi tanto dipendente da lei a volte lo spaventava, ma anche lo esaltava, perché era la conferma d'aver trovato davvero il completamento del proprio essere.

La baciò con un'intensità che non aveva finora mai sperimentato, e venne contraccambiato con pari intensità. Sentì impellente il bisogno di lei, non per l'appagamento fisico, quanto piuttosto per esprimere i propri sentimenti… per amarla col corpo quanto l'amava col cuore, la mente e l'anima.

La prese in braccio e la portò in camera da letto, dove fecero l'amore per tutto il pomeriggio, fino a sera, fino a perdere il conto. Quando furono troppo esausti per continuare, rimasero abbracciati ad accarezzarsi dolcemente; Erin appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Jarod, le labbra premute alla base del suo collo, e lui le carezzò piano i capelli e la schiena. Poi Erin sollevò il capo, prese il volto di Jarod tra le mani e lo fissò profondamente negli occhi:

"Non sarai mai più solo, Jarod Russell", affermò con tenerezza, usando per la prima volta il suo vero nome. Udirlo pronunciare da lei gli diede un'emozione inesprimibile, che gli fece fremere il cuore; la strinse forte a sé.

"Lo so", confermò sottovoce, "Ma neppure tu sarai mai più sola, Erin De Rossi."

Con un groppo in gola, Erin ricambiò la sua stretta.

Traduzione della canzone:

 _Hai avuto un modo, a quanto pare_

 _Mi hai dato la fede di trovare i miei sogni significa per me_

 _Non riesci a rendertene conto… hai una possibilità con me_

 _Hai avuto un modo con me_

 _In qualche maniera mi hai indotta a credere_

 _A qualsiasi cosa io possa essere_

 _Devo dirlo – hai davvero una possibilità_

 _E' nel modo in cui mi vuoi_

 _E' nel modo in cui mi abbracci_

 _Il modo in cui mi mostri_

 _Semplicemente di cos'è fatto l'amore_

 _E' nel modo in cui facciamo l'amore_

 _Hai avuto un modo con le parole Riesci a farmi sorridere perfino quando fa male_

 _Non c'è maniera di misurare_

 _Quanto valga il tuo amore_

 _Non riesco a credere al modo in cui sei arrivato dritto a me_

 _Oh, quanto ti adoro_

 _Come nessun altro prima di te_

 _Ti amo semplicemente per come sei_

 _E' nel modo in cui mi vuoi_

 _E' nel modo in cui mi abbracci_

 _Il modo in cui mi mostri_

 _Semplicemente di cos'è fatto l'amore_

 _E' nel modo in cui facciamo l'amore_

 _E' semplicemente il modo in cui sei_


	13. Capitolo XIII: Gran Finale Parte 1

Capitolo XIII: Gran finale Parte 1

Martedì 23 luglio, ore 06.55

Il mattino seguente, Jarod si svegliò prima di Erin. Come faceva spesso in quei casi, si puntellò su un gomito e si mise a contemplarla nel sonno, beandosi della sua bellezza, che era interiore prima ancora che esteriore, e della meravigliosa sensazione che gli dava la consapevolezza del loro amore condiviso.

Ora a quella sensazione si aggiungeva anche il fatto di non avere più segreti con lei, e ciò lo rendeva euforico: finalmente non doveva più fingere, o inventarsi sui due piedi scuse plausibili.

Come sarebbe stato bello poter passare il resto della vita con lei… ma Jarod era amaramente consapevole che, finché esisteva il Centro, ciò non sarebbe stato possibile. Con un improvviso, penoso senso di colpa, si rese conto d'essere stato profondamente egoista: pur sapendo quanta paura lei avesse di rimettersi in gioco, dopo la terribile delusione patita, lui aveva fatto di tutto per conquistare completamente il suo cuore, nonostante fosse perfettamente cosciente che per loro non c'era futuro…

No, no! Jarod fermò bruscamente quel treno di pensieri: _doveva_ esserci una soluzione, anche se finora non l'aveva trovata. Aveva semplicemente bisogno di pensarci in modo più lucido, ed ora che non doveva più nascondere nulla sarebbe stato più facile.

Senza che lui se ne accorgesse, Erin si era svegliata e lo stava osservando. Le bastò un'unica occhiata alla sua espressione per comprendere il suo stato d'animo: fin dall'inizio era stata molto sensibile al suo tormento, ed ora che lui gliene aveva confidato il motivo, la sua percezione era diventata ancor più acuta. Il cuore le si gonfiò di una pena intollerabile: _non sopportava_ di vederlo soffrire così.

Si rizzò a sedere.

"Basta, Jarod", lo esortò, accoratamente, "Basta."

Jarod trasalì e tornò di botto al presente. Anche lui si mise a sedere, guardandola confuso:

"Cosa?"

"Devi smetterla di farti angosciare dal passato", spiegò Erin, afferrandogli le mani e stringendole tra le sue, "Quel che è stato è stato. Non puoi continuare a pensare al Centro, alle cose terribili che ti hanno fatto… è finita! Ora sei libero, libero di vivere la tua vita, di utilizzare il tuo straordinario talento per il bene del prossimo, di godere il presente, di progettare il futuro… ma non potrai farlo, se non spezzerai le catene del passato!"

Jarod aggrottò la fronte:

"Non puoi capire… Come faccio a progettare il mio futuro se non conosco il mio passato?"

Per un momento Erin lo fissò senza comprendere:

"Come sarebbe a dire? Certo che lo conosci!", lo contraddisse, accalorandosi, "Sai chi sono i tuoi genitori, che hai una sorella, un fratellastro, che sei stato rapito all'età di quattro anni e che hai passato tutta la tua vita al Centro, fin quando sei scappato…"

"Hanno cancellato la mia identità!", esclamò Jarod, interrompendola con una sorta di disperazione nella voce, "Ti rendi conto che non c'è neppure un certificato di nascita ad attestare la mia esistenza?"

"Non è un pezzo di carta che può definirti come individuo", ribatté lei, appassionatamente, "bensì l'insieme delle tue azioni, buone e cattive, gli atti eroici come le vigliaccherie, ed i pensieri, i sogni, le aspirazioni, i desideri! _Questo_ ci rende delle persone, non uno stupido certificato!"

Prese un respiro per calmarsi, per tentare di tradurre in parole i suoi pensieri disordinati, per far capire a Jarod quale sbaglio stava facendo, lasciandosi ossessionare dal passato… uno sbaglio che anche lei aveva commesso, e che era riuscita a superare proprio grazie al suo aiuto.

"Lascia il Centro alle tue spalle, dimenticalo… oppure distruggilo!", concluse, in un tono tagliente che era raro sentire nella sua voce, un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

"Se lo facessi, andrebbe perduta tutta la documentazione su come individuare ed addestrare un simulatore…", tentò ugualmente Jarod, aggrottando la fronte: sapeva già che nessun argomento le avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. E sapeva anche che Erin aveva ragione.

"Significa forse che vorresti vedere altri bambini rapiti, sfruttati ed abusati come sei stato tu?", domandò lei, con dolcezza, "Non ci credo."

"No, infatti! Negli anni passati lontano dal Centro, penso d'aver ampiamente dimostrato come il mio talento possa essere usato a vantaggio dell'umanità…"

"Certamente, Jarod. Il problema è un altro: credi che una qualsiasi organizzazione potrebbe rimanere incorrotta, con un simile potere a sua disposizione? Mi hai detto che anche il Centro una volta era votato a fini benefici, eppure è finito così. Ormai conoscerai abbastanza l'umanità per giudicare se è sufficientemente matura per gestire capacità come le tue senza abusarne."

"Senza un severo controllo, probabilmente no", ammise Jarod, con riluttanza, "tuttavia, con un'adeguata supervisione, forse potrebbe esserlo, e sarebbe un delitto vanificare i decenni di lavoro del Progetto Simulatore."

Erin rifletté un istante.

"Beh, parlando di distruggere il Centro non intendevo necessariamente in senso fisico", disse poi, lentamente, "Mio padre ha ancora abbastanza contatti nella CIA…"

Jarod la guardò, corrugando la fronte:

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

Erin sorrise con aria feroce:

"Non te l'ho detto finora", spiegò, "perché ovviamente non è una cosa da pubblicizzare: era vicedirettore dell'Agenzia. E attraverso la CIA, può arrivare all'NSA. I DSA che mi hai mostrato ieri basteranno ed avanzeranno. Dopotutto, il Centro è una potenziale minaccia anche per il governo degli Stati Uniti."

Negli occhi di Jarod si era accesa una luce di speranza.

"Ci sono però persone che non meritano di essere prese nel mezzo", obiettò poi, "Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots, Angelo…"

"Non saranno coinvolti", gli assicurò lei, "Li attireremo lontani dal Centro, mentre faremo in modo che siano presenti tutti gli altri. Ma la prima cosa da fare è mettere al corrente mio padre di tutto quanto."

Jarod rifletteva. Il suo cervello geniale, messo in moto dall'imbeccata giusta, lavorava con una rapidità incredibile ed in breve lo portò ad una conclusione.

"Va bene", disse, guardandola negli occhi, "Voglio liberare me stesso ed il mondo da quel cancro che è il Centro, e farò tutto quello che sarà necessario per riuscirci."

OOO

Erin telefonò a Jean, dicendole che c'era un'emergenza in famiglia; la pregò di pensare lei a tutto per i prossimi giorni, così come aveva fatto all'epoca in cui, per due mesi, si era lasciata tutto alle spalle e l'amica aveva mandato avanti la palestra da sola – ragion per cui l'aveva poi resa sua socia.

Poi chiamò il padre per assicurarsi che fosse in casa; per forza di cose dovette rimanere sul vago, e lui l'esortò a raggiungerlo quanto prima, qualsiasi fosse il motivo per cui aveva bisogno di parlargli.

Quando arrivarono al ranch dei coniugi De Rossi, quaranta minuti più tardi, trovarono ad attenderli un'abbondante colazione irlandese.

"Mai fare discorsi seri a stomaco vuoto", decretò Maureen, invitandoli imperiosamente a sedersi ed a servirsi di quanto c'era in tavola, "altrimenti si rischia di non avere la forza di affrontarli."

Non aveva tutti i torti, pensò Jarod, senza riuscire ad evitare di sentirsi divertito: apprezzò molto il modo in cui la madre di Erin, con il suo senso pratico, era così riuscita a sdrammatizzare la situazione.

Fecero colazione tutti assieme, poi si trasferirono in salotto.

"Bene, figlioli", esordì Frank, senza ulteriori indugi, "Qual è la questione?"

Ci vollero quasi due ore perché si facesse un quadro sufficientemente dettagliato da consentirgli di prendere una decisione, ma Erin conosceva bene suo padre e non dubitò un solo istante di quale sarebbe stata.

Dopo aver udito lo spaventoso racconto di Jarod sulle attività del Centro ed aver visionato diversi DSA, Frank De Rossi sollevò la cornetta del telefono e compose un numero ultrasegreto che conosceva a memoria.

"Sono Thunderhorse", disse a chi gli rispose, "Devo parlare subito con Black Rock, ma mi serve una linea sicura."

Ascoltò alcuni istanti, poi riattaccò.

"Ci richiameranno non appena resa sicura la linea telefonica", spiegò a Jarod, "Il direttore della CIA è un mio vecchio amico – siamo stati _buddies_ nella guerra di Corea, e poi siamo entrati assieme all'Agenzia – e mi deve non so quanti favori. Ma se anche così non fosse, quello che mi hai raccontato sarebbe sufficiente a farli entrare in azione: il Centro è una minaccia per il governo degli Stati Uniti e deve essere fermato. Anzi, mi domando come mai non ti sei rivolto prima a noi, Jarod."

Jarod passò lo sguardo da Frank ad Erin.

"Perché prima non avevo una motivazione sufficiente", rispose. Frank notò lo scambio di occhiate ed annuì, soddisfatto.

"Come faremo per Miss Parker e gli altri?", domandò Erin, rivolta a Jarod.

"Farò avere loro degli indizi che li indurranno a venirmi a cercare", rispose subito lui, "Non sarà difficile. In quanto ad Angelo, chiederò a Sydney di portarlo al sicuro prima di lasciare il Centro per darmi la caccia con Miss Parker e Broots."

"Potrebbero però dover testimoniare", obiettò Frank, "Il Presidente farà delle indagini per verificare che non si sia trattato di un abuso, e non è detto che gli basti vedere i DSA."

"Testimonieranno", disse Jarod, sicuro, "Forse Miss Parker farà delle difficoltà, ma basterà darle il tempo di digerire i fatti."

Il telefono squillò e Frank rispose: era Black Rock. Frank gli espose per sommi capi la situazione, ed il risultato fu che tre ore dopo lui, Jarod ed Erin erano in volo per Langley, Virginia, dov'era situata la sede della CIA. In realtà non ci sarebbe stato bisogno che Erin venisse, ma aveva insistito perché non voleva lasciare Jarod neanche per un istante, e di questo lui era felice e grato.

Poi le cose procedettero ad una velocità che parve crescere esponenzialmente: Bill Thompson, ovvero Black Rock, il direttore dell'Agenzia, ascoltò la storia di Jarod, visionò tutti i DSA – operazione che richiese alcuni giorni – che fece analizzare da degli esperti, mandò agenti sul campo a verificare le possibilità d'intervento, elaborò un piano con Jarod e Frank, e poi fece scattare l'azione.

Martedì 30 luglio, ore 15.25

Miss Parker fermò la macchina presa a noleggio davanti ad una piccola e modesta pensione sperduta nella campagna dell'Arkansas, nei pressi di Hot Springs. Entrò nel piccolo atrio a passo di carica, i tacchi altissimi che risuonavano sul pavimento piastrellato, seguita con più calma da Sydney e da Broots.

Un ragazzone dall'aria stolida era seduto dietro il bancone; Miss Parker lo apostrofò senza neppure salutarlo:

"Ha visto quest'uomo?", gli domandò, mostrandogli una foto. Il giovanotto, in realtà un agente altamente addestrato dell'FBI, la guardò un momento e sorrise:

"Ma certo, questo è Jarod! Lo troverà in giardino, sul retro."

Miss Parker scambiò un'occhiata perplessa con Sydney: tanta fortuna era a dir poco sospetta. Stringendosi mentalmente nelle spalle, si diresse alla porta-finestra che si affacciava sul retro ed uscì; adocchiò subito la figura inginocchiata nel roseto che voltava loro la schiena, un cappello di paglia in testa per difendersi dal sole estivo, un paio di forbici per potare nella mano guantata. Estrasse la pistola e la puntò:

" Non ti muovere, Jarod, ti ho nel mirino."

Udì un suono soffocato alle proprie spalle, ma non si voltò, intenta a fissare la figura inginocchiata che si stava lentamente girando verso di lei. Sotto il cappello, riconobbe la faccia sogghignante di Jarod.

 _E' una trappola, piccola mia_ , le sussurrò la voce di sua madre nella testa, _ma non aver paura_.

Miss Parker trasalì: dopo due anni da che aveva scoperto di averlo, non era ancora riuscita ad abituarsi al Senso Interiore, il dono che Catherine Parker aveva trasmesso a lei e ad Ethan. Udire la sua voce, le pur rare volte che ci riusciva, era ancora sconvolgente, ed anche se pian piano cominciava ad acquisire fiducia in quella strana facoltà che le consentiva di vedere persone e situazioni con un acume raddoppiato, dubitava fortemente che sarebbe mai riuscita ad abituarvisi.

"Bene arrivata, Miss Parker", la salutò Jarod allegramente, "Ti aspettavo."

"Butta la pistola, Parker", disse una gelida voce femminile alle sue spalle; nello stesso momento, da dietro i tronchi di due alberi spuntarono altrettanti uomini che imbracciavano fucili con mirino laser, puntati su di lei. Riconoscendo all'istante di non avere alcuna possibilità, Miss Parker sollevò subito le mani in segno di resa. La sua faccia esprimeva sorpresa e furore in pari misura.

"Ho detto di buttarla!", ripeté la voce, in un tono aspro che non prometteva niente di buono. Miss Parker obbedì, lasciando cadere l'arma e tornando ad alzare le mani. Lentamente, si voltò: Sydney e Broots erano tenuti fermi da due energumeni armati. Il tecnico aveva un'aria molto spaventata, ma lo psichiatra appariva invece tutto sommato tranquillo, il che la rese perplessa. Non ebbe però il tempo di arrivare ad una qualsiasi conclusione, perché la sua attenzione fu attirata dalla giovane donna dai lunghi capelli bruni che avanzava verso di lei. Era più bassa di lei di almeno quindici centimetri ed indossava un abito verde dal taglio semplice ed elegante, abbottonato sul davanti; la sua espressione era di un gelo polare, e molto insolitamente Miss Parker sentì vacillare la sua sicurezza. Neppure Brigitte, la spietata killer del Centro, era mai riuscita a tanto, eppure gliene aveva fatte passare di cotte e di crude: perché mai questa donna, che incontrava per la prima volta, doveva intimidirla?

Seccata con se stessa, Miss Parker la squadrò dall'alto in basso, cosa che data la sua statura non le fu affatto difficile, ma prima che potesse aprir bocca la sconosciuta si girò verso l'energumeno che teneva fermo Sydney.

"Può lasciarlo andare, agente Johnson."

 _Non ti è veramente ostile, bambina mia_ , mormorò Catherine Parker, _potrebbe anzi esserti amica._

Intanto Jarod si era alzato ed aveva gettato in terra il cappello, le forbici ed i guanti da giardinaggio. Si affiancò a Miss Parker, rimanendo a debita distanza ed attento a non passare sulla linea di tiro degli agenti armati di fucile, che la tenevano ancora sotto mira; si rivolse a Sydney, che si stava rassettando la giacca:

"Angelo è al sicuro?"

"Sì, Jarod", rispose il suo antico mentore, "L'ho fatto uscire stanotte ed ora è all'istituto che mi hai indicato."

"Cos'è questa storia?!", abbaiò Miss Parker, passando uno sguardo di fuoco da Sydney a Jarod e viceversa. In realtà, sospettava già quale fosse la risposta, così non si stupì veramente quando Jarod gliela diede:

"Il Centro è finito, Miss Parker."

Era tuttavia troppo, per poterlo credere così, su due piedi.

"Cosa significa?!", ringhiò.

"In questo preciso momento", le rispose la donna sconosciuta, "agenti dell'FBI e dell'NSA stanno facendo irruzione al Centro. Butteranno per aria ogni centimetro quadrato ed arresteranno tutti. Puoi star certa che nessuno sfuggirà alla rete: l'operazione è stata preparata con la massima cura e nessuna eventualità è stata trascurata."

Per una qualche strana ragione, Miss Parker non dubitò un solo istante della veridicità di quelle parole. Volse lo sguardo fiammeggiante su Sydney:

"Sydney, tu lo sapevi!"

Lo psichiatra non tentò neppure di negare:

"Sì, Jarod me l'ha detto quando mi ha pregato di portare via Angelo."

"Come hai potuto?!", lo aggredì lei: si sentiva tradita… ma stranamente la sensazione durò soltanto pochi istanti, sostituita da un altro sentimento che non seppe però identificare.

 _Sollievo,_ suggerì Catherine.

Abbassò lo sguardo a terra, colpita da un altro pensiero:

"Che ne sarà del mio fratellino?"

Il figlio che suo padre aveva avuto da Brigitte, che era morta nel darlo alla luce. _Lui_ era suo fratello, non quello scellerato di Lyle… E lei era ben felice se riusciva a sottrarlo al Centro.

" Nei giorni scorsi, la sua tata è stata sostituita da un'agente dell'FBI. E' al sicuro con lei, adesso", le rispose Jarod.

"Cosa faranno ai membri del Triumvirato?", insistette.

"Saranno processati, naturalmente", disse Jarod, "Devono pagare per i loro crimini, così come Lyle e Raines. E pure tuo padre, quando lo troveranno. Perché puoi star certa che lo troveranno."

Broots, a sua volta lasciato libero, aveva le sue proprie preoccupazioni:

"Mia figlia…?"

"Un'assistente sociale ed un'agente dell'FBI andranno a prendere Debbie quando sarà tornata a casa dalla scuola", gli rispose Jarod con un sorriso rassicurante, "Anzi, quand'è ora telefonale e dille che le signore che si presenteranno la porteranno da te e che non deve aver paura."

Broots non aveva con Jarod la stessa confidenza di Miss Parker o di Sydney, ma era giunto al punto di fidarsi di lui, così si limitò ad annuire. Dopotutto, era ben lieto di liberarsi dal Centro.

Sydney sorrise al suo antico allievo:

"E' lei?", domandò, accennando con lo sguardo alla giovane donna bruna che aveva ordinato di lasciarlo libero. Jarod comprese al volo ed annuì, poi si avvicinò:

"Erin, voglio presentarti il dottor Sydney Green; Sydney, questa è Erin De Rossi. E' per merito suo che siamo arrivati a questo punto."

Sydney afferrò gentilmente la mano che gli veniva tesa e se la portò alle labbra in un galante baciamano.

" _Enchanté_ ", le disse. Erin pensò che l'anziano psichiatra possedeva tutto lo _charme_ dei suoi connazionali belgi, e provò subito per lui una stima istintiva.

"Sono lieta d'incontrarla, dottore", dichiarò con un sorriso, "So che ha fatto tutto quello che le era possibile per proteggere Jarod durante la sua permanenza al Centro, ed anche dopo la sua fuga."

"L'ho sempre saputo", disse Miss Parker, avvicinandosi e fulminando Sydney con lo sguardo; poi, sorprendentemente, fece una smorfia assai simile ad un sorriso, "Ora ne sono felice", si girò verso Jarod, "Non mi presenti la tua amica?"

"Erin De Rossi, Miss Parker", si affrettò a dire Jarod. Le due donne si studiarono per lunghi istanti. Erin pensò che Miss Parker era davvero incredibilmente bella, con quei lineamenti classici, il naso greco, gli occhi d'un azzurro straordinario, e soprattutto la figura da modella, alta, slanciata e con gambe stupefacenti. Paragonata a lei si sentiva piccola e grossa, e non poté fare a meno di provare una dolorosa fitta di gelosia.

Sydney le guardava con aria vagamente divertita, intuendo il confronto in atto tra le due donne. Fisicamente non avrebbero potuto essere più diverse, a parte il colore dei capelli, che entrambe avevano d'un bruno scuro quasi corvino. In passato aveva spesso pensato che Jarod e Miss Parker fossero destinati ad innamorarsi, ed a volte certi atteggiamenti, soprattutto da parte di Jarod, lo avevano convinto che sarebbe stato così. Invece, ora vedeva chiaramente che non poteva essere, che non avrebbe potuto esserlo: i due figli del suo cuore, Jarod e Miss Parker, si amavano, certo, ma come amici fraterni. Mai avrebbero potuto essere qualcosa di diverso.

"Sei una dirigente della CIA?", s'informò Miss Parker, rivolta ad Erin.

"In un certo senso", fu l'enigmatica risposta, "Diciamo che ho del potere all'interno dell'Agenzia."

Jarod represse un sogghigno divertito e s'intromise:

"Vogliamo accomodarci dentro? Tra poco dovremmo avere notizie dal Centro."

Entrarono e si sedettero tutti in salotto, dove alcuni agenti servirono loro dei rinfreschi. Erin si ritrovò accanto a Sydney, che s'informò con affettuoso interesse sulle circostanze che l'avevano portata ad incontrare Jarod. Mentre gli raccontava dell'incidente in California, Erin notò che Jarod e Miss Parker conversavano fittamente, seduti sul divano di fronte. Fece del suo meglio per ignorare la gelosia che l'attanagliava, ma non ci riuscì: Parker era tanto più bella di lei, e conosceva Jarod da tanto più tempo! Sentiva che le sue possibilità in una competizione erano miserabili, e poco a poco cadde in uno scoramento profondo, quale non aveva più conosciuto da quando il suo ex marito l'aveva piantata. Tuttavia, trovò dentro di sé la forza di riuscire a mascherare il suo stato d'animo e di portare a termine il racconto.

Una mezz'ora dopo, il cellulare di Jarod squillò e lui rispose, scusandosi con i presenti.

"Il Centro è sotto il controllo dei federali", annunciò poi, riponendo il telefonino, "Tutti i dirigenti sono stati arrestati, nessuno escluso. L'Agenzia ha già messo al lavoro i suoi migliori hacker per penetrare nella rete informatica."

"Potrei essere loro utile", si offrì impulsivamente Broots. Jarod valutò brevemente la sua proposta, poi annuì:

"E' vero, nessuno conosce meglio di te i computer del Centro. Agente Palmer, accompagni il signor Broots ad un terminale e lo colleghi."

Broots si alzò e lasciò la stanza, accompagnato da un agente.

Sydney sorrideva incontenibilmente: l'incubo era finito, adesso poteva finalmente andare da Michelle e da Nicholas e costruire insieme a loro la famiglia che il Centro aveva loro impedito di essere, venticinque anni prima… Il cuore pareva scoppiargli nel petto per la felicità.

Miss Parker domandò:

"Cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno di loro fosse sfuggito alla retata?"

"Ci saremmo subito spostati in una residenza sicura", le rispose Jarod, "Angelo, Debbie, Michelle e Nicholas sarebbero stati prelevati e ci avrebbero raggiunto. Ci saremmo nascosti in luoghi diversi finché la caccia all'uomo non si fosse conclusa. Come vedi, non avevo trascurato niente."

Miss Parker chiuse gli occhi; era pallida, ma i suoi lineamenti lentamente si distesero, come se un grande peso le fosse stato tolto dalle spalle. Con tenerezza, Jarod le accarezzò i capelli, ignaro che quel gesto amichevole rappresentava una pugnalata nel cuore di Erin.

"Sono libera…", mormorò Miss Parker, in tono incredulo, "Sono libera…E senza dover barattare la tua libertà per la mia."

"Lo avresti fatto davvero?", le chiese Jarod, gentilmente. Miss Parker aprì gli occhi e lo fissò con la consueta aria battagliera:

"Sì… e poi avrei dovuto farmene una ragione. Non so se ci sarei riuscita."

 _Sai bene che non ce l'avresti mai fatta_ , mormorò Catherine.

"Ora non sarai più costretta a scoprirlo", commentò lui, con un sorriso. Ed infine, anche Miss Parker sorrise apertamente, ed il suo volto si trasfigurò, diventando ancora più bello.

"Non puoi sapere come ne sono felice", dichiarò, accarezzandogli una guancia.

Erin comprese che aveva perso e si sentì morire dentro. Si sarebbe accasciata su se stessa, annientata dal dolore atroce che le stava riducendo a brandelli il cuore, ma l'ultimo residuo di orgoglio glielo impedì: se non era crollata di fronte all'ex marito, di sicuro non sarebbe crollata neppure di fronte all'amante.

Si alzò di scatto e disse rigidamente:

"Sono stanca, vado a riposare."

Ignorando lo sguardo sorpreso di Jarod, uscì precipitosamente e salì di sopra, dove si rifugiò a caso in una delle camere. Qui si gettò sul letto e scoppiò in un terribile pianto senza lacrime, con forti singulti che le squassavano il petto come crudeli artigli.

OOO

Da basso, Jarod fissava ancora perplesso la porta da cui Erin era uscita.

"C'è qualcosa che non va", mormorò, preoccupato.

"Sì", confermò Sydney, con l'acume dell'esperto psichiatra, "Non ha compreso la natura dell'intimità che tu e Parker dividete, e crede di averti perso."

Improvvisamente, Miss Parker capì quale fosse il rapporto tra Jarod ed Erin: quei due si amavano. Un velo di tristezza le offuscò lo sguardo al pensiero di Thomas, l'unico uomo che era riuscito a penetrare nella sua corazza, facendola innamorare veramente per la prima ed unica volta nella sua vita; ma il Centro glielo aveva portato via, facendolo assassinare, perché non le avrebbero mai permesso di lasciarli, né per lui, né per nessun altro.

Un'altra cosa per cui adesso avrebbero infine pagato.

"Non è possibile!", negò Jarod, "Quando le ho raccontato del mio passato, le ho spiegato quello che provo per Parker…"

"La mente ed il cuore ragionano diversamente", spiegò lo psichiatra, "La comprensione che Erin poteva avere a livello intellettuale del vostro rapporto è crollata, adesso che vi ha visti insieme. Ha bisogno che tu la rassicuri, Jarod. Ed è probabile che ci metta un bel po' ad accettare emotivamente i sentimenti che ti uniscono a Parker, quindi devi armarti di pazienza."

"Sì, va da lei, Jarod", lo esortò Miss Parker, dandogli buffetti affettuosi sulla mano, "Non permettere che l'incomprensione mini il vostro amore."

Jarod seguì prontamente il loro consiglio; salì le scale a due a due e guardò la fila di porte lungo i lati del corridoio: dove poteva essere Erin? L'intuizione lo portò alla stanza più lontana, e difatti attraverso la porta udì i suoi singhiozzi penosi. Un nodo gli strinse la gola.

Aprì e mise dentro la testa:

"Erin, non fare così, amore…"

" _Vattene_!", urlò lei, "Torna da lei e non farti più vedere!"

Sbalordito, Jarod vide volargli incontro una scarpa e si affrettò a chiudere la porta per non essere colpito. Si udì il rumore secco dell'oggetto che sbatteva contro il pannello di legno.

 _Accidenti_ , pensò Jarod, scuotendo la testa, _certo che Erin a volte è proprio terribile!_

"Non arrenderti", lo esortò una voce femminile, e voltandosi Jarod vide Miss Parker, che lo aveva seguito, "Torna dentro e falla ragionare. E se non ascolta le tue parole, allora falle fare l'amore fino a convincerla: se non è disposta a credere alla sua mente, dovrà credere al suo cuore, ai suoi sentimenti, che il suo corpo esprimerà suo malgrado."

Jarod guardò la sua vecchia amica d'infanzia e provò per lei una grande gratitudine.

"Grazie", mormorò, prima di voltarsi e di entrare con decisione nella camera.

Nel corridoio, Miss Parker sorrise alla porta chiusa e mormorò di rimando:

"Non c'è di che, amico mio."

Poi girò sui tacchi e tornò da basso.


	14. Capitolo XIV: Gran Finale Parte 2

Capitolo XIV: Gran Finale Parte 2

La seconda volta che Jarod entrò in camera, Erin non gli lanciò addosso niente; invece balzò a sedere sul letto, la schiena contro la testiera, e gli lanciò uno sguardo inceneritore.

"In quale lingua devo dirtelo?", domandò, a denti stretti, "Lasciami sola!"

Sotto la rabbia, Jarod percepì chiaramente il suo dolore e si sentì il cuore pesante di pena.

"Mi puoi chiedere tutto, Erin", disse, quieto, "ma non questo. Né ora, né mai."

Le spalle di Erin si afflosciarono.

"Perché vuoi tormentarmi?", domandò, riuscendo a stento a mantenere ferma la voce, "E' evidente che ami Miss Parker molto più di quanto ami me, quindi perché non torni da lei? Ti do la mia benedizione…"

La voce le si spense e Jarod la vide lottare caparbiamente contro le lacrime. L'immensità del suo amore per lui gli tolse il respiro: sarebbe stata disposta a rinunciare a lui purché fosse felice.

Solo che evidentemente non aveva ancora capito dov'era la sua felicità.

Si avvicinò al letto e si sedette sull'orlo. Lei si ritrasse il più lontano possibile.

"No, Erin, tesoro mio…", mormorò, "Ti ho detto che Parker è per me molto più di un'amica, molto più di una sorella… ma è e sempre sarà molto meno di te."

Erin non rispose e si limitò a guardarlo con un'espressione corrucciata che indicava chiaramente la sua diffidenza.

"Amore", ritentò, in tono dolce, "come puoi pensare, dopo quello che finora c'è stato tra noi, che io non ti ami più di lei? Parker significa molto per me, è vero, ma tu sei _tutto_! E' solo grazie a te che ho trovato la forza di liberarmi definitivamente del Centro… "

"Vuoi dire grazie a mio padre!", ritorse lei, in tono acido.

"Lui mi ha solo fornito i mezzi", replicò Jarod, con calma, "ma come ho già detto a tuo padre, sei _tu_ il motivo per cui infine ho deciso di distruggere il Centro."

Erin scosse la testa, con ostinazione. Jarod comprese che quella testardaggine nasceva dalla paura, la paura che era riuscita a vincere grazie a lui, ma che era rimasta sempre in agguato in un angolo nascosto della sua mente, pronta a saltarle addosso al primo accenno di cedimento.

Allora Jarod comprese che ragionare logicamente era inutile: come gli aveva suggerito Miss Parker, non doveva parlare alla mente di Erin attraverso le parole, ma al suo cuore attraverso il suo corpo.

Si tese attraverso il letto per toccarla, ma lei si ritrasse. Cercò di raggiungerla, ma nuovamente lei indietreggiò finché addirittura cadde dal letto sulla moquette che ricopriva il pavimento.

In un attimo le fu sopra.

"Lasciami!", gridò Erin, divincolandosi. Non volendo farle male, Jarod si limitò ad afferrarla per i polsi, inchiodandola a terra con il proprio peso.

"Maledizione, Erin, non sono tuo nemico!", esclamò, disperato, "Amo te e lei in modi diversi! Se vi trovaste entrambe in pericolo di vita, ed io potessi salvare solo una di voi due, è lei che salverei… per poi tornare indietro a morire con te."

Erin lo fissò con occhi sbarrati, come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie, e di colpo smise di agitarsi. Allora lui chinò la testa e si impadronì della sua bocca con la bocca. Dapprima Erin non rispose, limitandosi a subire il bacio; ma il suo corpo già reagiva, sentendo su di sé il famigliare, gradito peso di quello di Jarod: le sue labbra si schiusero, permettendogli di esplorare con la lingua i caldi anfratti della sua bocca, e le sue gambe si aprirono, in modo da poter sentire la forza del suo desiderio contro il grembo. Con un sospiro, il corpo di Erin si arrese a quello di Jarod.

Ma la sua mente era in aperto conflitto con il corpo.

"Cosa stai tentando di fare…?", ansimò, quando lui le lasciò la bocca. Jarod le baciò il lato del collo, sotto l'orecchio, vellicando delicatamente con la lingua la pelle sensibile.

"Sto cercando di farti capire quanto ti amo", le mormorò, alitandole nell'orecchio e facendola rabbrividire, "Il tuo corpo già lo sa: accettalo anche tu…"

Erin si agitò debolmente, cercando di ribellarsi alle ondate di desiderio che la sommergevano di prepotenza. I capezzoli induriti premevano contro gli indumenti, chiaramente visibili attraverso il reggiseno e la leggera stoffa dell'abito. Gemette sentendo le labbra di Jarod chiudersi attorno ad uno di essi e mordicchiarlo gentilmente.

"E' una reazione automatica", tentò di protestare, "E' un traditore…!"

Con i denti, Jarod aveva aperto i primi due bottoni che chiudevano il vestito sul davanti.

"Non è un traditore", mormorò, sfiorandole con le labbra le morbide rotondità del seno, "Lui conosce la verità."

Fu quell'ultima frase a provocare la sua improvvisa capitolazione: Jarod aveva ragione, tutto il suo essere glielo urlava, e lei non poteva far altro che arrendersi alla forza dei sentimenti.

Jarod intuì la sua resa e le lasciò i polsi, tirandosi indietro per guardarla negli occhi. Prontamente lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo attirò di nuovo su di sé, premendogli le labbra sulle labbra in un bacio ingordo. Aveva bisogno di rassicurazioni, aveva bisogno dell'espressione fisica per sentirsi certa del suo amore per lei, e desiderava che lui la prendesse, lì e subito.

A Jarod non furono necessari ulteriori incoraggiamenti: in pochi secondi, le aprì completamente il vestito, quasi strappando i bottoni, e le sollevò il reggiseno. Chiuse le mani a coppa attorno alle soffici curve, premette i seni l'uno contro l'altro e leccò avidamente i capezzoli inturgiditi. Erin ansimò per il piacere, artigliandogli le spalle mentre andava a fuoco. Un istante dopo sentì le dita di lui nelle mutandine, che cominciarono a frugarla ed a stuzzicarla, e gemendo spinse vogliosamente il bacino in avanti per consentirgli di toccarla meglio. Le viscere le pulsavano per la smania, mentre ondate di calore la percorrevano tutta.

Jarod era preda di una frenesia mai provata prima in vita sua. Senza pensare, la mente obnubilata dal desiderio, strappò via le mutandine di Erin, si calò pantaloni e boxer insieme e con un unico movimento fluido si tuffò nelle sue calde profondità.

In balia della stessa incontenibile bramosia, Erin lo accolse dentro di sé con un ansito di sollievo, godendo della sensazione della dura verga mascolina che colmava la sua umida cavità femminile. Bastarono pochi minuti perché entrambi venissero, in un orgasmo quasi brutale che strappò loro alte grida di piacere e che poi li lasciò privi di energie, il respiro mozzo, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra.

Dopo, Erin rise. Una risata argentina che scaldava il cuore e che contagiò anche Jarod, facendolo ridere con lei fino alle lacrime. I movimenti sussultanti dei loro corpi suscitarono altri spasmi di piacere, così le risate furono inframmezzate da alcuni gemiti.

"Abbiamo scopato come due conigli in calore", ridacchiò Erin. Jarod sghignazzò brevemente, poi tornò serio e la baciò profondamente, a lungo.

"Noi due non _scopiamo_ ", le disse piano, " _Facciamo l'amore_ : con frenesia, con fretta, anche con furia, ma faremo sempre e solo l'amore, perché ci amiamo."

Lei si sentì riempire gli occhi di lacrime.

"Dio, quanto sono stata stupida!", bisbigliò, "Come posso farmi perdonare?"

Lui si sollevò leggermente e guardò i loro corpi ancora uniti, avvoltolati negli abiti in disordine.

"Direi che hai cominciato bene…", disse maliziosamente. Erin gli mostrò la lingua, e Jarod cercò subito di impadronirsene con la bocca. Scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere, ma in breve le risa si spensero, sostituite dai lievi suoni dei baci. Ricominciarono a fare l'amore, stavolta con calma e tenerezza infinita.

OOO

Scesero per l'ora di cena. Le loro espressioni radiose erano talmente eloquenti che Sydney dovette reprimere un largo sorriso, ed anche Miss Parker, ora che non era più costretta nel suo ruolo di _Regina di Ghiaccio_ , com'era soprannominata al Centro, lasciò trapelare il suo divertimento. Broots invece, tutto preso dall'imminente arrivo della figlia, non si accorse di niente.

Poco dopo udirono il suono di un elicottero in avvicinamento ed uscirono per assistere all'atterraggio. L'apparecchio prese terra ad alcune decine di metri dall'edificio che li ospitava e fermò il rotore; ne discese una graziosa ragazzina di circa quattordici anni, che si precipitò tra le braccia tese di Broots, seguita con maggiore calma da due sorridenti agenti donna della CIA.

"E' stato fantastico, papà!", esclamò la bambina, tutta eccitata, "Voglio imparare a guidare gli elicotteri!"

"Si dice _pilotare_ , Debbie", la corresse sorridendo il padre, abbracciandola forte, "E se lo vorrai veramente, quando sarai più grande ti farò fare il brevetto di pilota, va bene?"

Debbie abbracciò anche Miss Parker, che con somma meraviglia di Erin ricambiò amorevolmente l'abbraccio. Vedendo nella sua espressione un autentico affetto per la ragazzina, in un attimo cambiò opinione sulla donna che aveva creduto una rivale: non era affatto fredda e spietata come le era sembrata, bensì piena di calore umano e di compassione. Improvvisamente desiderò che diventassero amiche.

Dopo cena, tornarono in salotto a chiacchierare: nessuno aveva sonno, erano tutti troppo eccitati dalle novità che continuavano ad arrivare dal Centro: il signor Raines aveva confessato, Lyle si era ribellato ed aveva ricevuto una dura lezione, e nella rete informatica gli agenti della CIA stavano trovando tante di quelle prove che non avrebbero neanche avuto bisogno delle ammissioni di Raines per incriminarli tutti.

"Spero che li rinchiudano nelle celle del Centro", commentò Jarod, con una certa ferocia, "Sarebbe davvero un'ironia."

In quella, il suo cellulare squillò e lui si allontanò per rispondere senza disturbare gli altri.

Stette via piuttosto a lungo, e quando tornò la sua faccia aveva un'espressione incredula.

"Parker", chiamò.

Miss Parker, che stava sostenendo un'interessante conversazione con Erin, si voltò a guardarlo leggermente seccata.

"Cosa?", abbaiò, poi ridacchiò, ricordandosi che non doveva più fare la parte della dura ad ogni costo, "Volevo dire… che cosa c'è, Jarod?"

"Non crederai a quello che sto per dirti", esordì Jarod, andando a sedersi accanto a lei sul divano, "L'agente che sta dirigendo le operazioni al Centro ha l'incarico di informarmi se trovano un qualunque file classificato che faccia riferimento a te, Sydney, Broots e Angelo. Ebbene, ne hanno trovato uno che riguarda te… e Thomas Gates."

Miss Parker impallidì. Tommy era stato ucciso più di quattro anni prima, ma il dolore per la sua morte era ancora insopportabile.

"Che cosa dice?", domandò con un filo di voce. Erin si chiese come avesse fatto a giudicarla senza cuore. Cielo, quanto può ingannare, l'apparenza!

"Parker… Thomas non è morto. E' vivo…"

" _Che cosa_?!", esclamò lei, portandosi una mano alla gola come se stesse soffocando, "Com'è possibile? Non può essere vero… l'ho trovato morto assassinato davanti a casa mia…"

"Lo so, lo so", la interruppe Jarod, prendendole l'altra mano tra le sue per tranquillizzarla, "La verità è che non potevano ucciderlo impunemente. Come credi siano riusciti a mettere tutto a tacere tanto in fretta? Solo eliminando i pochi testimoni? Neanche loro sono realmente morti, è stata tutta un'enorme montatura…"

"Ma… ma non respirava, il cuore non batteva... Cristo, gli avevano sparato alla testa!"

 _Credici, bambina mia_ , disse la voce di Catherine Parker nella sua testa, _Credici, perché è vero._

"Sai anche tu che esistono sostanze che simulano perfettamente la morte", controbatté Jarod, "Il colpo alla testa era brutto, ma non mortale, e lui è sopravvissuto, come nei loro piani. Poi hanno pagato il coroner per fargli firmare il certificato di morte."

Miss Parker era ormai convinta, tuttavia domandò ugualmente:

"Ma perché avrebbero dovuto fare una cosa del genere?"

"Se tu ti fossi nuovamente ribellata, ti avrebbero rivelato che era ancora vivo ed avrebbero minacciato di ucciderlo veramente, stavolta, se non facevi quello che volevano loro…"

Miss Parker annuì lentamente:

"Sì, sarebbe stato nel loro stile… ed io avrei accettato, purché non gli facessero del male… Che Dio li maledica!"

Trasse un respiro profondo per calmarsi e chiese:

"Dov'è, adesso?"

"E' in un ospedale psichiatrico controllato dal Centro, in California."

"Un ospedale psichiatrico…?"

"Sì, a causa del colpo alla testa ha perso la memoria", spiegò Jarod, "Tutte le sue funzioni sono normali, ma non ricorda niente di se stesso, neppure il suo nome. Lì lo chiamano _John Doe_."

"E… c'è speranza che guarisca dall'amnesia?"

"I medici pensano che forse uno shock potrebbe aiutarlo a ricordare. Chissà, forse vedendoti…"

"Devo andare subito da lui!", esclamò Miss Parker, con urgenza.

"Vedo di organizzare la cosa", disse Jarod, alzandosi ed uscendo dalla stanza.

Se mai Erin avesse ancora avuto dei dubbi sulla reale natura del rapporto tra quei due, ora sarebbero stati spazzati via: l'affetto tra loro era assolutamente fraterno.

"Sono felice che tu abbia ritrovato il tuo compagno", le disse a bassa voce, "So come ci si sente a perdere l'uomo che si ama."

Era infatti fermamente convinta che la sofferenza per una separazione imposta non fosse affatto diversa da quella per la morte della persona amata: in entrambi i casi, il cuore si spezza e ci si sente schiantati, finiti.

Miss Parker la guardò con un pallido sorriso:

"Grazie, sei gentile."

La sua reazione convinse Erin che sarebbero diventate amiche.

Agosto

Nelle settimane e nei mesi che seguirono, ogni cosa trovò la sua conclusione migliore.

Con l'aiuto dell'Interpol e di tutti gli organi di polizia degli Stati interessati, anche le altre sedi del Centro, che operavano in Europa, Africa ed Asia, vennero spazzate via, nella più massiccia operazione congiunta della storia; i responsabili del Centro vennero tutti condannati all'ergastolo, tranne Raines che, con grande dispetto di Miss Parker, morì per una leucemia fulminante durante il processo; le notevoli risorse dell'organizzazione vennero poste sotto il controllo di un ente governativo creato appositamente dal Presidente, che ne sarebbe stato formalmente a capo e ne avrebbe fatto periodicamente verificare le attività.

Il signor Parker venne individuato alle Isole Vergini, arrestato e portato negli Stati Uniti, dove confessò ogni cosa e venne condannato con tutti gli altri.

Jarod ed Erin andarono a vivere nella casa di lei a Santa Lorita.

Miss Parker raggiunse Thomas che, come auspicato dai medici, grazie al suo amore per lei, mai sopito, cominciò a ricordare il proprio passato. Quando fu dimesso, andarono a vivere in una bella casa a Sausalito, nei dintorni di San Francisco, e presero con loro il piccolo Parker, che ben presto si affezionò a Thomas come ad un padre.

Broots seguì l'esempio delle due coppie ed acquistò un villino a Berkley, a nord della metropoli, dove andò a vivere con la figlia.

A quel punto Sydney pensò di trasferirsi in quei paraggi con Michelle e Nicholas, ed optò anche lui per Berkley, dove Nicholas poteva prendere il dottorato e magari aspirare ad una cattedra in quella prestigiosa università. Portò con sé anche Angelo, che andò a vivere nella dépendance sopra il garage, in modo che avesse la propria indipendenza ma allo stesso tempo fosse tenuto affettuosamente d'occhio dallo psichiatra. Un infermiere andava a trovarlo tutti i giorni, e ben presto i due divennero amici.

Intanto Jarod si era rimesso in contatto col padre, il maggiore Charles, che in poco tempo arrivò a Santa Lorita con Jay ed Emily, dove trovarono ed acquistarono una bella casa. Al clone di Jarod venne riconosciuta una regolare identità, così com'era già stato fatto per Jarod: entrambi risultavano figli di Charles e Margaret Russell.

Con l'aiuto della CIA, nel giro di poche settimane venne rintracciata anche Margaret, e così una famiglia distrutta dal Centro venne finalmente riunita.

Ed infine, quando ormai stavano per deporre le speranze, rintracciarono anche Ethan, che per parte di padre era fratello di Jarod e per parte di madre era fratello di Miss Parker; una ben strana parentela, ma poiché al Centro erano successe cose ancor più strane, nessuno di loro si stupiva più di tanto, né tantomeno si scandalizzava. Ethan fu accolto nella famiglia Russell, che lo adottò formalmente, ma il giovane preferì andare a vivere per conto suo in un appartamento a poca distanza dal villino del padre: ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo perché potessero costruire quella confidenza che caratterizza i rapporti famigliari, e forse non sarebbe bastata una vita, ma c'era la buona volontà da parte di tutti, e quindi c'era speranza.

Sabato 31 agosto, ore 13.15

Quel mattino, Jarod ed Erin avevano ricevuto due notizie davvero eccellenti. La prima era di Lloyd Darnell, l'editore amico di Jarod, che aveva comunicato loro la data di pubblicazione del libro di Erin e li aveva invitati al gala per la sua presentazione ufficiale, a New York, ai primi di ottobre. La seconda era un invito a nozze: Thomas Gates e Miss Parker annunciavano il loro matrimonio, fissato per la fine di settembre. Erano stati ben lieti di accettare, soprattutto quando Miss Parker aveva loro detto che li voleva come suoi testimoni.

Avevano appena finito di pranzare in giardino, sotto al gazebo, e stavano sorbendo gli ultimi sorsi di caffè. Entrambi erano in costume da bagno, avendo trascorso la mattina a nuotare e prendere il sole.

"Non posso ancora crederci", disse Erin, lo sguardo acceso, "Vedrò davvero pubblicare il mio romanzo!"

"So che odi questa frase, ma stavolta te la dico lo stesso", fece Jarod ridendo, " _Te l'avevo detto_!"

Lei emise un brontolio minaccioso, ma stava ridacchiando e non fu affatto convincente.

"Okay, ammetto di meritarmelo", dichiarò, poi prese la tazza di Jarod, ormai vuota, si alzò e finì di riporre le ultime stoviglie nel cesto che usava per portarle avanti ed indietro dalla cucina.

"Sono veramente felice per Parker", affermò, cambiando discorso, "A causa del Centro, la sua vita non è stata meno triste ed avara d'amore della tua, e merita tutta la felicità del mondo."

Jarod si alzò a sua volta, la prese per le spalle e la fece girare dolcemente verso di sé. Poi le sue mani le scivolarono carezzevolmente lungo le braccia fino ad afferrarle i polsi; gli occhi negli occhi di lei, si mise le sue braccia attorno al collo.

" Anche tu la meriti", le disse a bassa voce, "Sei felice, Erin?"

Lei guardò nelle profondità dei suoi occhi scuri e vi lesse tutto il suo amore per lei.

"Come non credevo più di poter essere", rispose sommessamente, accarezzandogli la nuca, "E tu, Jarod?"

Il suo tocco, lieve come quello di una farfalla, lo fece rabbrividire.

"Come non sapevo che si potesse essere", dichiarò sottovoce.

Le sue parole, così come spesso accadeva, le giunsero dritte al cuore; Erin si strinse a lui e lo baciò. Jarod la ricambiò con trasporto, ed immancabilmente lei sentì avvampare dentro di sé la fiamma del desiderio. Con la punta della lingua, gli accarezzò le labbra, che lui prontamente aprì, ed Erin si tuffò nei caldi recessi della sua bocca in un bacio rovente.

Jarod ansimò; ogni volta che Erin rispondeva così alle sue sollecitazioni, si sentiva girare la testa. Le sue mani cominciarono a vagare sul corpo di lei, percorrendo le curve della sua schiena elegante giù fino in fondo. Le strizzò gentilmente le natiche sode e poi, preso da un impeto improvviso, l'afferrò e la sollevò, mettendola a sedere sul bordo del tavolino ormai vuoto e schiacciandosi tra le sue gambe aperte.

Fecero l'amore appassionatamente; avvinghiati, si mossero assieme, ondeggiando nell'eterna, primigenia danza dell'amore, spingendo e ritraendosi ad un ritmo ancestrale, ascendendo insieme alle vette più elevate del piacere, donando e prendendo contemporaneamente, esprimendo attraverso il corpo ciò che le loro anime provavano, nel modo più completo che sia concesso agli esseri umani. Quando infine giunsero al culmine, il godimento fu il più profondo e prolungato che avessero mai sperimentato in vita loro, tanto che li fece quasi venir meno e li obbligò ad aggrapparsi l'uno all'altra per non stramazzare.

Tremebondi e come intontiti, si sorressero a vicenda fino a ritrovare le forze, poi si guardarono negli occhi con meraviglia e stupore.

"Io… credo di essere appena andato e tornato dal Paradiso", dichiarò Jarod sommessamente. Erin assentì:

"Anch'io…", sussurrò, ancora stordita.

Jarod le cercò la bocca con la bocca; si baciarono perdutamente, e poi si tennero stretti ancora a lungo, scambiandosi lievi carezze piene di tenerezza.

Infine, obbligati dai loro corpi aggranchiti, con riluttanza si staccarono e si rivestirono.

"E' venuto il momento di stappare quella bottiglia che abbiamo in frigo, non sei d'accordo?", se ne uscì Jarod inaspettatamente; vedendo che Erin lo guardava con espressione vagamente interrogativa, le spiegò sorridendo, "Tutto si è risolto per il meglio: il Centro è stato distrutto, la mia famiglia vive a pochi isolati di distanza, i miei migliori amici abitano nel raggio di poche decine di chilometri, anche loro riuniti alle persone che amano, e, sopra ogni cosa, io ho te… Non c'è niente al mondo, _niente_ , che io possa ancora desiderare. Tutto questo merita di essere festeggiato, non credi?"

Erin annuì, mentre un sorriso luminoso, quel sorriso che sempre lo emozionava, le curvava le belle labbra:

"Hai perfettamente ragione."

Mentre Jarod andava a prendere la bottiglia di champagne in cucina, Erin prese due calici di cristallo dalla vetrina in salotto e li pose su un vassoio d'argento. Jarod la raggiunse con il secchiello del ghiaccio, dentro al quale aveva messo la bottiglia, ed insieme tornarono sotto il gazebo. Qui Jarod stappò lo champagne e lo versò nei bicchieri, inclinandoli per non far troppa schiuma; ne porse uno ad Erin.

" _Slàinte mhath_!" (pron.: slonge vaa), esclamò la giovane donna, nel tipico brindisi gaelico,"Alla fine di un incubo."

"E all'inizio di un sogno", ribatté lui con un sorriso tenero, che lei ricambiò.

Bevvero un sorso; poi Erin lo guardò negli occhi, solennemente, e disse:

"Ti amo, Jarod."

Come ogni volta che lo diceva, lui si sentì commosso fin nelle più recondite profondità della sua anima; si chinò in avanti e la baciò lievemente, con dolcezza.

"Anch'io ti amo, Erin", le mormorò sulle labbra, prima di baciarla ancora, "Mi rendi l'uomo più felice della Terra."

Erin gli circondò il collo con il braccio che non reggeva il bicchiere.

"Credo proprio che, d'ora in avanti, renderti felice sarà la mia occupazione preferita", gli annunciò, l'espressione seria smentita dagli occhi ridenti.

"Non dovrai far molta fatica", le confidò Jarod, abbracciandola, "Basterà che mi ami per sempre."

" _Per sempre_ è un tempo molto lungo", osservò Erin, e sorrise, "Chissà se basterà…"

I loro occhi si tuffarono gli uni negli altri; nel luminoso pomeriggio californiano di fine estate, entrambi riconobbero nello sguardo dell'altro la consapevolezza che i sentimenti che li univano avrebbero avuto la forza di resistere al trascorrere del tempo, fino alla fine delle loro vite, ed ancora oltre, nell'eternità.

Fine


End file.
